


Bad for Me

by Iluy



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Family, Friendship, Humor, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2018-11-08 16:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 87,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11085588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iluy/pseuds/Iluy
Summary: Cor Leonis has a daughter that no-one, save for king Regis knows of. After an Imperial attack in Duscae, Cor goes to find her and takes her to Insomnia. Young Eve is eager to join the fight against Niflheim, but in the following years she learns that her chosen path is not so easily walked, and she has to earn her place to become a Kingsglaive.Then she stumbles head on into the one thing that could ruin everything she has worked for. And yet, she wants to have both.





	1. At the HQ / First Night

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  All my ffxv stuff [@tumblr](http://creative-frequency.tumblr.com).
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 

The headquarters of the Kingsglaive were mostly empty. Eve Leonis was definitely sure that she had the right address because of the huge plaque by the front door. She had been instructed to report in to captain Titus Drautos in his office. She made her way along the empty corridors, looking for placards to point her in the right direction.

It had been only two days since Eve’s graduation from high school. She was thrilled to finally become officially a kingsglaive. She wouldn’t have to hide her identity or abilities anymore. Eve could have and wear the uniform in public and most importantly, she was ultimately going to have the chance to fight Niflheim. After almost ten years of training, she was ready. Even her father Cor, the commander of the Crownsguard, couldn’t have opposed to that.

“You must be Leonis, right?” A female voice rang out behind Eve just as she had tracked down the right door. Eve turned and saw a brown haired woman with a curious look on her striking features. She wore the Kingsglaive uniform and Eve’s heart began jumping.

“Yes, I’m on way to report to the captain,” Eve said her voice more or less shaky from the nervousness. She was very conscious of her casual clothing and pretty sure that she didn’t look like a future soldier at all.

‘ _Everyone has to start somewhere_ ,’ Eve reminded herself and forced a smile.

 “Well you’re in no rush, he hasn’t come in yet. I’m Crowe Altius, good to meet you,” Crowe extended her hand to shake Eve’s.

“Eve Leonis and likewise.”

“So did they point you an instructor yet?” Crowe asked, her eyes studying Eve’s features.

“An instructor? I think not. Why?” Eve was confused. ‘ _More training? No way._ ’

“Well someone needs to teach you how to warp and control your magic and stuff.” Crowe let out a light chuckle. Comprehension lit Eve’s face up.

“Oh, I’ve been training for years now on how to use the king’s power,” she said a bit embarrassed, not wanting to sound like she was bragging about her skills.

“You have? That’s odd,” Crowe said. Eve waited for her to elaborate. “Never mind. It’s just that usually, when new recruits arrive, they are going through a training period depending on their prior experience. And I’ve never seen you around the training yard.”

“Ah well, I’ve never been here before. I was trained under secr–, uh, special circumstances,” Eve said. She glanced over her shoulder to see if the captain had already arrived.

“I see. Well, welcome to the team then,” Crowe said smiling.

“Thank you. So, uh, where is the captain? We should have met ten minutes ago.”

“We got home late last night, so I’d say he is either reporting to the King or sleeping.” Eve assumed that Crowe meant that they had been on a mission.

“I guess I’ll go wait around the office then,” Eve said. She really wanted to ask what the mission had been, but held back excitement.

“Sure, you should do that.” Crowe eyed her pondering something for a moment, before she spoke again: “We are going out for drinks tonight with some of the guys. Would you care to join us?”

Eve almost gasped in surprised delight. She smiled brightly. ‘ _She is really asking me, the new recruit?_ ’

“Sure! When and where?”

“Give me your number and I’ll text you later,” Crowe said. They traded phone numbers and Crowe waved her goodbyes to Eve with good luck wishes. Eve walked over to the office door. She had only just sat down to wait when she heard heavy footsteps approaching.

“Eve Leonis?” Drautos asked never stopping and opened the door swiftly. Eve jumped up.

“Yes, I am, sir,” she said standing nervously in tense posture. The captain looked very sleep-deprived and overworked. He also looked much older than the last time Eve had seen him. Of course it had been years ago, but the ongoing war must have taken its toll on him too.

“Come on in,” Drautos held the door open and Eve slipped inside the office. She felt really nervous, but forced herself to stay calm.

“At ease,” the captain said without looking at her. Eve had never really gotten used to the military protocols in addressing superiors and speech all together. She had never really had to use the correct terms when she was reporting to her father. Not that she didn’t know how to, it just felt weird.

“So. You’ve finally graduated from tending to the crown prince. Congratulations,” Drautos said studying Eve. She wasn’t sure if he had really meant to congratulate her or was he being sarcastic.

“Thank you, sir,” Eve said nonetheless.

“I don’t think there is much to discuss here. I read your file. You seem capable enough according to your references. Do you have any questions?” He riffled through the file in his hand before tossing it on the table.

“Just where do I begin, sir?”

“Most of the glaives are currently on leave to get a proper rest after the latest skirmish. Go to the Citadel tomorrow to meet with our contacts there. They’ll show you the ropes. And use this quiet time to get to know the HQ,” Drautos said.

“Yes, sir!” Eve said eager.

“I expect to see what you can do at the training yard, recruit. Oh, and I almost forgot. Your uniform should be delivered tomorrow morning. They’ve had their hands full patching the damaged ones.”

“Understood, sir,” Eve replied. ‘ _Finally I’m going to get the gear!_ ’

“Dismissed,” Drautos said flaunting a hint of smile at her eagerness.

Eve danced her way out of the office. She picked up her cellphone wanting to text the great news to someone. Her thumb hovered over the short contact list.

‘ _Father? No, he won’t be happy for me realizing my dream. Not yet. Amicitia? Nah, were not close enough for random hype texting,_ ’–she scrolled further–‘ _Noctis? I don’t think I should have social contact with him outside work. Scientia? Sure in case I wanted an official congratulation,_ ’–her thumb stopped–‘ _Prompto? Uh, I guess we are friends._ ’

But eventually Eve decided against texting even Prompto. She had just put her cellphone back in her pocket when it buzzed. She picked it up again to read the text from Crowe. It said that tonight’s frolic was on and some of the squad was going to join them. Eve smiled genuinely happy about the Crowe’s invitation.

“ _Great! See you tonight then_ ,” she texted back and went on to wander around the empty Kingsglaive headquarters.

 

* * *

 

Eve reviewed herself in the mirror and fidgeted with the bracelet on her left wrist. It was a slender silver chain with a chocobo hanging from it – a gift from her father.

That night was a very special for her. It would be the first time she would be going out with some of the Kingsglaive soldiers. Crowe Altius had invited her out for drinks to meet the team. Apparently they had a usual drinking place in the city and Eve was delighted to finally become a part of the group. She had only recently officially joined the glaives, but she had been training to become one ever since what felt like forever.

As a novice in going out for drinks with adult friends, Eve wasn’t quite sure what to wear. The sweatpants she had worn earlier that day weren’t going to cut it. Nothing too formal or she would surely be overdressed. With these thoughts Eve had settled for a pair snug jeans and black crop top. Instead of the usual tight bun, her long dark blonde hair was on a loose braid.

Eve pinched her pale cheeks and patted them lightly in front of the mirror.

‘ _Shush girl, you’ll be fine. They’ll like you. And if they don’t, you can just go hang out with the prince and flip off the glaives,_ ’ with blue eyes staring back at her from the mirror, she encouraged herself. Now that the thought had crossed her mind, it was funny how she thought “going back to hanging out with the Lucian crown prince” was a step back in life. She had worked so hard to get here and now she was about to meet the people who could someday hold her dear life in their hands.

–

Eve hurried outside. It was a warm night, but the excitement made her hands shake a bit. She took the subway to downtown, while staring at the map in her cellphone. The city of Insomnia was fully lit with people buzzing in the sidewalks. The city seemed to be more alive by night than by day.

After a few minutes of circling around the right address, Eve spotted a familiar looking group in the upper level of the street and climbed the nearby stairs up.

“Ooh, _there she is_! Come sit here, new girl,” Crowe stood up and motioned Eve to come sit between her and one of the other glaives at present.

“Hey guys,” Eve said trying her best not to appear shy. First she took note that her outfit was perfectly on point compared to the others. It made her relax a bit. All of them were in casual clothing for a night out with friends. She sat down and already someone tossed an unopened bottle at her.

“Thanks.” She didn’t stutter. That was another small victory. The next goal would be to smile casually.

“Guys, this is Eve Leonis. Newest addition to the family,” Crowe said and the others waved their hands or otherwise greeted her.

‘ _Family. I like the sound of that,_ ’ Eve thought feeling warm on the inside and smiled brightly to everyone.

“Leonis? As in related to Commander Leonis?” one of the men asked sharply. All eyes fell from the asker to Eve. She lifted her jaw a bit in pride before answering. She had guessed correctly that this was going to be an inevitable topic for conversation and she wanted to keep it as short as possible.

“Yes, I took my father’s name after coming to Insomnia as a refugee.”

At that sentence the glaives seemed to relax again and no-one inquired any further. Every single one of the Kingsglaive soldiers was a refugee who had a home beyond the Wall. They most likely wouldn’t have looked kindly upon a native Insomnian amongst their ranks.

“Here, let me introduce the boys,” Crowe said and pointed to the man who had asked about Eve’s last name, “that’s Libertus Ostium”–she moved forward to point a guy with an easygoing wide smile next to Libertus–“Pelna Khara”–Crowe nodded to Eve’s left side–“that’s Luche Lazarus.”

And finally she nodded towards another man who had come to stand next to Pelna after Eve’s arrival. Eve hadn’t noticed him at first. The man was gazing at her intensively with sharp blue eyes and a serious expression. Eve’s eyes traced his handsome features. He looked a bit rough around the edges and she thought it must’ve been the result of a mission or the lack of sleep, or both.

‘ _Wow, hot. I would gladly keep you awake at night._ ’ She bit her lips a bit stunned and flapped her eyelashes, trying to get rid of the sudden intrusive sultry thought.

“He is the hero,” Crowe winked at the man. He shot an are-you-kidding-me-look back at her.

“Nyx Ulric. Nice to meet you.”

Eve nodded and tried to ignore how pleasant his tad husky voice sounded. Luche snatched the bottle from her hand and swiftly returned it opened.

“Here you go,” he said. His kind smile went unnoticed by Eve who was still awestruck by Nyx.

Eve realized to thank him and ripped her eyes away from Nyx, who had joined them at the table. She forced herself to take part in the ongoing conversation with Crowe and Luche.

Nyx looked up and down at Eve while trying to comprehend what she was talking about with Luche. Her form was slender but fit. The exposed part of her pale skin had only a few small scars, unlike most of the glaives. None of the scars looked like they had come from overextended use of magic. She was turned to talk to Luche and her rosy lips were moving enchantingly to her gliding speech. She fidgeted with her bracelet and Nyx wanted to grab her hand to stop her from doing that.

“Nyx?” Libertus was showing an opened beer at Nyx’s face and it took him a while to realize that and take it.

‘ _Stop staring at her like a creep_ ,’ Nyx told himself and busied himself with the drink.

“Heard you had some trouble with the new gear?” Crowe asked Eve. She was starting to ease up after getting some alcohol in her system.

“Nah, it was just a delay. I’ll grab it from the headquarters first thing tomorrow morning,” the blonde waved her hand as it was nothing to be concerned about. She almost went on about how the uniform was so cool, but bit her lip to not sound like a complete dork.

“Can’t wait to see you suit up,” Crowe winked at her. Nyx found himself thinking along the same lines – Eve’s form in a tight leather garb.

“So where did you train, Eve? At least not at the glaive’s HQ,” Luche joined the conversation again after coming back from getting another drink.

“No, I had some special circumstances.” Eve flashed a smile to the man, hoping he would let the subject go with that.

“Thought so. I would’ve remembered seeing such a pretty face at the training grounds,” Luche chuckled and smiled flirtatiously, making Eve giggle.

Nyx sneered at Luche’s obvious flirt and felt a sting in his chest. He wanted to be the first glaive to make her giggle like that. Nyx stood up making all eyes shift to him.

“Let’s get some shots,” he announced. He was still staring at the graciously smiling newcomer. ‘ _What’s wrong with you? Keep it cool, man._ ’

“If you’re paying!” Libertus patted his friend on the back with a laugh. Eve was baffled by Nyx’s blue gaze on her and tried to compose herself into cheering with the rest of the group. Truthfully she didn’t think shots were such a great idea. She almost never drank and thus had a very poor tolerance for alcohol.

A moment later Libertus raised a shot glass in air. “For hearth!”

“And home!” all the other glaives cheered in return and everyone downed their liquids. Eve hesitated for a second before following suit. She coughed from the burning sensation, making the others chuckle at her.

“The second one’s easier,” Pelna patted her back, “Another?”

“No, no, no!” Eve said in horror. “I’ll stick to the bottles.”

“He is just teasing the newcomer,” Crowe said and laughed.

“So you’re still living with your dad?” Pelna asked changing the subject.

“Why wouldn’t I? I missed twelve years with him. If we didn’t share an address, I wouldn’t see him at all,” Eve replied spinning the glass bottom against the table.

“Damn, you must be riding on some high expectations since the Marshal is your old man,” Crowe said clicking her tongue impressed.

“Sure, but I learned from the best,” Eve grinned and winked.

“That’s the spirit!” Crowe laughed and made a toasting motion at Eve.

The evening went on by pleasantly as they were chatting, laughing and drinking. Nyx’s eyes kept wandering to Eve in the middle of conversing. She caught his gaze a few times and looked hastily away with reddening cheeks. She didn’t want Nyx to think that she had been staring at him.

After hanging out for several hours and getting tipsier by the minute, Eve stood up to stretch her legs and went to admire the city view from the edge of the platform.

‘ _Wow, I don’t remember the last time I’ve drank this much._ ’ Her head was spinning in a pleasant way. She leaned her elbows at the metal railing and enjoyed the night breeze twirling her loose hair strands.

“Hey,” Nyx said softly, appearing next to her.

“Hey,” Eve responded sounding more confident than she really was, “Nyx, right?”

“Yeah. So you’re the Eve no-one really knows anything of,” he said turning to lean his back on the fence. Eve smiled at Nyx over her shoulder. It made his heart race. He had tried to hold back on the drinks, but gathering courage to chat to Eve face to face had gotten a bit out of hand. Nyx usually did not have difficulties with chatting to women. Maybe his fastened heart beat was partly the reason he was becoming so curious about her.

“So what would the hero of the glaives like to know?” Eve said looking through her lashes at him.

‘ _What’s a nice girl like you doing in a dirty mind like mine? No. Don’t ever say that out loud again._ ’

 "Anything I want to know? Okay. What’s your guilty pleasure?” Nyx asked with a sly smile.

Whatever Eve had been waiting for him to ask, it was not that. ‘ _My guilty pleasure? I wish it was you._ ’

“Guess.” Eve gave a coy glance to Nyx and turned back to look at the city lights.

“You seem like a decent person, so I’m going to say ‘ _batting those beautiful eyes at unwary men_.’”

Eve jolted at his unexpected words. She saw the man’s mischievous grin in the borders of her vision and felt her neck flush in heat. So he was teasing her, but she couldn’t deny that he wasn’t right about her doing that. Even though, the actions had been mostly unintentional, mostly.

“Nyx Ulric, are you attempting to flirt with me?” Eve purred pronouncing his full name with weight.

“Is it working?” Nyx smiled playfully. Eve offered him an enticing smile back as an answer.

‘ _Of course it’s working. Have you met yourself?_ ’ She was sure that her cheeks were burning up, but she didn’t care. “And what about you?” she asked in turn.

“’ _Staring at lovely women like a moron_ ’ seems to be tonight’s favorite,” Nyx said so quietly that the other glaives couldn’t hear. Eve giggled drunkenly.

There was the lovely sound Nyx had been after and it made him feel daring.

“I can’t imagine they would mind,” Eve murmured her heart pounding, “I certainly wouldn’t.”

“Is that why you’ve been playing coy with me the whole evening?”

“I’d never do that,” Eve smiled invitingly and laid her hand on Nyx’s forearm. Her touch made warm shivers go down his spine. He ran his fingers softly over her hand. They stared at each other, eyes blazing with drunken desire.

A loud sound of glass cracking against concrete broke their eye contact as they turned to look at what had caused the sudden ruckus.

“Sorry! Sorry! Looks like that was the last one for me!” Crowe laughed. The barkeeper stared at her, unamused about the mess.

“The last one should’ve been the one you drank an hour ago,” Libertus reminded Crowe and stopped her from falling on the shards when she stood up. “I’ll see you home, let’s go.”

“Fine–! Don’t stay up too late! Big day tomorrow, miss Glaive,” Crowe winked at baffled Eve.

“See you tomorrow,” Libertus said to the others and took a firm grip on Crowe’s forearm to help her stay on her feet.

“Yeah, goodnight,” Eve waved at them as they took their leave.

“I’ll finish this and head for bed too,” Pelna said to them. He rose his bottle up to see how much of it was left.

Luche was staring suspiciously from Eve to Nyx. The pair tried to look as indifferent as possible, but it was difficult after the thick tension only seconds ago. They went to sit back at the table.

Holding a conversation with the remaining group was really challenging. Luche had fallen into a foul mood from seemingly nothing at all. When drunk, Pelna would be babbling about anything that crossed his mind and it was difficult to follow his train of thought even in normal circumstances. Nyx and Eve kept impatiently glancing at each other, both hiding their eagerness to be left alone again.

Since the bar was still open, Eve dared to order one more bottle. She was not yet ready for her buzzed state to start declining. A dose of liquid courage was almost never a good idea, but she shushed the thoughts and focused on planning how to lure Nyx with her. Not that she had actual plans on what would happen after that.

“Okay, I’m out. See you tomorrow!” Pelna stood up banging the empty bottle to the table. Luche followed him after throwing an ugly look at Nyx who didn’t to notice it. He was too busy checking on how much drink Eve had left.

“See you, thanks for tonight!” Eve said cheerfully. Nyx was studying her expressions as he took a sip before also saying his farewells to the two other men. As they walked off, Eve fidgeted with her bracelet again.

“We should go too, work tomorrow and everything,” Eve said her voice shaking a bit from nervousness. Her heart was racing and she had momentarily lost the courage to look at Nyx in the eye. Instead she took a long sip from her drink, keen on emptying it fast. They spent a moment on downing their beverages in poorly masked haste.

“I’ll walk you home,” Nyx said thinking: ‘ _I can’t let her slip away yet._ ’

He wanted to spend those few precious moments of walking home at midnight with this stunning woman, maybe steal a kiss or two. The thrill that came from thinking about forbidden thoughts made Nyx’s heartbeat pick up again. Hooking up with a team mate was the worst idea he had come up with during his time in the Kingsglaive. He mentally swatted the warning thoughts away.

Eve looked back at Nyx, mustering the most seductive smile she could.

“I didn’t say anything about going _home_.”

Her eyes were blazing again and Nyx swallowed hard in reaction to that.

They stood up and Eve let Nyx take the lead on direction. She really wasn’t ready to leave his company yet. Not after the searing connection she had felt on the man’s touch. She wanted to find out what had inspired those curious long gazes between them during that evening.

They walked down the street, passing singing and drinking people in full street restaurants.

“Tonight was fun. I feel very welcome to the team,” Eve said. Their hands occasionally brushing against each other sent warm trembles on their skins.

“So what do you want to do now?” Nyx asked.

“Maybe you could make me feel even more welcome to the team?” Eve batted her eyelashes at him in a sudden burst of boldness.

“Are you attempting to seduce me?” Nyx cocked his eyebrow at her.

“Is it working?” Eve asked breathily from under her long lashes.

Something between a surprised grunt and a hitched exhale escaped from Nyx. He shoved Eve in the nearest side alley, not being able to resist anymore and pinned her back against the wall. Eve gasped as his lips came down on hers hard, their teeth almost clicking. Eve grabbed his hair and pulled his hips against hers. Nyx’s hand quickly lowered down to stroke her inner thighs, wanting to separate the legs from blocking the way. Eve would have gladly yielded, but they both had still some sense left in them to realize it wasn’t the right place for that.

Their passionate make out session gradually composed into a light lip play.

“This is not something you do with every new female recruit?” Eve was still breathing heavily and her lips felt swollen. ‘ _Not that I would actually care at this point._ ’ The ache for touch was consuming her from the inside.

“No, but I had to make a move or else Luche would’ve snatched you home first.” Nyx gave off a dark chuckle and brushed Eve’s neck with his lips. It made her skin flush and blood buzz in her ears.

‘ _I want him so bad. Why is this happening now of all times? Why?_ ’

“You sure know how to make a girl feel special.”

Nyx’s reasons didn’t matter for Eve. Every inch of her needed that searing touch. The need was setting her insides on fire. She needed to feel the weight of a man on her body.

“My place is not far…” Nyx suggested carefully, his breath tickling Eve’s ear. It was obvious that she would have followed him to the Imperial capital _._ He pulled back from teasing her thinking: ‘ _By the Six, this is a bad idea, but I’m officially too drunk to care anymore._ ’

Eve’s body was protesting the loss of warmth on it by shivering from the cool night wind.

‘ _I really shouldn’t do this,_ ’ the back of her mind was telling her, ‘ _but it’s been so long and I really need to have this._ ’

“Lead the way.”

As soon as the apartment door closed behind them, they were a tangled mess of arms, half-removed clothing and hasty kisses. Eve kicked her shoes and tossed her purse somewhere. Nyx pulled his shirt over his head and Eve splayed her hands across his chest appreciating the firm muscles under her fingers. Her mind was filled with pleasant buzzing from the drinking.

“I want you,” Eve purred in Nyx’s ear breathily. He wanted to answer in kind, but the words got lost on their way as he was getting lost in Eve – inhaling her scent, tasting her skin, seeing the craving in her burning eyes.

Nyx lifted her up and Eve hooked her legs around his waist. He carried her over to the bed and they quickly got rid of the last of their remaining clothing. He loosened her braid with one hand, while the other was feeling out her form and with both of their lips busy. Her long hair flowed over the skin of their bodies, tickling slightly.

Nyx’s touch was maddeningly tender and Eve pushed him roughly on the mattress, straddling him and bending down to lay kisses on him. She was really not up for a drunken foreplay and just wanted to get in the best part.

Eve inhaled sharply as Nyx nipped at her collarbone and continued to caress her body with his mouth from below her. He pulled her mouth in for a deep kiss once more before rolling them over on the bed. Eve’s hair was flowing all over the mattress and her fingers travelling on his chest and behind his neck.

They saw nothing but burning desire in each other’s eyes in that moment of pause before Eve let out a bewitched gasp as Nyx sank in her. She pulled his hips down harder as they set in chaotical rhythm of pleasure.

Eve’s mind was void of any thoughts. She pressed needy kisses on Nyx’s skin, her nails digging in his back. They were intoxicated by each other in their joint pace, not caring about the loud pounding sound that came from the bedframe beating against the wall.

Eve’s body trembled as she quickly came undone and her arched back collapsed into the bed. Her clenching core sent Nyx to the same bliss soon after. Eve’s eyes were closed as shockwaves of pleasure sated her lust.

It was the most beautiful sight Nyx had seen in a long time.


	2. In the Midst of Ruins / The Morning After

“Sir! We found a survivor!”

Cor Leonis’s heart left out a beat. He hurried to the beckoning soldier and followed him to the first aid truck. Sitting on the truck platform was a young man.

“What happened here?” Cor hurried to ask of him. The man seemed to be fine, though shaken.

“The Imperials came… I–I was on the fields, about to call it a day when I saw them flying machines. R–Ran as fast as I could and hid for the night. When I came back, everyone was… gone, just gone,” he lowered his head in shame as his voice trailed off.

Cor let out a distressed sigh. ‘ _Still nothing_ ’ he thought.

He couldn’t believe everyone had just vanished in the wake of the attack. When the news had reached the crown city of Insomnia, he had not needed to say a word to the king to gain his blessing for leaving with the relief effort team. There hadn’t been much to do when they had arrived in the following dawn. Cor couldn’t accept _they_ were gone. All those years of thinking of bringing them to Insomnia… Now he had lost the chance forever.

“I’m going to check the perimeter once more,” Cor said and headed out. The small town that resided in Causcherry Plains was now in ruins. Black ash covered the roads and the empty shells of the buildings. The fires had died down before the arrival of the relief effort team, but there were no bodies to be found. ‘ _The Niffs must have taken them. But why? What purpose could they possibly have for taking Lucian civilians?_ ’

Cor walked in the grain fields where the remnant of the night’s mist was still embracing the air.

Suddenly he stopped, almost hearing something. He turned his head to catch any movement. The mist was blurring the fields into an eerie grey mass.

“Hello? Mother?” a tiny voice hooted somewhere nearby. Cor turned around to see where it was coming from.

“Where are you? I won’t hurt you, I’m with the Crownsguard.”

The field shuffled with the sound of small feet.

“Is it over?”

Cor turned towards the voice. Before him was a child. The girl was maybe eleven or twelve years old. She was uninjured, but her clothes had dirt and straws of hay on them. Cor kneeled before her and nodded.

“Yes, it is safe now. What’s your name?” he asked and stretched out his hand for the girl. She eyed Cor warily. ‘ _She’s around the right age_.’ His heart was thumping and he studied the child’s features. Her hair was blonde and eyes dark blue with a familiar stern look in them.

She slowly took his hand.

“Eve.”

Cor’s eyes widened and he pulled the girl in tight hug. Her tiny frame was feeble and trembling slightly.

“Are you okay, Mister?” the girl asked surprised, “Did they hurt you?”

‘ _Thank the Six, she is alive._ ’ Cor loosened his embrace on Eve. She frowned upon seeing the tears on the man’s face.

“Can you tell me what happened last night?” Cor asked never letting go of the girl’s hands.

“There were red lights in the sky. Mother told me to run in the granary and stay very silent, no matter what, until she would come to find me,” she explained staring at him with wide eyes, “I fell asleep.”

“You are safe now. My name is Cor Leonis,” Cor stood up, “Come, we need to leave.”

But Eve wouldn’t budge.

“I heard screaming. And I’m old enough to know about the war.” Her expression was far too grim for someone so young.

‘ _She is the very image of her mother,_ ’ Cor thought looking at the child.

“I will explain everything, I promise, but for now, we need to leave.”

They walked over to the Crownsguard vehicles; hand in hand – father and daughter. Cor helped Eve up to sit in the truck.

“We will leave shortly, just sit tight. Everything will be okay,” he promised and started giving orders to prepare for departure.

Cor sat next to Eve as they headed back towards the crown city of Insomnia.

“It was the Empire,” Eve said breaking the worn silence. It wasn’t a question. She had heard adults talking about people being taken. Small settlements, just like theirs, had been attacked before and rumors were spreading like wildfire in the outlands of Lucis. Eve knew her mother was gone now. She knew that everyone she had known for her whole life, were gone now, taken by the Empire. Eve was old enough to understand this, but the realization hadn’t hit her yet.

Cor could only hope to be there for her when it would. The thought broke his heart.

“Yes,” he sighed and looked at his newly found daughter in sadness, “I’m so sorry.”

“It was not your fault, mister Leonis,” Eve tried to sound brisk to cheer up this unusually behaving adult. Cor felt strangely safe and familiar for her. Like an old friend.

“It is a long way to the capital, Evelia. You should get some rest,” Cor said gently.

Eve’s face went blank. “Why did you call me ‘ _Evelia_ ’?” she asked dumbfound. Eve never told anyone her full name. Her mother had taught her since early childhood that it was a treasured secret to be kept safe. There were only a handful of people who knew that secret and the majority of them were in the hands of the Imperials now. So how could someone from the crown city know it?

Cor studied Eve’s face before speaking up:

“Because I was there, when your mother decided the name for you.”

“Why?” Eve asked, the realization of Cor’s identity slowly revealing to her.

“Because I am your father.”

Eve’s eyes widened in shock.

It was for this moment that Evelia’s mother, Cor’s beloved had made sure that the child’s true name was unknown to the world. So that the two would recognize each other if they met only after she was gone.

Eve knew the man was telling the truth, but nevertheless it was hard to believe. She had never known her father, only heard fondly told memories about him.

“Why you never came to us?” Her first question was spoken quietly, but the weight of it had been on her mind for as long as she could remember.

Cor didn’t have an answer for her, only excuses. “I am so sorry, Evelia. I will make all this right, I promise,” he said holding back the tears dampening his eyes. He held his daughter close to his chest. Eve curled her arms around her father’s waist and pressed her head on his chest.

A tear rolled down Cor’s cheek. ‘ _No one is going to ever hurt you again.’_

 

* * *

 

Eve woke up to a fevered knocking coming from the apartment door. She needed a fuzzy moment to take in her surroundings and to notice a naked male body snoring lightly next to her. Recent events started to rush back to her.

“ _Shit._ ”

Eve covered her face in her palm. ‘ _Nice start as a Kingsglaive. Very noble._ ’

The knocking from the door got more demanding and loud. Eve scrambled up while covering herself in a blanket and hurried to the door. She glanced quickly at peacefully sleeping Nyx before opening it. Out of two evils, Eve thought to have chosen the lesser, but alas, the fierce force behind the door made her weigh the choice again.

“Do you have any idea how thin these walls are? By the Six, partying up all night! In my youth we had respect for other people!”

Nyx Ulric’s lovely neighbor was nothing like the usual garden variety sweet grandma next door. She looked positively ferocious in her light pink sweater, and ready to kick Eve’s butt. Waking Nyx up didn’t seem like such a bad choice anymore.

“I–I’m sorry, madam. We didn’t realize–”

“It’s ‘ _miss_ ’,” the elder hissed.

‘ _Wow, no shocker there._ ’

“You better go and apologize to the other neighbors.” Eve nodded rapidly in false agreement and began slowly closing the door. “What were you doing anyway in the middle of the night with all that terrible pounding?” the neighbor demanded to know.

“Oh, uh. We, uh… Played Kimble.” Eve scratched the side of her neck and smiled awkwardly before shutting the metal door silently.

_‘That went well_ ,’ she sighed and tiptoed around collecting her clothes from the floor. She eyed her sleeping teammate in a serious case of a moral hangover while dressing hastily and grabbed her purse. Then she silently left the apartment.

–

“I can’t believe she walked out on me!” Nyx huffed at chuckling Libertus. He wasn’t originally going to say anything about what had occurred with Eve, but having known each other for longer than either of them cared to admit, Libertus knew instantly that something was bothering Nyx. And Nyx wasn’t often bothered by anything.

“Tough luck, buddy.” Libertus patted the other man’s shoulder.

“Well yeah, but why would she do that?” Nyx was spreading his arms in disbelief.

“Dunno. Maybe you weren’t that good.” Libertus was now laughing out loud and some of the other glaives at the training grounds were shooting intrigued looks at them. “But I know one thing. She won’t make an appearance here, not when you’re waiting for her.”

“You don’t know that. Besides, stop torturing me already. Can’t you see I’m heartbroken? Don’t add to my pain, please,” Nyx said trying not to smile.

Honestly, that morning’s events _did_ bother him even though he and Libertus were having a laugh about it. Nyx was also severely bothered by the fact that he didn’t quite remember what had happened. Only hazy details – dark blonde hair all over the bed and slightly tickling his body, the feeling of soft skin against his fingertips, demanding lips that craved for touch – Nyx shook his head lightly in order to return to the present.

“I’ll go look for her,” he stated determinedly to Libertus and left the training area.

Nyx knew he was too late to catch Eve at the garrison, but he went there anyway. She had said something about fetching her gear in the morning. As expected, the locker room was empty. No shiny new glaive gear or Eve nowhere to be seen. Nyx weighed his options.

_‘Would she answer if I called her_?’ He picked up his cellphone. Quickly deciding that the answer was negative, he concocted another plan to catch up with the evading woman.

“ _You forgot something.  I have it on me. Where you at?_ ” Nyx texted Eve and headed out. It had not been a full minute when his cellphone vibrated.

“ _Work. Leave it in my box at HQ._ ”

“ _Won’t fit._ ” Nyx smiled. It took a while for Eve to text him back.

“ _Fine. Your place at 6. I’ll flay you if you tell anyone._ ”

“ _Didn’t realize you were into kinky stuff._ ”

After waiting a while with no response from her, Nyx smiled to himself and headed back to Libertus.

–

Time couldn’t move fast enough to six o’clock for Nyx. He tried to rest on the bed, but the sheets smelled of Eve and that only made him more anxious. He tried forcing himself to relax and watch television but he couldn’t actually comprehend anything of the moving image. He rubbed his face on his palms and grunted in frustration.

_‘What in the Draconian’s name is wrong with me? It was just a one night stand,’_ Nyx thought.  It wasn’t like this was his first time in a similar situation, though he had never made the mistake of bedding another glaive before. He had to clear things up with Eve. With other women that hadn’t been so compulsory. Affairs between two glaives had never happened before as far as Nyx knew, but he was pretty sure captain Drautos wouldn’t find it as happy news. He caught himself pacing in circles and sat back down.

At the same time Eve was hurrying along the sidewalk to Nyx’s place. Her heart was thumping loudly and every organ inside her felt like concrete.

‘ _Breathe, woman._ ’ She exhaled slowly stopping in front of Nyx’s building. ‘ _Just get in there and grab your stuff and go. No one will ever know or talk about last night after that. It was just one night after getting smashed at the bar._ ’

Never had she been so wrong.

Eve pressed the buzzer and the front door opened with a click. Nyx’s apartment door was slightly ajar. Great, now she had to actually go in instead of just grab and go. That sneaky bastard. Nyx was standing there, in the middle of the room. Looking at him, the previous night rushed back again to Eve’s mind.

‘ _Oh Gods, why is he so hot. I really shouldn’t have come here._ ‘ She bit her lower lip. He was fit and strong and had the most enchanting eyes. ‘ _Wipe the drool woman; you are staring at him._ ’

“Hey,” Nyx said. His husky voice and smell alone made Eve feel dizzy. Nyx was wearing a black shirt and sweat pants, and Eve was startled to realize she knew what was beneath the clothing. It would have been so easy to suggest another round. Judging by the look she was getting, she was damn sure the other participant would’ve been up for it too.

“I’m sorry,” Eve turned on her feet, “I need to go.”

“What?”

“I can’t do this–“she opened the apartment door again as the sultry memories flushed her cheeks and neck.

“Hey hey hey!“ Nyx hurried after her in the hallway.

“Keep whatever I forgot, as a memento or something.” Eve waved her hand not looking back at him and furiously pressed the elevator button. She hoped in vain that the man wouldn’t notice her blushing face.

“Well you didn’t forget anything,” Nyx scratched the back of his neck embarrassed for having tricked her.

“What?” Eve’s furiously pressing finger stopped on its tracks. She turned to look at Nyx with a blank face.

He was surprised to see her flushed cheeks. “You’re cute when you blush.”

He mentally slapped himself for saying that in such a situation. Besides that wasn’t true at all. She was cute in all situations and positions, especially when they happened on his bed. Eve was wearing a dress that fitted her body perfectly, but it would have fitted his apartment floor even more perfectly. Nyx stopped undressing Eve with his eyes and reminded himself that this really wasn’t the best time for that. It was just too easy to get carried away before her with the previous night still fresh in mind.

“Ha ha ha,” Eve said mockingly, “so you called me here just to, what? Make fun of me?” Suddenly she felt her eyes burning with tears and swallowed. Thankfully the elevator let out a soft chime as the doors opened.

“What? No. Come inside, let’s talk,” Nyx beckoned her towards his flat but Eve shaked her hear, “please?”

“See you around, Nyx.” She sounded miserable.

Nyx stood there watching as Eve stepped in the elevator. She didn’t spare another look at him. Great, now he had made her sad; yet another thing to add to the ever growing list of things that really bothered him. And there even hadn’t been a list before meeting Eve.


	3. Eve Comes to Insomnia / Deployment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it~  
> I'll do my best to keep updating once a week.

Everything happened too fast for young Eve to keep track of.

They arrived in Insomnia; she was amazed by its tall buildings and neon lights in the starry night. Cor never lost the sight of her for the first few days. The shock had started to settle in Eve’s mind. She had fallen very silent and became introverted. The doctors advised Cor to give Eve the time she needed to process things enough to open up. In the meantime all he could do was to make sure her future in the city would be secured.

Eve was to begin her studies as soon as she had recovered. Her level of education was lower than her peers, so she would have to start school with a few years younger children. This didn’t bother her as much as it concerned Cor. Eve was also rather scrawny. She’d eat almost everything she was offered in Insomnia, but still didn’t seem to gain any weight on her skinny body. The doctors assured Cor that his daughter was physically healthy and it was normal in her age to eat like a garula.

Cor tried his best to be the father Eve never had had. As soon as she had settled in the city, he started looking for a house for them. His current apartment was small, its only virtue its location near the Citadel. Cor had never been one to stay home before, but now he had to learn to be there for Eve. Eventually he found a house in the wealthy suburban area. Many families with ties to the royal family or with high positions in the Citadel lived there.

Everyday life became easier for both of them as soon as Eve began to go to school. She was shy and seemed to have zero interest in making friends. At home, Eve would sometimes ask Cor about the Niflheim Empire and up to the point where Cor had to refuse to talk about the war anymore. It was clear that she was still deeply distressed by attack.

Eve never spoke of her mother. Cor was both concerned and relieved of this fact. He wanted to ask about her from Eve. It had been years since they had last time been in contact. He wanted to ask about their everyday life; things like what they had done on Eve’s birthday and what had they usually cooked for dinner. Cor regretted having honored Eve’s mother’s decision to stay in Causcherry Plains to raise their love child. He regretted not having visited them. He regretted not realizing earlier what could have been. And at the same time he knew that given the chance, he would have chosen his duty again over all else.

–

After almost a year of living in Insomnia, Eve surprised her father with carefully thought out words. They were sitting at the backyard porch, eating supper as she suddenly set her cutlery down and cleared her throat.

“Father?” Eve’s voice was shaking. She pushed her hands into fists against her thigs under the table.

“Yes?” Cor lifted his sight from the plate to look at her. Her expression was determined if a little nervous.

“I’d like to start training.”

Cor’s brows furrowed. “Training as in fighting?” he asked.

“Yes. Like with a sword,” Eve explained.

Cor sighed. It was not that this was an unforeseen request. He had known for a long time that his daughter should learn to defend herself, but somehow he had wanted to post pone that moment for as long as he could. As long as he was there with her, to keep her safe, there was no need for her to fight. And whatever ideas Eve may have had, she was still a child.

“You know all too well that is a request I really cannot deny” Cor said as looked at his daughter with a severe expression.

“I want to join the Kingsglaive and fight the Empire,” Eve said. If her tone hadn’t been so serious, Cor would have laughed at her childish resolve.

“And as your father, I want you to study and let me handle the fighting,” he said.

“Please? I want to learn to wield a weapon!” Eve pleaded.

Cor exhaled with a sigh. “I know you do, and in truth, I think you should learn,” he said and Eve beamed at him in excitement, “We shall begin tomorrow then.”

Eve had had a really different idea about training to fight with arms before reality slapped her in the face. It was _hard_. It wasn’t just about swinging a sword randomly in front of her. Besides she wasn’t even given a sword yet, more like a baby dagger with a blunt point and dull edge.

Eve knew Cor was being purposefully hard on her to bait her into giving up. Her every unskilled plunge was parried or deflected easily and she was getting frustrated.

“Now that you’ve had the chance to discharge that energy, shall we begin training the actual moves?” Cor asked hiding his amusement. ‘ _She really takes after me in nature. So stubborn and refusing to give up._ ’

But behind his internal laughter, Cor was afraid that he had sparked a fire in his daughter’s heart that would not burn out easily.

With her father’s guidance, Eve was making fast progress in the following weeks. She was giving only the bare minimum effort for school and was every day on the brink of neglecting homework. Cor had to scold her to put school ahead of training, but the words fell on deaf ears.

Eve’s days went on by in a similar pattern of sleep, school, eat, train and repeat. She never thought twice about sacrificing other aspects of life before training. She wasn’t interested in other people at school. Their plays were a childish waste of time. She didn’t see value in the education either and only went to school on her father’s insistence.

Cor was worried about Eve’s lack of social contacts. After she had come to Insomnia, she hadn’t made any actual friends. Her teachers informed Cor that she would socialize in school whenever the situation called for it, but she didn’t spend her free time with any of the other children.

At times when Cor was busy, someone from the Crownsguard would help Eve train at their home, and she strived to be a good student. She leapt at the chance to impress the adults and hear them complement her to her father. No one ever complained about her behavior or dedication. Once Cor tried hiring an actual nanny to watch after Eve, but since she just rushed through her homework ignoring the woman and grabbed the training blade, he had to give in.

Cor could sense that everything was not well with Eve, but he didn’t really know how to help her open up more. He couldn’t force her to make friends and she seemed happy about how things were.

–

Eve was on the verge of her 15th birthday when she made the decision to start actively pursuing her life goal. She didn’t know how to talk to her father about ditching school and joining the Kingsglaive if she could. Cor would never let Eve volunteer, or so she thought. She had never truly understood how desperate the war had made the king who could not afford to turn down someone willing to fight for Lucis.

Eve’s will to fight and burning hatred for the Niflheim Empire had finally bloomed in reference to her puberty mood swings. She vented that frustrated anger into her training. She wanted to hide all her other feelings in strongbox and throw away the key, but it was harder every time she tried. Eve still hadn’t talked about her mother to anyone. The doctors had tried years ago, but then she hadn’t been ready to deal with the inevitable emotional tsunami. Every day Eve tried not to think of her mother, but it was becoming immensely difficult and she was on the verge of bursting into tears every time something reminded of her.

On the evening that Eve finally brought her plans to Cor’s knowledge, they had a major fight that escalated from her glorified future to his parenting abilities. Teenage Eve knew far too well she was striking hits under the belt, but in that moment she could not have cared less for her father’s feelings.

“Mother always told me how my father was a great man, a brave man. But I’m beginning to see she was mistaken,” Eve hissed furiously. The thought of her mother made a tide of tears rise into her eyes, which she quickly wiped away on her sleeve.

“Your mother told me not to come find you. Otherwise I would have, in a heartbeat. She only would have had to ask,” Cor said strictly, but saddened by the thought of losing his daughter again. A soldier’s life was not something he would have ever wished upon his child.

“Actions speak louder words, father. I am going to bed,” Eve turned on her heels and stomped upstairs to her room, keeping off the upcoming tears until she was safely behind closed door.

The argument was not done that evening nor in many of the following days.

 

* * *

 

“You two, in my office. Now.”

Captain Drautos stormed away leaving Eve and Nyx staring daggers at each other. Eve snarled and hurried after him. Nyx took a deep breath before following.

‘ _That woman is insufferable sometimes_ ’, he thought and worried about what Drautos had in store for them. After their latest vocal display, the captain was not going to let them off the hook, Nyx was pretty damn sure of it. It wasn’t his fault that Eve picked a fight about everything. Well not entirely his fault at least.

“What is the meaning of this pointless bickering?! You’ve been at it for days now,” Drautos demanded to know.

Eve and Nyx stood tense in form, looking at the wall behind the captain. They both were ashamed  of having caused a scene and neither of them really wanted to tell the captain about their joint “exercise” a few days earlier.

“Well?” Drautos said with an impatient tap on the desk.

“Sir–“ Nyx started after an awkwardly silent moment, but Drautos interrupted him.

“If you can’t sort it out here, you will do so at Duscae. I dare hope that your lives will depend on it.”

Eve’s stomach dropped and she took a glance at equally shocked Nyx.

“A mission to Duscae, sir?” Nyx asked.

Drautos nodded. “Precisely. You are to travel to the Chocobo Post, South from Nebulawood. The hunters have requested aid in disposing of a particularly menacing behemoth there,” the captain elaborated.

Eve was confused. It was not normal to send Kingsglaive agents to solve some fiend problems. They were elite soldiers, sworn to protect the king and fight the Empire. It was a waste of their time and talents at best. These kinds of missions were more suited for the Crownsguard whenever aid from the crown city was truly needed.

Eve and Nyx nodded, even though they both wondered what the real reason behind this mission was. Drautos looked from Nyx to Eve and sighed. The woman steeled herself for a lecture.

“Leonis, I was going to send you with Altius on this mission, but this will be a fitting consequence for you both.”

Eve clenched her jaw at the captain’s words. Instead of a fun road trip with Crowe, she was in for a dreadful time with Nyx. Maybe she could just plug her headphones in and not talk for the whole drive? Since their current “complicated” relationship status, Eve really wasn’t looking forward to this mission.

 “I will inform the Commander that the issue will be taken care of by you two and the Crownsguard isn’t needed,” the captain said, “Dismissed.”

Nyx rushed from the room and resisted the urge to look at Eve’s reaction.

‘ _Of course my father would have something to do with this._ ’ Eve was grinding her teeth in anger.

After the fourth beep Cor finally answered his cellphone.

“Hey, I just wanted to say thanks for the field trip,” Eve’s voice was filled with bitter venom.

“ _Eve, what do you mean?_ ” Cor sounded confused. He had thought that encouraging captain Drautos into deploying Eve would have made her happy.

“I don’t want to bitch about work to you, but Drautos is sending us to help hunters in Duscae,” Eve inhaled deeply and forced herself to calm down, “I am a Kingsglaive and sure as hell have fought for this position. I should be out there, fighting back the Empire. Not hunting animals.”

“ _Eve, what do you want me to say? I don’t know why you’re angry–_ “ Cor pleaded.

“I don’t need you ‘helping’ me to get on a mission!” Eve was more frustrated than angry. Or rather, her ire wasn’t really pointed towards her father.

“ _Listen, all I did was mention to Drautos that I think you should get some experience_ ”–Cor raised his voice so Eve couldn’t interrupt him–“ _and doing some minor missions before setting out to the front lines would put my mind at ease._ ”

Eve fell silent at her father’s worry.

“ _So you said ‘us’. Who is going with you?_ ” Cor asked and Eve sighed displeased.

“Nyx Ulric,” she answered in defeat.

Cor was taken aback by this. He knew that Nyx was a good soldier and thrived in the front lines. This sort of marginal mission was a waste of his skills.

“ _Why? Is someone like him really needed to babysit you? I had more faith in your skills,_ ” he tried to make light of the subject after hearing his daughter’s odd reaction to the captain’s choice of company for her.

“We, uh, sort of had a fight at the garrison and the captain got angry with us,” Eve confessed a half-truth.

“ _About?_ ”

“Nothing important,” she said quickly, “It’s just that Ulric really gets on my nerves sometimes.” Or in truth, more like all the time. Eve sighed in frustration.

“ _I see. Well you better sort it out then,_ ” the father said warmly, “ _Listen, I have to go. Unless we don’t see each other before you leave: Good luck out there. And be careful._ ”

“I will.” Eve closed the call and sighed again. If one’s life was really shortened by thirty seconds each time they sighed, she would probably be dead by the next morning and wouldn’t have to suffer Nyx’s company in a metal box with no escape.

–

The next morning didn’t bring the comfort of death for Eve. She turned off the annoyingly buzzing alarm clock and stretched her hands in the bed. They had agreed that Nyx would obtain a car from the Citadel and come pick her up as she lived further away from it. Of course, this communication had been made by texting with as few words as possible. The winner was the one who didn’t have to text back anymore.

Eve showered, ate breakfast and checked that she had everything she needed in her backbag. It was going to be a long ride and thus earphones were extra safely stuffed in her pocket. Five minutes to the rendezvous time, she went outside and waited by the street. A black car pulled in front of her.

“Oh, you still have some chivalry left in you,” Eve marked when Nyx leaned in to shove the door open for her from inside.

The man rolled his eyes. “And good morning to you,” he muttered.

“What is our route? I was thinking we should head west from the gates to Longwythe Rest Area,” Eve said nonchalantly.

“The south route to Duscae has fewer travelers and it would be more difficult to get through the Empire’s possible roadblocks. We need to take the longer route in north,” Nyx matched Eve’s tone and focused his eyes on the road.

“Right,” Eve held back a frustrated sigh, “let’s do that then.”

She attempted to act civil and make it clear that she didn’t want to discuss anything that wasn’t related to their mission.

Nyx had opposite plans. He had finally caught Eve alone in a situation where she couldn’t run. They hadn’t actually ever discussed their night together, save for that Eve had forbid him of talking about it to anyone and seemed to hate his guts. She was hastily scrambling with her headphone cords.

‘ _Oh no, you won’t hide behind those._ ’

“Here, let me,” Nyx took the cord mess from Eve and threw it out of the window.

“Why’d you do that?!” Eve screamed. Nyx flashed a playful grin at her. Eve felt her cheeks heating up. This was exactly the nightmare scenario she had wished to avoid. There was no escape unless she really needed to pee.

 “I’ll get you new ones when we get back,” Nyx promised and was amused to see Eve’s troubled face.

A silence fell in the car that lasted for some time after they got cleared from the city gates. The city view changed into a desert. Sun was already high in the sky, casting down its searing rays to burn the non-existent flora. Eve thought absent-mindedly about the car’s air conditioning and what if it broke down and Nyx would decide to take off his shirt. It was really hot in the desert.

“Was it really that bad?” Nyx asked quietly, eyes fixated on the empty road.

Eve shook away daydreams of the shirtless man and turned to look at the real thing in surprise.

“What?” she frowned. ‘ _He wants to discuss that now?! Must he bring that up every freaking time he has the slightest chance?_ ’

Nyx turned to look straight in her eyes. His blue eyes had sadness concealed in them that Eve could sometimes see when Nyx was deep in thought. It made her wonder.

“No, it wasn’t,” she let out softly and blushed.

Nyx turned to look the other way, hiding away his nervous smile.

“We never talked about it,” he said and cleared his throat. He really needed to know where they stood. It was maddening how Eve was avoiding the subject in every way she could.

“Fulgurian’s ass, Nyx! We did, and besides there wasn’t much to discuss. So, uh, let it go.”

“What are you so embarrassed about?” he asked.

‘ _More like mortified to the brink of fatality,_ ’ Eve thought miserably. It wasn’t like her at all to go home with someone she had just met in a bar, especially someone she worked with. Not everything could be pinned on being drunk and horny.

“I am not. I just don’t think we need to dwell on it,” Eve shrugged trying to keep it cool.

“God damn it woman, why are you so difficult?”

“I am difficult?! Why do _you_ have the need to bring this up whenever you have the cha–“

“Because every time I try to clear this shit up, you run as fast as you can with those scrawny legs of yours–”

“I could kick your ass with these scrawny legs so shut up already.” Eve was furious. She had to squeeze her knees in her palms so she wouldn’t have fists free to hit Nyx.

“And resorting to threats of violence. That’s very classy of you Eve,” Nyx said, “You really must be into that kinky stuff after all.”

Eve snarled in anger and responded in equal manner, “Do you ever think about anything else than winding up? You’re so typical.”

“When I’m with you? No,” Nyx blurted out.

Silence fell and they both looked away from each other.

–

Nyx pulled the car to the gas station in Hammerhead. They hadn’t talked at all during the rest of the drive and Eve was still salty about her headphones.

“I’m going to fill the tank,” Nyx said and exited the vehicle.

“Right. I’ll get some lunch then,” Eve replied though Nyx couldn’t really hear her from outside the car. She marched at the local pit stop and ordered something on the go. She sat down to wait for the food and look at the sunny desert outside. She felt really vexed about bickering with Nyx again, but since he insisted on being a jerk, there wasn’t much Eve could do.

 _‘Have you ever thought about actually asking him nicely to forget?_ ’ Eve reminded herself with a sigh. She just couldn’t understand why the man was so obsessed over what had happened. Maybe it was a male thing? Did they need to know how their performance had been? Eve could only guess or ask straight, the latter being something she was never going to do. She just wished to forget it ever happened.

In the meanwhile Nyx had finished up filling the tank and parked the car to wait for Eve. She had mumbled something about lunch and should come back soon. He was trying to think of what to say to her, but hadn’t come up with anything passable as he already saw her navigating towards the car under the bright sunlight.

Eve tossed a paper bag on Nyx’s lap without even looking at him.

“Thanks,” he mumbled and took a bite of the chockfull sandwich. They took off while still eating.

”Don’t talk to me. I don’t want to be in your company right now, but since I have no choice on the matter, just be silent so I can pretend you’re not here,” Eve said in an even tone.

”Funny, some time ago you seemed to really enjoy yourself in my company,” Nyx reminded her.

“You want me to write a novel for you from our night? Well, too bad it wouldn’t have enough material for even a grade school essay,” she said spitefully and chewed down her sandwich.

“If you say so.”

“What? You don’t remember?”

Nyx fell silent.

“You don’t remember,” Eve realized. ‘ _That’s why he’s been asking about it all the time? Was he really that drunk?_ ’ Somehow she suddenly felt hurt.

“I just thought that after what happened–“ Nyx began spluttering.

“What exactly did you think would happen?” Eve snarled in anger, “We get married and adopt a dog?”

Nyx shook his head angrily and Eve wasn’t even nearly finished.

“On the contrary to what you seem to believe, _I am not yours_. I don’t _have to_ be with you. Do you think I have no self-control and I will just–, swoon at your feet whenever you want?”

“What I’m trying to say is that all I wanted was a fair chance,” Nyx argued. His knuckles were white from gripping the steering wheel.

Eve exhaled forcefully through her nose.

 _‘I wanted him just for his body. Tell him that, and we’re done here,’_ but Eve couldn’t make herself say something so hurtful out of spite nor could she admit that the sentiment wasn’t true. Nyx’s physique had been the topmost reason for her to fall for him at first sight.

“It was a mistake. That’s it,” Eve toned down and looked away. She had worked so hard to earn her place in the Kingsglaive. All those years of training to join the fight against Niflheim would have gone to waste if she were forced to quit now.

Nyx couldn’t think of anything to say. He could have been cheeky about it and tell Eve it was only a mistake if they were caught. The last thing he wanted was her getting hurt. Perhaps it was better to let Eve have her way on the matter, for the time being at least.


	4. Entethina Haven / Blessing of the King

Nyx and Eve stopped their journey to the Chocobo Post to camp for the night. Eve wasn’t thrilled to sleep outdoors, but it was safer for them to stay unseen than bunk in a cozy hotel. Besides there weren’t many rooms available in the middle of nowhere after passing Hammerhead.

Night in the desert was pitch dark and it was getting colder by the minute. Eve lit her bodylight and went to search for firewood nearby while Nyx was setting up the tent and cooking-ware. By the time she got back, he had already finished with the tent and was about begin preparing a supper for them. It would be a simple pack of ready-made food with some meat and vegetables in sauce. One would just need to put the pack over fire to heat it up.

Eve glanced at Nyx unpacking the food supplies and her eyes glided over their small campsite.

“Wait. Where’s the other tent?” she asked horrified and dropped the firewood she was carrying to the ground. Her eyes went in panic from the tent to Nyx and back.

“What other tent?” Nyx asked amused and poured drinks for them.

“I’m not sleeping with you in there,” Eve stated and crossed her arms.

"Does that mean I get the tent and you sleep outside?” Nyx asked making a hopeful tone in his voice.

Eve’s eyes narrowed.

“There will be an invisible line that you shall not cross inside that tent, Nyx Ulric.” She noticed her heart beating fast and looked away from the innocent smirk. ‘ _Gods help me for I am truly cursed,’_ Eve prayed in her mind and made herself busy with setting the fire up.

They ate mostly in silence, both stealing glances when the other one was looking away. Eve was thinking frantically whether she should change into something more comfortable for sleeping or just go with the uniform. Nyx was thinking something along the same lines and cleared his throat.

“You know, we shouldn’t use the uniforms anymore tomorrow. We’ll be out of Leide,” he said.

“Right,” Eve nodded and stood up having finished her plate, “I’ll go change so… I would threaten you with violence in case you try to peek, but that already goes without saying.”

Nyx chuckled and gave her a teasing smile.

“Duly noted. I won’t mind if _you_ want to take a peek later though,” he joked.

Eve rolled her eyes and disappeared into the tent. Her pulse was through the roof already and they still had a long, dark and cold desert night ahead – A night beside the warmth of Nyx, his scent filling her nostrils and all his breaths and sleepy grunts echoing in her ears. It would truly be a long time until dawn for Eve feared sleeping would be somewhat impossible.

“Done soon? I’ll extinguish the fire for the night,” Nyx said from outside interrupting Eve’s thoughts.

“But it’ll be cold,” she protested.

“Sure, but we don’t want the Niffs here to keep us warm.”

Eve sighed and put her hoodie on. Nyx was right of course with the recent increase in Imperial activities. They would have to be careful not to catch any unwanted attention.

With the campfire gone their only source of light was a small lantern inside the tent. Nyx entered the tent and without any demure took off his uniform jacket and shirt.

 _‘Whoa that sight will keep me warm at night.’_ Eve was baffled by Nyx’s lack of prudence. She hastily looked away and crawled in her sleeping bag.

“Sleep tight,” Nyx said.

“You too.” Eve turned to look over her shoulder at Nyx who switched off the lantern.

Eve wasn’t actually surprised to discover her inability to sleep at all. She turned from side to side and listened to Nyx’s steady breathing and for any suspicious sounds coming from the outside.

‘ _That sounds like a sabertusk pack. Did Nyx wake up? No, he is snoring again. What was that noise? Should I go to look? But it is pitch dark outside._ ’ Eve’s mind was in overdrive. She stifled a scream when Nyx suddenly rolled on his stomach in his sleep. She stared at his face in the dark trying to distinguish his features.

‘ _Why is he like that? He has practically ruined joining the Kingsglaive squad for me. And I don’t even mind._ ’

Remembering their night together flushed her body in a heat wave and her heart fluttered. ‘ _Why am I so nervous around him?_ ’ Truthfully Eve knew the answer for that but didn’t even want to think about.

‘ _Get a grip Eve. Focus on the job._ ’

Somehow Eve had forced herself to sleep and the following morning was as bright and hot as the day before.

“What’d you dream about?” Nyx asked casually when they were packing up the camp supplies after quick breakfast.

Eve didn’t give it a second thought about before answering: “Don’t really remember. Why?”

“You were moaning in your sleep,” Nyx laughed.

Eve dropped the bag she had just picked up and her face was steadily getting blushed with shame. She was desperately thinking of an explanation for Nyx, but couldn’t come up with anything before he made his own conclusions.

“I guess that sweet blush is my answer then.” His eyes glinted in mischief.

Eve marched past the grinning Nyx, carrying their bags to the car. The male glaive hurried after her with the rest of their belongings. He opened his mouth, but Eve cut him short before he could talk.

“Don’t say another word, Nyx.”

“I was just going to ask if you wanted to drive.” 

 

* * *

 

“Let me have an audience with the king,” Eve pleaded from her stone-faced father after a training session. She had devoted all of her pastime to become a better fighter, just so she could impress Cor into seeing that she really had what it took to survive as a soldier.

“So you can pledge yourself in his service? I won’t lose you, Eve,” Cor said with furrowed brows. He plunged his sword into the grass. He had lost count on how many times Eve had already asked this of him.

“You won’t lose me, I promise. You have trained me so well; I can take care of myself out there. _I want to fight the Empire_ ,” Eve asserted, unable to hold back the excitement from her voice.

From what Cor had seen Eve learn so far in few short years, he didn’t doubt at all that she couldn’t handle herself in a fair fight. However, Eve didn’t have any experience from outside the training room. Her ability to fight to survive or to kill was questionable. Cor was afraid that she was harboring some kind of romantic image of the front lines. She could not see what the reality was to fight not only for your own life, but to save others as well. After all, the essence of being a soldier was to fight so that others didn’t have to, and to be ready to give your life so others wouldn’t need to. Eve could not possibly understand the horrors of seeing your comrades fall under the enemy’s attacks – The terrible feeling of being unable to act, even when you could have done something to help.

Cor could not fathom Eve’s fiery motivation. All he could see was that she had decided something and would go through solid stone to achieve that. That was exactly the same as he had been in his own youth.

‘ _There has to be a way to realize this that won’t get her hurt. Maybe I could get her a position with the Crownsguard?_ ’ But Cor knew that Eve would never accept that. She was being maddeningly stubborn about her decision. ‘ _This is like looking at the mirror and seeing my young self in it._ ’

In his heart, Cor knew he was going to eventually lose or be ignored in this argument, and that he could only influence on the amount of damage the disputing did to their relationship. He could lose his daughter either way and that thought was more daunting than having to face the Blademaster again.

Eve was staring intensely at Cor’s thoughtful face. He let out a long sigh. Eve’s heart jumped.

“I shall talk with the king, but I won’t promise anything more,” Cor said at last, both hoping and fearing that king Regis would turn Eve’s offer to serve down.

“Thank you!” Eve leaped to hug him.

“But know this, Evelia. I cannot support your decision in good conscience and I hope more than anything else that King Regis sends you home empty handed,” Cor said, “And, I have a condition.”

“Just one?” Eve asked letting go of her father. She could have guessed that this was coming.

“You’re going to finish your studies.”

Eve’s face went sour, but she nodded: “Fine. Who knows, I might need calculus while bashing Niff MTs’ heads in.”

Cor resisted the urge to scold her for making light of the subject, but he let it slide. He didn’t wish to be in the receiving end of Eve’s scorn anymore.

–

Three days later, Eve was more nervous than she had ever been in her life as she was walking down the aisle to the throne room. She had visited the Citadel occasionally, but only the parts from where the Crownsguard operated. Her footsteps echoed from the walls, making them sound like a hulking garula’s instead of a teenager’s.

“Eve Leonis?” one of the two guards posted at the throne room doors asked.

“Y-yes, I am.”

The guard pushed the door open.

The throne room of the Citadel was revealed before Eve whose mouth opened in awe. Long stands circled high on both sides of the room, offering seats beside the king for the Council of Insomnia. The actual throne was at the end of a set of stairs which had a platform in the middle of them. Golden statues rose up to the high ceiling behind it.

King Regis Lucis Caelum was sitting on his throne, eyes peeled towards the entrance.

Eve was relieved to see Cor standing on the platform in the middle of the stairs. There was also another man next to the throne, exchanging quiet words with the king. Eve had not seen him before. He wore the Kingsglaive armor, but with a red coat.

‘ _Why is there a Kingsglaive soldier here..?_ ’ Eve wondered in her mind. She walked in the grand room with careful steps, not wanting to fall down because her legs felt like iron bars from the nervousness. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs and bowed like she had been taught to.

“Your Majesty,” Eve said forcing her voice steady.

“Ah, young Evelia Leonis. A pleasure to finally meet you. I’ve heard a great deal about you from your father,” King Regis said with an encouraging smile. He looked surprisingly… warm. There was a curious light in his eyes as they washed over Eve. His stare made her even more nervous.

“T-thank you, Your Majesty,“ Eve said stuttering lightly before she could get a grip on herself again.

“So– what brings you to me today?” Regis asked. He stood up from the throne and began walking down the stairs.

Eve took a sideways glance at Cor and straightened her posture. She inhaled before speaking.

“I wish to join the Kingsglaive, Your Majesty.” Her voice was steady and calm.

The king’s pacing paused for half a second.

“Hmm. That is a bold request,” Regis said and studied the young woman in front of him as he walked. He halted on the midlevel platform next to Cor.

Eve was relieved that the king had at least taken her words seriously and not dismissed her straight away, which was exactly the opposite of what Cor had hoped for.

“She does have an affinity to magic,” Regis said looking at Eve preoccupied. Cor’s shoulders slumped a little.

 “What is your opinion on this, captain?” the king asked, turning to the man standing immovably next to the throne and wearing a thoughtful expression.

‘ _Captain? As in the captain of the Kingsglaive?_ ’ Eve’s nervousness had already started to settle by Regis’s calming smile, but hearing that the captain of the Kingsglaive was present, her pulse shot up again.

“She is young. That is both an issue and an opportunity, Your Majesty,” the captain said.

“Yes, you’re right,” Regis agreed and turned to Cor who was wearing an unreadable expression, “I believe you have an opinion on this matter, commander?”

Cor glanced at Eve before speaking.

 “I would prefer if she focused on school for the time being, but we agreed that she will complete her studies in any case.”

There were a number of things Cor could have said to persuade the king into denying Eve’s request, so she was grateful to him for having chosen words which would not to compromise her wishes. She stared at the kings feet, occasionally glancing at his considering expression.

Regis thought about the alternatives at present. The Kingsglaive needed desperately more soldiers. They were constantly looking out for individuals with the ability to wield magic and the will to fight the Empire. Rarely these two traits combined in same individuals.

Regis saw the opportunity in the bonds the families of Caelum and Leonis shared. He would have been a fool not to take advantage of it. The same as he had Clarus Amicitia as his Shield and Cor Leonis as his commander for the Crownsguard, Noctis could have Gladiolus and Eve at his back. Cor too had started his military career at a young age and at the age of fifteen, Eve was already older than him then.

However, Regis knew that his friend’s heart was heavy with worry for his daughter. If Eve would prove to be even as half as dutiful and talented as Cor, it would be a waste to leave that potential unfulfilled. Her service to the crown could very well be as admirable and reliable as her father’s had been for decades. King Regis could not in his right mind let that kind of asset go undiscovered.

“Very well,” he said after a while, “I will grant you the gift of our crystal’s power. Train well and use it wisely.”

“Your M–“ Cor began, but Regis silenced him with a motion of his hand.

“You shall watch over crown prince Noctis during your training as a glaive. He must not know he is being protected from the shadows. This should be most easily arranged if you switch to his class. I’ll leave the details to the captain.”

Eve could not believe her ears. _‘I will be the prince’s guardian while training?’_

“Thank you, Your Majesty,” she said breathily.

 “You may go now,” Regis said.

Eve bowed deeply and took her leave. Her head was spinning. It was really happening. She was to become a kingsglaive.

“Commander?” Regis called when the throne room door closed after Eve.

“Majesty?” Cor stood in form, looking bemused.

Regis put his hand on Cor’s shoulder and had an inscrutable expression on his face.

“My friend, I will speak to you as a father to another. Protect her, but allow her to make her own decisions in life too. She is your only daughter, but by trying to hold on too tightly, you might only lose her.”

Cor cast his eyes on the floor. “You are right of course, Your Majesty. But it feels as if I only just got her back,” he said.

“Well, you need to decide how to best make up for the lost time,” Regis said smiling.

“I will. Thank you, Your Majesty,” Cor said firmly.

At the same time, Eve was leaving the Citadel entrance hall with only one thought circling in her head:

‘ _I’m finally on the road to see to the destruction of Niflheim Empire or die trying._ ’

The next week Eve transferred schools. All of her spare time was consumed by either tactical or combat training. On top of that, she was taught how to watch after the crown prince inconspicuously. She had gotten a lengthy lecture from captain Drautos where he stated how he wasn’t going to coddle or treat her differently because of her family name. Drautos would arrange people to teach Eve on how to use magic and continue her training, but she would still be reporting to Cor instead of the captain as per convenience. She also got a stern reminder on how she was not a glaive _yet_.

Despite her lacking in the use of magic and combat skills, Eve was expected to become otherwise full-fledged guardian for the prince in very short time. Luckily, her duty hours would happen only at school. She had to memorize the school building layout and over twenty different protocols for cases of emergencies. Eve even got a neat new Crownsguard special edition cellphone for contacting the right people for those cases.

In practice, Eve would just keep an eye on the prince during school hours. She was not to socialize with him unless truly necessary as he had no idea he was being watched over. It was the king’s wish that his son could attend school under the illusion of being free from royal hindrances. Though the sentiment was kind, Eve later came to notice that this was not the case – everyone would still treat the prince with silk gloves and gawk at him as he passed by.

Eve would also have to introduce herself as someone else than “Leonis”, since it was preferable that the prince wouldn’t take any special interest in her being the Marshal’s, as he called Cor, daughter.

Before the first day at her new junior high school, Eve had to meet with the prince’s advisor, Ignis Scientia.

She had expected for him to be some old geezer who sat on the Council, but was baffled to meet with a sharp young man, who was actually even younger than her. Eve made the miscalculation of acting casually with Ignis, which sparked another lecture for her; this time about professionalism, though Ignis _had_ answered in kind to her friendly manner of speaking. Ignis also stated very clearly that he had high expectations of Eve due to her family name.

On the first day at the new school, the teacher pulled Eve in front of the classroom to introduce herself. Her heartbeat was through the roof and she decided it was best if she would just try to ignore the prince. Having to stand before a full classroom was already making her nervous enough.

“Hi, I’m Eve. Nice to meet you all,” Eve said shyly.

Her eyes travelled over the new faces, all gaping at her. She stopped in a pair of delicate blue eyes. Eve realized she was staring at the crown prince of Lucis and quickly averted her gaze, but the prince was quicker to look away.

‘ _You’ll have time to stare at him. Focus now,_ ’ Eve reminded herself and turned to the teacher who was telling the class how Eve had transferred to the school.

“Why don’t you tell us a little something about yourself, Eve?” the teacher asked smiling.

“Uh,” Eve staggered, her mind void of anything to say, “I like dogs?”

The whole class burst into a fit of heartfelt giggles. Eve just had to take a glace to see whether the prince was laughing too, but he wore only a small smile on his lips.

“Thank you, Eve. You may go sit,” the teacher said and continued on to the day’s lesson.

–

“Father, can I ask something _work_ related?” Eve said slowly and moved the carrot pieces around her plate.

It felt weird saying aloud that she was working now. It hadn’t been exactly what she had had in mind when she had wanted to join the Kingsglaive, but she couldn’t complain as she was nonetheless being trained.

“Of course. What’s on your mind? Is everything fine?” Cor said suddenly worried and moved his already finished plate to the side. He studied his daughter’s eyes which shared the exact same color of blue as his, though slightly darker.

“Yeah, everything’s fine. I was just wondering–, about something…” Eve didn’t know how to exactly phrase her question.

“Yes?”

“Why is the prince always alone?” Eve uttered with furrowed brows, “I mean, he seems so lonely. Wouldn’t everyone want to be his friend?”

Cor sighed. In the whole time Eve had been in Insomnia, she had not made a single friend of her own age. Now she was worried about the one person she should not try to befriend. It was somehow ironic and also a little sad.

Cor felt bad about his next words as he had to deliver them as the commander of the Crownsguard rather than a father.

“The life of a royalty is not as easy as it may seem, but eventually it comes down to his choice. I hope I don’t need to remind you of your newly found duty? Neither the captain nor the king would look kindly upon using your trusted status inappropriately.”

“I understand, father,” Eve said curtly. ‘ _Well the fewer people His Highness has around him, the fewer threats there are from my point of view, I guess._ ’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I giggled when editing the bit where Regis thinks about Cor's service to the crown, cause the things these two's kids are gonna do... Noctis will really put that service in good use ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	5. The Behemoth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, it has been a week already!  
> I'm posting this and the next chapter today because of my silly overly-eager oversight of posting the story in tumblr. Wouldn't make much sense to hold back here, would it? ;)

Eve and Nyx finally stepped out of the car at the Chocobo Post. It was already evening and clouds were hanging low in the sky, unable to decide whether to rain or not. Sun had partly descended towards the horizon, still enfolding the treetops in orange glow.

Eve noticed few of the yellow birds in the pens and was eagerly going to go see them, but Nyx stopped her by grabbing her shoulder.

“What now?” Eve asked her eyebrow high in an incredulous expression.

Nyx examined her face for a second and his hand dropped back to his side.

“Eve,” he said in a grave tone, “I’ll protect you”, and he continued before Eve could object. “So don’t do anything reckless and be careful. I got your back in this.” He searched the surprised look in her blue eyes.

“I thought that I got _your_ back. Weren’t you supposed to be the hero around here?” Eve gave Nyx a rare smirk that softened his resolve to lecture her by only a bit.

“This is not the training yard. If you get into a bad position, you warp out to safety. Is that clear?”

“Yes, sir,” Eve answered mockingly, “Who made you the leader?”

“Experience,” Nyx’s face was grim and Eve got serious too.

“Wasn’t this going to be an easy job?” she asked brows furrowed.

“Being cocky in battle won’t make it any easier. Let’s go find the hunters.”

Nyx knew that even if the job was a tough one for hunters, it probably meant it was nothing for a kingsglaive. He started to see why the commander would have arranged such a mission for his inexperienced daughter. Being a kingsglaive meant having to fight in the front lines and being a master of several different aspects of combat, magic being only one of them. From what Nyx had heard, Eve’s forte wasn’t exactly in close range combat. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Nyx wondered a bit why they hadn’t sparred yet at the headquarters.

Eve was disappointed for having to make the chocobos wait, but she didn’t want Nyx to remind her about the trip’s purpose. It was astounding to see how the male glaive had already his mission face on. Eve would have never admitted it out loud, but she was excited to see the hero of the glaives in real action. This thought also made her feel like a novice, which she actually was, compared to Nyx. He had years of more training and actual experience from the front lines of war.

They were greeted by a man they assumed to be the Chocobo Post owner, Wiz. He wore a wide smile and eyed the pair curiously.

“Ah, you must be the happy couple. Congratulations and welcome to the Chocobo Post,” Wiz welcomed them with open arms.

Nyx and Eve looked at each other confused.

“No? My bad then,” Wiz laughed, “It sounded like a lover’s quarrel you had back there and we’re waitin’ for some honeymoon travelers who made a reservation.”

‘ _Well this is awkward._ ’ Eve smiled nonetheless and greeted Wiz.

“We are here to help hunt the behemoth. Can you point us to the hunters’ leader?” Nyx asked, ignoring Wiz’s mistake with great effort. Though he made sure to remember to jest Eve because of it later.

“Sure, she’s stayin’ with us here. Caitlin is here name, Caitlin Felineia. I’ll go see if she’s in her room,” Wiz said and strolled away with a wave of his hand.

Eve and Nyx were left to writhe in an awkward silence which Eve spent gazing at the chocobos longingly. The birds were being fed their supper.

“And who might you be?” A young woman approached them. She was dressed in dark clothing and a cape, with a stern look on her face which was framed by black hair with red ends.

“The aid you requested from Insomnia,” Eve said in a hushed tone. They really didn’t need the information of two glaives in town to go viral.

The other woman was relieved to hear Eve’s words.

“Ah, good you’re here. I’m Caitlin. We have barely kept the beast contained within the area by poking it again and again. It’s starting to get really pissed, but that should be nothing you can’t handle, right?” she winked at Nyx who smiled back.

Eve clenched her jaw as Nyx and Caitlin were noticeably eyeing each other up and down.

‘ _Oh Gods, have I become invisible?_ ’ she thought grinding her teeth together.

“Yeah, we are _very_ capable,” Nyx said. His tone was a little too suggestive for Eve’s liking and she gave a murderous look at him from under her brows.

“Where do we start?” Eve hurried to ask to stop the other two’s eye fucking session before it even began.

Caitlin turned to look at her as if she would have just noticed her presence.

“Well, good thing you’re eager, but there isn’t much we can do before the dark,” she said, “so you’d better prepare for setting out early tomorrow. That beast might be bigger than a truck, but it’s a cunning piece of shit too. It could take a while to track it down after the night.

 “I have to go make a few calls, but if you need me, my room number is two,” Caitlin said and winked at Nyx again. Eve bit her tongue and glared at the huntress.

Caitlin took her leave and Eve finally got to go see the chocobos. They greeted her with curious tilts of their heads.

“Hello there handsome, do you come here often? Here are some greens for you, just because you’re such a gorgeous boy! Oh yes you are!” Eve babbled at the bird that welcomed eagerly the scratching and her offerings.

Nyx chuckled at Eve. ‘ _She is so genuine with animals. It’s heartening to see._ ’

“Be careful with her; she will be gone before you wake up in the morning after,” he said smirking at Eve.

She shot an annoyed glance at him.…1)

“Don’t listen to him. Sadly, his only virtue is his body,” Eve sweet-talked to the bird, “but you are such a smart boy!”

The chocobo let out an enthusiastic “kweh” in response. Nyx shook his head in disbelief while only barely being able to hide his amusement. ‘ _She is really telling that to a bird. I should’ve brought one in the car on the drive here to make her talk_.’

Eve realized she had said too much and shut her mouth while continuing to stroke the chocobo. Soon after that Wiz brought them a key to the trailer that resided on the same piece of land as the Post. Eve said goodbyes to the fluffy bird with promises of returning with gifts. They hauled their minor belongings in the RV. It was small on the inside, but it had all the necessary accommodations for living.

“Praise the Astrals, there are two beds!” Eve said and jumped to sit on the one furthest away from Nyx, who stood at the aisle looking around him. There was a kitchen counter with a small sink and two stove plates. The built-in kitchen table and sofas took out the most of the space. On both ends of the trailer were wide beds. The separate bathroom was minimal and Nyx wondered how on Eos anyone could shower there.

‘ _She is really making an effort to show me how much she regrets it, isn’t she?_ ’

“That’s good so you can admire my only virtue from a distance with nothing to fear,” Nyx teased.

‘ _Basically yeah, so your shirt has to go but you can stay,_ ’ Eve thought biting her lip, not giving Nyx the satisfaction of seeing her blush.

“Indeed, you should have a ‘do not touch’-sing hanging from your neck,” she slurred back and went on to grab her bag from behind him. The trailer’s aisle was so narrow that their bodies brushed lightly together as she squeezed past him. They both felt the electrifying jolt that the momentary touch sent through them.

“Uh, excuse me,” Eve murmured as she tried to squeeze back to the safety of the bed.

She stopped to gaze at Nyx’s eyes, unsure of how to act when their bodies touched again. Without hesitation Nyx lifted her easily to the counter while holding the eye contact. Eve’s gaze fell from his eyes to his parted lips. Nyx kissed her hungrily like a starved man and she responded in kind. They began ripping each other’s clothes off while lying heated kisses everywhere they reached on each other’s bodies.

Except that it only happened in Nyx’s imagination and Eve was safely past him on the bed, already pulling the blanket on.

Nyx cleared his throat. “Curious one that Caitlin, I’ve never seen a hunter like her,” he said attempting to ease the tension in the trailer.

“Do you think she was hot?” Eve asked casually. Nyx could only see the back of her, lying in the bed.

“Why would you care?” he asked confused.

Eve shrugged nonchalantly and said: “The amount of eye fucking back there was really getting awkward.”

Nyx jolted in surprise, but recovered quickly. ‘ _Is she jealous?_ ’

“Well, red-heads are not really my thing, but…” he leered at her back.

“Great, now I know what color to dye my hair,” Eve scoffed.

“I could make an exception for you,” Nyx offered.

“Goodnight, Nyx,” Eve said ending the discussion.

The following morning was grey and yesterday’s clouds had finally decided to start raining. A dozen hunters were waiting for the rest of the group at the Chocobo Post main building. Eve and Nyx strapped their combat gear pieces on their casual clothing, since it could’ve invited them unwanted attention were it become widely known that two Kingsglaive soldiers were out in Duscae.

“Almost ready,” Eve said tying her shoelaces up. Nyx was anxiously peering through the window. He saw Caitlin pacing around the group with a rifle on her back.

“How do I look?” Eve asked standing up in her form-fitting stretch pants and shirt.

Nyx’s mouth opened in disbelief at her rhetorical question, but he couldn’t come up with a witty response.

‘ _Like I want to rip those clothes off you after we are done with the hunt?_ ’

“That bad, huh? Let’s go then.” Eve loped from the trailer to the ground and Nyx followed her to the hunting team.

“Ready to set out?” Caitlin asked them. She had an uncharacteristically worried look on her features.

“As ready as we’ll ever be,” Nyx said.

“All right, listen up! We are going to scour the area in pairs. You have flares and cellphones. Use them to signal others if you find that truck-sized furball,” she regarded everyone present with a stern look, “And no casualties today. You hear me?”

The hunters were nodding more or less eager to get started.

“You guys go with Harley and Ted. Buzz, with me!” Caitlin said to Eve and Nyx, quickly organizing the pairs. It was of course smart to not put the two super soldiers in the same group, but Eve was still nervous to be separated from Nyx.

“Good luck,” Eve said from under her breath to Nyx.

He looked her in the eye and nodded.

“Remember what I told you,” he said climbing to a truck’s passenger seat. Some of the pairs were to circle around and scour the beast’s supposed residing area from the other side, while the others were left to walk.

“I’m Harley. Good to meet you, miss Crownsguard,” a woman came to Eve’s side and they headed out.

“Same here, I’m Eve.” Eve decided it best to not correct her.

It took the hunting team almost an hour to find recent enough trail to make sense to start tracking the behemoth’s moves. Fortunately the rain had settled, but the clouds were still hanging ominously low.

“Is that blood?” Harley asked pointing a splattered dark pool on the ground.

‘ _Looks like someone slaughtered a big garula and poured all its blood on the same spot. Messy._ ’

“Beasts need to eat,” Eve said reassuring more herself than her companion. They both drew their weapons in unison, just to be ready.

All of the hunting team members in the same general direction had been alerted to meet up further in the territory, and that was where Eve and Harley were currently headed. They hadn’t heard anything of Nyx and Ted, and Eve had a growing concern that judging from the tracks, the men would soon cross paths with the beast.

“Look! A flare!” Harley pointed to the sky, where a glowing red dot climbed higher and higher. They spurred into a run. Harley and Eve were the first ones at the meeting spot, but the flare had been shot from further in. The terrain was getting rocky and there were not many options for a path forward.

“Should we wait?” Harley asked trying to spot the others. Eve knew that Nyx wouldn’t wait.

“You stay here, I’ll go. Send the others after me!” she said and disappeared to follow a path between two large rocks.

Nyx was on the other side of the rocky hill with Ted, who was squeezing his gun like his life hinged on it. They had sighted their enormous quarry strolling towards them. It was huge even on usual behemoth standards. It had a flowing, massive mane and its fur was a light shade of violet. Its claws and teeth were bigger than an average-sized sword.

The behemoth had not yet caught their scent and Nyx knew they had to act in one way or another before it did, or else they were going to become minced meat. Before he could voice out his thoughts, suddenly the beast stopped on its tracks and slowly turned to stomp back to the cover of the rocks.

“Come, we need to follow it,” Nyx motioned quietly to Ted. They were blissfully unaware that the beast had smelled them on the wind and was luring them towards its lair.

There was a sizable opening in the middle of the solid rocks that could not be seen from the ground anywhere outside the hill. The two men silently navigated between the rocks, tailing the beast. It was practically dragging its feet, stopping at times to wait for the unsuspecting men to catch up.

Before long, they reached a clearing. The behemoth roared so that the ground trembled and it sounded ominously like a signal for something. Soon after, Nyx and Ted found out for what. A pack of hungry voreteeth were snarling and closing in on their position with speed. Caitlin had been more right than she would have thought – The behemoth was indeed a cunning bastard.

“Run!” Nyx shouted as he pulled his kukris from their sheaths. The small beasts dashed towards them and the behemoth was bellowing again. Nyx phased through a voretooth trying to jump on him and slit its throat in one fluid strike.

“Seriously, you need to go!” he yelled again at Ted, who was emptying his clip on the attacking beasts.

The behemoth was getting ready to enter the fight and it stomped its feet on the ground, rising dust. Nyx was trying to keep an eye on its moves while defending against the smaller ones.

“Leave these to me; you go get the big one!” Ted shouted back at him and pulled his blade from his side.

Nyx was starting to like the guy.

He threw his other kukri in the air towards the behemoth and warped to it in blue flash. While airborne, he blasted a spell of fire on the beast’s muzzle. It roared furiously and rammed towards the falling Nyx. He barely dodged its horns, only to be reminded about the tail’s existence. It smashed heavily against his back and sent him flying to the rock wall.

“Nyx!” Eve screamed.

She had arrived just in time to see the worst. The behemoth was getting ready to charge at Nyx again while he was still dazed and lying on the ground. Eve ran as fast as she could to get so close that she could warp to him. She threw her dagger towards Nyx and it landed on the ground in front of him. He was trying to sit up, but the beast was on the move too.

For a moment it seemed like the behemoth would reach Nyx first. Eve reappeared in a glint of embers and black smoke. As soon as she felt the dagger handle under her fingers, she cast a barrier.

A deafening crack cut the air. The shield broke to pieces from the blow, making the beast jump back. The impact had shattered the behemoth’s horn and it let out an air piercing cry.

Eve helped Nyx up.

“I owe you one,” Nyx said lifting his weapon from the ground.

“Let’s scorch it,” Eve said getting ready to warp out. ‘ _I’ll remember this, hero._ ’

A group of hunters entered the clearing and immediately attacked the fiends. Caitlin was among them. She drew her rifle and started shouting instructions to the others. Ted was still alive and he had taken out most of the voretooth, doing a reliable job in keeping them fixated on him instead of the two glaives.

“Aim at its head!” Caitlin yelled.

“I’ll draw its attention. Attack its throat,” Nyx instructed Eve and warped away.

‘ _Let’s do this_ ,’ Eve thought and warped with a bright blue glint in the opposing direction. She was ready to take advantage of the opening Nyx was supposed to arrange for her, while helping to dispose of the last of the voreteeth.

Nyx was warping around the beasts head, back and below it, striking it with daggers and fire wherever he could. As soon as it left one side unguarded, Eve warped in to strike or flung out a bolt of fire on it. The behemoth’s skin was thick, so it was getting only more annoyed rather than wounded. Eve was afraid that the beast would trample someone in its deadly dance with Nyx.

The entire hunting group was now present and focusing on the behemoth, forcing it on its last legs. The creature was shaking its head vigorously, trying to get rid of the warping pest on its back and leaving its neck vulnerable. Eve threw her dagger on it and with the help of the momentum from the warp she slit two deep, long and wide cuts on the vulnerable, soft flesh. The behemoth cried out in pain and brought its horn down on Eve.

‘ _Shit._ ’

She had barely time to cast a weak shield to protect her and the horn pierced right through it. As a result, she took a painful blow to her chest, beating the air from her lungs as she was thrown on the rocks.

Nyx turned just in time to see how Eve hit the back of her head on a boulder. His heart stopped for a second.

The behemoth started staggering from the loss of blood from its neck. The hunters took the chance to bring it down while Nyx rushed to Eve’s location. He was so exhausted that he could not warp anymore and covering the distance to her limp body by foot seemed to take an eternity.

“Eve!” Nyx uttered in distress and saw a blood stain growing on the ruined fabric on her chest. He landed on his knees to feel the pulse from Eve’s neck, and sighed in relief. ‘ _She is just unconscious._ ’

Nyx dug a tuft of phoenix down from his belt pocket and sprinkled it over Eve, the red glitter sinking in her body. She gasped sharply for air and opened her eyes that quickly filled with tears of pain.

“Ow, feels like I fell under the Archaean’s fist,” Eve creaked weakly. Nyx was unintentionally holding her hand.

“Just lie still for now,” he calmed her. She groaned in pain. Nyx dug the pocket strapped on her thigh.

“Are you hurt?” Eve asked barely audibly. Her lungs felt like they were filled with tar instead of air.

“Here, drink this,” Nyx said offering a potion to her.

She downed the small vial quickly and gained enough vitality from it to stand up with caution.

“I’ll tell the hunters to get the car closer. I’ll be right back.”

Nyx realized he had still Eve’s hand in his when it was time to let go. Eve glanced at their joint fingers, not knowing how to react. Nyx let go of her warmth and mumbled for her to wait.

Eve stood there staring after him, the skin of her palm tingling.


	6. Befriending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time to finally meet the Chocobros!

Some weeks after high school had started, Eve was on her way to the Citadel to meet Cor for reporting. Her visits to the Crownsguard headquarters had become scarce, as she didn’t want bump into the prince by accident on her free time. Today was an exception, and so Eve was in a good mood. Besides, recent training had gone well, there was no trouble at school, yet at least, and even the weather was sunny and nice.

For over three years Eve had looked after the apparently very sleepy crown prince. Junior high had passed without any incidents. She was now workwise familiar with Ignis, from who she always checked the prince’s whereabouts before approaching the Citadel.

Eve and Noctis had talked maybe once or twice in context of a school assignment, but that was about it. At first, Eve had had a hard time to not approach the unsuspecting prince as he was always alone. Cor’s words had burned into her soul as a reminder of propriety. After that, they had not needed to discuss the matter, but it still hadn’t stopped Eve from thinking about it.

The three years’ age difference had really begun showing at the last year of junior high. At the age of nineteen, Eve positively felt as if she was surrounded by children, butchering all attempts at making friends before they could even start. All her classmates were so _childish_. Cor was slightly worried and wondered many times whether Eve should be transferred again to a class of her own age, but there would have been too many complications on how would she continue to do her job in that case. After all, Eve’s job was the only thing keeping her sane in school, because she really thought studying a huge waste of time. She flatly refused to change any circumstances.

Three years of training in magic-use had really taken its toll on Eve mentally. She had showed a knack for protective barriers and destructive fire magic. Cor had had a laugh about it, saying it must’ve been because of her bad teenager temper. The burning will to fight had not ceased inside Eve, but as she was older now, she could contain it better and direct it to her training.

As she arrived at the Citadel, Eve loped the first set of the outside stairs, two at a time. She was eager to meet her father as had had a streak of late work days.

Then black Audi pulled in at the root of the stairs.

Eve turned to look behind her curiously and her innards froze. It was the prince. It could be no-one else. Ignis was even driving and he had seen Eve at the stairs, but there wasn’t much he could anymore without raising suspicion.

‘ _He can’t see me here. I can’t betray His Majesty’s trust,_ ’ Eve thought in panic, but it was already too late. Noctis had seen the oddly familiar figure ascending the stairs to the royal palace, and he couldn’t think of an obvious explanation at the occurrence.

“Eve?” Noctis asked in surprise after he had gotten out of the vehicle.

“Oh, hello, Your Highness,” Eve bowed and tried to think of an excuse for her visit at the Citadel. Slight panic was spreading in her mind.

“What are you doing here?” Noctis came swiftly to stand beside her.

Eve eyed the prince nervously in response while her brain was working in overdrive mode.

‘ _The prince of Lucis noticed me and came to talk to me. He is standing so close. I’m going to scream and text all my non-existent friends about this later–_ ’

“Uh, I came to see my father,” Eve explained, trying to silence the screaming voice in her head. She hoped Noctis would leave it at that and get back on with his business.

“Oh, is he one of the guards?” the prince asked surprised. He didn’t know anyone sharing the same last name as Eve, but he couldn’t have possibly known all of the Citadel guards.

“Yes,” Eve replied in half-truth, ‘ _technically at least._ ’

“Good evening, miss,” Ignis greeted as he came after Noctis from the car. Eve regarded him back in a similar way. They were supposed to be strangers as far as the prince knew. In truth, Ignis’s name was the first in her quick dial contact list; under a false name of course.

“Well, I need to be going. See you at school,” Noctis waved his hand and climbed the stairs.

“Y-yeah, sure. See you,” Eve said with a nod. Her eyes drifted to Ignis and she chagrined.

“This is bad,” Eve said quietly so that only Ignis could hear. ‘ _This is it. I’m going to lose my job. I didn’t even actually make it to the Kingsglaive._ ’

“Indeed. You should consult the commander on this matter.” Ignis sighed in defeat and nudged his glasses upwards.

“I will.”

Eve waited for Noctis and Ignis to disappear into the Citadel before following. After the pair had gotten into an elevator, she followed suite into another one. She rode to the floor where her father’s office resided and took a deep breath before knocking at the door.

“Come in,” Cor was delighted to see Eve as always, “How are you?”

“Fine, father. Listen, there was an accident just now…”

Cor lifted his eyebrow as a question.

“There prince saw me coming here. And he recognized me. I had to tell him that I came to see my father who works here as a guard. I called Ignis before leaving, but the prince must’ve–“

The father raised his hand to interrupt the flood of speech.

‘ _I’m going to lose my magic now. I’ll never get to fight the Empire–‘_

“Evaluate the situation and report, do not ramble,” Cor said strictly, jolting Eve back to her senses.

Eve inhaled slowly before talking.

“There was an unexpected issue of the prince seeing me as I was on my way here to report. Ignis Scientia recommended I ask for your advice on the matter,” Eve let out without drawing a breath.

Cor laughed at her stiff form. “Eve, do not panic. It has been everyday harder to anticipate the crown prince’s moves. This was bound to happen at some point,” Cor said and continued, “Take this as an opportunity instead of an issue.”

“Yes, father.” Eve wondered how she could ever make breaking His Majesty’s direct order into an advantage. There had to be a way to turn this around…

“So, if that’s all about work, tell me how you have been?” Cor motioned Eve to sit and leaned to sit on his desk.

–

As soon as Eve left her father’s office, she texted Ignis with shaky fingers:

_“I should try to befriend him._ ”

Something life big was stirring inside her, an oddly tingling feeling of excitement and relief. Cor was going to let His Majesty know what had transpired. Eve did not have to worry about losing her job or powers, not for the moment at least. There were solutions for the issue and Eve reached out to try to solve it on her own terms.

Eve didn’t expect an actual answer from Ignis. She hopped out of the elevator at the ground floor.

Prince Noctis and his advisor slash attendant were just about to leave through the front door. Ignis saw Eve emerge from the elevator from the corner of his eye.

“Should we offer her a ride home, Your Highness?” Ignis asked the dark haired prince. He had just finished reading Eve’s text message and had already deemed her suggestion as a worthy solution as any. In fact, maybe it would do the unsocial prince some good to gain another friend.

“Sure”, Noctis nodded, not giving any thought to Ignis’s motivation behind the suggestion, “Hey Eve, need a lift?”

Eve flashed him what she hoped to be a charming smile. He hands were still shaking and her heart was beating from the excitement.

“Thanks for the offer, but I have something to attend to. Some other time, prince.”

“Yeah, sure.”

They parted ways at the door. Ignis positioned his glasses and beckoned Noctis to move forward since he had been staring after Eve.

“So her father works at the Citadel. Wonder if I have met him?” Noctis said casually.

“Her real last name is Leonis, I believe,” Ignis revealed.

“She is _the Marshal’s daughter_?” Noctis was shocked, “I can see why she wouldn’t use her real name in public.”

They got into the car and Ignis started the engine.

“How come I only hear about this now? We’ve been classmates for years.” It only then occurred to Noctis that it might not have been a coincidence. Cor was his father’s most trusted bodyguard. Eve had been transferred to his class, even though she would’ve had another high school closer to her home. Noctis hadn’t really thought about in junior high, but yes, sometimes he had caught Eve staring at him. Of course everyone stared at him sometimes, he was _the prince_ , but there was something different in the way Eve looked at him.

Ignis shrugged. “It’s not surprising really. You need to pay more attention to your surroundings and other people.”

It was the perfect excuse for a lecture that Noctis really didn’t care to hear. He snorted and dropped the subject, even though his mind was still coiling around it.

The next day at school Noctis was staring all the other students in the hallway, trying to catch a glimpse of a familiar face. Prompto was making a fuss about some new game in the arcade, but Noctis had really stopped listening after agreeing to go check it out after school.

Then Noctis saw Eve coming out from the girls’ toilet and rushed to grab her forearm.

“Hey–! P-prince Noctis?” she stuttered and her voice went from surprised to pure horror. What if someone saw them in contact at school? This really wasn’t what Eve had had in mind about befriending the prince.

It really didn’t seem like Noctis cared, since he dragged her outside through curious stares and heated whispering. Prompto was hanging on their tails.

“Noct! What are you doing?” Prompto asked in bafflement.

“Tell me what’s going on,” Noctis demanded to know from Eve, who looked as confused as Prompto.

“You dragged me here with half of the school watching? And some of them still are,” Eve said and added hastily: “Your Highness.”

Noctis’s expression was scary dark.

Eve thought that it might be a good idea to just spill the beans. What she didn’t know, however, was that Noctis hated beans.

“You know what I mean, _Leonis_. Ignis told me who your father is,” the prince said irked.

Prompto looked like he had no idea what was going on, but he could sense it was something important.

“Of course he did... Uh, it might be the best if I just showed you.” Eve eyed the prince and his blonde friend warily, “Follow me.”

She led them behind a shed on the school grounds. When they were out of sight, Eve said:

“I hope this answers your questions, Your Highness.”

She summoned a small flame to dance on her palm. The fire followed the motions of her fingers, bending and twirling softly. Both boys’ eyes widened. Eve couldn’t help but smirk.

“ _Awesome!_ ” Prompto breathed.

“You’re part of my father’s glaives?” Noctis asked stunned, though he already knew the obvious answer. Of course Eve was. It made perfect sense now.

“Yes, and my job is to watch over you during the school day,” Eve said and exhausted the flame.

“But I already have a security detail.”

“ _I know_. I’m part of it,” she said raising an eyebrow.

“Right,” the prince said quietly, “I’m not happy about this.”

“I’m working under your father’s orders so I can’t help that, Your Highness. Ignis has been keeping me posted on your movements so we don’t cross paths outside school”–Eve eyed Noctis’s expression–“Or he should have been. I understand you changed your mind about stopping by the Citadel yesterday after you had already set out, Your Highness.” She tried her best to not sound like she was accusing the prince.

“Enough with the ‘Highnesses’,” Noctis said annoyed, “So you and Ignis have been scheming behind my back _all this time_? We’ve been classmates for years!”

Prompto chuckled at Noctis’s revelation, and patted him on the shoulder.

“’Texting’ would be more appropriate term,” Eve shrugged. They had only needed to meet a handful of times with Ignis, and they had never conversed about anything that wasn’t related to work.

“So you’ve had a secret bodyguard this whole time? Neat!” Prompto said while gaping at Eve.

“In a way, yes,” Eve replied instead of Noctis, “But please, you must understand that this must be kept a secret. Too many people know already,” Eve huffed in desperation.

‘ _In addition to the three of us, Ignis, my father, the captain and the king know of course. It’s a miracle if they let me stay in training,_ ’ she thought and her mood fell a bit. If only had she been more careful and just waited to be sure before going to report. Eve had been so eager to meet up with her father when a phone call could have sufficed.

“All right, but wouldn’t it just be easier to pretend something like, I don’t know, we became friends at school?” Noctis said.

“Uhh, Noct, have you met yourself? Who would be dumb enough to believe that?” Prompto chirped.

“Fair point,” Noctis yielded with an exasperated sigh.

“Can I ask something?”–Prompto lifted his hand up like he was in class–“I don’t get all this secrecy. So what if you are his bodyguard at school?”

“His Majesty thought it would be best for the prince, so he could enjoy his school days like a normal teenager. Besides I’m not a bodyguard, more of a… Lookout,” Eve said taking a glance at Noctis. ‘ _Obviously there is still the matter of his safety. The fewer people know, the better and faster the response to a conflict situation will be. The king is cunning and ready to sacrifice much to protect his son._ ’

“Aw. Now that I think of it, it _is_ odd that you haven’t had someone with you all the time at school, Noct”, Prompto said turning to Noctis.

“You think too much,” Noctis said, but his expression gave off his bewilderment at Prompto’s thought. “And I can take care of myself.”

“I don’t doubt that, Your–, err, Prince Noctis,” Eve said.

“I don’t really care about how you address me. Just ‘Noctis’ is fine,” he said.

“Understood,” she let out a small sigh of relief. ‘ _He is a bit cranky, but it’s better this way._ ’

“So what will the story be from now on then?” Noctis asked.

“I’m not sure,” Eve said meekly.

“Come on, you can’t just _not_ hang out now that the coeurl is out of the bag!” Prompto said, no doubt thinking about all the ways to utilize two sources of magic for fun.

“I guess we’ll make it up as we go then,” Noctis said, “So you wanna hang out after school?” A smile was forming at his lips.

“I’d like that… Noctis.” Eve smiled. A warm feeling was pooling in her stomach – A feeling she had not experienced in a long time. ‘ _Did I just make friends?_ ’

“Hey, aren’t you going to invite me too?” Prompto yelped.

“You’ll just come anyway even if I don’t.”

Eve laughed at them. ‘ _I totally just made friends._ ’

–

“Gladio, this Eve Leonis,” Noctis said gesturing towards the glaive, “Eve, this is Gladiolus Amicitia.”

“Nice to finally meet you face to face,” Gladiolus said and reached his hand out for Eve.

“The pleasure is all mine,” Eve said shaking his hand. ‘ _So this is the future king’s Sworn Shield. At least he has the physique for the job._ ’

Gladiolus had come to find Noctis in order to drag him to the training room. Noctis’s excuse was that he was busy with school, which was bound to happen if you persistently tried to nap during classes.

“And of course you know each other already,” Noctis sounded like his grand surprise had been ruined, “Why do I even bother?”

“Maybe you could come someday to kick Noct’s ass in the training room,” Gladiolus said.

Eve almost gasped in horror at his crass choice of words thinking: ‘ _Aren’t they friendly at each other?_ ’

“ _Royal ass_ to you,” Noctis corrected to which Eve laughed nervously.

“I’m afraid I should avoid the Citadel for the time being. Last time I was there to report, my cover was blown,” she said with a wry face. Her fate hadn’t really been resolved yet, even though Cor has assured that there was nothing to worry about, and she didn’t want to do anything to compromise it even more. In best case scenario, she would get a reprimand from the captain, but it was terrifyingly possible that she would be revoked from her status and her dreams of becoming a glaive would be destroyed.

“Yup, cause we are _just classmates_ ,” Noctis commented and rolled his eyes.

“And I’d like to keep it that way as far the public eye is concerned.”

“Uu, I can see the headlines: ‘Prince Noctis brought a girl home’,” Prompto said visualizing the citation in the air with his hands. Everyone ignored him.

“So let me get this straight: You have been watching over him at school for _years_ and he realized it only yesterday after running into you at the Citadel by chance?” Gladiolus asked chuckling, “He is thicker than I have thought!”

“And if things had gone as they were intended, we would not be having this conversation,” Eve said. Everyone else seemed to think her error was just amusing.

“Sucks for you though, having to go to _high school_ undercover,” Gladiolus said.

Eve shrugged indifferently.

“My father insisted that I finish my studies before joining the Kingsglaive squad,” she explained.

“But aren’t you older than that?” he asked.

“It’s rude to ask about a lady’s age, you know,” Prompto intervened before Eve could answer. His chivalry made her smile.

“Well sorry. How’s your training going then?” Gladiolus inquired.

“All work and no play,” Eve grinned.

“Perhaps you need better playmates,” Gladiolus said crossing his arms.

“Can you warp?” Noctis asked suddenly regaining interest in the conversation.

“Well I _can_ , but it’s not really my strong suit.”

Eve thought about the last time she had had warp strike training, and the delicious skewers that were wasted on the floor as a result. Warping had actually been the hardest to learn for her so far. It required immense focus to keep the mental link to the thrown weapon. If she had a line of sight to the weapon, it was much easier, but when she had needed to warp behind objects, it felt like walking face-on against a wall. Not to mention that she was supposed to actually manage to attack in succession to the warp instead of throwing up from motion sickness.

“Cool. Maybe we really should spar sometime. Gladio keeps whining about my ‘tricks’,” Noctis said.

“It’s not whining when I say that you can’t beat me even with all your tricks,” Gladiolus patted the prince on the back with so much force that he had to take a step forward in order not to lose his balance from the impact.

‘ _The Shield does seem like a formidable foe in a fight, but I think I could take him on. Now’s not the time to play though,_ ’ Eve thought.

“Thanks, but I’m gonna have to pass,” she picked up her cellphone to check the time, “And I really should go home.”

“But it’s barely evening yet,” Noctis said dumbfound.

“Yeah, we should go to the arcade or something,” Prompto said.

“I know, but I need to do homework before supper or I won’t have any time to train today,” Eve said matter-of-factly.

“Wow, you really are dedicated,” Gladiolus said, “Runs in the family, I guess? _Someone_ could really follow your example in that.”

Noctis threw a scorned look at him and Prompto laughed. Gladiolus’s acknowledgement made Eve’s cheeks flush pink.

“Right, um. It was nice to, uh, walk around with you guys,” Eve said and scolded her brain from the lame choice of words. It was the truth though since all they had done after school was wandered around from place to place and hang out.

“Yeah, see ya,” Noctis said.

“It was good to meet you,” Gladiolus asserted.

“See you at school!” Prompto waved enthusiastically.

“About that, I think we should try to avoid conversing much in school so suddenly,” she proposed.

Noctis nodded understanding and Prompto looked dejected.

“Okay, bye then,” Eve said. She left to walk home, leaving the three guys to argue about the prince’s lack of zeal for training.


	7. Patching Up

Eve sat beside the lit nightstand lamp inside the caravan trailer, and gently lifted her shirt to examine the damage. The first-aid kit was lying open next to her on the bed. She exhaled forcefully and very carefully felt her ribs. Even a light touch made her jolt from the pain. At least two of her ribs were broken. Fortunately, the potion had helped to stop the bleeding rather quickly and the dried blood was caked on her skin.

At the sound of the trailer’s door opening, Eve quickly lowered her shirt and lifted her gaze.

“How bad is it?” Nyx asked concerned. He walked straight at her.

“Not at all,” Eve could hardly hold back pulling a wry mouth.

“Eve, let me see–”

“No.”

“Come on, it’s nothing I haven’t seen before,” Nyx coaxed and stopped in front of her.

Eve threw him an angry glare.

“And yet, only one of us is pained by the actual memories,” her voice was filled with an icy tone that the Glacian would have been proud of.

“…That might be true, but let me still patch you up,” Nyx refused to be embarrassed, but his cheeks colored a bit. Fortunately Eve was too busy being in pain to notice.

Nyx crouched in front of Eve. He glanced at her eyes in search for permission, but Eve just stared ahead, trying to keep her breath even. Nyx began to softly roll her shirt up and told her to hold still while he would clean the contusion and wounds.

“So, the Kingsglaive crest?” Nyx nodded towards Eve’s tattoo below her breasts, “What is the story behind that?”

“As obvious as it is,” Eve responded while watching Nyx carefully treat her. “I have a father in the city, but it also feels like the king took me under his wing. He gave me the chance to become who I am now. And the tattoo reminds me of that.”

“Sounds familiar,” Nyx said without elaborating, “This might sting a bit.”

Nyx tried to be as gentle as he could, and tape the wounds so that they would scar as little as possible. He noticed how Eve’s skin was mostly smooth, only a few small scars on her side breaking it.

“Where are those from?” Nyx asked, eyeing the old cuts.

Eve blew the air from her lungs in an attempt to ignore the pain.

“Is it question time now?” she asked.

“No, I’m just trying to make you think of something else,” Nyx replied in a soft voice.

Eve somehow relaxed and felt a tingle in her stomach, caused by the man’s touch on her skin. It was so careful and caring, very much unlike the usual cheeky Nyx, throwing bawdy comments at her expense and trying to make her blush.

“There. Try not to get thrown around by a behemoth anytime soon again, okay? And drink another potion,” Nyx smiled looking up at Eve. Beholding his gaze, she nodded slightly, baffled by the sudden proximity of his face.

“Thanks, Nyx.”

“You’re welcome.”

Nyx didn’t move and Eve was getting uncomfortable with all sorts of thoughts ramming through her head, mainly concentrating on his lips and the memories of them against her skin. In her excuse, it was the pain that was making her dawdle.

“No thank you kiss?” Nyx grinned startling Eve at the break of the building-up tension.

“Oh screw you!”

Eve tried to stand up, but faltered from a slash of pain in her chest and Nyx had to grab her waist to stabilize her.

“Sorry, you are just too easy to tease,” he said smiling softly and Eve steeled her legs from betraying her again.

“I shall try to be more difficult then,” she said gathering the leftovers of her dignity and left the trailer for fresh air after taking another potion with her. Nyx was left to gaze longingly after her. Eve only then realized how exhausted she really was from the long battle. The pain-masking adrenaline had settled and every inch of her body was either bruised or just aching. ‘ _This feels the same as when I first started training – Like I got my ass kicked by an Astral.’_

Eve’s thoughts were interrupted by Caitlin who was approaching her, waving.

“Hey, is Nyx in there?” she asked and Eve flinched slightly, but Caitlin didn’t wait for a response, “We are going to barbeque the best bits tonight. Come eat your share, you’ve certainly deserved it.”

“Behemoth meat? I’ve never tried that before,” Eve remarked, “I’ll pass the note.”

Caitlin smiled eyeing the trailer door.

Eve glared at her. “I’m sure Nyx will be up for it,” she sighed as she sat on one of the plastic garden chairs. Sitting down caused her to wince from a flash of pain.

“You okay there?” Caitlin asked.

“Uh, yeah. Don’t worry about it. We’ll be there tonight,” Eve said trying to breathe as steadily as she could.

“Great. See you in a bit then.” Caitlin bounced happily away and left Eve to grumble alone.

“ _Oh Nyx, look at my bouncing butt, oh Nyx did you see how good a shot I am, oh Nyx, how about–_ “

“Who are you talking to?” the man himself landed on the ground from the trailer with raised eyebrows.

“No one,” Eve said quickly, looking at everywhere but Nyx. “Caitlin invited us to barbeque the beast tonight,” she changed the subject and opened the potion cork with her teeth.

“Okay sounds good,” Nyx said looking as Eve gulped the liquid down. He didn’t seem to be bothered by their intimate patching up -session anymore and it somehow annoyed Eve.

“That’s what I told her. I’ll go get some rest if you don’t mind. Come find me when there’s food.”

”You know… Despite the injuries you got, you did well today.” A small smile was tugging at Nyx’s lips.

Eve’s knees went weak again. ‘ _Damn it. Don’t look at me like that._ ’

“Thanks,” she smiled back shyly and climbed clumsily into the trailer.

Nyx looked after her figure, biting his lower lip.

‘ _And there she goes again, obviously running. I shouldn’t have teased her like that._ ’ He let out a sigh. ‘ _Maybe I should go get some rest elsewhere then and let her sleep._ ’

It took several hours to flay, cut and move the behemoth meat to the post. Eve was happily unconscious the whole time. Being a countryside girl originally, she wouldn’t have backed out from helping, given the chance, but she needed the rest and time for the potions to work their magic. The hunters were experts on the job and handled the meat swiftly.

The barbeque was already warming up, when Nyx decided to go wake Eve up. He entered the trailer silently and walked over to sit at the bed where she was sleeping.

_‘She looks so peaceful for once.’_ He fought to keep himself from sweeping some stray hairs from her cheek. Eve’s usually neat hair bun was a tangled mess and in dire need of a wash. The same could be said of her clothing that had dirt and blood all over them. ‘ _I guess she was too exhausted to care.’_

Yet, Nyx couldn’t wake Eve from her calm slumber and told himself it wasn’t because he wanted to watch her sleep for a moment longer.

‘ _I really should stop staring at her like a creep.’_

Suddenly Eve winced awake with a ball of fire in her hand, aimed at Nyx’s chest.

“Whoa, it’s me!” Nyx raised his hands in the air.

Eve’s eyes were big as dinner plates, before she settled down, breathing heavily.

“W-what exactly are you doing?” she panted and extinguished the fire on her palm by squeezing her hand into a fist.

“I came to wake you up, there’ll be food soon.”

“What?”–Eve sighed–“Just give a holler next time or something.”

‘ _And don’t sneak up on me like that,_ ’ she wanted to add. ‘ _And why are you sitting on my bed anyway?_ ’

“Sorry. Here, let me help you,” Nyx said.

Eve ignored his outreached hand and slid her still shaky, slim body down from the bed. She marched to the door. Nyx rolled his eyes and took up after her.

The Chocobo Post was filled with celebrating people – hunters, travelers, random passerbys, and of course the post staff who handled the food. Everyone was either carrying a paper plate or in the line to get one filled with grilled meat. The sun had started to set, but the atmosphere was warm. The air was filled with cheerful chatter and music.

“Smells delicious,” Eve noted. Nyx watched as excitement formed on her features and it made him smile too. Obtaining plates full of hot food made the pair realize how famished they actually had been.

“Well if it ain’t the heroes of the day. Thanks for helping our boys out,” Wiz said while serving more drinks for them.

“More like the hero and his newbie sidekick,” Eve laughed. She was in a good mood after getting a rest, despite her injuries and dire need of a bath.

_‘Gorgeous sidekick,’_ Nyx wanted to correct, but settled for a chuckle and a quick glance at the said partner.

“Hey Wiz, is there somewhere more spacious we could clean up?” Eve asked while she was finishing up her food, “Not that there is anything wrong with the RV, it’s just a little… cramped.”

“Of course, I was just about to offer. Use the staff bathroom. Will you be needin’ a fresh set of clothes?” Wiz nodded towards the chocobo post building.

“No thanks, we got it covered,” Eve flashed a warm smile from Wiz to Nyx. The latter gulped and had to cough to prevent from choking from the food.

“Mind if I hit the shower first?” Eve asked.

“Go ahead,” Nyx gestured.

Eve stood up, thanking Wiz for the food and went on to grab her things in order to freshen up.

‘ _She is in a good mood. Really haven’t seen that since our first meeting.’_

 “Hearty girl that one. So you guys hittin’ it off?” Wiz asked winking.

Nyx coughed again, violently beating his chest. ‘ _We did, once. Now she can’t stand to be in the same room with me._ ’

“No, we work together,” he said matter of factly.

“Uh-huh,” Wiz studied the other man, “and?”

 “It’s complicated.”

“Ain’t it always?” Wiz laughed. Nyx stared at his almost empty plate with a vexed expression. Luckily Wiz dropped the subject and left to attend to other guests.

Caitlin approached Nyx.

“Lost your teammate already?” She really didn’t sound like Eve’s absence was bothering her.

“She went to clean up,” Nyx replied.

“Well I can keep you company, so you don’t have to be alone,” Caitlin gave him a flirtatious smirk and sat at the table.

“Much obliged,” Nyx smiled, “So, what’s the story behind you?”

“My late father was a hunter, learned the craft from him,” Caitlin said taking a comfortable position in the chair.

“You’re from around these parts?”

“Lestallum originally, but I mostly travel after my prey. There isn’t a town that has no need for a huntress these days,” she winked, “What about you, Nyx Ulric? You were using magic back there so that fib about being a Crownsguard can’t be true.”

Nyx smiled at her sharp notion and knowledge. “So you noticed, huh?”

“Hard not to when you were beaming around the battlefield like a pinball. Not that I’m complaining though.”

“The usual guys were busy, so they sent us. That’s about it,” Nyx said shrugging. But ‘ _We slept together and the captain sent us here so we would stop quarreling about everything,_ ’ would have been more precise answer.

“Okay, let’s leave it at that then,” Caitlin consented, still eyeing the man pointedly.

“What about your cute comrade? Is she your girlfriend? You seem to fight a lot,” she asked laced with a cunning expression.

“What, you too? We must really look good together for everyone to think that,” Nyx let out a nervous laugh and turned to ensure that Eve wasn’t coming back yet.

Caitlin was leaning towards him over the table.

“Well, those longing gazes you throw at each other after bickering about something petty might give it away. If a complete stranger could catch that up, they were really in trouble. Caitlin guessed Nyx’s thoughts and said: “But I just might be sharper than most.”

“We are in the same squad and she is not my girlfriend. Can’t explain the fighting though, even if I wanted,” Nyx was biting his lip.

“Okay, another topic you don’t wish to discuss in depth I see.” Caitlin lay back in the plastic chair.

‘ _This woman is too sharp for her own good,_ ’ Nyx thought.

Like a saving grace, Eve walked on the set and dropped her toiletry bag on the table. She then proceeded to dry her hair in the towel. Both Nyx and Caitlin were looking at her. Nyx captivated by the clean and shower fresh look, and Caitlin was sizing her up in the light of the recent information she had gotten out of Nyx.

“Your turn. I hope I left some hot water for you,” Eve said smiling lightly. She was wearing another pair skin tight stretch pants and a sweater with none of the usual weapon casings or potion bags strapped on her. Nyx believed that she had never looked so… civilian in his company before.

Eve sat down next to Caitlin as Nyx stood up.

“Ladies,” he bowed his head lightly and left. Caitlin looked after him shamelessly and Eve didn’t know how to react. She fidgeted with her hair brush.

“He is quite the catch,” the red-head winked.

“More like insufferable and cheeky,” Eve didn’t think much before replying and continued to brush her long hair.

“Oh wow. You guys have really done it!” Caitlin laughed manically.

Eve dropped the hair brush and quickly picked it up. Caitlin was still giggling. “And you just confirmed it.”

Eve was opening her mouth in agony like a fish out of water.

“Did Nyx–?”

“Nope, so don’t get mad at him more than you already are. He said nothing of sort,” Caitlin waved her hand nonchalantly and grinned.

“But, oh boy, I am officially intrigued. So tell me. Did he leave without saying goodbye or what’s with the attitude?”

Eve blushed vigorously and tried to just focus on untangling her hair.

“Pretty please? I’ll be hush.” Caitlin took the brush from Eve’s hands and went on to straighten her locks in long, swift draws.

“No… I did,” Eve finally confessed with a sight. Caitlin’s hand stopped for a second, but there were no condemning words or the maniac cackling that Eve had been expecting.

“Ouch. What’d you do that for? Got another man?” The red-head was bemused.

“Another? When I can’t even seem to get rid of that one,” Eve blurted.

“You must have some pretty high standards if you want to get rid of that packet,” Caitlin whistled, making Eve blush even more.

“That’s not it. I can’t be with someone I need to fight alongside with.”

“Seeing you in action today, it seemed like you worked in perfect sync.”

Caitlin started to braid Eve’s hair, and Eve thought silently about her words. It was true that despite it having been their first real battle together, they had worked together well. She could see the openings Nyx left for her to take advantage of, and she really trusted him to watch her back.

“I can see the gears rotating in your head, Eve. Just don’t overthink it, okay?” Caitlin said. “There, all done. Now I’m going to get some sleep,” she yawned on the note, “Maybe we’ll see tomorrow before you leave.”

“I don’t know. We’ll try to set out early as possible. And thanks for the… advice.”

“Anytime, Eve. Text me sometime, night!”

Eve was left sitting there and sleepily gazing at other people partying to the music. Night had silently fallen after the sun. Eve’s bruised ribs felt better after sleep, food and shower. She felt content and happy to be outside the city again. ‘ _Though it is a bit weird being back in Duscae. It feels the same, the woods and the rain; it still feels like home._ ’

Nyx noticed that Caitlin had left and paced to Eve.

“Hey, took your sweet time in there,” she said straightening her posture.

“I didn’t want to interrupt you, so I went to talk to the hunters,” the man said, “You should go to rest. How are your injuries?”

“Manageable. Though I wonder if I’ll need new wound tapes,” Eve said and hurried to add: “But I can change them myself.”

Nyx nodded slowly. They gawked at different directions unable to think of anything to say. Eventually Eve just stood up and left for the RV.

The next morning she woke up early, feeling renewed and eager to be on the way back to Insomnia. Sleeping at opposite ends in the trailer, she had actually gotten a good night sleep.

‘ _I’m actually getting used to sleeping in the same space with him,_ ’ Eve thought while packing up again. Nyx was still in bed. ‘ _Few days of driving and another night and we’ll be home._ ’

“Rise and shine, sleeping beauty,” Eve shouted at Nyx while stuffing her dirty and bloody clothes in a bag.

“What time is it?” Nyx pulled a pillow on his face to shield him from the morning light. His voice was coarse and he grunted in depreciation.

Eve bit her lower lip. ‘ _How can he sound so hot so early in the morning?_ ’

“A bit over six.” She could hear the male glaive sigh in the sheets.

“Where are my clothes?” Nyx grunted.

“On you, I hope? How late did you stay up?” Eve noticed Nyx’s backbag and tossed it to him, “Here.”

“Long enough to hear you mumbling in your sleep again,” he rose to sit up and smirked at Eve teasingly. He had no shirt on and his chest exposed a firm set of muscles. Eve’s heart was fluttering and she turned away to hide her blush. She tried to remind herself that it was nothing she hadn’t seen before, so being a prude was really unnecessary.

‘ _Oh for the love of the Six, sleep with your shirt on so I don’t get a seizure._ ’

“I don’t want to hear it,” Eve said out loud, trying to cover her thoughts with the volume.

“You really shouldn’t strain yourself by packing so heatedly,” Nyx said pulling a shirt to cover his chest. “Come here. Let me see how you’ve healed.”

‘ _Uh, how about no?_ ’ Eve turned back to look at Nyx in poorly masked horror.

“Did you already take care of changing new tapes then?” he asked. His ruffled bedhair and tad outgrown stubble only added to his charm.

‘ _Oh Astrals, I could take care of you right now._ ’

“I can take care of my injuries, thank you,” Eve said.

“So, when I came to sleep last night, at first I thought you were just snoring, but then–“

“Okay, okay! Don’t tell me!” Eve yelped and walked sheepishly over at Nyx. She lifted her shirt up as little as possible. He gently felt the ribs and inspected the nonexistent wounds on her chest. ‘ _How can he go from being a pest to so gentle in mere moments?_ ’

“Does this hurt?” Nyx lightly poked her bruised skin.

Eve shook her head, captivated by his blue gaze. She felt light headed and feared he would notice her heartbeat picking up again. Nyx relaxed seeing that her injuries were almost healed. He let down her shirt hem and cleared his throat. Eve took a shaky step backwards and went back to packing.

“What is it? You seem a bit tense,” Nyx asked eyeing her.

“Uh, my back is just sore from sleeping in an uncomfortable position,” Eve scratched her cheek absent-mindedly and looked everywhere but Nyx. Her heart was fluttering. ‘ _Could he not worry about me?_ ’

Nyx had half a mind to offer her a back massage, but then again he knew that the offer would just make Eve stiff even more. Looking at her rear while she was bending over to pack, made him think about other ways to loosen her stiffness up.

“You going to help or what?” Eve asked frowning.

“Yeah,” Nyx jumped off the bed, “Why don’t you go get some breakfast while I finish up here?”

“No, let’s just get this done and go order something from Wiz,” Eve smiled faintly. They didn’t have a lot of things to pack and when everything was in the car, they went back to get some breakfast before setting out to the capital of Lucis.


	8. Excursions I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, another double chapter week. I think I'll just start posting the story twice a week here as well as in tumblr ;) I was going to put the previous one and this on the same, buuuut it would've been so long that I decided to split again. Enjoy reading!

“Before we begin today, we’ll have a small pop quiz,” the teacher said, handing out a stack of papers for the first row students. A wave of muffled grumbling echoed through the room. “Everyone has a paper? Okay then, you have ten minutes.”

Prompto eyed the three questions through and yelped. He had done his homework all right, but math was not his strong suit. At least not math pop quizzes. Ten minutes was not nearly long enough for him to fill it in, but he did his best.

Noctis glared at the paper as if it had done something to offend him. He knew the answers. It had almost the same questions as in their homework from the last lesson. It didn’t take long for him to scribble down the numbers, and he was left with full minutes of staring out from the window.

Eve was sighing and puffing silently. She had absolutely no idea how to approach the any of the questions. The day before had gone swiftly by in the training field instead of with homework. She could have easily written down the theories on magic-use and warping, but that was likely not something the teacher would want to see.

‘ _If I survive this, I’ll devote more time for school,_ ’ Eve vowed fingers crossed, when it was time to pass the papers to the front.

“How did you do on the pop quiz?” Prompto asked when they were finally free from the last lesson of the day.

Eve was chagrined. “Major flop.”

“Okay, I guess,” Noctis replied shrugging.

“Wow, okay then. At least I won’t have _the_ worst score of the class,” Prompto said and gave a pat on Eve’s shoulder.

“Wanna go hit a café or something?” Noctis asked, “It’s on me today since you two sucked on the test.”

“I need a study group–“ Eve was just about to say when she was interrupted.

 “Hey Noct!” A cheerful voice rang out in the street making Eve, Prompto and Noctis turn to look behind them.

Wide-eyed Eve had to stretch her arm to stop the dark-haired girl from assaulting Noctis. The girl had round, brown eyes with an excited glint in them, and she wore a dark school uniform.

“Woah, stop right there young lady! What is your business?” Eve asked. She surprised of the girl’s excessive familiarity in addressing the prince.

“It’s alright, Eve. Hey Iris,” Noctis calmed.

Iris shot an oddly familiar angry look at Eve, who frowned.

“Heyaz,” Prompto said with a wave and earned a smile from the girl.

“Uh, okay,” Eve said baffled by their acquaintance and let go of Iris’s shoulder. She backed away behind Noctis.

“What’s up? Are you just heading home?” Iris asked, thrilled to having met Noctis by chance.

“Yeah, how’re you?” the prince said and frowned, “You’re not alone, are you?”

“No, Jared is over there”–Iris turned to wave at an elderly man walking after her–“But I’m great! I’m on my way to meet Gladdy, we’re gonna pick a present for dad’s birthday,” she said beaming.

‘ _She’s Gladiolus’s sister then? They look alike all right,_ ’ Eve thought.

“Oh, right. It’s Clarus’s birthday soon. I should get one for him too,” Noctis said.

“Are you Noct’s bodyguard?” Iris turned to ask from Eve, not bothering to hide her frown. Prompto giggled.

“Uh, something like that,” Eve replied.

“But you’re _a girl_.” Iris’s eyes narrowed.

Eve let a half-smile spread on her lips. “Girls can be bodyguards too,” she said realizing that Iris seemed really young.

Iris’s lips formed a careful smile. “I’m Iris Amicitia.”

“Eve Leonis,” Eve said answering with a kind smile. ‘ _I guess Gladiolus is a big brother off-duty too._ ’

“Now I gotta run so Gladdy doesn’t get worried. It was nice to see you Noct, Prompto… Eve.”

Iris waved as she skipped towards the centrum. Jared hurried after her, offering a light bow as he passed the trio.

“So there are two Amicitias running around the city,” Eve mumbled.

“What’s that?” Prompto asked.

“Nothing. Let’s move on,” Eve said quickly.

–

“You were saying something about a study group earlier, Eve?” Prompto asked and stirred the spoon in his hot chocolate. Despite them being at a café, none of them actually drank coffee. Eve had mint-flavored green tea and Noctis had ordered a soda, which he was lazily gulping through a straw.

To any outsider, they looked like three normal high schoolers, hanging out after school.

“Hm? Oh yeah. Maybe I should find one since I’ve got zero motivation towards school,” Eve sighed meekly and stared at the cup in her hands.

“Is it just math you need help with?” Noctis asked leaning his elbow on the table.

“I’m not the only one here apparently.” Eve grinned to Prompto.

“Hey! That’s just plain rude,” the blonde yelped.

“I could help you out if you want,” Noctis suggested unexpectedly. Eve and Prompto looked at him, trying to catch the joke. “What? I’m serious.”

Eve and Prompto traded confused glances, the latter shrugged.

“Okay then.” Eve patted her hands on the table, getting all pumped up to study math with her friends. “Tonight?”

“You sure about this, Noct? You would do that for us?” Prompto asked, heartened by his best friend’s offer. Out of all three of them, Noctis probably hated studying the most.

“Absolutely. Come at the Citadel,” Noctis assured.

“Cool. I’ll see you after dinner then,” Eve said smiling.

–

“ _You coming? I’m already here!_ ” Eve sent already a second text message to Prompto. He was not answering his phone, so she thought that maybe he was in the subway with poor reception, or his battery had died.

In fact Prompto really had wanted to come, but he had made the mistake of laying down for a quick rest after dinner and was currently snoring on his bed, blissfully aware that he was going to miss out on their math session. The next day he would whine about it until Noctis would agree to arrange a second meeting.

Eve skipped the Citadel stairs up, greeting the guards at the door. They most likely had no idea who she was, but greeted her back politely nonetheless. Eve walked over to the reception desk. She was somewhat acquainted with the woman working there as she visited the Citadel every now and then.

“Good evening, miss Leonis. Here to see your father?” the woman asked with a bright smile.

“Good evening. No, I’m actually here to meet with prince Noctis,” Eve explained and watched when the receptionist looked at the large calendar on the table.

“Ah yes, His Highness called about two friends coming over… Never could’ve guessed it would be you, miss,” she said, “Do you want a guest pass or?”

“I can just use mine if that’s okay.”

“Of course, I’ll log you in, just a second. Enjoy your stay!” the receptionist wished.

“Thanks.” Eve walked over to the elevators. ‘ _Enjoy… Yeah._ _I guess that’s what she says to all visitors. Oh well, maybe the pain of studying math won’t be so bad in group._ ’

–

“Oh come on, Ignis! You need to have fun once in a while.” Noctis had a mischievous glint in his eyes and a sly smile curving his lips.

Ignis let out a submissive sigh and nudged his glasses upwards. He had come around to deliver a stack of political reports, when Noctis’s pleas of sneaking out from the Citadel had caught his ears. He had been bewildered and ready to go in full scolding-mode.

At first, Eve had just flatly refused to listen to Noctis’s antics, but her determination had been gradually crumbling before Ignis had entered the room.

“Nobody will even notice we’re gone,” Noctis cooed.

“I should go home; I think I got the math now. Thanks,” Eve said, beginning to collect her school books.

“Come on, Eve. Or do I really need to go alone? If Prompto was here, we’d be on our way already,” Noctis said slyly.

Eve’s hands stopped for a second and a winning smile spread on the prince’s features. Her duty was to watch over him, and she could not just ignore a situation where he intentionally placed himself in a vulnerable position. Eve had understood that sneaking out from the Citadel was not a new thing for the Noctis. She didn’t know whether she should dread letting him leave alone and getting yelled at because of that, or getting yelled at after they were caught. Eve refused to believe the guards would continuously fail to notice the crown prince leaving the Citadel unannounced.

“Alone? That would be a very bad idea,” Ignis pointed out, his mind also occupied in weighing the options in the situation.

“So it’s settled then, you two are coming with me!” Noctis slapped his hands together in excitement.

“To do what, pray tell,” Ignis said and nudged his glasses again. From his body language, Eve could tell he was not as opposed to the idea as he said aloud.

‘ _Here we go again… He planned for this. That’s the only reason he would be willing to study math,_ ’ Eve though and sighed.

“We’ll make it up as we go,” the prince chimed and walked out the door.

Eve and Ignis glanced at each other and sighed in unison before darting after him.

–

“Noctis! What is the meaning of this?” King Regis’s voice rumbled over in the hallway.

Noctis, Eve and Ignis turned slowly to face the king. His voice was calm. Not angry, but rather disappointed. Eve was wondering how many times he had been told that his son was not in his room and was nowhere to be found in the Citadel. Did they even look for him in the Citadel anymore, if he wasn’t where he was supposed to be?

“Ah, dad. Uh, I was just, ah–,” Noctis stumbled over his words. His father’s eyes narrowed.

“Returning from one your nightly excursions?” Regis asked pointedly.

Noctis winced. Eve and Ignis stayed behind his back, ashamed of themselves. It had been a bad idea to leave the Citadel unannounced and they should have not let themselves be carried away like that.

The evening had been fun though. At first Eve and Ignis had tried to persuade Noctis to return, but in the end they all had been just smashing buttons at the arcade. The short-lived fun would not have been worth getting fired over though.

Eve had not felt this hollow and guilty since the day Noctis had walked up to her at the stairs of the Citadel.

 “Go to your room. You’re grounded,” Regis said calmly.

Noctis opened his mouth to argue, but decided it best to just swallow his punishment. He left with slumped shoulders. After he had disappeared behind the corner, Regis turned towards Ignis and Eve.

“I take full responsibility, Your Majesty. I should have stopped him,” Ignis said and bowed deeply.

“No. I am at fault too,” Eve said throwing a look at him. She bowed too.

Regis’s expression softened. He had to keep a stern façade for Noctis, but Ignis and Eve hadn’t really done anything to earn his scorn. If anything, they had done well to accompany and guard the wayward prince. Regis was somewhat pleased that Noctis had guardians willing to protect him, even when he acted stupid.

“You were with him when he could have left alone, like he has done countless times. That is probably the best I can ask of my rebellious son,” he chimed, “After all, I’m the one who has stressed him not to leave the Citadel alone.”

Ignis and Eve traded confused looks. ‘ _Is he… thanking us? So I’m not getting kicked out of the glaives?_ ’

“As you say. Thank you, Your Majesty,” Ignis said, “I shall take my leave then.”

“Thank you, Your Majesty. I’ll head home too,” Eve said following Ignis’s example as he was far more experienced in dealing with royalty.

“It’s late. You are welcome to stay at the Citadel, Evelia,” Regis said knowing that the Leonis house was too far for a young woman to walk to alone in the middle of the night, a glaive or not.

“Um, thank you, Your Majesty.”

“Ignis, would you mind showing her a room before you go?”

“Of course. Follow me, please,” Ignis motioned Eve to follow. They bowed to the king once more before heading to the elevators.

“Looks like the prince took the worst of it,” Eve said as they stepped in the elevator.

“Yes and as much as it repels me to admit it, he does deserve the consequences,” Ignis said.

“You don’t sound very repelled,” Eve implied with a cocked brow.

“No, not at all.” Ignis smiled.

‘ _He seems kinda cool when he is not all about duty,_ ’ Eve thought smiling back.

Ignis showed her a room in the guest floor. She had never been in a fancy hotel, but she could tell that it was luxurious. The bed must’ve been bigger than her whole room back home.

“I’ll leave now then. Good night,” Ignis said.

“Okay. And thanks. Good night,” Eve said.

She flopped on the bed when Ignis closed the door after him. Her back had barely hit the mattress when her phone buzzed. It was a text from Noctis.

“ _Home yet?_ ” he asked.

“ _I’m staying the night,_ ” Eve typed in reply.

“ _Cool. Come over._ ”

Eve tilted her head in confusion. “ _What?_ ”

“ _I’m not allowed to sneak out, but you can sneak in._ ”

Eve sighed. ‘ _I wonder what he wants this time._ ’

“ _Fine._ ”

She tiptoed at the room door and opened it as quietly as she could. The hallway was empty and silent. Eve hadn’t seen any guards on their way up with Ignis. Noctis’s quarters were two floors up, so she would have to use the elevator. Hopefully nobody would mind a lonely glaive-in-training stalking the Citadel halls in the middle of the night.

After very stressful five minutes, Eve knocked on the prince’s quarters’ door. She tried the handle and it was open.

“Are you decent?” she deadpanned opening the door just a little.

“Not really, but I’m wearing pants if that’s what you’re asking,” Noctis’s voice carried over from the room. “Come on in.”

Eve closed the door and looked around her. The room was much bigger than the room she had been appointed to. The main pieces of furniture were a huge bed on the left and a large writing table straight ahead from the door, just before the windows. Behind the table were a few tall bookshelves. Eve wondered what kind of books His Highness had on the shelves. Far on the left side of the room was a lounging nook with a couple of couches and a large TV. Multiple shelves next to it were filled with video game cases.

Noctis was sitting back on the couch with a game controller in his hands. Monsters were exploding rapidly on the television screen.

Eve sat next to him, baffled. “What is this?” she asked slowly.

Noctis paused the game and tossed another controller on Eve’s lap. “Here.”

“What do I do with this?” she asked confused and grabbed the item. She was more or less familiar with arcade games, even decent in some of them, but console games were an uncharted area for her.

Noctis leaned in to press the controller button to turn it on. “Press X to shoot.”

Needless to say, Eve was really, really bad at the game. Noctis’s insane skills compensated up to some point, but he couldn’t work miracles even though he could use magic in real life.

“I’m terrible at this,” Eve said after her fifth death.

“Yeah, you are.” Noctis grinned. “You just need more practice.”

“I don’t have time to play games,” Eve said irritated and pushed furiously the buttons, already forgetting all Noctis’s advices.

“They develop your hand-eye coordination, you know. Take it as training,” Noctis pointed out as he leapt to save Eve’s character from a killing blow once more.

“If you want to train, we could make use of the Citadel’s training room!” Eve hissed and shot a monster in between the eyes.

“You already worked your ass off with math. Isn’t that enough for today?” Noctis tried to save Eve again, but was too late and the game was over. He placed the controller on the table and stretched his arms.

“Huh? Oh, it’s over. Well I’m guessing you’ll have lots of time to focus on school now since you’re grounded,” Eve said.

Noctis frowned at her words. “Nah, I’ve got some games I haven’t played yet,” he said.

“Right… I should head in bed, it’s one a.m. already,” Eve said after stifling a yawn.

“What? Already?” Noctis pouted at her. “It’s Friday night. No school tomorrow. I’ve got more games we could play.” He tried to downplay his excitement to have someone to play video games with in the middle of the night.

Eve rolled her eyes and smiled. “Urgh, fine, but I’m happy with just watching.”

Noctis walked over to the shelf and pulled another video game case. “Works for me.”

–

Eve stared at her form in the tall mirror on her bedroom wall. After the intensive training to become a glaive had begun, she had seriously started to show muscle and the amount of bristles on her feet and hands had dropped. Instead, her palms had become calloused, but that didn’t matter to her as the Kingsglaive was not a beauty pageant contest.

Eve’s cellphone began chiming and buzzing against the wooden table surface. She quickly snatched the phone to see who the caller was.

“Hey Prompto,” Eve greeted while still casting a quick glance in the mirror.

“Eve! Where are you?” Prompto sounded panicky.

“At home. What’s going on?” Eve asked.

“Come quickly to the central station. We need to meet.”

“Uh, okay. I’ll be there in thirty minutes,” Eve said puzzled. ‘ _Must be something important, I guess? He sounded alarmed._ ’

Twenty-eight minutes later Eve jogged to her blonde-haired friend, who was anxiously pacing around before the main entrance of Insomnia’s central station. Prompto had of course his camera hanging around his neck.

“I’m here Prompto. Are you okay?” Eve leaned on her knees to let her breath even out.

“Me? Sure. Come, you need to see this,” Prompto said and practically dragged Eve along with him.

“What–? What is going on? Where are we going?”

After a few blocks, where Prompto refused to say where they were headed despite Eve’s questions, they stopped in front of a small restaurant. It looked neat and quite new.

“Zing’s Fried Rice? Prompto, what the hell is going on?” Eve was starting to get annoyed for being kept in the dark.

“I hope you’re hungry.” A wide grin formed on Prompto’s face and Eve got even more confused.

They stepped in the restaurant. Prompto made a hushing motion with his finger on his lips and nodded towards the kitchen counter. Eve’s jaw dropped.

The Lucian crown prince Noctis Lucis Caelum was standing behind the counter, wearing a hair net and a focused frown. The main chef of the restaurant was explaining something to him and motioning towards the heaps of plates and bowls before them.

“What. The. Actual. Fuck?“ Eve gasped aloud.

Noctis heard her voice and turned.

“What’re you guys doing here?” he asked. He was _scowling_.

Eve and Prompto burst out into a fit of snorts and giggles.

“Seriously…” Noctis muttered.

“I really thought it was a joke that you’re going to have to get a part-time job!”  Eve said wiping the tears of laughter from her cheeks.

“Uh, no. It was a condition for getting my own place, but whatever. Are you going to order something?” Noctis crossed his arms and forced something resembling a smile on his face.

“Oh, sure! I wouldn’t miss this even if you paid for me. What should we get?” Eve asked turning eagerly to Prompto.

“I am paying you…”

“What does the cook recommend?” Prompto grinned.

“That you stop grinning and leave,” Noctis muttered under his breath.

“Aw, don’t be that way, Noct. I’ll take the spicy shrimp. Eve?”

“Uh, I’ll go with the same. But not spicy!” Eve said staring at the menu on the wall.

“So two shrimps, one spicy and one mild. Got it,” Noctis iterated and went back to the kitchen, mumbling something incomprehensible by himself.

“He’s really not made for customer service,” Prompto said as they sat down. There were a few other customers in the restaurant, and they had been curiously following the conversation. One of them was a bald man in a black suit, sitting in the corner. He was obviously the prince’s security detail during his shift.

Eve laughed. “That _scowl_ though. I hoped you’d get a picture of it,” she said nodding at the camera hanging around Prompto’s neck.

“Ah darn, I should’ve!”

Eve realized how hungry she was when Noctis emerged from the kitchen with two plates of fried rice and shrimps.

“Ooh, looks delicious,” Eve said when he placed the plate in front of her. His mood had improved a bit.

“Don’t go counting your chocobos yet!” Prompto said grabbing a pair of chopsticks.

“Did you make this?” Eve asked digging in the food.

“Nah, it’s only my second day in here. I’ll make sure to send an invitation when they’ll let me cook,” Noctis informed with a light smile.

“No wonder this tastes so good! Ah, I’ve never been served by a prince before. I need to get a photo of this.” Prompto’s last words were muffled by the food in his mouth, but Eve and Noctis caught the meaning when he began snapping photos of them. Eve smiled brightly for the camera, but Noctis splayed his palm over his face to cover it.

“I need to get back to it. Enjoy your food,” he said and turned to leave.

“Sure, have fun!” Eve said and waved with her fingers after Noctis.

That evening Eve returned home to find her father sitting in the living room, reading a book with his feet on the coffee table. Something that Eve was forbid of doing.

“Hello, father. How was your day?” Eve asked noticing him.

“Hello Eve. Come, sit.” Cor lifted his legs from the table and put the book away. His expression was serious.

A tiny fear sparked in Eve’s chest. Had something happened? She walked over to sit in the armchair opposite of Cor.

“What is it, father?” Eve asked. Her throat was suddenly dry and her heart was thumping.

Cor sighed.

“I’m sorry, I wouldn’t want to have to talk about this, but since recent events…” he began and paused.

“What events?” Eve said furrowing her brows tightly together.

“I was told today that contrarily to your better judgement, you accompanied the prince in leaving the Citadel unannounced a few days ago,” Cor said.

Eve didn’t know what to say. Had Cor only learned that just today? She would have thought matters like that would’ve been brought to his attention at once.

“The king himself told me,” Cor continued.

“Oh,” was all Eve could say. Her father had sounded rather upset. ‘ _Maybe I should’ve told him after all..._ ’

“Eve, setting aside the fact that you should report these kinds of events to me; I’m still your father. What were you thinking?”

Eve’s mood sank from the fun dinner with Prompto. “I’m sorry. I-I didn’t think it mattered… or that you would’ve obviously heard about it straight away.”

“I would’ve liked to hear that from you, Eve,” Cor said.

“I’m sorry, father.” Eve’s eyes fell on the floor and her insides coiled in shame.

“Something could’ve happened. Never do something like this again, understood?” Cor said and his voice softened.

“Understood.”

“And another thing–“

Eve grimaced. “Yes?”

“You shouldn’t have any unnecessary contact with the prince outside your duties. I understand that you get along well, but that familiarity could be used against him in a way that you should be protecting him from.”

Cor’s words sank in Eve’s heart and she nodded, her voice suddenly lost. ‘ _My familiarity… with Noctis. That is a security threat._ ’

“I’m sorry, Evelia, but that is the way things are,” Cor said.

Eve straightened her posture. “No, I’m sorry too, father. I’ll correct my behavior, I promise.”

“Just remember, that is the best for the prince,” Cor reminded.

Somehow Eve felt like she had just lost a friend. Though she knew what Cor had meant, was that she should be mindful of her professionalism in Noctis’s company. Even still, that would most likely mean an end to arcade visits and video games on her part.


	9. Boy's Night Out / Girls' Night Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again. Poor Eve really can't hold her liquor...

The day arrived as bright and sunny in Insomnia. Nyx didn’t rush with leaving the comfort of his bedsheets. He and Eve had arrived to the capital the day before, and they were to report to the captain in the morning. Their car ride home had been mostly filled with dictating their reports to each other, depending on which one of them was driving. Eve had been grumpy about Nyx’s lax attitude towards the report making, as he had been trying to just get over with it soon so they could have discussed something more interesting.

Nyx lay calmly on the bed, because he knew that after a several days of out on a mission, Drautos would cut them some slack. Nyx browsed his cellphone while sleepily thinking whether Eve had already reported in. He was already unexplainably anxious to see her, and they had parted less than a day ago.

“Uh, better get up before its noon,” Nyx said aloud, groaning.

After clothes, coffee and small breakfast on the go, Nyx arrived at the Kingsglaive headquarters. He made his way to the captain’s office hoping that he could just leave his report on his desk and scoot.

For once he was lucky. He just missed Drautos, who stormed away, not even looking at his general direction. Nyx dumped the report sheet on the desk and went off to find Libertus first in order to let him know that he was back.

“Hey Nyx! How’d it go?” Libertus greeted him. They bumped fists, both grinning.

“Business as usual,” Nyx replied and searched the area around them with his vision, “Hey listen, have you seen Leonis around today?” He tried to sound as casual as possible despite his restless heart, but the forced tone made Libertus only more suspicious.

“Yeah sure, I think she went to the shooting range,” Libertus said lifting his brows in a questioning manner.

“Thanks, there’s something I need to–“ Nyx turned, about to leave.

“Seriously? This feels like a déjà-vu,” Libertus said slightly annoyed, making him stop.

“Sorry man,” Nyx spread his arms in showing that nothing could be done about it, “I’ll catch you later!”

“You owe me an explanation! And a drink!” Libertus yelled after him. Nyx’s odd behavior made a knowing smile tug at his corners. “He’s in deep,” he muttered by himself and shook his head.

Nyx walked over to the shooting range, frantically thinking about what to say.

‘ _Did you report in yet? Nah, of course she did. She was here before me. Did you sleep well? Well who wouldn’t in their own bed after a night in a tent._ ’ The area was undeniably approaching as his heart beat was picking up. ‘ _How are your injuries? Okay that’s a good one._ ’ He fitted a casual smile on his face as best as he could while ignoring his loudly thumping heart.

Nyx opened the door and looked around to find a glimpse of the familiar dark blonde hair. There was noise from only one gun being fired and the creaking of the moving practice targets. Seemed like they were alone and it only made Nyx more nervous.

‘ _Oh, by Shiva’s tasty sideboob, calm down man. It’s the same Eve as for the last few days in the car with you._ ’

He began walking over to Eve, who had ear protectors on her head and thus couldn’t hear his footsteps. She was concentrated on the targets, holding a mid-sized pistol with both of her hands. Nyx approached slowly, trying to make sure he wouldn’t startle her. It gave him conveniently time to take in her figure.

Eve’s hair was on a long ponytail, almost reaching her waist. A straight, focused expression was coated on her features. She blinked quickly every time she fired the gun. The tight Kingsglaive uniform hugged her curves and Nyx admired the sight with a yearning exhale. He was still amazed to think that that form had been once his to explore and appreciate.

“Hello? Eos to Ulric?” Eve was hooting, “Did you need something?”

Nyx cleared his throat and averted his eyes back up to Eve’s face. She frowned upon seeing the motion. ‘ _Did he come here just to stare at my butt?_ ’

“Uh,” was all Nyx could say and mentally face-palm. ‘ _Nice! That’s a real conversation opener._ ’

“Are you okay?” Eve asked and laid the gun on the counter.

“Are you?” Nyx said and Eve looked at him suspicious, “I mean how your injuries are?”

“Ah, they are fine. I’m almost healed. The captain told me to take it slow for a few days,” she said.

“Okay, that’s good,” Nyx said and managed to pull a smile.

“No, that’s too bad actually,” Eve flashed a grin in response which made Nyx’s heart jump, “I was waiting for that sparring match with you, hero.”

“I’ll make a reservation for you then.”

Eve didn’t say anything, but smiled enigmatically.

“You do that, Nyx.” Eve laid her hand on his chest for a second, before turning back to the shooting range.

‘ _Would anyone notice if I backed her against the wall and–_ ‘

“Okay, well I’ll leave you to it then,” Nyx said collecting his thoughts, “Bye.”

“Uh, sure. Bye,” Eve said taking a glance after him and biting her lip.

–

Libertus closed his apartment’s door behind them and went straight to the fridge. Nyx flopped on to the small couch.

”Did you know she used to guard the crown prince?” Nyx said continuing their ongoing conversation.

“What? Really?” Libertus asked surprised from the kitchen.

“Yup, she told me about that when we were driving home. It was a real hush-hush arrangement. Apparently even the prince didn’t know about it at first,” Nyx explained.

“Huh, but when? She must be younger than us.” Libertus opened a couple of beers and passed one to his friend. Then he grabbed the remote and opened the television.

“At school.” They clinked the bottles in cheers and drank.

“You’re joking,” Libertus said lifting the bottle from his lips and slumped on the armchair.

“Nope, she guarded the prince at school while she was still in training,” Nyx said staring at the screen.

“So that’s why she didn’t train at the HQ,” Libertus said looking at him.

“From what I gathered, the prince found out about it at some point.”

“Then what?”

Nyx shrugged. “Nothing, I guess. She kept the job at least.”

“Huh…” Libertus mumbled, deep in thought.

“Do you think they, uh, you know, became friends or something? I mean, shouldn’t she have been kicked out for blowing her cover?” Nyx asked and frowned, thinking: ‘ _or something else than friends?_ ’ He had seen the crown prince and was pretty sure that he had no shortage of ladies with those looks.

“Like what? The prince told the king not to fire her? Nah,” Libertus shifted into a more comfortable position, “Being the Commander’s kid must have some benefits.”

“I guess you’re right,” Nyx commented and turned his attention back to the television.

“Why didn’t you just ask her if it bothers you?” Libertus spread his arms in confusion.

“It doesn’t bother me.”

“Oh right, of course it doesn’t. My bad,” he grinned. Nyx sighed forcefully.

“Okay it bothers me. Happy now?” he said.

“I’ll be happy when you remove your head from your ass and start doing something for the sake of _your_ happiness,” Libertus scoffed.

Nyx didn’t have time to answer when his cellphone beeped, dragging his attention away from the conversation.

“It’s Crowe,” he said and opened the text, “She is asking us to the club… She is with Eve.”

“Well, why haven’t you gone already then?” Libertus was joking, but Nyx didn’t catch that.

“I don’t think I should,” Nyx said slowly and put his phone away.

“Can’t say I don’t agree. I mean, considering what happened the last time,” Libertus said.

The last time was the one reason why Nyx honestly wanted to go.

“Nyx…” Libertus sighed noticing his thoughtful expression, “I’ll ask one more time: What happened in Duscae?”

“Nothing. Nothing happened in Duscae, Libertus,” he replied.

“Okay, that’s good cause you don’t want to get caught in that shitstorm.”

“What do you mean?” Nyx turned to look at Libertus in bemusement.

“Really, Nyx? You are both glaives. You know what the return rate from the front lines is. And on top of that, her old man is the commander of the Crownsguard,” Libertus said.

‘ _He is right. For us to be together, one of us would have to quit. And I couldn’t do it, or ask her to do that._ ’

“Yeah I know that, Libertus,” Nyx said quietly.

There was moment of silence between the two men while bottles were emptied and the television cast its blue hue in the room. Nyx’s phone beeped again.

“It’s Crowe agai–“ Nyx’s jaw dropped seeing the contents of the message. Crowe had sent him a photo of Eve. Her blue, skin tight dress was glimmering in competition with her laughing smile under the colorful lights of the nightclub. She looked stunning. On the image was written:

“ _It’s not like we are short on male attention!_ ”

It was just like Crowe to pull something like this on Nyx, but it made him wonder in anxiety what Eve had told her about the past events.

“What is it? Show me,” Libertus reached to take the phone from Nyx. He looked at the photo in confusion. Seconds passed. “Does Crowe know?” he asked raising his eyebrows and returned the phone.

“I don’t think so, but I think I need to go find out just in case,” Nyx smirked.

 

* * *

 

It was still a rather early morning in Insomnia. The city was still dozing off under the clear sky, the blue tones reflecting from the surface of the Wall. Crowe was walking on a passageway at the Kingsglaive headquarters when she spotted Eve, was closing the captain’s office door.

“Eve!” Crowe shouted to gain her attention and waved. “Hey, how’d it go?”

 “All good. Just gave my report to the captain,” the blonde smiled and walked to the other woman.

“Great. Let’s go celebrate tonight?” Crowe said excitedly.

Eve shrugged, trying to drag out the moment of giving in to Crowe. She was worn out from sitting in the car, so maybe going out would some good for her. After a job well done, there was no harm in loosening up a bit, was there? She would have the following day free anyways, unless the Empire decided to launch an attack on Lucis.

“We should call Nyx too,” Crowe suggested.

“No!” Eve squeaked and slapped a hand on her mouth. ‘ _Woops._ ’

“What, why?” Crowe was astonished by Eve’s strong reaction.

“You are not, under any circumstances, to contact him!” Eve huffed. Crowe giggled at her.

“In that case, I expect a full report on what the damn happened between you two on that mission,” she beamed at the other woman.

Eve couldn’t help but blush. “We killed a big ass behemoth, that’s what happened,” she said avoiding Crowe’s sharp stare.

“Yeah, right. How about we meet at eight, my place? And wear something nice,” Crowe said.

“Sounds like a plan.”

–

Ten past eight, Eve knocked on an apartment door that had a small, rusted “Altius” label on it. ‘ _Why do all the glaives live in such a shitholes? It’s not like they couldn’t afford better._ ’ Eve felt almost bad about living with her father in their fancy house that bordered on being a small mansion.

“Hey girl, come in!” Crowe was already in high spirits and danced towards the kitchen table to pour shots for them.

“Hey. Whoa, thanks,” Eve said accepting the glass.

‘ _Here we go again._ ’ They downed the liquids and grimaced.

“Let’s see, what are you wearing tonight? Mhm. Looking good,” Crowe approved after taking a spin around Eve, who was wearing semi-casual looking, blue cocktail dress. She had not been entirely sure about their plans for the night and had decided to go with something that would at least make her feel good. Feel good also meant high heels, not too high, but suitable for walking if needed.

“You look ready to hunt and down guys,” Crowe giggled and placed her glass back on the table.

“Oh, no way. It’s girls’ night!” Eve said flatly refusing the idea of another one night stand issue. ‘ _No hunting beasts or men today, and most certainly no drunken stupor tomorrow. I have stuff to do._ ’

For the record, at least she tried to stay strong that night.

“What? When was the last time you had a man? You’re too uptight, Eve.”

“Uh, it’s been a while…” she said trying nervously to avoid answering. Luckily Crowe didn’t seem to catch that.

“Well, let me grab my coat and let’s head to the club,” Crowe said. She dragged along stunned Eve by the arm.

Eve had actually never been to a nightclub before. The excursions in her youth had been much more innocent than going out to party and drink. Thinking about her youth made her wonder how Noctis was doing and whether he ever went to nightclubs. She giggled curtly at the thought of seeing Ignis rave on the dance floor.

“Let’s go get something to drink!” Crowe steered them towards the bar counter.

They had a good time at the club. Eve kept her drinking from going overboard this time. For a change, she enjoyed feeling tipsy, but didn’t miss that loud buzzing that broke down all her inhibitions. Instead, she just felt more brave and sociable as she chatted easily with other people. They almost had to shoo away eager dance partners to have some time to chat alone with Crowe.

“So… What happened in Duscae?” Crowe demanded to know eyes flashing, “And don’t say whatever happens in Duscae, stays in Duscae.” Eve blushed slightly.

“Nothing happened. We had some disagreements, but everything is solved now,” she assured Crowe and focused on the glass in front of her. She had been sipping on fruity drink with a tiny, pink umbrella in it.

“Uh-huh,” Crowe didn’t believe her one bit, “So you wouldn’t mind if, say, I texted him to come over?”

“I guess not?” Eve said confused. ‘ _Whatever, they are friends and I don’t want to make her choose between which of us she hangs out with._ ’ At least that was what she kept telling herself as she was trying to appease her restless heart and chase away the butterflies fluttering in her stomach. It wasn’t possible for Eve to admit that she was as anxious to see Nyx now as he had been by day.

“Great, cause he should be here any moment,” Crowe said. Eve sighed and ordered another shot.

‘ _Calm down,_ ’ she ordered herself, ‘ _you can be around him without swooning._ ’

Eve had already established the fact to herself that Nyx was smoking hot, there was simply no denying it. The memory of his body, scent or voice alone made her knees buckle. In another life or another situation she would have leapt at the chance to make him permanently hers, but in this one she had to do with that single night. Barring the desire was only her fear of getting kicked from the Kingsglaive.

Eve felt like her whole life had finally led her up to this point, and she was where she wanted to be. She could not let that go to a waste because of physical lust.

It wasn’t long before Crowe jumped with her phone in her hand, and waved to the door. Eve exhaled shakily and plastered a forced smile on her face. Then she turned to look.

In all the casual and frisky air surrounding him, Nyx looked so gorgeous it made Eve’s heart beat in arrhythmia. She almost laughed out loud at how ridiculously hotter he was in person in contrast to the image in her mind.

“He is here!” Crowe poked Eve’s waist.

‘ _I noticed, like probably half of the club by now._ ’

Nyx made his way to the ladies at the counter. Eve felt her world to slow down when she took in his familiar features. Her smile shifted from a forced one to a genuine.

“Hey Crowe,” Nyx said giving a quick embrace to Crowe.

Eve rather read the words from his lips than actually heard him because of the loud music. He bent to lean his elbow on the counter next to her.

“Hey you,” Nyx said to Eve.

She looked at him from under her lashes. “Hi,” she cooed smiling, and turned to order yet another drink.

Instead of following her initial plan of being somewhat sober, Eve was completely smashed by the end of the night. She was in no condition to head home alone. She would’ve likely gotten lost, or worse. So, it fell to Nyx to play the gentleman.

“Nyx–! Look!” Eve giggled and stumbled, pulling herself free from his grip, “I can still do cartwheels!”

Her dress hem was trundled so up, that it really didn’t cover anything it should’ve covered anymore.

“Eve, please calm down,” Nyx pleaded and tried to take her hand again. ‘ _This is a nightmare. I can’t take her home to her father_.’

Crowe had been clear-headed enough to use her own legs to leave the club and Nyx, being almost fully sober, had chivalrously offered to walk Eve home. A mistake he would do never again.

“Oh no, you don’t get to tell me what to do!” Eve howled, “Unless…”

“Unless what?” Nyx asked in defeat. Eve came to stand before him, staring in his eyes intensively and wobbling.

“You take your shirt off,” she cackled manically and hit his bicep with her fist.

“Okay, come on, Eve. Let’s get you home,” Nyx grabbed her hand before she could sway away again. He began walking determinedly, dragging Eve along.

“Ow, okay. My home or your home?” she asked innocently.

“Err, your home?” Nyx tried to ignore the way his heart had skipped a beat.

Eve shook her head looking surprisingly sober. “We both know I can’t go home like this. I’ll text my dad that I’ll be over at a friend’s place!” She eagerly picked her cellphone from her purse and started typing in a drunken focus.

“Let me,” Nyx said and snatched the phone.

“ _Imma sleep ina frined cya tomorrr_ ,” Nyx read from the display, frowning. He rewrote the message and sent it to Cor Leonis, hoping that he didn’t worry about his daughter too much.

“Okay, let’s go, shall we?” Nyx said, but Eve couldn’t hear him as she was busy taking off her shoes. ‘ _This will be painful._ ’

–

‘ _I should get a medal for doing this,_ ’ Nyx thought, at long last placing the key in his apartment door lock.

Eve had calmed down after throwing up a few times on the way. Nyx had picked up some junk food for her from one of the stalls in downtown. For the latter part of the walk, she had been leaning heavily on Nyx and his arms were sore from half carrying and half dragging her.

“I’ll get you some water,” Nyx said.

Eve had already tumbled over to sit by the kitchen counter when he turned with the glass of water.

“Drink and try to eat something,” Nyx ordered, and Eve finally did as she was told. Part of the food disappeared quickly with the water, before she pushed the box away in disgust. Nyx dug in the leftovers.

“I should go wash my face,” Eve said more to herself than Nyx.

“Please don’t puke in the sink,” he said having noticed her slightly nauseated expression. She shot a glare and stuck her tongue out at him.

“Can I borrow some clothes? Like a t-shirt? This dress is no good for sleeping,” Eve swung her hands at the said piece of clothing and started unzipping it difficultly. Nyx hurried to grab a shirt for her before she would have stripped fully naked. Eve smiled as in thanks and locked herself up in the bathroom for a worryingly long period.

“Eve? Is everything okay in there?” Nyx knocked on the door for the third time and heard the lock finally click open.

Makeup-less Eve emerged from the bathroom, wearing Nyx’s black t-shirt. It barely covered her panties and Nyx could see the shapes of her breasts and nipples through it. He swallowed hard and the reaction didn’t go unnoticed by Eve, whose eyes narrowed. Seeing her dressed in his clothes was alluring. It somehow made him feel as if she was his.

Eve tottered towards the sofa past Nyx.

“I’ll sleep on the couch, you go ahead and sleep in the bed,” Nyx said recovering from his bemusement.

“Okay,” Eve said changing direction and crashed on the mattress with a thud. Nyx ripped his eyes away from her slender body, mentally reproaching himself.

“Goodnight then,” he said and switched the lights off. He changed into pajama pants after taking his shirt off. He lied down on the couch, staring at the ceiling wide awake. Eve was shuffling the covers in the bed, trying to find a good position.

“Nyx?” she cooed after a moment’s silence.

“Yeah?”

“I can’t sleep in this bed _without you_.” She tried her best to lace her voice with a seductive tone. ‘ _Get that bare chest and fine ass here right now,_ ’ Eve giggled in her mind.

Nyx’s heart left out a beat. ‘ _She is drunk. Really drunk._ ’

“Well, now you have to, Eve,” he sighed. Nyx considered himself an honorable man, but in that moment it took all the self-restrain he had to not to take advantage of the half-naked, drunk seductress lying in his bed.

“Nyx?” Eve whispered again after a minute.

“Yes?”

“I’m cold, come warm me up,” Eve held back an obvious giggle. Nyx continued to stare at the ceiling and choke his dirty thoughts. Eve waited a moment and let out an impatient grunt.

“Nyx–!” Eve rolled over and fell on the floor on purpose with a loud thump, “Whoops!”

Nyx jumped up from the couch and went to see how she was undeniably okay.

“Made you come look,” Eve murmured. Nyx helped her back to the bed; careful not to touch anything but her arm. Eve grabbed his hand from under the covers as he was trying to return to the sofa.

“Come sleep next to me, _please_?”

‘ _How can I say no to her?_ ’ Nyx’s shoulders slumped in defeat. ‘ _Is she testing my willpower or something?_ ’

“If you can behave,” he said unenthusiastically.

Eve nodded eagerly and made space for him to come and lie beside her. It hadn’t been many seconds before she climbed on top of him with a lustful expression on her face and fire in her eyes. Eve devoured the sight of Nyx’s body under her, her desire apparent. He could feel her soaked panties on his bare skin. She could not have done anything else to make him more aroused.

“Make love to me.”

Except say that.

Nyx nearly lost control. He would have been happy to oblige. Hell, he really wanted it. It would have been so easy to just slide her underwear aside and let her blissful, wet heat claim him. But it wouldn’t have been right. It would have made things between them even more upsetting.

Nyx gently pushed Eve back from trying to kiss him.

“You sure know how to ruin a man,” he husked.

“Only if I really try,” Eve said gawking at him, unpleased.

“You’ll regret that request tomorrow. Let’s get some sleep,” Nyx said, gently rolling Eve from top of him.

“Can I get a goodnight kiss, then?” she pleaded.

“Sleep, Eve.”

She curled up against his side and as blood roared in his ears, Nyx wondered why she was like this only when she was drunk.


	10. It's Not You, It's Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's another double chapter week, cause apparently I can't look at the word counter... Oh well, hopefully nobody minds to get more to read ;)  
> Also this is probably my fave chapter in BfM so far, so enjoy!

The inevitable morning arrived with a gift of hangover for Eve. She woke up to the sounds of something fizzing and simmering, as well as plastic clattering against steel. The smell milling around in the air would have been delicious if the idea of food hadn’t raised vomit in her throat. Eve dragged her palms over her face, lying on her back.

“Good morning,” Nyx said from the kitchen nook.

Eve grumbled in response and pulled the covers over her head.

“You should drink some water,” he continued.

She grunted again.

“And put on some clothes.”

Eve whimpered at his words like she were slapped on the face. She couldn’t decide which was worse: The deadly hangover or the mortifying shame. She wanted to dissolve in to the bed and never see Nyx again. Alcohol was the obvious, cheap explanation for her behavior, but Eve knew that she had only needed an excuse to act the way she had. And with her inhibitions lowered due to the out-of-hand drinking, she had been too easily carried away in Nyx’s company. The reasons behind her actions had required little actual encouraging, because when sober, she did everything in her power to keep those dangerous thoughts locked away.

‘ _You really fucked up, girl. Try to run your way out of this,_ ’ Eve thought and buried her face in Nyx’s pillow.

“Hey, are you okay? Besides the obvious,” Nyx asked walking to the bed. He had amusement and concern in his voice.

“Could you just pretend I’m not here and look the other way while I leave?” Eve mumbled indistinctly.

“I made breakfast. Get up, it’s almost midday,” Nyx said disregarding her and patted the covers on her knees.

When he went back to the kitchen, Eve sat up slowly. Her head was thumping. Or was it her heart? At least she hadn’t puked yet. She guttered down from the bed and slouched after Nyx. She tried to pull the shirt hem down to cover her butt. Not that it really mattered after everything that had already happened between them, but at least it made her feel better.

Nyx poured a small pile of fried eggs on a plate and placed it before Eve.

“Eat,” he ordered staring at her.

Eve took a deep breath. She took a careful bite and chewed slowly.

“Want some coffee?” Nyx asked, satisfied to see her eat.

Eve swallowed the food. “Is it Ebony?”

“No, it’s a Galahdian mix,” he answered and reached for a cup from the upper cabinet. He was still in pajama pants, but had covered his chest with a loose tank top. The waistband of his briefs was revealed along with his hip bones from under the top when he reached up.

The sight lifted a light blush on Eve’s cheeks.

“Uh, okay I’ll try it. I’m not a fan of coffee usually,” Eve said and shoveled more food in her mouth.

‘ _Why is he being so nice to me? He should’ve just kicked me out the second he woke up. I’d have deserved that._ ’ The corners of her mouth dropped. She poked a piece of an egg around her plate.

Nyx placed the cup next to her plate and went on to pour another one. Eve stared at him, miles away.

‘ _This is actually really nice… just being like this. But I feel terrible. I seem to have a knack for catching moral hangovers._ ’ She stirred the coffee with a spoon absent-mindedly. The physical hangover was nothing compared to the mental one.

‘ _What do I say? I’m sorry? I usually never behave like this? I just can’t keep my hands off you? Do I even want to? Not really, I guess. Otherwise I would be home right now._ ’ Eve studied Nyx’s features as he sipped the hot coffee. His attention was fully on the cup in his hands, but his brows were slightly furrowed. His hair was messy from sleeping and his posture was somewhat relaxed as he leaned at the kitchen counter. Eve’s eyes glided over the muscles on his arms, over his cloth-covered chest and down to his bare toes.

‘ _It’s ridiculous how damn fine he looks. And he is so gentle and makes me feel safe and… NO! I did not just think that._ ’ Eve jolted and averted her eyes back to the cup.

They sipped the hot drinks quietly for a while, both thinking about what to say. Nyx scratched his neck, eyes darting between Eve and the coffee cup. The silence was getting awkward.

“Thanks for taking care of me last night,” Eve finally said. “I should get going, so you can get to doing– whatever it is you do on your day off–”

Nyx shifted uncomfortably. ‘ _What happens if I let her go now? I’ll text her later? She’ll text me later? Most likely she would just avoid me for the rest of my life._ ’

“I don’t have anything better to do so, uh, you can stay for a while if you want,” Nyx cut in, not looking at Eve.

‘ _Is that a blush?_ ’ Eve’s mouth opened a little in surprise. Her hands were shaking when she took another sip of the coffee.

“I’ll go change. Um, thanks for the food.” Eve stood up and locked herself in the bathroom with her own clothes.

Nyx glanced after her and tried not to notice the swaying hips and white panties flickering from under the shirt hem.

‘ _She ruins me. I can’t even think straight._ ’ His heart was pounding and he felt breathless. Nyx took the chance to change into casual clothing for the day.

A moment later Eve emerged from the bathroom, smoothing down the wrinkles on her party dress. The sight made Nyx almost choke on his coffee. His repressed imagination was running wild again. His heart stuttered and stomach filled up with fluttering butterflies. Somewhere in the back of his mind Nyx felt regret for not giving in last night.

“Want another cup?” Nyx asked, trying to divert his attention to somewhere else.

“Yeah, sure.”

He filled and handed Eve’s coffee cup back to her.

“Here you go.”

It didn’t help the tension, when their fingers touched.

“Thanks.”

Eve hovered in front of Nyx, unsure of what to do or where to look. Sipping the coffee was a saving secondary function, but it was quickly exhausted.

“You have something on your– here, let me,” Eve reached to brush Nyx’s cheek with her thumb. He froze for a moment, “there–“, she was going to pull back but he pressed her hand back with his.

“Don’t leave. Please.” His voice was dry and the piercing blue eyes gazed at Eve intently. Her cheeks flushed instantly and her head became dizzy. The stubble beneath her fingers felt rough. She wanted to caress Nyx’s cheek, feel his hair and the quickened pulse beneath the skin of his neck.

“Why?” Eve whispered. Nyx was so near her and she wanted nothing more than to close the small distance between them. She could barely breathe.

“I have a feeling that I won’t see you again like this if you go,” Nyx husked quietly, as if he was struggling hard to shape the words.

Eve swallowed and let her hand drop. Nyx didn’t stop her.

“Can I just…“ Eve murmured and hesitated a second before tumbling against his chest. She pressed her cheek against his shoulder and breathed deeply, inhaling his heady scent. The coffee cups in their hands spilled a little on the floor from the sway, but neither of them cared. The cups had been almost empty by then anyways.

“Nyx, I messed up last night,” Eve said, quietly apologizing. Nyx laid his hand on her back and placed his chin over her head, breathing in the sweet scent.

“No you didn’t. I said no because I didn’t want to mess up with you anymore than I already have,” he uttered softly.

They stood like that for a while. Eve’s insides were still twisting in shame and she felt like she was taking an advantage of Nyx.

He started to slightly part from her with the half-intent of finally giving in and placing his lips over hers. His hand moved from her back to her hips and his eyes were searching for the contact.

‘ _How does she make me feel like this? I need her. I need this feeling._ ’

Eve’s skin was tingling from Nyx’s breath. She raised her head to meet his gaze. He was so close; it was more inebriating than any alcohol could ever be. His touch was so tender it made her want to moan out loud. His lips were ready to seize hers and his body wanted nothing more than to gently escort her to heavenly bliss.

From somewhere in Eve’s mind, one strong thought came clear.

‘ _If I choose this, I will lose everything I have worked for._ ’

She inhaled sharply, waking up from the spur of the moment. She pulled back from the warmth of Nyx and cast her eyes on the floor.

‘ _Why does this keep happening to me? First him, and now Nyx…_ ’

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” Eve repeated incoherently and stepped further back.

Nyx’s hand dropped to his side in disappointment. That dreadful feeling of rejection was not something he was used to, and it made him utterly confused.

“Why do you keep fighting the way you obviously feel?” he asked. He wanted to stop Eve – make everything stop and make her to clear her thoughts. Eve wasn’t making any sense to Nyx and she knew it as well as he did. ‘ _Is she afraid of me? That I might do something to her? I could never hurt her._ ’

“There are more important things than my feelings,” Eve said hastily and kept growing the distance between them, just to be safe from his intoxicating influence. ‘ _I am the worst. I can’t lead him on like this. I don’t want to hurt him._ ’

”It’s best if we just try to stay friends and colleagues,” Eve explained.

“I know,” Nyx said staring at her intensively, “But I also know that you don’t really want to.”

“Yeah, well that’s my problem then. You don’t need to concern yourself–“

“The moment I laid eyes on you, you made it my problem too,” Nyx said, his frustration evident. He turned to place the cold coffee on the counter and to catch a breath from looking at Eve, who had fallen silent on his confession.

Nyx’s words made a warm flush stir inside Eve, but she determinedly dismissed that feeling. She chose her next words carefully.

“I have struggled my whole life to become what I am now. I am a fighter, a soldier. And one day, I will see the Empire fall or die trying”–she paused to take deep breath–“I cannot be sidetracked. I cannot have _this_.”

‘ _That came out a lot more dramatic than I intended to, but maybe he understood now._ ’

“But won’t leaving it like this leave you feeling more confused?” Nyx asked quietly, his back still turned at Eve.

“I’ll get over it.” She bit her lower lip and forced her dejection away.

‘ _What if I can’t?_ ’

Nyx didn’t know what to reply aloud. It was clear that Eve didn’t want to have any kind of romantic relationship with him. Or rather, she forced herself not to want it. Nyx could understand why she was so keen on the idea that being together would compromise both of their lives in a very definitive manner. At least one of them would have to retire from the Kingsglaive, or maybe they both would be fired. Neither of them was ready for such a sacrifice.

Nyx finally turned to look at Eve. She stood there, in the middle of his apartment, looking lonelier than he had ever seen anyone.

“Are we that bad at keeping a secret?” he asked, trying to cheer her up with a tease.

Eve puffed through her nose and a small smile formed on her lips.

“I wouldn’t place a bet on us,” she said making Nyx smile too. She relaxed and sat on the couch arm.

“You know, you’re making me regret even more I didn’t comply to your request last night,” Nyx said. The atmosphere in the room was an uncanny one. They both wanted to pounce and tear each other’s clothes off, and at the same time they wished to be left alone to writhe in their pain.

“I’m sorry about that. I’m bad with alcohol,” Eve uttered.

“I don’t mind,” Nyx’s smile widened into a grin, making Eve blush.

“I should go now,” she said deciding the conversation was taking a dangerous turn again. She placed the cup on the coffee table and got ready to leave.

“I’ll walk you home,” Nyx offered.

Eve bit her lip. “I’d like that, but I have to take this walk of shame alone,” she opened the front door and turned once more to look at him, “Thanks, again. Bye.”

“Yeah, bye.”


	11. In the Front Lines

Eve had only two days to dwell on her guilt. It was almost midnight when the news came that a small Imperial war fleet was making its way to Lucis. The Kingsglaive was being deployed immediately to counter it, so Eve had to push her thoughts of Nyx back and focus on the upcoming battle.

The squad drove for over a day and half to west, only making brief stops. The objective was to confront the enemy during light time.

Eve wasn’t on first name basis with anyone else than Pelna in her van. She was scared shitless, but still excited. The feeling was very different than the one on their way to kill the behemoth. This was where she wanted to be. Most of the advice Eve got from the other glaives was to play it safe. She was more useful alive than to fall on her first real battlefield.

Nyx had had to bite his tongue before they were loaded in the vans, so he wouldn’t tell Eve to stay back. It was an attitude he couldn’t take towards her. She had as much right to fight as he did, as difficult as it was to accept that. Nyx was ready to do anything to make sure the events with the behemoth would not happen again. He just wanted Eve to be safe and well, and he constantly reminded himself that she was well trained and could handle herself.

Everyone was discussing strategy through the communication devices. Mostly it was Luche speaking with captain Drautos. If the contact would happen during day, they had good chances of repelling the Imperials, assuming that the information about the force’s size was accurate. By night, they would have the risk of drawing daemons to the battle field. A war against two parties of enemies was not something anyone wanted to have to face.

“So how does this usually happen?” Eve asked quietly from Pelna.

“We intercept their flight. It’s easy to blow them down from the sky, but that means they get busy landing their troops. Other than that depends on the location and captain’s orders,” he replied with an uncharacteristically stoic expression. His look was missing its usual warmth.

“They’re just machines, right?” Eve asked knowing the answer, but she wanted a confirmation from someone who had faced the magitek forces in battle.

“Well, yeah. They have no souls nor can they feel pain so don’t give them any quarter.”

Eve nodded.

The closer the team got to the Imperial airships, the more anxious the atmosphere in the van fell. The sun was already high when they finally got visuals. There were a total of twelve airships.

The glaives stopped their transportation vehicles around Secullam Pass, facing the deep gorge ahead. The location was far from ideal. Compromising the bridge to Hulldag Pixe was not the best idea as the conflict would most likely impact heavy damage on it. Moving over the ravine so they would be having it at their back was not optimal either in case they needed to pull back swiftly.

But Nyx got an idea from that.

“ _Captain, we could send in teams beyond the ravine and warp back over_ ,” he said in the communication device.

“ _Ulric? Explain_ ,” Drautos said.

“ _Send in two teams to lure most of them into landing beyond it. The rest will stay here to take care of the over-extending force. If needed, we can pull back by warping over and flanking them._ ”

Drautos thought about his words.

“ _That’s a solid plan, sir_ ,” Luche stepped in.

“ _Crowe, how many of the ships we can take down before they can land?_ ” Drautos asked through the ear piece. Everyone else was silent, waiting for Crowe’s response.

“ _Three, sir. That’s the best we can do right now. They’re too apart._ ”

“ _Damn, they’re starting to learn.”_ A moment of silence followed. _“Crowe, take your team to the best point you can find. Luche’s team on the left flank, Ulric’s on the right. When the sun sets, we pull back. Don’t take any unnecessary risks. For hearth and home._ ”

They got off the vans and everyone quickly dashed to find their places.

Eve looked around to see Nyx. They locked eyes. He gave a small encouraging smile to her before pulling his hood down and running after the others. Eve could hear the small popping sounds as the teams vanished into thin air. She knew better than to be worried about Nyx, but her chest felt tight nonetheless.

Eve too pulled her hood down and took a deep breath. ‘ _This is it._ ’

“Come on,” Libertus appeared to pat her on the shoulder. She followed him to the relative cover of some bushes.

It wasn’t long until fiery bursts of magic whistled through the air, landing on exactly the three nearest airships. The explosions were extremely loud and metal junk was raining down from the sky. After that first wave, the magitek troops were already landing on both sides of the gorge.

Eve was about to creep closer, but Libertus pulled her arm to stop her.

“Be careful, Eve. Nyx will kill me if anything happens to you while you’re with me.”

“What–?” Eve spat out, vaguely realizing that Libertus probably knew about her questionable adventures with Nyx.

“ _Advance!_ ” Drautos’s voice yelled in their ears. Libertus sprinted forward and Eve dashed after him.

Half of the Kingsglaive squad on Eve’s side plunged their weapons in the air. A cloud of embers and smoke enveloped the glaives as they warped in on the enemies. Eve’s daggers met with cold steel and she stared straight into dead red eyes as their light expired.

They plowed right through the first wave of magitek troopers. Bullets were flying and the sounds of metal clashing against metal filled the air. The line of glaives kept its position as more magitek troopers fell on the ground and came towards them.

Eve didn’t know how long they fought. Rest of the airships had slowly retreated after spewing out their insides on the ground. The glaives had managed to bring two more down with magic as they had over-extended to drop troops.

Eve left behind at the back lines at Libertus’s insistence. Though she had to admit, it was probably a good idea to get used to the battlefield instead of the safe training room before barging in to the front lines. Still, she had to do he fair share of fighting, but at the back it was easier to focus on just one-on-one battle. Libertus watched her back and she his.

“Not today, Ifrit!” Libertus yelled and shoved his daggers in the chest of an MT.

“They just”–Eve warped in for a kill to behind Libertus, who nodded as thanks–“keep coming!” she huffed pulling her daggers from the MT’s neck.

“We’re wearing them down, just keep at it!” Libertus yelled.

But there was no option of _physically_ wearing down the enemy. They had to destroy each and every one of the monstrosities, one by one. The glaives slowly pushed further and further towards the edge of the ravine, eventually forcing the MTs to scatter. Soon they broke through to clear some needed space for the other teams to warp in whenever they needed to.

Eve could see the edge of the gorge now. The other side had only a handful of magitek troopers left as the teams were almost meeting in the middle from their flanks. A closer look identified the remaining enemies as assassin-type troops.

Eve’s insides twisted from a mix of worry and fear.

The robots were wildly charging after the glaives in a flurry of unyielding blades. No one could go near them for the risk of getting stabbed. The assassin-type MT would make a short work of anyone falling behind in evading its attacks.

Those most adept in warping and phasing through attacks quickly took point in taming the assassins. Naturally, Nyx was among them.

“ _Stay sharp, Nyx_ ,” Pelna’s voice crackled in his ear. “ _On your six!_ ”

Nyx turned swiftly, phasing simultaneously as the assassin’s blade ripped through the air. He plunged his kukri on its side and using the weapon as leverage, jumped to shove the other on the back of its neck.

The assassin MT fell on the ground, letting out a series of high-pitched drones. They sounded ominously like death screams.

“ _Stand to defend_ ,” Drautos commanded in Eve’s earpiece. She took a wide look around her. The glaives were scattered on two sides, leaving a wide berth to the edge of the gorge. The gap was getting even a little too broad to be easily defended on two fronts.

The MTs were starting to use their scattering as an advantage to move into an arc around them. If they would be let to do that, the glaives would soon find themselves surrounded. Eve and Libertus moved quickly to dispatch of the ones trying to extend too widely.

On the other side of the gorge, Pelna shot an impressive fan of lightning and hit all three of the remaining assassins. His arm was stinging with the very uncomfortable sensation of magic over-use. He would likely gain some scarring on his arm, but that was a small price to pay since no lives were lost. Besides, chicks loved scars.

The MTs were stunned enough for Nyx and a few others to warp in for the final blows. Some of the glaives had already warped to the other side, but everyone left relaxed for a second and let out relieved huffs. Drautos began quickly uttering them to warp over.

Nyx leaned his palms on his knees and let his breath even out for a short moment. He jogged to the edge of the gorge, gaining speed in order to use the momentum to help in warping the long distance with as few throws as possible.

He crossed the ravine in line of blue flashes, materializing for three times to throw the kukri again onward. He landed heavily and panting on the solid ground. Somehow the earth always felt a bit too dense after a long warp. It was as is the gravity was hastily snaking its tendrils around his legs to have him back in its grip.

From the borders of her vision, Eve saw that the other side was clear from MTs and glaives. Only heaps of junked metallic bodies remained. She meticulously dispatched of her current enemy and turned to take a glance. The knot around her heart loosened as she saw Nyx crouched on the ground, taking a breath. ‘ _He is okay. Thank the Six._ ’

As if sensing that Eve was watching, Nyx raised his head and their eyes met briefly before Eve’s attention was pulled back in to the moment.

Nyx stood up, took another deep breath and hurled his dagger on the back of Eve’s current enemy. The MT fell forward from the impact and Eve had to jump back.

A sloppy grin spread on Nyx’s face. “Hey you,” he said.

“I had it!” Eve yelled and turned to warp in and stab the next two nearest MTs in rapid succession.

“You always do!” Nyx shouted after her.

There were only a few dozen more MTs left. Most of the wounded glaives had already retreated, Pelna among them. Eve, Nyx and Libertus were still fighting side by side. The MTs had tried grouping up to defend better, but they were gradually getting overwhelmed, their numbers flaking. The rest of the glaives were getting exhausted too, both mentally and physically.

Someone had used fire magic and the stench of burning ground and hot metal was creeping inside Nyx’s nostrils and sending painful signals to his brains. He watched as if he was in a trance, when the smoke climbed up to the sky, covering the sun. He could hear the sounds of people running around, screaming for their loved ones…

“Nyx! Watch out!” Eve shouted, “NYX!”

Eve didn’t wait for him to react. She warped to him and cast a shield to cover them from bullet fire. When the fire ceased, as someone had taken care of the attacker, Eve let the shield dissipate. She turned to look at Nyx and grabbed the sides of his shoulders.

“Are you okay?” Eve shook him lightly.

“Yeah, come on–” Nyx said as if nothing had happened. He had gotten hold of himself again. ‘ _I’m just too exhausted. I need to focus. I need to focus. Focus and kill MTs._ ’

Eve was about to push the matter further, but Nyx had already warped to sink his kukris into another enemy. For the short rest of the battle, she kept an eye on him, but he showed no signs of something being wrong or injured. However, the feeling of unjustified worry was still stinging Eve’s chest as she left the battlefield.

The glaives gathered to the vans. Captain Drautos paced among his men, complementing them on the job well done.

“Eve! You okay?” Crowe jogged towards Eve.

“Yeah, barely got a scratch. You?” Eve said turning her arms over to see whether she actually had any injuries that had just gone unnoticed.

“I wasn’t the one warping around among the MTs,” Crowe said flashing a light grin.

“Good, good. Hey listen, have you seen Nyx? I think he hurt himself…” Eve said as casually as she could.

“Nyx? Hurt? Whose ass was he trying to save?” Crowe asked.

“Uh, nobody’s. _I_ had to warp to _him_ and cast a shield so he wouldn’t be made a strainer,” Eve said.

Something indecipherable passed through Crowe’s face, but she shook it off.

“Hm. No I haven’t seen him. Maybe he is at the first aid van? I’ll go check on Libertus.” Crowe nodded towards the man standing a few paces away from them.

Eve was anxious for the chance to ask Nyx what had happened to him on the field. It was not like him at all to take an uncalled break like that. He was always aware of his surroundings and every single enemy’s movements. He would always strike first and not give the enemy a chance to retaliate.

‘ _Fulgurian’s ass, he is the hero of the Kingsglaive. He just does not space out in the middle of a battlefield,_ ’ Eve thought, chewing her lip.

She left in search for the first aid van, but she didn’t need to go that far as Nyx was leaning on one the vehicles, looking as impeccable as ever. Eve hesitated for a moment at seeing his thoughtful expression, and then approached him.

“Hey,” Eve said and was forced to clear her suddenly dry throat.

“Hey. How do you feel?” Nyx asked, his eyes scanning over her.

“I’m okay,” Eve shrugged, “What about you?” Her tone was careful.

“Peachy as ever.” A confident smirk slid on his lips like a shield against the question hanging on Eve’s lips.

“I thought…“ Eve started, but she didn’t know what she had thought anymore. ‘ _He looked like he was frozen in shock. Am I overreacting?_ ’

“Did you worry about me?”

Nyx’s voice stirred Eve from her thoughts. She gave a sideways glance at him.

“Don’t be cheeky, Nyx,” Eve said in the best icy tone she could muster.

Nyx laughed at her. “We should get in. We’ll leave soon,” he said giving a tap to the van.

Eve followed him in silence to inside. Soon after, other glaives filled the seats, relieved words of the battle bubbling from everyone’s lips. Eve mostly just listened to the others. Nyx was mildly bragging about his kills and it made her smile. He was shooting grins at her in the middle of his speech.

Gradually the prattle died down as eyelids became heavier and heavier. Light snoring and quiet sounds of protein bars being eaten filled the van.

Eve took a sip from the water bottle and scowled at Nyx from under her brows. He had already fallen asleep, his head resting against the wall. The van was bouncing on the bumpy road, making his head throw from side to side, but it wasn’t enough to stir him from the slumber.

‘ _Something feels off… He is almost too cheerful. Did he realize I saw him spacing off? Did something actually happen, but he is trying to just brush it off? Maybe he doesn’t want to talk to me… I mean, he has really no reason to. We’re just–, nothing, I guess._ ’

Eve gazed at Nyx’s peaceful sleep and her eyes kept slipping shut too.

The van caravan drove through the night. The soldiers were both physically and mentally exhausted from the battle and most slept happily through the evening of the battle and the following night.

As dawn arrived, they stopped for a proper meal. Or at least as proper as ready-made packs of food could be. Topics for conversation started to vary away from the battle, and everyone’s minds were becoming lighter. Once again, the kingsglaives had cheated death. Crowe and Libertus switched vans to sit with Eve and Nyx. Jokes were flying and relieved laughter filled the air.

Still, at the back of her mind, Eve kept wondering about Nyx’s slip up. She just couldn’t let it go. She tried to catch him brooding or deep in his thoughts, but he seemed to be as cheerful as ever. If anything seemed off, it was that Nyx wasn’t trying to make Eve blush or flustered by his shameless flirting.

The kingsglaives arrived at their headquarters in Insomnia early in the morning. The city was still sleeping soundly, only a few early birds on their way to work.

“ _Assemble in the briefing room in one hour. No uniforms necessary_ ,” Drautos told everyone through their earpieces. Relieved sighs echoed all around the van. Everyone was eager to get rid of their dirty and sweaty outfits.

Eve stretched her arms and legs profoundly when she finally felt the familiar garage concrete beneath her feet. ‘ _It’s good to be home. I need to call father–_ ‘

“Eve!” Cor’s voice echoed in the parking hall.

Nearby glaives began shooting curious looks at Eve.

“I must be hearing things,” she mumbled to Crowe, who had climbed off the vehicle after her.

“Isn’t that your dad?” Crowe asked, nodding behind her.

Eve turned swiftly.

Cor was striding towards them, trying to find his daughter in the mass of black leather uniforms.

 “Father?” Eve gasped as they finally found eye-contact. Eve pulled him to the side, very much aware of the snickering following them. Cor threw some stern looks after them and the sounds stopped immediately. “What are you doing here?”

“Your phone is off,” Cor stated. His hands became to rest on Eve’s shoulders, resisting the urge to embrace her.

Eve made the decision for him and gave him a quick hug. “I’m sorry. The battery died on the way there. I should’ve called you with somebody else’s phone–“

“No, it’s alright. I’m just glad to see you safe,” Cor said hastily.

“Well, I am now.” Eve smiled to which Cor responded in kind. “Come, I’ll introduce you to my new friends.”

“Friends?” Cor repeated incredulously.

Eve walked him over to Crowe, Libertus and Nyx, who were waiting for her so they would go together to report in.

“Guys, this is my father, Cor Leonis,” Eve said and bit her lip. “Father, here are Crowe Altius”–Crowe looked to be in absolute awe in the Immortal’s presence–“Libertus Ostium”–Libertus looked indifferent–“and Nyx Ulric.” Nyx wore a respectful expression and Cor’s eyes lit up at hearing his name.

“I’m sorry to barge in to your HQ like this. It’s good to meet you,” Cor said giving a nod to everyone.

“But of course, sir, we understand,” Crowe said. She flashed a smile at Eve, who knew she wouldn’t hear the end of it.

“Don’t worry, sir. We got your daughter’s back,” Nyx said.

Eve narrowed her eyes at him as a warning.

“She did well on the field,” Nyx continued despite her.

“I’m relieved to hear that. I should take my leave now, as you must be eager for a shower and a meal,” Cor turned to talk to Eve, “Will you come home for the night?”

“Where else would I go?!” Eve yelped and tried very hard not to glance at Nyx, who had equally hard time to hide his grimace. The last time Eve hadn’t come home for the night, was the time she had found herself in Nyx’s bed for the second time. Even though, or perhaps because of nothing had actually happened during the night, the terrible feeling of self-betrayal sometimes rose its ugly head when the memories crossed Eve’s mind.

“Go out; spend some time with your friends. You just won a battle,” Cor said and turned to talk to the others, “Make sure she lives a little.”

“Oh, we will,” Crowe promised with a wide grin.

“Father!” Eve sighed.

Cor gave his goodbyes and left the four glaives to stare after him.

“You dad seems cool,” Crowe said.

“He was just trying to play it cool. He’s always terrified if I don’t come home for the night,” Eve said and thought: ‘ _Wow, he was just ecstatic when I said I had friends to introduce. Haha, I guess I am a bit sad case._ ’

“And does that happen a lot?” Crowe asked slyly.

Eve flustered. “Uh, a few times on the old job,” she replied hastily, feeling Nyx’s stare.

“That the old job you never talk about?” Crowe continued as they began walking towards the locker rooms.

“The very same.” Eve’s tone let everyone know it would be the final comment on the subject. She didn’t want it to become common knowledge, that she had been the crown prince’s guardian in high school.

When they finally hit the showers, Eve realized how bruised and aching her body really was. With the allure of a long, hot bath waiting at home, she only quickly washed herself and hurried to grab a bite before it would be time for the assembly. The soft feeling of stretch pants and a hoodie against her skin almost made her cry from joy. The Kingsglaive uniform was sturdy, sure, but it was still leather and it wasn’t very comfortable after three days in the same clothes.

Nyx and Libertus were already waiting for Eve and Crowe. Nyx gave Eve’s form a long glance, biting his lip lightly at the sight of her snug yoga pants.

In the briefing room, captain Drautos gave the squad some stern feedback, but he didn’t hold back on the praises either, giving recognition to whoever deserved it.

“Ulric.” Drautos stopped his pacing before Nyx.

“Sir?”

“Good thinking on the strategy,” he said and moved forward.

“Thank you, sir!”

Eve stared at the back of Nyx’s head, letting his words run through her head. ‘ _Thank… Thank the Astrals I saw him… You… You could’ve been killed… No, that’s unthinkable._ ’ Eve still hadn’t had the chance to properly confront him about the events in the battlefield, and she had every intention to. She had the right to know as she had been the one to warp to his recue.

“So, to Yama’s tonight?” Libertus suggested.

Pelna had caught up with the group as they strolled out of the headquarters. The early morning had turned into a thick traffic and commuting citizens darting across the streets.

Nyx yawned. “I need to sleep at least few hours first,” he said, stifling another yawn.

“Yeah, sounds good. Nap, and drinks later,” Pelna said.

“How about you, girls?” Libertus asked turning to Crowe and Eve.

Eve was about to decline in hopes of spending the evening home with bad movies and good food, but Nyx made her change her mind:

“You should come. I owe you one, Eve,” he said smiling.

Eve tilted her head in suspicion. “Yeah, I guess you do. Well, Yama’s it is then.”

“Okay, fine, whatever. Let’s get wasted tonight,” Crowe submitted too.

–

Libertus placed a big plate of spicy skewers on the table. Four hands reached out, each trying to snatch the juiciest looking one.

“Hey! I touched it first!”

“I _grabbed_ it first!”

“No way, that’s mine!”

Nyx was eventually the one the get the desired skewer.

“Easy there, kids. We can get more,” Libertus said to Pelna, Crowe and Eve who put on a sour face.

“It’s time to celebrate for being alive, guys. For hearth!” Crowe lifted her bottle in the air and the skewer in the other.

“And home!” the other glaives roared in choir. Glass clanked against glass and everybody took long gulps of their chosen beverages.

“And that’s enough about work for tonight,” Pelna laughed as he laid his bottle back on the table.

They ate, drank and conversed cheerfully. Eve didn’t buy any more drinks containing alcohol after the first one. She didn’t want her earlier mishaps to repeat _again_.

Nyx, on the other hand, wasn’t holding back at all. He was determined to waste his mind numb.

“Aren’t you drinking a bit too much?” Eve asked him cautiously.

“What? Are you the only one allowed to get drunk here?” Nyx asked chuckling.

Eve jolted back and the shame she had become very well acquainted with, twisted inside her. Nyx noticed her reaction and his tone soothed.

“Hey, sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you,” he said and flashed a warm smile.

“No, it’s okay. I think I’ll leave soon anyway,” Eve said and clenched her jaw.

Nyx looked at her with sad eyes. ‘ _You did it again, good job, idiot. She is on the run now._ ’

Eve was spinning the bottom of her water glass against the table. Nyx was thinking of a way to cheer her up, but his drunken brains were not really co-operating. Then Libertus and Crowe stood up.

“We’re going to hit the club with Crowe. You guys coming?” Libertus asked from the others.

“Uhh, I think I’ll pass. I’m too tired for that shit,” Pelna replied. He had been fiddling with his cellphone for most of the evening and he was rapidly texting again. Crowe had been throwing him knowing looks and that was probably the only reason he hadn’t gotten a cross-examination from her.

“Same here, I need sleep tonight,” Eve said. ‘ _Or that long, hot bath. Alone._ ’

“I just want to drink and I can do it here too until these two leave,” Nyx said.

Libertus threw some looks between Nyx and Eve, but didn’t say anything about the thoughts going through his head. It was none of his business anyway.

“Do what you gotta do. Catch you later then!” Libertus said with an unexpectedly tense chuckle.

“Play nice–!” Crowe waved as they left the bar area.

Right after Libertus and Crowe had disappeared to the crowd, Pelna’s phone rang.

“I need to take this,” he mumbled, holding the device against his chest so no-one would even by accident see the caller’s name.

“Nyx?” Eve said instantly after Pelna was gone.

“Hm?” Nyx mumbled as he was just sipping from his bottle.

“What was that about today in the field?” Eve asked carefully.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Eve was taken aback by his quick response, which was an obvious attempt at throwing her off.  She frowned.

“Yes, you do. You said earlier that you owe me one.”

Nyx took deep breath and spun the bottle in his hand. “It was nothing,” he assured drunkenly.

Eve was not buying it all. She had him already on the defensive side and would continue her assault as long as needed.

“Then tell me what the fuck was that spacing out in the middle of combat?” Eve said.

Nyx didn’t look at her. Instead he rose up from his seat to order the promised drink for Eve. “Hold on a sec.”

Eve tapped the table furiously with her fingernails. ‘ _Something really is a miss._ ’

“Here you go,” Nyx said and wobbled a little as he placed the bottle in front of her.

“Thanks. Will you tell me now what’s going on, before Pelna comes back?” They both took a glance at the man some distance away, talking heatedly to his phone.

“Maybe. What’s in it for me?” Nyx asked in a sly tone. His tongue peeked to quickly lick his lower lip.

Eve stared at him incredulously. ‘ _Is he… flirting?_ _How drunk is he?_ ’

“Maybe you’d be less inclined to getting your ass drunk if you talked to me,” Eve said.

“And what would that help? I cry on your shoulder a little and suddenly everything is alright again?” Nyx said, his tone getting darker and irritated.

“So something _is_ wrong,” Eve said.

“That’s not what I meant.”

Eve growled. “I can’t stand you like this!” she huffed in anger and banged the barely opened bottle on the table.

“Then maybe you should stay away from me!”

Eve pursed her lips into a thin line and inhaled forcibly through her nose. “Fine.”

“What?” Nyx asked confused.

“I said, fine.”

Nyx looked at her, aghast. “I-I didn’t mean it like _that_ …”

Eve scoffed. “Like what, Nyx?” she asked, her frustration apparent in her voice.

Nyx didn’t answer her, so Eve got up, ready to leave.

“C’mon, Eve. Don’t go,” he finally said.

Eve stopped and took a deep breath. ‘ _I can’t deal with this now. Not when it’s him._ ’ She forced the most convincing smile on her lips she could, and turned.

“I’m tired, Nyx. I’ll see you at work. Good night.”

Nyx stared after her at a loss of words. The situation had not gone at all in the way he had hoped. Though he wasn’t sure anymore what he had hoped. That Eve would fall into his arms again? That they would somehow become friends? Both of those options seemed really far-fetched at the moment.

Nyx got up too, leaving the half-full bottle on the table and left.


	12. Excursions II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another flashback chapter, delving further into the relationships between Eve and the chocobros. Enjoy~

Ignis was baking. Eve had no idea he baked. Noctis opened one eye whilst napping on the sofa.

“Your Highness,” Eve bowed her head and laid the grocery bag on the kitchen counter. Noctis gave her a scornful look.

“Sorry to make you run errands, miss Leonis,” Ignis apologized and started unloading the food supplies to the table.

“I’ll have one of whatever you are cooking as compensation,” Eve said peering into the bowl that Ignis had been stirring. As far as she could tell, it was batter.

“Impressive security measures on this building, so… nonexistent,” Eve noted to him and went on to sit by the table. Prince Noctis had just recently moved into his own apartment. It was spacious with a separate bedroom and a balcony in the top floor of one of the apartment buildings in the central Insomnia.

“Well, as you ought to know, we don’t expect anything that can get through locked doors and increased surveillance,” Ignis replied adding more ingredients to the batter.

“Wait, there’s other surveillance besides the bodyguard posted downstairs?” Noctis leapt up from the sofa bewildered. Of course he should have known that. The thought just had never crossed his mind.

“This might come as news to you, but Insomnia regrettably has only one crown prince: You,” Eve said in a serious tone that made Ignis crack up a bit. “By the way Ignis, we need to readjust the camera in the shower. It shows only the door now,” she added grinning.

“Ha, very funny,” Noctis went back to sprawling on the sofa.

“How are your duties going?” Ignis asked and added flour to the mixture.

“Which duties? The ones where I make sure the crown prince actually attends classes, because that is what my job has really become. Or the duties where I train to use magic like a mule getting whipped?” Eve said. Noctis had a period of “I’d rather be anywhere else but school” going on.

“Sorry to make you work so hard,” the prince muttered.

“I’m not complaining, but in case you’d like to tell me why Your Highness has the need to go to the arcade during classes, I wouldn’t mind to hear it,” Eve said. Ignis raised his eyebrow, but didn’t say anything.

“Okay, I won’t anymore. Just let it go,” Noctis said barely audibly.

Eve sighed. “Thank you, Your Highness,” she said prolonging the last syllable. Their age difference was starting to show and Eve had to use every ounce of her self-restrain to not give the lazy teenage prince a piece of her mind.

Ignis was pouring the batter into molds. “And how is your training?” he asked never lifting his eyes from the baking.

“Its fine, I guess. I don’t think I should talk about it openly,” Eve said cautiously, her eyes darting towards the prince.

“Why? Afraid that I’m more advanced in my warping skills? That’s probably true though,” Noctis said and yawned.

‘ _That’s it. You’re getting that royal wise-ass handed to you. I don’t care what father says,_ ’ Eve thought biting her cheek and her brows knitted tightly together.

“That is not a way to talk to a lady, Noctis,” Ignis chimed.

“So that I don’t make _Your Highness_ feel bad about skipping training sessions,” Eve said toning down her originally intended answer. Her only solace was the fact that the prince was irritated at being called “Your Highness”.

Noctis frowned at her. Eve glared back.

“Ah, right, miss Leonis“–Eve turned to look at Ignis–“the council meeting tomorrow is unusually scheduled to the same time as school ends. Would you mind escorting Noctis to the Citadel for his practice?”

“Of course,” Eve said, not really having a choice.

“Thank you.”

While the pastry was baking in the oven, the trio discussed mostly idle subjects like the new coffee shop near the school, and about some new mobile game Eve knew nothing about. She really didn’t have time to play games, but she did enjoy watching Noctis and Prompto at the arcade. Noctis was a sore loser and quick to quit and switch games. Prompto was always being too loud and Eve had to shush him.

Or at least she had enjoyed watching them play before Cor had reminded her of her duties.

“Smells good,” Eve said when Ignis went to check on the oven.

“They’re about done,” he said peering inside. The heavenly smell lured Noctis into putting away his cellphone and coming to sit at the table. “Coffee?” Ignis asked.

“Yes please,” Eve said.

“Sure,” Noctis said and leaned his elbows on the table.

It didn’t take long before Ignis pulled the steaming buns from the oven. Eve was about to get up and set the table for coffee and pastry, but Ignis told her to sit down and asked Noctis to do it instead. Surprisingly, he did as he was asked and didn’t even whine excessively.

“So what is this?” Eve asked looking curiously at the light brown bun on her plate.

“I don’t know its name, but Ignis has been trying to make it for me ever since I tasted it in Tenebrae,” Noctis said and took a careful bite since the bun was still hot.

“How is it?” Ignis asked staring at the prince intensively.

Noctis chewed slowly. “It’s a bit too sweet.”

“I see. Maybe a little less vanilla sugar next time then,” Ignis said letting out a sigh before digging in on his own.

“Wow, this is really good!” Eve exclaimed surprised.

She had barely finished her coffee when she remembered to check the time.

“Ah, I’ll be late unless I run right now,” Eve said standing up, “Thanks for the refreshments.”

“What’s the hurry?” Noctis asked mouth full of his third pastry.

A nervous smile twitched on the corner of Eve’s mouth. “I have an appointment. See you at school, Your Highness.”

–

The next day after school Eve walked to the subway station with Noctis instead of heading home.

“It’s nice to use the public transportation once in a while,” Eve said trying to make a conversation as they were waiting for the train.

Noctis had been having another bad day and he would have much rather been napping in the car than standing in the poorly ventilated, hot subway platform.

“If you say so,” he mumbled, raking his bangs down.

They stood in silence until the subway stopped on the platform. After they found seats in the back of the cart, Eve spoke up.

“That’s it. Why are you moping all the time?” she said furrowing her brows.

“I’m not.” Noctis looked carefully in completely other direction.

“Yes you are.”

“No, I’m not.”

Eve let out an exasperated sigh. “Fine.”

“So where did you go yesterday?” Noctis asked suddenly.

“Uh,” Eve looked at him, “I had an appointment.”

“Yeah, you said that already,” Noctis said.

“I know. It means it’s _private_ , Your Highness,” Eve hissed.

“Okay, sorry.”

And they fell back to the silence.

The subway stopped in the Citadel station. Noctis and Eve hopped out and climbed the stairs up to the street level. Noctis turned right and Eve turned left, causing them to bump on each other.

“Hey–“

“Wha–“

“Where are you going?” Eve asked confused and backed off.

“Home. Where are you going?” Noctis said.

“To the Citadel?” Eve’s brows lifted in confusion. Noctis frowned at her. “What? Are you going to skip training again?”

“It’s such a pain–“

Eve interrupted him by letting out a frustrated growl. “So I’ve been dragging my gear along for the whole day for nothing?”

“Uh…” Noctis cast his eyes on the ground, avoiding Eve’s fiery look.

“Amicitia is waiting,” she reminded him, “And I thought you wanted to spar against me?”

“Meh, I’m sleepy,” Noctis said evasively.

“Hah, so afraid that you’ll lose?” Eve said slyly.

Noctis’s eyes shot up. “No. I won’t– I mean I wouldn’t,” he said irritated.

“Yeah that’s what they all say. It’s good that you remember who I was trained by.” Eve could barely hide her amusement. Noctis was clearly in an inner turmoil about whether he should swallow his pride for sleep or take on the challenge.

“Fine. Let’s go,” he rasped and turned to march towards the Citadel. Eve hurried after him with a smug smile.

Gladiolus greeted them in the training room and glanced at the clock surprised.

“What’s this? You’re ten minutes early,” he said, “How did you bribe him?”

Eve shrugged and walked past Gladiolus to throw her bags on the bench. She cracked her knuckles and stretched her arms.

‘ _Time to kick some royal ass._ ’

“Well now that you’re both here, we should get some touch on how you fight _together_ ,” Gladiolus said his eyes floating from the sulking prince to Eve.

“What? I wanna go against her first,” Noctis said.

Gladiolus crossed his arms. “You should warm up first,” he said, but Eve was already dancing to the middle of the room, practice daggers tugged under her arm and strapping on her mitts.

“What’s the beef between you two?” Gladiolus asked from Noctis.

Noctis didn’t say anything. His foul mood wasn’t Eve’s fault per se, but having to spend time with _her all the time_ was really getting on his nerves – Especially after her behavior had reverted back to the overly polite, killjoy tone, where she kept addressing him as “Your Highness.” She presented the part of his life he currently did not want to think about.

“Ready, Your Highness?” Eve shouted gripping the dull daggers. Her heart was thumping in anticipation. Noctis summoned a sword in his hand. Eve had never seen that kind of use of magic in flesh, but she didn’t have time to stand still in awe as Noctis had already tossed the blade at her.

Their weapons clashed in the air.

Gladiolus sat on the bench with a content smile. “This is going to be a real face-off,” he said quietly to himself.

Noctis and Eve circled around each other, both waiting for the other one to make a move.

‘ _You have faster weapons, take advantage of that,_ ’ Eve reminded herself. She hurled the other dagger high in the air and lunged towards Noctis. He parried the attack and Eve warped in a blue flash into air, making him loose balance from the lack of counter-force and lurch forward.

Eve flung one dagger down towards Noctis and as she warped to close in the attack, her arm swung through a blue form in the empty air. Eve had to roll away, Noctis’s sword edge nearly grazing her back. She had to really work for regaining her composure as Noctis kept coming at her. She stumbled backwards, phasing through and dodging the attacks. Noctis was proficient with the sword, but his attacks were brash and he let his emotions take point.

When her feet were stable enough, Eve stopped on her heels and parried the sword with both daggers. What ensued was a showdown of physical strength, both trying to force the other to back down. Eve knew she would eventually lose and internally cursed her scrawny frame. To avoid taking a hit, she quickly dropped on her side, kicking the sword hilt and Noctis’s fingers. His grip loosened and he couldn’t make the blade fall down on Eve with any power. Nevertheless, she had to roll over to dodge the strike.

Eve got up on her legs as fast as she could. Noctis was backing off, shaking his injured hand. He didn’t say anything, but Eve could sense his irritation like a storm cloud.

‘ _Okay maybe I shouldn’t have done that. He is regally pissed now._ ’

“Are you done yet?” Gladiolus shouted. He was chuckling to himself at their showdown.

Eve spun the daggers in her hands. “We haven’t even started yet,” she muttered, eyeing her opponent.

Noctis was taking his stance, getting ready to attack again. “Let’s go,” he said.

Noctis flung the sword at Eve, but instead of warping to its hilt, he warped to her side. He summoned the sword back to his hand and used the hilt to punch the air from Eve’s lungs. She barely could phase through the incoming blade.

Eve had to hastily toss her dagger behind her and warp to take a time out.

“That was dirty!” she exclaimed coughing.

Gladiolus decided it was time to intervene before either of them would actually break something. “Okay, that’s enough now. Your scrapping serves no purpose.”

Noctis had a cunning smile on his face. The score was even in his mind now.

“Can we now proceed to something useful?” Gladiolus asked pacing to Eve, “Are you okay?”

Eve bit her lip and glared at the prince. “Yeah. Let’s continue.”

Eve and Noctis were reluctant to practice moves together, but Gladiolus just ignored that and forced them to do it. He had made plans on how they could effectively warp strike the same enemy simultaneously to maximize the damage and impact. That would leave good openings for him or others to take advantage of.

It seemed to do some good for Noctis’s foul mood to have Gladiolus and Eve as punching bags.

”You have no chill,” Eve said when Gladiolus had shook her and Noctis off his back for what felt like the fiftieth time.

“Again,” he ordered.

Noctis summoned his sword again and tossed it from one hand to another. Eve gripped her daggers and glanced at the prince.

‘ _This is a waste of time. He is not even trying to move with me._ ’

“Let’s try something different,” Eve suggested, “Can you summon a polearm? We could both warp to it for the attack.”

Noctis tilted his head on the side as he was thinking about the proposition. “How would that exactly work? We can’t blink to the same point. We’ll just crash in the air.”

“You take the hilt and I’ll take the rear after you for a little extra push,” Eve said grinning.

Gladiolus was listening to her attentively. “Okay, practice on the wall first,” he said stepping aside.

It took several tries to find the correct timing so that neither of them would lose their grip from the polearm, nor slow down the impact. Noctis’s indifferent act was crumbling apart bit by bit while honing this new tactic.

The sun was beginning to set when Gladiolus asked if they had homework to do. Seeing the horror on Eve’s face, he offered to walk the prince home so she could call it a day. Eve accepted the offer gratefully.

–

A green neon light sign was glowing above a windowed door.

‘ _1,000 Needles. This is it_ ,’ Eve thought taking a deep breath and entered the studio.

“Hey, I’m Eve. I have a date with Tiana,” she said smiling nervously. The man behind the counter regarded her with a suspicious look that possibly had something to do with Eve’s school outfit.

“Hello. Yes, with Tiana, let’s see… Do you have an ID with you? And a filled-out permission form?” he said.

“Sure, here you go. And there’s no need for that. I’m old enough,” Eve said.

The man frowned and turned Eve’s driving license around several times and looked at it against the light like trying to find signs that it was a fake one.

“Okay then. This way please,” the man gave the card back and motioned Eve to follow him. He led her into the back room, which was almost identical decor-wise as the lobby studio, only smaller. A dark-haired woman with extensive images of roses on her skin, turned to look at the approaching pair.

“Hey Eve, glad to see you haven’t changed your mind,” she said. Eve grinned at her. “So are you ready to begin?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” Eve said.

“All right then. Take off your shirt and let’s do this.”

Over four hours later the skin beneath Eve’s breasts was prickling. It wasn’t painful, rather more annoying. Eve listened closely as the artist explained to her how to take care of the new tattoo. Finally she got the permission to get up from the chair and stand up in front of a mirror.

The image was absolutely perfect. It was the Kingsglaive crest, representing Bahamut the Draconian with fifteen swords under his wings. The wings spread under Eve’s breasts and the tip of Bahamut’s tail almost reached her belly button.

“I love it,” Eve said staring at the tattoo from the mirror, “Thank you, Tiana. You’re very talented.”

“Aw, thanks. Remember me in case you decide to get another one,” the woman said smiling and beginning to cleanse her instruments.

“I will.”

The next day in school Eve felt so uncomfortable that she didn’t even bother to scold Noctis for napping in class. Her twitching and squirming did not go unnoticed by Prompto.

“Eve is everything okay?” he asked while they were on a recess.

“Sure, why’d you ask?” she said grimacing slightly.

“You keep slouching and making weird faces.”

“Sorry, it’s nothing,” Eve waved off his concerns. “I got a tattoo yesterday and my skin feels irritated.”

Noctis’s head shot up from his phone. Prompto’s mouth fell open.

“Oh yeah! You finally got it!” Prompto said and hit his fist in the air.

“A _tattoo_? That’s what you were up to?” Noctis asked visibly shocked.

“Uh, I don’t what you’re talking about,” Eve mumbled.

“Can I see it?” Prompto asked eagerly.

Eve made an awkward grin. “You could, but I don’t want to get in trouble,” she said. The meaningful look she was trying to give Prompto didn’t really deliver.

“What, why would you?” Prompto asked a tad disappointed.

“It’s here.” Eve pointed her finger at the area just below her breasts. Prompto’s eyes widened and Noctis had to look away to hide his slight blush.

“Oh, uh. Maybe some other time then,” Prompto blurted making Noctis knock his elbow into his ribs.

“Think what you’re saying before you do, Prom!”

“Ah, he he. Sorry,” Prompto said scratching the back of his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just finished another story of mine today: Cinderelia. It's King!Noctis x OC-ish character Evelia as Cinderella. I'll post it here asap too, so please check it out!


	13. I'm Asking You On a Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna hear y'all yell: "FINALLY." :----D

It had been almost a month since the Kingsglaive’s return from Duscae. The regions were peaceful again, but no one could have known for how long.

Nyx and Eve’s relationship had entered some kind of stasis. They could be around each other at the headquarters, talk somewhat normally and train together. But in the back of their minds, both of them were wondering what would happen next for them, or should they even try anymore.

Eve had thought a lot about Nyx’s fling of “are we that bad at keeping a secret”. The more she gave it thought, the more it seemed like an apparent solution – A wrong and poor solution. She could no longer deny how much her body was aching in need when they were in the same room. Her mind kept bringing up the memories of their shared night, making her flustered. They both really avoided getting into a situation where they would be left alone as it would have been too easy to slip up into each other’s arms. It was hard enough even when there were other people in their vicinity.

When Nyx smiled, Eve’s heart fluttered. Seeing his playful signature smirk made her melt. When Nyx looked at or talked to Eve, her heartbeat picked up like a small bird. Seeing Eve’s cheeks flush and lips bend in that sweet, light smile made Nyx stutter and swallow.

It was becoming unbearable for both of them.

–

Eve was sweating. Small, clear beads were travelling on her skin, the gravity pulling them towards the bedsheets. A breath was tickling her ear, whispering sweet nothings that made her already flushed skin redden even more. She grabbed the silky fabric into her fist and tried to keep herself together. She was swaying in a gentle rhythm, but her body craved for a faster pace and more pressure.

A soft, sensual touch traveled on her skin, pressing light kisses on it. Rough stubble grazed her sensitive spots, tickling and making her quiver. Slow strokes made her toes curl. She demanded aloud more than this teasing. She moaned and pleaded. She needed more to gain her release.

“Nyx–” Eve woke up to her own voice calling out loud. She was almost panting.

‘ _Infernian’s blazing horns, could I not have sex dreams about him now?_ ’ Eve groaned and turned to her side, immensely frustrated. She took her cellphone from the night stand to see what time it was.

“5:47. Just great,” Eve grumbled. She stared at her phone for a moment before setting it back on the table. She buried her face in her palms.

‘ _You did not just seriously think about booty calling him._ ’ Eve sat up, wide awake now. ‘ _And the worst part is that he would definitely comply._ ’ She toyed for a moment with the thought of going to Nyx’s apartment now; horny and wet from the dream that had stemmed from sexual frustration.

‘ _Better get a cold shower and head to work._ ’

By the time Eve arrived to the Kingsglaive headquarters, the city was buzzing with morning traffic and busy people darting in all directions. She gained the occasional long stare because of her uniform, but mostly people just avoided her, not wanting to consort with a refugee even accidently. Eve tried to fill her head with thoughts about the wide break between natural-born Insomnians and the refugees, but it was not nearly as compelling as her sultry dream about Nyx.

Eve headed straight to the empty training grounds to get a hold of herself.

‘ _I’ll warp until I puke. That should get my mind off him,_ ’ she thought. She stretched lightly and was getting ready to throw her dagger and warp, when the voice of impending doom called out to her.

“Good morning, Eve,” Nyx said casually.

Eve yelped and turned swiftly. “Nyx! G-good m-morning,” she answered her voice stammering. ‘ _Idiot. It’s not like he can read from your face that you dreamed about him._ ’

“Are you all right?” Nyx asked raising his brow. Eve was acting like a timid moogle from the cartoon and not at all like her usual self.

“Of course! I was going to practice!” she laughed nervously and motioned towards the arena behind her.

“Okay… Don’t let me keep you from it,” Nyx said slowly and his hand flew to scratch the back of his neck. His eyes fell on the floor, avoiding Eve’s.

Eve turned, joyful that the conversation was already over.

Nyx cleared his throat.

“Actually, I wanted to have word with you… If that’s all right,” he confessed. ‘ _I need to get this off my chest. Then I can move on. I should be able to move on. Maybe._ ’

Eve winced. ‘ _A word?_ _No way._ ’

“Uh, sure?” she said and inhaled, holding her breath.

“Let’s go somewhere more private…” Nyx suggested motioning behind him.

‘ _Private? No way._ ’ Eve grimaced. “Uh, sure.”

Nyx led them to the empty corridor surrounding the training area. It was still early compared to the usual time when most of the glaives would arrive at the headquarters. Nevertheless, Nyx looked around to make sure no one was within hearing range. He had arrived so early at work that day to warm up in the training grounds before facing Eve. Now he had to do without.

‘ _Just say it,_ ’ Nyx urged himself and breathed deeply before opening his mouth. Eve was gawking at him in nervous anticipation.

“I can’t take this anymore.” He stared at her anxiously.

She stared back with an unreadable expression. “Take what?” Eve asked flustered.

Nyx gave her a frown. “You know what”–he gestured between them–“This. _Us_.”

‘ _I guess I would have been right about that response to a booty call._ ’ Eve groaned awkwardly. “Please don’t put this on me now, Nyx.”

“What do you mean now? Has something happened?” he asked worried.

‘ _Just sultry dreams of you._ ’

“No! Nothing has happened!” Eve pulled a wry mouth.

Nyx stared at her and blinked dumbfound.

“Eve, what’s up, really? You are acting weird.” The worry in his tone was so clear it made her feel bad.

Eve sighed deeply.

“I can’t take this either!” she burst out and spread her arms in frustration.

The breath he had been taking in, hitched in Nyx’s throat.

“ _Shh_ , don’t yell,” he hissed and could barely contain his beaming smile. ‘ _She said. Fucking finally._ ’ He really wanted to kiss Eve or at least hold her, but that would have been difficult to explain to the captain.

“I want to push you against that wall right now and make you mine. Your smile makes my knees weak and head spin–“ Nyx pressed a finger on Eve’s lips to contain the sudden burst of babbling.

“You just can’t decide can you?” he said smiling and released her lips.

“Seems not,” Eve said sheepishly.

“Do you want to do something about it?” Nyx asked quietly.

“Do someth–? _Here_?” Eve uttered horrified. She gave a scolding look at him.

“No, dummy. I’m asking you on a date.”

–

Eve rushed home from work later than she would have wanted to. Cor wasn’t home yet and that gave her some time to panic.

‘ _Okay, now I need to be cool. What would I wear for a night out with friends?  I want to look good for Nyx. But not too good or father will suspect something else is going on._ ’

She emptied half of her wardrobe on the bed and tried out a dozen outfits. If Cor would have walked in at that moment, he would have guessed exactly what was going on. Eve wasn’t normally one to doll herself up. That fact was also what made the rare situation requiring dressing up so difficult and time consuming.

‘ _Why do I even bother? It’s always the first one you try on anyways._ ’ Eve finally settled for pair of snug jeans and a crop top with a print design.

‘ _Heels or no heels? Heels make my butt look good, but it’s not fun to walk long in them. But I guess Nyx can carry me if I sprain my ankle._ ’ Eve placed a pair of her steadiest heels next to the bed and finally strapped the silver chocobo bracelet on her wrist.

‘ _Okay now to stuff everything back and to think about a good excuse._ ’

It wasn’t long before Eve heard keys rustling in the front door lock. She was just shoving the last couple of shirts back to the shelf.

“Hey! Evelia, you home already?” Cor shouted from downstairs.

Eve heard the sound of keys being tossed into a bowl in the hallway. She closed the wardrobe doors and strapped the high heels on.

“Yup I’m here!” she yelled back and treaded to the stairs. Her father was standing at the bottom of them.

“Oh, what’s the occasion?” he asked eyebrows raised.

“I’m going out with some friends,” Eve said with an impassive expression.

“Okay. Did you eat yet?” Cor asked as they exchanged a light hug.

“No, that’s why we are going out,” she explained relieved that he had bought it so easily. It wasn’t like Eve had ever really given him a cause to mistrust her goings. Not to mention the few times she had been dragged along the rebelling crown prince. Though, that had happened on duty.

They went to the kitchen and Eve helped her Cor to make some supper for him. They unloaded the needed supplies on the table and Eve started to chop the ingredients. When she was a child, Cor had begun using vegetables in cooking. They had always had fun in the kitchen, trying out new dishes. As time went on and Eve grew up, their common time spent cooking became a rarity due to work.

“Why are you wearing heels in the house?” Cor asked nodding towards Eve’s shoes.

“I’m breaking them in before I have to leave.”

“So you can enjoy the blisters for longer?” he chuckled.

Eve rolled her eyes. “Very funny. How was work today?” she asked casually.

“Long, tedious, uneventful. I’d much rather hear about your day? You left early in the morning.”

“Uh, yeah I wanted to train alone before anyone came in,” Eve said forcing down the nervous laughter she wanted to spill. Her day hadn’t gone exactly as she had expected. The nervous anticipation she had felt earlier with Nyx was nothing compared to this moment.

Eve was just about done with the chopping when the doorbell finally rang.

“That’s my cue!” she said and hurried to open the door with a bright smile on her face.

Nyx stood there in casual, but neat clothes, smirking and eyeing her from top to bottom.

“Nice jeans,” he commented admiring her tight form.

“What?” Cor asked coming into view from the kitchen.

“I-I said she has nice genes. Very good, you should be proud,” Nyx stuttered and laughed nervously.

Cor glared at him and turned to Eve. “Have fun with your _friends_ ,” the father wished, emphasizing dangerously the plural form of the last word.

“We’ll get going now. Don’t wait up for me. Bye.” Eve pushed Nyx back out of the door and closed it behind her. Nyx had half a mind to push her back against it and kiss her right there, but decided against it since he was very fond of his dear life.

“You have a nice house. Maybe you’ll give me a tour someday?” he said instead to get something else to think about.

“Maybe, when my father is not home,” Eve rolled her eyes to the starry sky, “I thought you would be more concerned about him?”

‘ _I know. I should be scared shitless of him._ ’

“How come? I trust you didn’t tell him that we are actually going on a date,” Nyx said.

Eve blushed at the word “date” and shook her head. “Well, of course not, but _if_ he finds out, he’ll get your ass busted.” She giggled nervously at her words.

‘ _I think a busted ass will be the least of my problems then._ ’

“Then we better make sure he won’t find out,” Nyx replied with a smile tugging at his lips. They walked in silence for a moment, neither of them sure if it would be all right to take the other’s hand.

“So no PDA then? Just to be safe,” Eve proposed quietly.

“Good thing my apartment is not far from where we are headed,” Nyx said. He eyed Eve suggestively and caressed her lower back nevertheless. Eve flashed her blue eyes warningly to him. They had a hint of the familiar fire in them that made Nyx’s body heat up.

“Don’t say you want to skip the date part and hit my place already?” He chuckled lightly.

Eve blushed vigorously and smacked the man’s shoulder with her fist.

“You have to buy me a dinner first.”

They took the subway to downtown. Nyx had the most perfect place in his mind to take Eve to. There was a nice restaurant a little aside from the central district that served Galahdian inspired cuisine. It was a small place with only a few tables and solid base of regular customers. Nyx had been there with Libertus and Crowe for numerous times. He was familiar with the owner, which was the reason he had actually gotten a table for them on such a short notice.

Nyx was being a true gentleman – he opened the door for Eve and helped her to sit. As she was taking in the detailed interior design of the restaurant, he had the perfect opportunity to eye out her features and lean form.

The restaurant was called Coeurl’s Whiskers. Nyx had mentioned it was most likely because the tropical forests of Galahd were thick with packs of the said beasts. The interior walls were filled with tribal masks, objects and paintings presenting the nature and wildlife of Galahd. Nyx had inspected every single one of them already before, but Eve was amazed by the art. Her head twisted and turned around in an almost comical manner, making Nyx smile.

A waiter appeared beside their table, smiling widely and beginning to pour water in their glasses.

“Welcome to Coeurl’s Whiskers. May I bring you something to drink while you look at the menu?”

Eve turned to look from the waiter to Nyx. They hadn’t even opened the menus yet.

“Should we get a bottle of wine?” Nyx asked.

“Sure, you’re the expert here. Order whatever you think is the best,” Eve said.

She would have thought to be more nervous being on an _actual date_ with Nyx, but it didn’t feel any different from their previous encounters. Nyx’s suggestive jokes and signature smirk didn’t make her heart race any more than they usually did. Not that it could have even been physically possible.

“We’ll take a bottle of the house’s red and two Pelaus of the day, please,” Nyx said.

Eve lifted her brows at him.

“Very well, thank you,” the waiter said nodding and left.

“What is _Pelau_?” Eve asked leaning in over the table.

“It’s something my mother used to make when I was a kid.” Nyx’s smile was enigmatic.

Eve looked even more confused. “I guess I’ll get to taste it soon then,” she said and took a sip of the water. She placed the glass back on the table and ran her finger on the brim.

“So, do you have any other rules for tonight besides no PDA?” Nyx asked. He placed his fingers on Eve’s hand and caressed it slightly. She blushed at his touch.

“Work is on the list of forbidden subjects,” Eve said thinking about how nice Nyx’s touch felt and how it set her skin on fire.

Nyx laughed. “Agreed.”

Eve let out a light giggle at his mirth. ‘ _He seems so relaxed now that we’re indoors._ ’

“So… that leaves us with a mystery,” Nyx said after having calmed down and took a sip.

“What mystery?” Eve asked baffled.

“I know of your professional history and the general stuff, but who is Eve Leonis _really_?” Nyx leaned back in his chair. The removed touch of his fingers left a tingling sensation on Eve’s skin.

Eve pulled her arms on her lap. She studied Nyx’s awaiting expression for a moment before speaking up.

“My name is really Evelia.”

“Evelia? I like that.” Nyx smiled, not at all alarmed by the unexpected revelation.

Eve blushed slightly at hearing her name coming from his lips. It felt somehow very intimate. “Thanks,” she murmured, encouraged by his smile.

“I was born in a small town in Causcherry Plains. My father brought me here after the Imperials burned it down,” Eve said.

Nyx’s smile faded and his expression became serious. ‘ _I wouldn’t have guessed that she shares the most common background story of all Insomnian refugees. It explains her willingness to join the glaives,_ ’ he thought looking at her.

“You lost your mother in that attack?” he asked carefully.

Eve nodded once and her eyes fell on the tablecloth.

“I’m so sorry.”

“Thank you–“ Eve blinked frantically before her glazed eyes would start overflowing, “I can’t imagine living anywhere else anymore. Insomnia is my home now.”

“Let’s talk about something else,” Nyx said gently.

“No, tell me first– actually I think I know already, but, your chapter in Insomnia… It has the same beginning?” Eve found steel in her voice. It was probably not the best subject for a first date, but it was such a huge part of their pasts that it would be better to just confirm it for mutual knowledge.

“It has,” Nyx said clenching his jaw.

“I’m sorry too.”

“What about your tattoo?” he asked changing the subject.

“What about it? Didn’t I tell you it was to remind me of my duty?” Eve said thinking back to the Chocobo Post trailer where Nyx had taken care of her wounds.

“Yeah, you did, but is there a particular reason it’s a tattoo? It’s not very usual to see a young woman with one bigger than her palm _and_ in the middle of her chest.”

Eve shrugged. “Okay it was an act of a rebellious teenager, happy now?”

“Immensely.” Nyx grinned. “When did you get it?”

“Uh, it was the second year of high school. I wouldn’t have dared to get it if my friend Prompto had not urged,” Eve said and blushed. “Tell me about yours now.” She tapped on her right cheek in the same spot that Nyx had a small mark.

“It’s a Galahdian cultural thing. Different body parts represent different areas of life. The tattoos remind of important stages, people, events or something else,” Nyx explained and took a sip.

Eve listened with her head tilted. “So they’re very… personal?” she asked.

“Yes,” he said.

“Maybe you’ll tell more about yours one day, then?” Eve smiled. ‘ _I don’t think this is something I want to pry on in a public place._ ’

“Maybe I will,” Nyx said and a smirk spread on his lips. It reminded Eve of the fact that the tattoos on his face weren’t the only ones he had and suddenly she felt really hot and eager to explore the rest of them in great detail.

The waiter arrived with their order, saving Eve from her sultry thoughts. He placed the plates before them and proceeded to pour glasses of wine for them after having Nyx approve of the taste.

The food was delicious and Nyx explained to Eve how it was usually made in Galahd. They shared stories from their childhoods – Running in the fields of Causcherry Plains and jumping in the river from a liana in Galahd.

Their talk soon turned to their love lives. The topic was awkward on Eve’s and nonchalant on Nyx’s part.

“Did you date a lot when you were in school?” Nyx inquired.

“No, not at all. I was, um, otherwise occupied,” Eve said and sipped some wine.

A teasing smile spread on Nyx’s features.

“Then how did you lose your virginity?”

Eve almost had to spit the drink from her mouth and as precaution she lifted the glass in front of her. ‘ _I what?!_ ’

“I’m sensing an interesting story here.” Nyx grinned and leaned in closer.

Eve was coughing violently and thinking about what to lie in panic. “Uh, I was in high school. He was cute and had a nice butt,” she explained quickly, “What about you? Anything serious?”

Nyx’s eyes narrowed with suspicion, but he let the subject go. “Mm, you could say that. I don’t think I’ve ever had an actual date after joining the glaives though.”

“Oh? Why’s that?” Eve sipped wine again. ‘ _He does seem a one night stand kind of guy at first glance._ ’

“I’ve been busy. You know there’s a war going on,” Nyx laughed.

Eve looked coyly at him. “Yes, I’m aware of the fact. Do you want some dessert?”

“What did you have in mind?” Nyx questioned with a hint of suggestive smile.

“I’m rather full already so maybe we should just pay?” Eve proposed, returning the smile with a smirk of her own.

Nyx motioned for the waiter to come and at Eve’s insistence they shared the bill. The night sky was already full of stars as they walked out of the restaurant.

“What’s next?” Eve asked as they had not made any plans for the evening, other than the dinner.

“Whatever you wish.” Nyx smiled.

“Well, let’s just walk for a minute before deciding anything.”


	14. What You Want

Nyx and Eve headed towards the central park. It wasn’t too far away from the Coeurl’s Whiskers restaurant they had eaten at. The city lights glowed under the Wall, making the stars pale in contrast to the bright colors. Nyx really wanted to take Eve’s hand, but as per their no-PDA -agreement, he didn’t.

On their way to the park, they began seeing multiple advertisements of a carnival. They were attached on every second light pole next to the walkway.

“That’s today,” Eve nodded towards one of the posters with a bright yellow chocobo on it.

Nyx squinted looking at the bright colors. “You wanna go?” he asked hoping the answer would be no. He was not a carnival person, but he already knew that Eve would be thrilled to visit the huge spinning teacups or the world wheel. He let out a small sigh.

“Sure! Uh, unless you don’t want to…” Eve said noticing Nyx’s suffering grin at her eagerness.

“Not really, but we can walk through it anyway,” Nyx said with an assuring smile.

The carnival music could already be heard from a few blocks away. Eve had visited a carnival with her father after coming to Insomnia. She had not had the mindset to appreciate something as trivial and silly as a carnival. She had heard the other children at school talking enthusiastically about it, but could not understand the appeal then.

“Maybe you’ll win a stuffed moogle for me like in movies,” Eve said snickering.

“You’re probably better at using a gun than I am,” Nyx commented, “At least judging by what I’ve seen at the shooting range.”

Eve bit the inside of her lip at his praise. “Aw, thanks. Okay, I’ll win a stuffed toy for you then,” she said, making Nyx laugh merrily.

The carnival was somewhat packed with people and it seemed like everyone was either wearing a moogle pompom or chocobo feathers on their head. Pink and yellow balloons filled the air along with all sorts of decoration with moogle and chocobo motifs. Bright light vines snaked on every possible surface. There were several different amusement rides, including the spinning tea cups and the world wheel.

“Look, there’s a chocobo carousel!” Eve said tugging at Nyx’s sleeve. She made a beeline towards the queue.

“Really Eve? _Really_?” Nyx said laughing and hurried after her.

“You don’t have to come, but I’m going for a ride!”

“Fine, I’ll wait here,” Nyx said and gazed longingly towards a bench.

“Wait, I don’t have any change,” Eve said digging her purse.

Nyx sighed and let out a chuckle. “ _Fine_. Let’s go already.”

Eve was beaming as they sat on a pair of chocobos, spinning around at the large carousel. During the couple of rounds, Nyx mostly just focused on staring at Eve’s bright face. Her happiness was almost childish joy.

‘ _I’ve never seen this side of her… It’s endearing,_ ’ he though simpering. Light wind was whisking Eve’s hair strands around and she kept sweeping them off her face and tugging them behind her ears.

“Wanna go try the shooting game next? If there’s one,” Eve asked turning to dazzle Nyx with her cheerful smile.

“It wouldn’t be a carnival if there wasn’t one,” Nyx pointed out.

Eve giggled at the notion. “True.”

They hopped off the carousel and Eve grabbed Nyx’s arm without thinking much about it. Nyx tensed up, but relaxed fast as Eve obliviously kept dragging him forward.

“There it is!” Eve uttered and pulled Nyx with her to the booth.

“Welcome! Five shots per round, one round for thirty, three for fifty! How about it lady?” the booth keeper advertised.

“I’ll need just one,” Eve said digging for the money and eyeing at the prizes. There was the huge moogle plushie they had joked about before. Eve laid the money on the counter.

Nyx leaned forward to whisper in her ear: “Good luck.”

Shivers rippled down Eve’s spine and she had to shake her body to get rid of the soft feeling at the bottom of her stomach. Eve grabbed the toy shotgun and aimed. The targets were moving chocobos, which felt sort of wrong to shoot, but it was just a game after all.

‘ _Eyes on the prize…_ ’

She pulled the trigger and missed. She looked over the gun, frowning. Nyx was holding back his laughter at seeing her incredulous expression. Eve grunted and shot the rest of the four rounds in quick succession, each one of them hitting its mark. She turned to look challengingly at Nyx, whose laughter died down embarrassingly quickly.

The booth keeper clapped his hands in amazement. “Wow! That was really good! Now, which one of the fourth row prizes would you like?”

Eve put down the gun and eyed the prizes. The big moogle plushie was sitting mockingly at the fifth and the highest row, but she couldn’t take it now, having missed the first shot.

“Can I have that one instead?” Eve asked pointing at a moogle shaped keychain in the lowest row.

“Uh, of course. Are you sure?” the booth keeper asked. Eve nodded and he gave her two keychains.

“You can both have one so it’s a match,” the man said with a wink.

Blush crept to darken Eve’s cheeks as she passed the other key chain to Nyx.

“Thanks,” he mumbled looking at it, “You sure you don’t want to just try again?”

“Yeah, that’d be cheating. Look, there’s the world wheel, let’s go in there!” Eve said strapping the chain on her bag.

Nyx smiled and put his one securely into his pocket. “Sure.”

During the ride in the world wheel, Eve found herself suddenly nervous being alone with Nyx. They sat on the same side bench, hands resting on their own laps. The wheel was moving slowly and they looked around at the view, stealing glances at each other.

They had almost reached the top of the circle when Nyx huffed.

“What?” Eve turned to see that he was staring at her.

Nyx just examined her face with a gentle smile.

“What?” Eve asked again and furrowed her brows.

Nyx placed his hands on her neck and jaw. His lips fell on hers hastily in pent up passion.

It took a mere second of Eve to throw herself in the kiss. She curled her arms around Nyx’s neck and he pulled her closer. Sooner than she would have liked, he pulled away from her, leaving the kiss just as that one.

“Let’s call that the first kiss?” he huffed out of breath.

“Yeah,” Eve said and swallowed. She let her palms drop on his chest.

Nyx caressed her jawline, still looking in her eyes. “Maybe we should call it a night?” he suggested, though he really didn’t want to, but it would be the _right_ thing to do.

“Maybe,” Eve said and let out a small chuckle. “I’ll walk you home. Your place is on the way to the subway station anyway.”

“Isn’t that supposed to be the other way around?” Nyx asked raising an eyebrow and let his fingers fall from her skin.

When the world wheel circled had back down, they continued to walk through the carnival area. This time their fingers were intertwined between them, like a secret finally being revealed.

The walk to Nyx’s apartment building seemed to be shorter than it was.

“So, when are we going on a second date?” Eve asked quietly, eyeing up to Nyx’s face.

“Are you sure about this?” Nyx asked suddenly stopping before they had reached the building door, “You could get anyone you want.”

Eve’s brows shot up in surprise. She tilted her head while studying Nyx’s expression. ‘ _Did he just act… insecure? Cause that’s not something I would’ve expected from Nyx Ulric._ ’

“Maybe I deserve someone else”–pain flashed through Nyx’s face–“but I want you,” Eve said with an assuring, gentle smile. It melted Nyx’s heart.

“What do you want?” Eve’s gaze wandered from his blue eyes to his slightly parted lips.

“I want something just like this,” Nyx husked cupping her cheeks.

Eve felt his breath on her skin and it made her insides tingle pleasantly. She leaned in to close the distance between their lips and Nyx welcomed her advances graciously.

Their lips touched lightly at first, but remnants of the sensations from their first night caught up with them as the kiss deepened. Eve circled her arms around Nyx’s neck and his hands lowered to feel her bottom. She smiled in his mouth and he pulled her closer once more before breaking for air.

Eve felt her knees buckling. She took a step back, lowering her hands to grasp Nyx’s.

“Thanks for the date,” Eve said smiling.

“You sure you don’t want to come up?” Nyx nodded towards the front doors to his apartment building. He silenced his earlier thoughts about what was the right thing to do. Eve had asked him what he wanted, and by the Astrals, this was it.

“I want to… but I’m not sure if it’s wise. You know what they say about girls who do it on the first date.”

“What? That they are goddesses who know what they want?”

Eve let out a light laugh. “Okay, maybe I could be persuaded…”

Nyx glanced around him to make sure no one was paying any special attention to them. He bent slightly to have his lips hover over Eve’s, just barely brushing them together. Eve closed her eyes in anticipation for a kiss. Nyx’s hands wandered to the small of her back and he slightly pulled her body closer.

“Come up with me, please?” he husked in a sinfully persuading voice. A fire sparked in Eve’s lower abdomen. She tried to lean in to seal the kiss, but Nyx backed out.

“You’re such a tease,” she rasped as she opened her eyes.

“You asked for it,” Nyx pulled her with him through the building doors.

“You want something to drink? Coffee? A shot?” Nyx asked when they arrived inside.

Eve walked up to him and placed her hands on his shoulders, staring at his face. “I didn’t come up here for coffee.” Her hands roamed downwards on his chest.

Nyx was flushed before her sudden lustful expression and demanding tone. He barely could pull a confident smirk on his face. “Hold on a sec,” he said taking a step back while caressing Eve’s arms on his chest. Nyx opened a drawer and took out a horde of candles. He placed them on the coffee table and backed away to switch the lights off.

“Watch this,” he said grinning smugly. He flicked his fingers in the air, making all the candles lit up.

Eve let out an amused puff. “Did you practice that just for me? Because I don’t think you would’ve showed off your skills to just any girl. The rules about inappropriate use of magic and all,” she said both amazed and irked.

“Just for you,” Nyx said walking back up to her and pulling her to the couch on his lap.

Eve’s hands settled on his shoulders and her fingers found his braid to fiddle with. Nyx’s gaze examined her expression, before pulling her from the chin for a chaste kiss. And another after that. And three more. Eve giggled mirthfully.

“If you’re going to be the gentleman, then I guess I need to take the initiative,” she purred.

Nyx frowned confused, before Eve pushed her lips harder, thirstier on his. He embraced her body tightly, hands stroking her sides when her arms curled around his neck. She worked her tongue against his, breaths getting hotter and more laboured.

Eve smirked against Nyx’s mouth, when she felt his arousal against the back of her thigh. ‘ _There goes the gentleman._ ’ She moved her hand to caress it through his clothes, inciting a low groan from him. The sound sent a wave of tingles through her.

Nyx couldn’t hold back anymore. He wanted Eve so badly. It was even worse as he knew how amazing she would feel around him. He began rucking her crop top up. Eve swiftly helped him by lifting her arms in the air so Nyx could pull the piece of clothing off. Nyx moved straight to open her bra straps, letting it fall on the floor. His mouth lavished hungrily his attention to the skin of her breasts, making Eve let out poorly refrained moans. His nips and sucks quickly had her nipples prick in arousal and she whimpered under his touch.

Eve gasped when Nyx tipped her on the couch on her back. He eyed her naked upper body in craving need and appreciation. Eve looked sheepishly back at him. She didn’t feel uncomfortable under his gaze, but not exactly comfortable either, but she didn’t have time to dwell on the sensation as Nyx was already back at kissing her chest. His touch travelled down on her skin, hands softly caressing and slightly tickling her sides.

Nyx stared in Eve’s flushed face as he opened her jeans. Eve eagerly arched her back to help him undress her. She had put on black string panties, just in case the current events would take place.

“Why bother wearing anything at all if you’re going to wear this?” Nyx asked in a raspy voice and stroked Eve though the fabric, making her tremble slightly.

“Oh, shut it and make better use of that dirty mouth,” Eve murmured and reached her hand to push Nyx’s head in between her legs.

Nyx smiled smugly, continuing to tease her though the panties. He stopped Eve’s hand from trying to push them off her legs. He began painfully slowly to undress her last piece of clothing. Eve gasped quietly in anticipation. Her cheeks were burning up, but she didn’t care. She was just aching for Nyx to touch her more.

Nyx rubbed gently Eve’s bare sex. “Is this okay?” he asked quietly and pushed a finger inside her. He was pleased and bit abashed to find her _so_ wet already.

Eve had to swallow before answering as her mouth was beginning to dry up. “Oh Gods yes,” she cried out when Nyx began moving his finger inside her in an increasing pace.

At first, he carefully tasted her with his tongue and it lured out a sharp sigh from Eve. Soon his fast lapping made her body tremble uncontrollably and she couldn’t hold back her increasingly loud moans and whining. It was a symphony for Nyx’s ears. He licked over and over her with care and it didn’t take long for Eve to become a shaky heap of mess and joy. As Nyx experimentally tried sucking her button, she erupted hard into pleasure.

Nyx rose up so he could see Eve’s face. She was flustered in shades of red and her chest was heaving heavily.

“Looks like you _really_ needed that,” Nyx said and let out a rough chuckle.

“Nyx I want you inside me. Now,” Eve growled, rising up from the couch to pull his belt open.

Nyx had never been undressed so quickly, when Eve already pushed his naked body to sit back on the couch. She straddled his hips and sighed in pleasure as she sank into him. Nyx’s mind wasn’t processing and he couldn’t find words even in his mind to describe how good Eve felt slamming her body against his.

Eve rode and kissed Nyx hard, as if trying to suck his soul out. Nyx threw his head back and Eve proceeded to bite and nibble at his neck. Her breasts were bouncing against his hands. Nyx wanted to say aloud how amazing she felt, but only low moans escaped from his lips with labored breaths.

Nyx’s finger found its place between Eve’s legs and stroking her made her pace wobble. She pushed even harder, until she got her second release. The walls of her wet and heated core clenched around him and pushed the air from his lungs. Eve sucked his earlobe while riding out her orgasm and Nyx felt himself pulse inside her at the same moment as the shockwaves of pleasure washed over him.

Eve finally slumped down on Nyx and laid her forehead on his shoulder. They both were panting. Eve smiled with closed eyes and Nyx let out a rasped chuckle. He pushed her back slightly to kiss her lips lazily.

“Can I have that coffee now?” Eve asked pulling away and stood up with her legs shaking.

Nyx gave the same shirt for Eve to wear as she had had earlier had.

“Don’t bother,” he said when she was about to pull her damp, ruined panties on. She let them fall on the floor with a challenging expression and bit her lip seductively.

The delicious smell of fresh coffee soon filled the air. Nyx threw light smirks at Eve, making her blush and giggle. She took in his naked body, eyes appreciating the noticeable muscles and his well-formed outlines.

“You look lovely in that,” Nyx said offering the hot cup of coffee for Eve.

“Oh? Thanks,” she replied and gave a peck on his lips. Eve was well aware of her naked butt flashing from under the shirt hem.

“I hope you have no regrets,” Nyx said in a careful tone.

“How could I after that treatment?” Eve purred and sipped the coffee.

“Glad you liked it,” Nyx said turning to lean on the kitchen counter.

Eve had a hard time not eating up his body with her eyes, though Nyx most likely wouldn’t have minded. She ripped her eyes upwards to look at his smiling face. It was an oddly satisfying moment. After the pent up tension between them, they had finally gotten some release. Eve’s cheeks were burning up at the thought of it.

“Why are you blushing? We just had sex. Naked,” Nyx asked amused. He had no shame in showing off his toned body.

“And you still are,” Eve said cocking her brow at him and throwing a meaningful look from his head to toes and back.

Nyx snickered. “Do you mind?”

Eve glanced at his half hardened member. She visibly bit her lower lip and reached to curl her fingers around it. Nyx groaned at her touch and relaxed against the kitchen counter. He had to put the coffee cup away so it wouldn’t spill. She stroked him playfully and jerked a few times, hardening him quickly all the way.

Nyx grabbed Eve’s waist and lifted her on the counter. He spread her legs and positioned himself to bury inside her.

“Can’t I finish my coffee first?” Eve asked grinning and mischief in her eyes.

“After I’m finished with you.”

Nyx pushed inside her with furor. Eve had to take support from the wall as Nyx pounded against her. She could barely keep up with his rhythm and when he lifted her up in the air, she completely stopped trying and just focused on staying in the ride by digging her fingers in his back and wrapping her legs around him.

Nyx carried Eve over to the bed and continued to bang her in burst of primal need. With her back on the mattress, she could once again arch her hips back against him. Her legs were still coiled around him. She purposefully tensed herself, trying to have Nyx unravel before her.

Nyx was having a hard time with Eve’s sudden tightness and as he glanced at her smug smile, he tensed up, bursting inside her. Eve looked extremely complacent.

Nyx rolled off her to lie on the bed, chest heaving and staring at the ceiling. Eve cuddled up to his chest, resting her chin so that she could see his face.

“What are you thinking about?” Eve asked batting her eyelashes. Her breathes were shallow and her chest was heaving from the exertion.

Nyx lifted his head and pulled the pillow under it so that he could see her. They gazed at each other in post-coital exhaustion and bliss.

“It’s scary, letting someone see you vulnerable like this,” Nyx said quietly as he stroked the pale skin on Eve’s side.

“Why? Are you scared of getting hurt?” Eve murmured and fiddled with the pearls in Nyx’s hair. They were slightly transparent black. She wanted to ask him who had woven them in his hair or had he done it himself and what they indicated in the Galahdian culture. She still had so many questions about him when her eyes traced the imperceptible tattooed line on his neck.

“Isn’t everyone?” Nyx husked.

“Mm. I guess,” Eve replied. “But good things won’t happen unless you take the leap.”

“That’s poetic,” Nyx smirked. Eve slapped lightly his bicep and brushed her lips against his. “But I’m glad we did.”

“So, what happens now?” Eve asked quietly, tracing Nyx’s tattoos with her index finger.

Nyx gazed into her eyes intensively. “What do you want to happen?”

“Maybe we just need to make it up as we go,” Eve said softly. In truth, she had no idea what she wanted now that Nyx already laid there, heart still palpitating from their heated love making.

“Sure. Still, let’s keep a low profile for now, right?” Nyx said. He was a tad worried that their relationship would go viral faster than they were comfortable with. After all, they were colleagues.

“Yeah, we should,” Eve said with a hint of smile.

Nyx pulled her from the chin for a kiss.

“It’s so late again, I should really leave,” Eve said disgruntled. Her father could easily add one plus one if she stayed the night out again after he had seen her with Nyx. She really didn’t want to know what would happen in that scenario.

“Going to ditch me again?” Nyx asked, “You’re not one to cuddle.”

“I’d love to stay cuddling with you, but I need to be home in the morning,” Eve said pulling her panties on.

“There are still many hours before the morning.”

Eve chuckled at his flirt. “Gotta leave you wanting for more, hero.”

Nyx wrinkled his nose in discontent. He ascended from the bed, walking towards her.

She glanced at his naked body and hastily began putting her top on, so Nyx wouldn’t be able to persuade her to stay by arousing her even more with his touch. ‘ _He looks just sinfully handsome._ ’

Nyx’s arms snaked around her and he pulled Eve in for a passionate kiss that made a blush cover her cheeks.

“I can’t wait, _Evelia_ ,” he husked after the kiss and let her go.

“Me neither,” Eve smiled. She left the apartment simpering and humming by herself.

Eve had wanted to become a Kingsglaive ever since she was a child. Now she had found something else she wanted just as bad, or maybe even more. And the thought terrified her.


	15. The Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this story was going to have some slight Noctis x Eve too, and here it is. All scrunched up to one massive chapter. Hope you enjoy. *sweats nervously*

Eve was pacing around the living room, waiting impatiently for her father to arrive at home.

‘ _He is super late again._ ’

She twisted her hands around, eyes darting over to the clock on the wall.

‘ _Just tell him very factually that you wish to go to the high school dance. He is your father, he will arrange things so you can go. There’s absolutely no reason to–‘_

Her thoughts were interrupted by the front door slamming shut.

“Eve, are you home?” Cor yelled from the vestibule.

“I’m here!” Eve loped from the living room to meet him. Her hurried steps and nail fidgeting was instantly noticed.

“What’s going on? Did something happen?” Cor asked hanging his coat in the rack.

Eve inhaled her lungs full. “There’s a dance at the school,” she started nervously.

Cor could quickly guess where the conversation was going. He already had a bad conscience about the answer he would have to give to his daughter. He turned to Eve with a stern, but apologetic look.

“Is the prince going?” Cor asked with a heavy sigh.

Eve’s heart sank a bit at his expression, but she didn’t let that discourage her from giving it a try.

“What? Have you met him? Obviously not,” she decided to grasp the nettle, “can _I_ go?”

Cor eyed her carefully. His brows furrowed. “Eve, you need to understand that you have responsibilities–“

“I understand,” Eve said hastily, biting back the hopeful tone in her voice.

“–Which you cannot shirk due to personal needs.” Cor crossed his arms on his chest.

Eve pouted. “So, just to be clear, I can go only if the Six send a miracle on Eos making the prince decide to go?”

“I’m afraid so,” Cor said comfortingly, “Now, tell me how was your day?”

–

“Noctis, I have a favor to ask.”

“Sure, what’s up?” The prince turned to look at Eve with piqued curiosity.

It was the day before the ball that Eve had finally mustered the courage to talk to Noctis about the upcoming evening. They were on a recess between classes and loitered around the school yard. Prompto hadn’t yet showed up from getting a drink from inside and Eve decided it was now or never. She took a quick glance around to make sure that nobody was within a hearing range.

“Will you… W-would you like to go to the ball with me tomorrow?” Eve asked voice stammering. Her face flushed unintentionally and she hurried to explain, before Noctis could resume from the shock; “If you don’t go, I can’t either, since I’m under orders to watch you while Gladiolus is gone.”

Noctis laughed. Eve blinked with a blank face. It was a genuinely surprised, hearty laugh that spread a warm feeling to those lucky enough to hear it.

“Why would _you_ want to go to a school dance?” he asked, chest still heaving from the restrained chuckles.

Eve shrugged. “I’ve never been to one?”

‘ _Because I want to experience something normal before high school is over? Like dance with someone and drink bad punch and empty a hip flaskful of booze only to throw up?_ ’

She would have never said those thoughts out loud, especially to the prince. Going with him would not necessarily be bad. Eve thought it was more like the necessary evil, since truthfully she would have rather asked Prompto to accompany her. She knew Noctis avoided social gatherings at the school like beans.

Noctis sighed and scratched the back of his neck. “It’s such a pain to have everyone gawking at me.”

“Please? I’ll owe you one,” Eve tried to flash what she hoped to be a persuasive smile. She was prepared to try blackmailing him next, if the positive approach would fail.

“Fine,” Noctis sighed, “but I’m not dancing.”

Eve’s heart jumped in delight at his words and she grinned. “The ladies there will be sorely disappointed.”

–

“Noctis, even though she is your guardian, you should be reminded to give her the attention she deserves as a lady,” Ignis said like he was talking about the weather.

Noctis was leaning his elbow on the car window sill and staring out. It was dusk already and the city was lighting up.

“Uh, like what?” he spluttered, turning to look at the driver.

Ignis made a sigh that spoke volumes about the success of the prince’s education of manners. “Pay attention to what she says and communicate. One should always be honest with the ladies,” he recited.

“Uh-huh. I guess you’re right.” Noctis turned away thinking that the conversation was over, but Ignis was nowhere near finished.

“Be respectful, yet affectionate,” he instructed in an even tone.

Noctis could not believe what he was hearing. Did Ignis just tell him to be “affectionate” with Eve? The thought made him snort in amusement.

“I don’t even know what you’re going on about. It’s Eve we are talking about,” Noctis said amused.

“Complementing is a good way to show affection, but again remember to be honest. Women want to feel beautiful and it is good to remind them that they are, once in a while–”

“Ignis!” Noctis yelped and covered his ears, trilling a melody to cover his speech.

Ignis gave up his instructing with an exasperated sigh. “Very well, Your Highness. We have arrived at the Leonis household.”

He turned to look at Noctis with a meaningful stare.

“Fine, I’ll go,” Noctis said beaten and hopped out of the car. He walked to the front door and almost pressed the doorbell button when the door already swung open.

Eve stood in the doorway, a nervous smile plastered on her face.

Noctis stared at her face. He had seen her wearing make-up probably once or twice before. She looked really pretty.

Eve was wearing a long marine blue, wavy dress, which had small glittering gems sewn on the hem. Her bosom was enough on display to hold Noctis’s stare for two seconds – Both before and after he blinked once.

“My face is up here, Your Highness,” Eve said and, seeing the stunned prince, couldn’t keep the giggle away.

“S-sorry! I was just about to–“ Noctis flustered completely.

Eve disregarded his stuttering and turned to shout goodbyes to her father: “We are leaving now father! I might have a shift after the ball!”

Cor came into Noctis’s view. His expression was curious, as if he really hadn’t believed before seeing it with his own eyes, that Noctis Lucis Caelum would attend a high school ball voluntarily.

“Your Highness,” Cor bowed slightly. He wondered how on Eos Eve had persuaded the prince.

“Marshal,” Noctis acknowledged his greeting with a nod. He wondered whether he should have said some cliché about bringing his daughter safely home like in the movies. After giving the idea some thought, he realized it was actually supposed to be the other way around, since it was Eve’s job to get _him_ home safely. So, he stayed silent.

“Let’s go,” Eve said in a hushed tone and poked Noctis on the shoulder, so he would move.

They arrived at the school after a nervous and silent car ride. There were pretty lights strewn across the lawn and it seemed like the whole building was decorated with mostly different red and pink-shaded flowers. There was barely a soul outside, because they had run fashionably late already. Prompto had texted Noctis five times to ask his whereabouts, and what kind of dress Eve was wearing.

Eve gaped at the decorations in awe. She knew that their, mostly female, classmates had worked their asses off to arrange the ball evening. Except that it wasn’t “a ball” in the word’s traditional meaning. Disco or a nightclub event for minors would have been closer to the truth. Everyone was dressed formally, but that was about everything formal on the event.

Noctis waved Ignis off and paced to Eve. He offered his hand to walk with her, like a proper gentleman.

“You don’t have to treat me like a princess. It’s not like we’re on a date,” Eve smiled, but took his offered hand happily.

“I know, but I want to do this properly. Uh, for future references.”

“Okay…”

“You look beautiful by the way,” Noctis said in a hopefully smooth tone, but his cheeks were pink.

Eve let out a chime of laughter. “You don’t have to act like Ignis told you, all right? Just relax. I’ll keep you safe from any overly eager, potential dance partners.”

Noctis grinned in slight embarrassment. Of course it was obvious that he couldn’t have been so suave on his own.

“Come on, Prompto is already inside,” he said tugging Eve’s hand. They walked to the front doors in a pace determined by her heels.

“Oh, we’re having a double date? Who is the lucky girl?” Eve smirked, knowing full well that Prompto would most likely be there only to take photographs of the event.

“He can always dream.” Noctis grinned back.

Prompto detected Eve and Noctis wandering around as they were trying to find a place to sit down. Noctis was more or less dragging Eve along by her hand. Most of the tables were full as well as the dance floor, which was gradually getting packed. Prompto navigated to them, stopping by to snap a few photos of some of the party guests.

“Hello there,” Prompto greeted Eve and Noctis with a wide grin.

Noctis instantly dropped Eve’s hand, when he saw his friend. “Hey,” he said, suddenly looking shy.

“Evening Prompto,” Eve beamed at him, “You look good in a suit!”

Prompto chuckled nervously before her praise. “Thanks! You don’t look so bad yourself.”

“Flatterer,” Eve smiled. Noctis was cocking his eyebrow to Prompto.

“Stand closer to Noct and I’ll grab a shot of you two,” Prompto said motioning for Eve to move.

“Oh, I want a shot of us three together. To get something to remember this evening by,” Eve said, unsuspecting of the fact that she would come to remember the evening for the rest of her life. Even without any photos.

“Sure, let’s capture you two first– Smile!” Prompto hid behind his camera. Noctis and Eve gave their most casual smiles, while trying not to look like a couple on a date. The flash from the camera was dazzling. Prompto came to stand beside Eve and Noctis, and raised the camera high above their heads to take a selfie of the three of them.

“Aww, you guys are so cute,” he said grinning as he reviewed the images a moment later.

They eventually found a table to sit at. Prompto fetched cups of punch for each of them.

“Mm. This has some feeling in it,” Eve said after tasting the terribly sweet drink. She curled her lip as she leaned to the cup to smell it. “It smells like my shampoo.”

“Here. A ball wouldn’t be a ball without little something extra,” Prompto said in a hushed voice. He took a hip flask from his chest pocket and poured some liquid from it in their cups.

“Oh, you’re my hero,” Eve snickered rising his cup to air, “Cheers!”

The boys followed suit. They poured the liquids down their throats. The burning sensation forced them to cough.

“Prompto, what is that? It’s even more terrible than the original punch,” Noctis said beating his chest.

“I don’t know. I snatched it from my dad’s booze cabinet,” Prompto said and shrugged, “The tastes really complement each other.”

Noctis laughed.

“ _You stole it_? You didn’t pause to think that one of us is actually old enough to walk in to a store and _buy some_?” Eve asked. A self-willed grin melted her lecturing look. The boys looked at each other, having completely forgotten about that fact.

“Come on, you have to admit it has even more feel like this,” Prompto said grimacing.

“I didn’t say it lacked the proper feeling of teenage party.” Eve grinned back at him.

“Glad to be of service. Listen, I need to do my job, so I’ll go and let the camera do its thing. See you guys later.”

“Sure, go break a leg,” Eve said. She and Noctis moved their cups away to get off of the terribly sweet smell, which mixed with the stench of alcohol in their noses.

“So, how did your father let you come here, when you’re supposed to be on duty?” Noctis asked turning to Eve.

Eve tapped the table with her fingernails. She had even painted them with a light pink shade. “I am on duty. That’s why you’re here.”

“Figures…” Noctis sounded a tad disappointed.

“Oh, I didn’t mean it like that, Your Highness,” Eve twittered at his discouraged expression. “Don’t tell me you were running some hopes for tonight?” she teased, spurred by the drink.

Noctis blushed. It was very fortunate, that Prompto wasn’t there at the moment.

“Well, you don’t go every day to a ball,” he muttered.

“You watch too many movies,” Eve smirked. She was really enjoying herself, even if the company was a bit unusual. Other party attendees were gawking at Noctis, just like he had said they would, but he paid no mind to them. He was used to it. Eve tried to follow his example. They spent time together at school so often that no one particularly cared about them being together in the ball.

Prompto circled around the large room, taking photos of everyone and everything. Every time he passed Eve and Noctis, he poured splashes from his flask to the bottoms of their cups. The fifth time he came around, Eve and Noctis had to decline from the drinks. They were getting increasingly tipsy and the pleasant buzzing of alcohol was dangerously fuzzing their brains. Their topics for conversation were getting more and more personal, smutty even.

“Okay, so you like to read… steamy romance novels?” Noctis asked with a lavish smirk.

Eve burst into a fit of giggles. Her cheeks felt hot and she tried fanning her face with her hand to cool down. “I guess that’s what they are.”

“You’re compensating for something?” Noctis asked slyly.

Eve pursed her lips into a thin line, but they barely held together as tipsy giggles tried to escape from her. “I’m not going to answer to that!”

“Not like you already did. You know what?” Noctis said slowly.

“What?”

“I know I said that I wouldn’t dance, but it’d be a shame to miss this opportunity to put my lessons to a good use,” Noctis said surprisingly. He offered his palm to Eve. His smile was warm and inviting, not at all the usual Noctis she had gotten used to see.

“Oh, uh, you sure?” she asked confound.

“Positive.”

Eve smiled back at him and took his hand, letting Noctis to pull her up and lead them to the dance floor. It was not yet time for the night’s last slow songs and Eve was grateful for that. She could have never been so comfortable in that kind of situation, were it not for the alcohol. The dance floor was packed and no one paid mind to them. It was fun letting loose for a change – Just roll your hips and throw your hands in the air.

Soon the music switched into a more upbeat song. It was a popular tune, currently conquering every possible music hit list there was. The first beats drew people on to the already filled dance floor.

Someone accidentally bumped Eve’s back and before she could retaliate to see who the careless jerk was, she found herself on Noctis’s arms, leaning against his chest in a very unladylike manner.

Suddenly it got very hot. Eve stared at the prince’s tie for a hundredth of the second, but it felt like an hour.

‘ _He smells so good_.’

Noctis wanted to ask if she was all right, but the words got lost on his tongue, when Eve tilted her head up and looked into his eyes, startled and flustered. Noctis’s brains jammed. She was older than him. She was beautiful and tough. Each dose of alcohol had only multiplied these qualities in Noctis’s eyes. He was staring at her face, so close that he could smell the sweet drinks on her breath.

Eve’s lips had already formed to begin apologizing. She was regaining her balance, when someone bumped on them again. This time Noctis took the unintentional hit on the back of his shoulder, losing his already precarious balance and pushing Eve too in the process.

His face happened on Eve’s. It was more of a smashing of their noses on each other’s cheeks, but their lips came into a brief half-contact in the tumble.

Noctis gripped Eve’s waist with both hands to prevent her from falling and pulled his face away from her, releasing her from the mind numbing moment.

‘ _Did we just–_ ‘ Eve moved her hand on her mouth. She stared at Noctis, who looked just as shocked as she was. He realized to release his hands from her waist.

“I, I need–, I need some air,” Eve spluttered and turned on her heels.

Noctis was left to stare in front of him, stunned for a moment before hurrying after her.

‘ _I would’ve never thought it would matter… before it actually happened. By accident. With the prince._ ’ Eve’s mind was racing wild, when she rushed out of the double doors. ‘ _That did not just happen._ ’

Noctis shoved the same doors open, just after they had closed behind Eve. He turned his head to see where she had fled.

Eve was jogging aimlessly forward, trying to gain some space to clear her head, away from the entrancing music and colored lights. She knew she shouldn’t have lost sight of the prince, but it didn’t feel important at the moment.

“Eve wait! Where are you going?!” Noctis yelled and spurted after her. It didn’t take long for him to catch up with her. He stopped Eve by grabbing her wrist.

“I’m so sorry. It was an accident,” Noctis explained as if the whole fiasco had been his fault. He was breathing heavily and had to lean on his knee with his free hand to catch his breath. The other one was still making sure Eve wouldn’t escape again.

‘ _Sorry? For ruining the magic of the first kiss for me? It’s not like he did it on purpose and yet, he is the one apologizing._ ’

Eve turned to look at him. Her gaze fell instantly on his lips. They had been soft. He was so warm.

“Don’t worry about it,” Eve wheezed.

“Well I worry when you rush off like that,” Noctis said, his gaze escaping hers.

“That was very improper of me. I apologize.” Eve yanked her arm back lightly, but Noctis did not let go.

He shook his head, not accepting her attempt in distancing herself from him with overly polite words.

Eve opened her mouth to say something in bemusement. “I-I… Uh…”

Noctis slid his hand lower from her wrist against her palm, and took hold of the other one too. He took a shaky step forward and his heart was beating wildly.

“What are you doing?” Eve whispered, her heart also beating fast and loud. She was unable to move, even if she would have wanted to. Her legs were concrete and yet, felt like they were melting at the same time.

“Making it up for you,” Noctis said as softly as he could. His voice trembled nervously. His palms were sweaty against Eve’s and he was breathing shallowly. He came even closer to her.

Eve arched her body back, but didn’t take a step. “Someone could see,” she said in a feeble attempt to try to stop Noctis. But she said it only because she knew she _should_.

“It’s dark.”

“I’m your guardian.” She should stop this. Immediately.

“Forget about that for just one evening,” Noctis pleaded and took a step.

“But you’re the prince–“

“I know.” Noctis’s voice was beginning to sound irritated.

Eve inhaled deeply and was met with his heady scent.

“I still have many questions,” she murmured. Her gaze was darting between his eyes and lips. ‘ _Would he still taste like the sweet punch we had?_ ’

“They’ll have to wait.” Noctis took the last step and his breath was tickling her chin.

“W-what if I don’t want to–?” Eve managed to splutter. Noctis leaned in closer to her, his hands moving up from hers, leaving them free to shakily lie down on his waist. Eve’s body relaxed slowly, straightening her arched spine.

“No one’s stopping you from leaving,” Noctis pointed out, his voice a barely audible whisper.

Eve closed her eyes. Her heart beat one… two… three times. She felt the slight push on her mouth. His lips were soft.

It was a sweet kiss. The kind of with closed lips that makes the tiniest smooching sound when pulled apart.

“You wanna come over to my place?” Noctis blurted the second his lungs had air again.

Eve flustered completely. Her brain was malfunctioning and she was woozy from the kiss – Her first kiss ever, and with the prince of Lucis.

“Uh, I think I have to in any case. Just to make sure you get home safe,” she said, trying to avoid understanding what Noctis had really meant. Her lips were tingling pleasantly.

“We both know Ignis could take care of that,” Noctis lowered his voice. Not that there was anyone near enough to hear them anyways.

“Yes, I want to,” Eve heard herself reply quietly. She squeezed Noctis’s hands.

‘ _What am I doing?’_

–

Ignis stopped the car in front of Noctis’s apartment building after their hasty retreat from the ball. Noctis had texted Prompto saying that he wasn’t feeling well and would go home to rest. Eve wasn’t really comfortable with lying to their friend. Her pulse was soaring high and despite all her martial training, she could not force it to calm down.

Ignis was about to get out of the car, but Eve hurried to stop him.

“It’s okay, I’ll go with him. You can go home,” she smiled at him, hoping that he wouldn’t catch wind on anything unusual going on. _Something was definitely going_. Noctis hopped out nonchalantly, letting them to solve out their duties.

“I can take you home after,” Ignis offered, still agreeing to Eve’s wishes.

“No, I need stay to do the shift. Thanks anyway,” she said casually. Her heart was thumping like a pack of garulas on a meadow. Lying to Prompto via text message was one thing, but lying successfully straight to Ignis’s face was _a feat_.

He shot her a curious look, obviously thinking that something was up.

Eve fitted her most reassuring smile on her face.

“Very well then, good night.” Ignis nodded at Noctis.

“Night, night,” Eve said waving him off. She didn’t know what would happen next, when Ignis finally steered the car off.

Noctis was waiting for Eve at the front door, leisurely taking in her dressed form. “Shall we?” he said and opened the door for her.

The elevator ride to the top floor went on forever. Eve began wondering whether she should make a move there. Noctis was thinking of the very same thing. Neither of them was brave enough to act on the notion.

The elevator doors opened with a chime and Noctis fumbled with his keys to let them into his apartment. Eve made sure the door locked up behind them. She looked around the familiar room with a whole new perspective, as she took off her heels and left them in the vestibule.

Noctis already went on ahead, setting on a dim ambient lighting. Eve paced further inside, hovering next to the kitchen counter, where she, with almost unnecessary care, placed her purse.

‘ _What am I doing here?_ ’ She watched as Noctis darted around the place, obviously nervous. ‘ _He is the prince. I am his protector. And yet, he feels like just an ordinary guy, who brought a new girl home._ ’

“So… Why did you invite me here?” Eve asked curious and gathered her courage once more. She knew definitely why she had come and what she was after, but Noctis surely must’ve had other ideas.

‘ _He was the one initiating the kiss. Not me. So what–_ ’

“I thought maybe we could practice?” Noctis said slowly, cutting Eve’s thoughts short. He walked to her in silence. Noctis had a hint of mischief flashing in his eyes, but on the inside, butterflies were dashing around. He stopped right in front of Eve, just inside her personal space.

The proximity did not feel uncomfortable to Eve. She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it right after and instead placed her hands on Noctis’s chest. She lightly grabbed the fabric of his shirt as they studied each other’s faces in anticipation.

They leaned towards each other, pausing just when their lips barely touched, still shakily breathing each other’s air.

“I have never kissed anyone before,” Eve confessed quietly. Their noses brushed together.

“Me neither,” Noctis breathed. Somewhere in the back of his mind he was surprised about Eve’s lack of experience. It would have been an understatement to say that Eve was pleased by Noctis’s former prudence.

They traded a few light kisses, both feeling out the skin on the other one’s lips. Noctis placed his hands on Eve’s hips and gently pulled her body closer. Eve tried the seam of his lips with her tongue and he complied gladly before her advances. Their tongues found whole new places to explore, setting a burning sensation through their bodies. Eve felt Noctis’s obvious arousal demanding for more. Eventually, they had to break to breathe properly and giggled as they wiped the saliva from their lips and slightly off their chins.

“That’s messy,” Eve said with mirth in her voice. ‘ _That wasn’t so bad._ ’

“You wanna go– further?” Noctis asked. His voice shook a bit.

Eve felt his hands on her hips. Their light pressure was making an unfamiliar feeling stir in her – It was a certain kind of nervousness, but not all together unpleasant.

“Do you?” Eve responded in kind. Their hearts were thumping so loudly, that they both were afraid the other one might hear it. Their heads were still somewhat buzzing from the alcohol, but it only helped to give them courage to voice out their shared thoughts.

“Only if you want.” Noctis’s bright, blue gaze was impossibly intense.

“Let’s do it then.” Eve felt impossibly relieved to say those words aloud to him. She realized she had been holding her breath before answering.

Noctis took her hands and lead her to the bedroom with an uncertain smile curling his lips.

“Tell me something first,” he said. He wouldn’t have wanted to be with Eve, if she would have complied just because of his status.

“Uh. Sure?”

“Why?” The question was unexpectedly sharp, almost challenging.

Eve’s expression became difficult to read. She knew that Noctis wasn’t the kind of guy to just ask any girl to sleep with him. At least she counted on that, based on her relatively poor ability to read people.

“You’re cute and you have a nice butt,” she finally said blushing.

“Works for me.” Noctis chuckled in relief and leaned in an attempt to kiss Eve, but she pulled back.

“H-hold on. What about _you_?” Eve demanded to know.

“I had a crush on you when I found out that you’re a glaive,” Noctis said as if he wanted to get the confession out of the way quickly.

“Really? You don’t have anymore?” Eve asked slowly in astonishment. A warm feeling began pooling inside her and it had nothing to do with desire.

“Uh, not that… bad, I guess?” Noctis had his hand on the back of his neck and his eyes to the floor.

“Good”–Eve opened the dress zipper on her side–“because this”–she gestured between them–“never happened.” Her dress dropped on the floor into a blue bundle. A seducing, smug smile grazed her features.

“No one will ever know. You have my word,” Noctis assured. The same kind of smile was forming on his lips too.

He finally pulled Eve in for another kiss to which she responded fervently.

“It would destroy our reputations,” Eve managed to say between the kisses that were quickly getting more heated.

“Our dads would have our hides, if they found out,” Noctis huffed as he unbuttoned his shirt. Eve eagerly helped him undress by opening his belt.

“Just this _once_ ,” she gasped, partly into his mouth.

“Just once,” Noctis agreed. They tumbled over to the bed, making a mess of each other.

“You still wanna do this?” Noctis asked, half-naked and chest heaving from the missing breaths the making out had claimed.

“Remember what I said about not having kissed anyone before?” Eve said and her hands froze on his chest.

“What about it?” Noctis brushed his bangs off his face.

 “So–, obviously I am a virgin,” Eve mumbled and blushed.

Noctis swallowed.

“Me too.”

‘… _Oh._ ’

Noctis took the pleasant surprise on Eve’s face as consent to continue. They sat on the edge of his bed and got rid of all the rest of their clothing, leaving only underpants still on. Eve tugged on the bed covers and slid underneath them. The cool silk caressed her skin, making her want to just lie in that smooth embrace forever. Noctis followed her and they twittered anxiously as they gaped at each other’s naked upper bodies like awkward teenagers.

They both lifted their hands to touch each other at the same time, making them collide in the air. Nervous grin crooked Eve’s lips. Noctis stroked her cheek and his trembling hands traveled down to cup her breasts.

“Uh, they’re nice,” he said.

Eve traced the form of his chest under her curious fingers. “Thanks I guess?” She let out a giggling laugh which made her chest bounce enticingly. Noctis ripped his gaze away from the sight to look in her blue eyes.

“You’re probably the only girl I’ve met, who doesn’t want to do this just because I’m the prince,” he said in a dark tone.

Eve let out a joyless chuckle. ‘ _Don’t be so sure of that. I don’t even know myself._ ’

“Right now, it’s the only reason why I think we _shouldn’t_ do this.”

“But you want to?” Noctis asked suddenly concerned.

“Yes, for the twentieth time. Are you having second thoughts?” Eve murmured. Her eyes skimmed over his hair, eyes and lips, before they fell back to his chest. Eve had seen naked men before, naturally. This was just the first time she could actually touch the skin covering the firm muscle forms.

“No,” Noctis said curtly. His gaze softened and he relaxed.

“Then what do you want to do?” Eve asked her heart pounding. ‘ _This is really happening..._ ’

Noctis didn’t reply anything. He sat up to lean over Eve to kiss her tenderly. His lips started their shaky and precarious journey: They traced her jawline, kissing their way down to her neck. His hands fumbled over her skin, feeling out the soft curves. Noctis’s lips were very attentive to Eve’s most sensitive skin areas, making her twitch under him from the tender feeling.

‘ _He has really done his homework._ ’

But by the time Noctis’s lips reached Eve’s stomach, his fingers slid under the waistband of her panties and he halted, unsure of how to proceed.

Eve already felt like a rainforest during the monsoon between her legs and she really didn’t require any more of the sensual teasing Noctis was giving to her. She pushed him on his back and straddled his hips. He was panting heavily and Eve realized that she felt his growing hardness against her swamped core through her panties.

Eve leaned down to kiss Noctis, her chest pushing against him. Her fingers buried in his hair. She kissed his lips fervently, traveling over to his ear. Noctis cocked his head to the side as his hands curled around her back to caress and massage her in an intermittent rhythm. Eve pushed his hand lower to grab her butt. She nipped at his earlobe with her teeth and grinned as she heard his startled gasp.

“Are you ready?” Noctis asked in a husky voice, when he couldn’t wait anymore. He had to get the impossibly craving sensation fulfilled.

“Ten minutes ago, I think,” Eve pulled back so she could see Noctis’s expression. His cheeks were burning and his eyes had the most searing dark fire etched in them. Eve rolled off him and undressed her panties below the covers. She threw them over her shoulder to the same pile where her dress laid.

Noctis swallowed hard. He had a completely naked woman on his bed, ready to claim his boyhood. Eve lay down on her side, next to him. He was just about to take off his tautened briefs, when she opened her mouth.

“You don’t want to wait till marriage?” Eve blurted.

Noctis looked disconcerted, but it quickly melted into amusement.

“You’re asking that now?” he said, “Yeah, actually let me just grab my pants–“

Eve groaned and rose up on her elbows to push her lips against his, interrupting his jesting.

“What about you?” Noctis asked, breaking the kiss.

Eve looked at him perplexed. She hadn’t really thought about her own answer, but she sure as hell wasn’t going to back down _now_ , as Noctis had just pointed out. The unconquered area between her legs was practically screaming to invite him in.

“I’m not royalty. My, uh, _mirth_ is mine to give to whoever I want to.”

“Well then, don’t mind if I do,” Noctis grinned, before resuming to teasing her lips with his tongue.

“You’re such a dork,” Eve hummed into his mouth.

“A _royal_ dork.”

“Don’t remind me.”

Noctis pushed Eve gently on her back and would have mentally prepared himself, if his brain had not stopped functioning the moment he had seen Eve’s panties flying. He positioned himself on top of her, lined up to her slick entrance.

Eve watched carefully with her mouth hanging open as Noctis pushed himself slowly and carefully inside her. Her wet heat felt so satisfying, that he wanted to quicken the pace immediately. He had only just enough self-control not to.

Eve’s face twisted in pain as Noctis pushed deeper. He halted in panic.

“Does it hurt? Should we stop?” he asked in horror.

Eve shook her head, resting on the pillow. “No, I’m okay... Keep going.”

Noctis pushed further once more. Eve inhaled sharply.

A snap they could almost hear rather than feel jolted through Eve. Her body relaxed noticeably on its own. They stared into each other’s eyes for a still moment.

Noctis began moving again, slowly and carefully, examining Eve’s face for the slightest hint of discomfort. The straining feeling of tightness was gone. Eve let out a sigh of pleasure. It was more like a moan and it made her slap her hand on her mouth in shame. It didn’t bother Noctis at all, that she was being vocal in her delight, if anything, it only aroused him more.

Noctis panted from the excitement, rather than of physical strain. Eve closed her eyes, her mouth opening in rhythm with the careful thrusts.

‘ _The way he feels inside me–, I can’t believe it would feel this good..._ ’

The rush of excitement caused by the forbidden actions had a major part to play in their bliss. Eve responded in Noctis’s steady pace by arching her hips against him.

Suddenly, he stopped moving.

Eve opened her eyes, realizing she had closed them at some point. Noctis hovered over her, hesitant of what to do or say. He had a sweet blush on his cheeks. His hair was disheveled under Eve’s hands and some of it was stuck on his forehead from the sweat.

“What is it?” Eve asked, dismayed that Noctis had halted.

He huffed. “I can’t do this for long,” he confessed, the blush spreading on his ears.

“Oh… uh, it’s okay,” Eve assured.

Noctis rolled from top of her to his back. They both stared at the ceiling, catching their breaths. Eve casted about to find the covers and pulled the silky fabric to cover her body.

“How– was it–? Okay?” Noctis asked, pausing his words to match his exhale. He turned to catch Eve’s reaction.

“Definitely yes.” She turned her head to smile at him, “I would’ve never thought I’d lose my virginity to a prince.” A light giggle followed.

“I’m just a guy.” Noctis smiled. His fingers traced the skin of Eve’s shoulder. She wanted to melt under the touch and that soft, post-coital gaze.

“So, another round?” Noctis suggested. His expression couldn’t give away whether he was serious or joking.

Eve didn’t answer anything as she was still trying to find the mood behind the words from his face. He caressed her cheek shortly before pulling her gently closer from the chin. Eve felt his warm breath on her skin and her stomach jumped a backflip.

“You’re already trying to break the deal we made not half an hour ago?” she asked, her voice almost a husky whisper. Noctis’s dreamy gaze made her head feel hazy. Having a man come so undone before her indulgence was empowering. He was so close that their noses were touching.

“I really want to try again. Soon,” Noctis prompted breathily.

Eve’s cheeks felt hot. She laid her hand on his chest and pushed him back slowly and carefully.

There was an awkward moment of silence as they stared into each other’s eyes longingly. Noctis’s skin was burning under Eve’s fingers.

‘ _Think of one good reason not to stay in these silk sheets with the prince for the whole night, learning to make love, Eve._ ’

Eve sat up. Noctis’s hand slid down to her fingers resting on the bed, before she pulled her hand away.

‘ _One good reason… This is not something I’m allowed to have._ ’

“Uh, I think I need to leave now,” Eve said. Noctis rose to lean on his elbow after her. She was still gripping the covers and holding them to cover her chest, much to his disappointment.

“This is the _only_ chance we have, _Eve_. Just saying,” Noctis said quietly. When he said her name so softly, it sent shivers down Eve’s spine. It made her want to swoon at his feet.

“See you at school, Your Highness,” Eve managed to pull a decently normal tone. She had no choice but to abandon the bed covers and jump back into her dress as fast as she could, disconcertingly aware that Noctis was admiring the back of her naked body from the bed.

‘ _You can still go back. How would life be as the crown prince’s occasional lover?_ ’ she thought as she pulled the zipper up. ‘ _No. This was nice, but I have duties. There’s a war to be fought and people to be protected. And he is one of those people. You’re not protecting him like this._ ’

“Yeah…” Noctis said biting his cheek. He looked after Eve as she left the bedroom. He flopped back to the bed. He really would have liked to go for at least a couple more rounds.

Eve grabbed her purse and walked hastily out of the apartment, her heels tugged under her arm.

‘ _If he comes after me, I’m done for. That would seriously mean swooning. I should hate myself, but it was so nice. I don’t feel any different now. Except that I’m probably gonna moon after him now for a good time._ ’

Eve sighed.

The next day at school was as uncomfortable as expected.

Prompto was eagerly showing the photos he had snapped during the ball. Noctis and Eve were more than happy to be sucked into his childish excitement. They were almost suspiciously interested in the pictures and it was very lucky, that Prompto was too thick to catch the odd tension between them.

Whenever Noctis and Eve accidentally looked at each other’s eyes, they both hastily turned away with blushing cheeks. Their their fingers brushed together when Noctis was reaching out a book for Eve. She yanked her hand back and the book dropped on the floor. They both bent to collect it, only to knock their foreheads together.

At school Eve bit her lip, tried not to look in the prince’s eyes unnecessarily and keep a level head.

Noctis couldn’t focus on his school work even as little as he had before. As they were powerless to do anything else than wait for the roused feelings to subside gradually, they both focused on their training, much to Gladio’s and Cor’s delight.

Luckily, it didn’t take more than a week to resume to their professional friendship.


	16. Sparring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It dawns on me that this story has been a smut-fest for a while and that path still continues on in this chapter. Oh well.

It was the early morning of something what the senior glaives called “a field day”. The whole strength of the Kingsglaive was gathered on a hill, just outside Insomnia in Leide. Most of them were stretching their limbs and yawning.

Eve sipped from her water bottle and let her eyes wander around her team members. Her gaze constantly pulled back to where Nyx was standing with Libertus and Pelna. He looked so good in his uniform. So good, that Eve wanted nothing more than to rip it off of his body.

Her thoughts passed back to their first date few weeks ago. They really hadn’t had the chance to spend a night together after that, since Eve didn’t want Cor to become suspicious of her staying nights out. The short stolen moments between her and Nyx’s intersecting shifts were nowhere near enough to satisfy her needs.

“Well someone is still asleep,” Crowe’s voice invaded Eve’s brain. She blinked dumbfound.

“Ah, sorry. Did you say something?”

“Yes, let’s go find the guys, shall we?” Crowe said rolling her eyes. She hated it more than people normally would, when she was being ignored.

“Of course, sorry I didn’t sleep well,” Eve said making up a white lie.

“Uh-huh. Who kept you from sleeping?” Crowe asked, grinning slyly as they walked.

‘ _I wish Nyx would have._ ’

“Uh, no one. Have you seen Luche around? I haven’t seen him in a while.” Eve wasn’t even a bit interested in Luche’s whereabouts, but she needed something to distract Crowe with.

“Yeah, I saw him getting loaded in the van,” Crowe said.

“Okay, good.” Eve disregarded her questioning look and went on to talk about some trivial stuff related to the field day.

They arrived at where Nyx, Libertus and Pelna were standing around, waiting for the captain to begin his instructions. Eve really tried to keep her eyes away from Nyx. Her heart rate was dramatically accelerating in tandem with his proximity.

“Hey ladies,” Pelna greeted Eve and Crowe as cheerfully as ever.

“Good morning,” Crowe said. She stifled a yawn.

Eve busied her hands with re-tying her hair up and as nonchalantly as possible, said her greetings to the guys.

Nyx let his eyes linger on Eve’s side profile, neck and deftly moving fingers. His attention was soon occupied otherwise as captain Drautos walked up to his squad, clapping his hands loudly a couple of times to make all eyes turn to him.

“Morning glaives,” he yelled. Everyone scrambled around to get in well-lined form and stood at attention. Drautos waited until all glaives stood still in their own places.

“Before we get on with the actual tactical exercises, you need to warm up. Form pairs,” Drautos said, pacing before rows.

Eve looked at her sides. Nyx was a few glaives away from her in the first row. It might’ve been a bit too suspicious for her to leap at him, but she didn’t have to dwell on that thought for long as Luche on her right side patted her arm lightly.

“Let’s go, Leonis,” he said with an unexpected smirk.

Eve really didn’t have much choice to refuse. She nodded as readily as she could.

“Spread out,” Drautos shouted and gave a moment for people to fan out around him, “Alright, focus on basic melee. Don’t sprain anything. Okay, go!”

Eve inhaled deeply and pulled her daggers. She jumped lightly from foot to another on her place, eyes locked in Luche.

“Ready?” she asked and huffed in anticipation.

“Yeah,” Luche said, “You come at me first.”

Nyx had a hard time focusing on Crowe. Her dagger was batting him lazily again and again and she kept complaining that he was going easy on her on purpose.

“Are you trying to rile me up, Nyx?” Crowe growled after Nyx was again looking somewhere completely else than her weapon’s movements.

“Sorry Crowe. Okay, I’ll focus now,” Nyx said. He stretched and shook his arms. He took one final glance at Eve. She was trading blows with Luche and seemed to be having intangible fun. She was _giggling_.

Nyx frowned and tore his gaze away.

“Let’s switch now,” Eve said, trying to calm down from her fit of laughter at Luche’s poor joke at the captain’s expanse. That man made so bad jokes that his attempt at being funny was the real joke.

“It wasn’t _that_ funny,” Luche said and shook his head with a smile.

“Yeah, you’re right. Maybe I’m just tired.” Eve drew a deep breath.

Luche plunged towards Eve and she parried the blow. As the warming up exercise went on, their pace quickened and Luche’s attacks became more varied.

Nyx and Crowe were taking a water break and Nyx’s eyes floated over at Eve again. She was really working hard now, trying her best, but Luche was gradually forcing her to retreat. Then her heel hit a rock and she tripped. Luche grabbed her wrist with lightning-fast reflexes, before she would fall to the ground. He pulled Eve back up with unnecessary strength, which made her fall against his chest. She made no effort to release herself quickly from his grasp.

Nyx’s eyes widened and he gritted his jaws. ‘ _What is she doing?!_ ’

Eve was giggling _again_ and smilingly apologizing for her untoward clumsiness. The sight of it made Nyx’s insides form a stinging block. She was smiling for Luche, a hand still resting on his chest.

“C’mon Nyx, let’s continue–“ Crowe said, but was cut short by Drautos:

“That’s enough for now!”

Everyone stopped their activities and sheathed their weapons. Nyx threw ugly looks at Luche.

“Now you’re allowed to use magic, so get some more space. And switch pairs,” Drautos instructed and with the wave of his hand, the glaives began hovering about to seek out new training partners.

Before the captain’s sentence was finished, Nyx had surged towards Eve and Luche. He wanted to punch Luche’s face for touching his girl.

“Nyx?” Eve asked with raised brows. Nyx looked completely irritated, borderline furious even.

Completely ignoring Luche’s staring; Nyx took hold of Eve’s arm and dragged her as inconspicuously as he could in his fit of anger towards some old building ruins.

“You defend first,” Nyx said through his clenched teeth.

Eve’s brows formed a creased line and she tilted her head on the side. “Is everything… okay?” she asked studying his face.

Nyx pulled his daggers, taking a fighting stance. He began slowly advancing towards Eve, like a prowling coeurl. She gripped her weapons as well, still waiting the answer for his odd behavior.

Eve could see when Nyx was about to warp, but having enough time to react was a whole another thing. She barely parried the attack and pushed him back away. Nyx came at her again and again, forcing Eve to put away all her worried thoughts and focus on deflecting and dodging with phasing. She desperately needed a time out, so she flung her dagger to the ruins to warp out from Nyx’s reach.

He quickly followed her in a line of blue flashes.

“Aren’t you taking this a bit too seriously?” Eve asked trying to catch her breath.

“Am I?” His tone was full of badly restrained irk.

Nyx warped in for a strike, but Eve phased through his attack and deflected the next one with her dagger. She conjured a shield that lasted the next few attacks. Before it came completely apart before Nyx’s flurry of kukris, she made an attempt to counter attack.

Their weapons clashed loudly as they traded blows, each one getting blocked by the other’s blade. Eve was quickly getting overwhelmed by Nyx. She cast another shield to give her time to warp to a higher platform.

Nyx threw a dagger after her and warped. Before he reappeared beside Eve, she cast herself invisible.

“You will exhaust yourself from magic at this rate. You need to start using your weapons more!” Nyx yelled lowering his kukris.

Eve took a swift sidestep and re-emerged with her dagger on Nyx’s throat. He was right; using magic so much in quick succession was draining her.

“I knew you’d do that,” Nyx said and dropped his blades to the ground.

Eve relaxed a bit.

Nyx grabbed her arms and wrung the dagger from her. Before Eve could try to retaliate with the other one, it was lying on the ground too. Their sparring match became a fist fight. Eve didn’t understand what purpose fighting like this was going to serve, but she sure as hell wasn’t going to lose.

After losing her weapons, Eve spun around to elbow Nyx on the stomach. She tried to use the momentum for a kick, but he grabbed her leg in a side step and made her lose balance. Eve punted the back of his knee, making him also fall to the ground. They rolled around, trying to pin the other’s limbs to the ground.

Eventually, but not entirely unsurprisingly, Eve was the one with her back against the cold stone. She tried to knee Nyx in the groin, but he was holding her legs down with his knee.

Before Eve could say anything, Nyx pressed a forceful kiss on her mouth. In the midst of their joint huffing and panting as they kissed, she felt his tense body relax and his grip loosen. Eve’s hands flew into his hair.

A whipping sound coming closer fast reverberated in the air – a dagger landed on the ground beside them with a clank. They made a quick eye-contact and Nyx winced away from top of Eve. Not even a second later, Crowe materialized next them with a blue flash and flying embers. She turned to look at them, lying on the ground, still in conspicuously suspicious position.

“Oh!” Crowe gasped in surprise.

Her eyes widened at seeing their flushed faces and reddened lips.

“ _OH!_ ” her mouth fell open for a moment before it formed a knowing smirk. “ _I see._ ” She made an accusing click with her tongue.

Nyx and Eve had climbed up and were observing their friend nervously. It would have been a good time for a clever explanation.

Crowe looked slowly from Eve to Nyx and back. She flicked her tongue again as her smile widened.

“I’m assuming that this is not a recent occurrence,” she said, “No wonder you’ve been acting so weird.”

Eve coughed while Nyx was scratching the back of his neck, both their eyes flying to the sky.

“You should be more careful. Just saying,” Crowe winked and twirled the dagger in her hand.

Nyx and Eve knew that Crowe wouldn’t bust them to the captain. She would just use this perfect opportunity to tease them to the brink of committing her murder and should the need arise, to blackmail them for a couple of favors.

“I am _intrigued_ to hear how you lured a saint like her into this. You’re buying the drinks next time!” Crowe said to Nyx, who sighed in response.

‘ _A Saint? Eve? It’s the other way around in reality_ ,’ he thought.

“I’m gonna go now, so play nice,” Crowe said with a wicked smile and warped away. Eve and Nyx could hear Libertus wondering where the hell she had fled suddenly.

“So…” Eve said and blinked a few times in disbelief.

“I guess it’s my turn to defend now,” Nyx said, subtly reminding Eve that they could talk later.

The latter part of the warm ups went by swiftly and Nyx actually gave some good pointers for Eve on how she should develop her openers. His behavior was still bugging her, but she pushed that box away from her mind, and concentrated on the training after making a mental note to bring it up later with Nyx.

–

“Why didn’t you tell me you two were having it off?” Crowe adhered herself to Eve’s forearm like a magnet.

Eve pursed her lips tightly together and frowned.

They were back in the Kingsglaive headquarters. Eve was tired from the day’s training and wanted nothing more than to doze off in a hot bath at home. Or maybe a hot bath with Nyx.

“To avoid exactly _this_?” she gestured towards Crowe hanging on her.

“Aww, don’t be like that!”

Eve didn’t say anything. Crowe’s face was brimmed again with a knowing grin.

“So, what are you guys? Dating? Friends with benefits? Hmm?” she hummed complacent and hungry for information. Eve suddenly got the urge to punch her smug face.

“None of your business?” she said flatly. ‘ _She sounds like nothing could please her more than having caught us. Urgh! I’m so stupid! I shouldn’t have let my guard down. And why on Eos would Nyx just throw all caution away like that?!_ ’

“Eve!” Crowe yelped in a pretended hurt tone. “At least tell me for how long?”

Eve stopped at her locker and shook her arm free. She really tried to keep her expression as blank as possible, but Crowe’s exultant grinning made an awkward blush color her cheeks.

“Since the first time we went out together? I saw you guys talking there. Was that blink a ‘yes’?” Crowe urged, leaning her shoulder on the locker next to Eve’s. Eve took her bag and bashed the door shut with more force than necessary.

“Can we let this go? It’s no big deal,” Eve pleaded as Crowe skittered after her.

“Let this go? Oh no. No way.” Crowe laughed in triumph.

“Thought so,” Eve sighed deeply. Conveniently, her phone buzzed from a text message. She was quick to snatch it and turn away, so that Crowe wouldn’t have a line of sight on the screen.

“ _Still at HQ?_ ” The text was, not very surprisingly, from Nyx.

“ _Your place in twenty mins,_ ” Eve texted back, letting a smile grace her lips. Crowe was staring at her expression knowingly.

“Ow, you guys. I should’ve known really, now that I think of it,” she said and pulled Eve in a quick sideways hug.

“No, you shouldn’t have… but now that you do, please don’t tell anyone,” Eve pleaded.

Crowe’s expression became serious and she placed her right hand on her heart. “I won’t, I promise, Eve. I don’t want any trouble for you.”

“Thanks Crowe,” Eve sighed.

“At least not any more than you already have,” Crowe said and grinned, “You’re seriously idiots.”

“I know…” Eve said.

“You know that what you’re doing is not just stupid. It’s really–, unlawful. At least if you’d ask from the captain,” Crowe unnecessarily pointed out, earning another exasperated sigh from Eve.

“ _I know._ ”

Crowe lifted her hands in the air in surrender. “Okay, okay. Just saying.”

Eve halted at the Kingsglaive headquarters’ front door and turned to look at Crowe.

“I’ll talk to you later, okay?” she said, hoping that Crowe wouldn’t suggest drinks out. Eve had places to be. People to, well, fuck.

Crowe shrugged. “Yeah, later.” She winked.

Eve hurried on her way towards Nyx’s apartment, hoping that he would be home already, so she wouldn’t have to idle in the hallway, predisposing herself to the wrath of his neighbors. Eighteen minutes had passed since the text message, so Eve walked into the elevator and took a deep breath before pushing the button of Nyx’s floor.

Fortunately, the front door was invitingly open. Eve slipped into the apartment and laid her bag down on the coffee table. It was riddled with empty cans and a few newspapers. Nyx was old school for reading printed media and it made Eve smirk.

“Nyx?” she hooted and turned around at the sound of the shower curtain screeching in its rails.

“Over here, baby,” Nyx’s voice carried over from the bathroom. Eve could hear the shower running and suddenly she became very eager to peel her uniform off.

“Gimme a minute!” Eve yelped. ‘ _Uff, I’m all sweaty and gross. It’s laundry day tomorrow,_ ’ she thought untying her shoelaces hastily.

It took painfully long before her body was fully naked.

“You left the door open before going to shower? That’s bold, even for you,” Eve said and closed the bathroom door behind her.

Nyx’s face peeked from behind the shower curtain and Eve’s stomach made a backflip. “I heard the elevator. Come here.” His lustful gaze travelled over her naked body. He reached his arm to pull Eve under the running water, her hands splaying on his chest.

Eve let out a pleased moan as their lips finally connected after a long time apart.

“I missed you,” she purred and pushed Nyx away to look at his face, “What was today about?”

“You don’t play around do you…? I’m sorry about that.” Nyx looked embarrassed and his hand moved to his neck, “It’s just that–, I saw you with Luche and–“

Eve’s brows shot up. ‘ _I’m not sure should I be angry or impressed._ ’

“–I got jealous.” Nyx searched her eyes in hopes to find forgiveness at his insecure stupidity.

Eve tilted her head on the side and blinked with a blank face. “You got jealous over what?” she asked slowly.

“Over you,” Nyx said.

Eve had to bite her lips to hide her brimming smile.

“You’re silly,” she said curling her arms around his neck, pulling him to bend closer.

“We are exclusive… Right?” Nyx asked after they shared a chaste kiss.

Eve smiled assuring. “That’s the only way I do it.”

“Good,” Nyx said and pushed Eve gently against the shower wall, lips and tongue tracing the skin of her auricle, nipping on her earlobe and continuing down her neck. His hands travelled downwards on her sides, stirring more content, throaty sighs.

Eve threw her head back and closed her eyes, welcoming the warm water and soothing touches on her skin.

“Nyx we should talk,” Eve mumbled, not really wanting for him to stop what he was doing.

“We can have sex first and talk after,” Nyx said cupping her breasts and kissing them gently.

“Mm, I guess.”

Eve felt his arousal pushing against her hips. She reached out to take it in her hand and squeezed and jerked it, stirring a low groan from Nyx. The air was already humid from the running hot water.

“We shouldn’t waste water like this,” Eve said.

Nyx lowered his hands to grab her butt and with another hand he separated her heated folds to make room for him to slide in. Eve let out a breathy gasp when his finger dipped inside her, testing out her condition.

“My, my, you really did miss me,” Nyx murmured satisfied.

Eve rolled her eyes at him. “Please,” she was supposed to say sarcastically, but it came out more as a needy beg.

Nyx grabbed her waist to hoist her against the shower wall. Eve wrapped her legs around him and guided him in.

Satisfied exhales filled the room when Nyx pushed his hips against Eve’s. The water was running down on his back and hot steam was whirling in the air.

“Hold on, baby,” Nyx said and began rolling his hips, keeping a stout grip on Eve’s thigs.

Eve’s head and back bounced slightly against the wall as she let the pleasure take her. It felt so good to be finally filled again by Nyx, his every thrust hitting her sensitive spots in just the right way. His stubble was grazing her skin, leaving light red marks and tickling in contrast to the soft touch of his lips.

“You–, need–, to–, shave,” Eve huffed in rhythm with the thrusts.

“I thought you liked it,” Nyx huffed against her neck, softening his movements a bit.

“I do, but that homeless refugee look is getting out of hand,” Eve bantered, earning a more forceful slam from Nyx against her hips, which made her gasp.

Nyx loosened up their stance a bit, so that they could see each other’s eyes. Eve’s arms were still tightly coiled around his neck and shoulders, but it was becoming increasingly difficult to have the strength to keep holding on.

“Maybe we should wash and continue this elsewhere,” Eve suggested as she felt Nyx’s arms too trembling slightly from the strain. After all, they had had a long and rough day out training, both physically and mentally on what came to the use of magic.

“Yeah, maybe you’re right,” Nyx agreed and let Eve slide down, her feet descending to the tiled floor. He leaned after her for a sloppy kiss.

They washed themselves quickly and Nyx went ahead to grab a towel for Eve.

Eve swiped the bleary mirror to see her face. Her expression was relaxed and content with a glint of expectation in her eyes. She was drawing a moogle in the mirror, when Nyx came back with the towel.

“Thanks,” Eve said and patted her face with the fuzzy towel. Nyx leaned on the doorframe, watching her in unfulfilled desire. When Eve turned to look back at him, he licked his lips.

“I’m gonna eat you alive, woman,” Nyx said, his voice low and husky.

Eve let out a flustered giggle and continued to dry her body on the towel before wrapping it around her. Nyx went ahead to the kitchen to get drinks for them. He only had beer and water, so he opened two cans and passed the other one to Eve. They gulped down the beverages for a moment.

The relaxing sensation of alcohol mixed with physical tiredness spread through them.

“So,” Nyx said placing his can carefully on the counter. A wicked grin was spreading on his features, which made Eve raise an eyebrow at him. “Will you be my little toe tonight?”

“What–?” Eve asked.

“I will bang you on every piece of furniture in this apartment,” Nyx said walking slowly up to her and letting his hands feel out her waist and hips.

Eve snorted and covered her mouth with her hand. She put the can away, coiled her arms around his neck and jumped against him. Their lips burned together, tongues wandering around each other as Nyx carried Eve to the bed.

“The bed?” Eve asked incredulously, but Nyx only offered her a mysterious smirk. He kneeled on the floor, lifting her towel and spreading her legs apart.

Eve moaned quietly when Nyx pushed a finger inside her, a pool of hungry fire gathering up in her lower abdomen.

“I’ve been waiting for this the whole week,” Nyx murmured. He pressed light kisses on her thigh as his finger propelled slowly.

“Eight days,” Eve said breathily.

“What?”

“It’s been eight days since we–, umm, never mind,” she hummed. Nyx brushed his stubble against Eve’s inner thigh on purpose, making her body bounce in a fit of giggles from the tickle.

Eve let out a soft, content moan as Nyx’s mouth finally descended between her legs. She let her back hit the mattress and her body lull into a complete relaxation. The fabric of the bedsheet balled into her fists, pulling it loose from the corners.

The unceasing pleasuring kept feeding the flames of need inside Eve. Feeling her body twitch under his touch helplessly, Nyx only gained more vigor in his actions. Eve arched her back and buckled her hips to make the pressure build up in anticipation of her release.

“Oh, oh, Nyx… Nyx…” Eve mewled in rhythm with her body moving. It had been too long since the last time she had been indulged like this. It was even worse, since the sexual tension from their daily meetings kept her on the edge practically all the time. Just a chaste touch from Nyx and she was already dissolving into a heady mess of pleasure.

“F-faster–“ Eve could barely manage to plead, feeling her walls tighten and that overwhelming sensation of release washing over her. It was not the most earth-shattering of orgasms, but she had really needed it.

Nyx kissed Eve’s lower stomach, detaching himself off her, so he could see her naked body laid before him. The towel was crumpled beneath her. His fingers continued to rub her in mesmerizing circles.

“We have some catching up to do,” Nyx said in a sweet tone.

“Then why don’t you come over here and I’ll tell you how I’ve been,” Eve murmured.

With a chuckle against her skin and one last kiss, Nyx rose from the floor to pull Eve up from the bed. Their lips crashed together instantly and Eve pushed them towards the couch. Her hand found Nyx’s hardened erection and her needy caresses around him made him swallow.

“Sit,” Eve ordered and pushed Nyx down without waiting for a response. She was all over him in the matter of seconds, taking him into her mouth, inciting deep groans.

Nyx loved the sight of Eve’s darkened lips around him, eyes glinting as her cheeks hollowed. He too had been deprived of release for so long that Eve practically sucked him dry in mere minutes.

Nyx pulled Eve to sit on his lap. Their lust had been settled for the time being and they shared a few dallying kisses, letting each other’s air dizzy their elevated minds.

“We should finish our drinks,” Eve purred, lips ghosting over Nyx’s neck.

“Yeah, sure.” His hands traced her sides with no rush.

Eve rose up and pulled Nyx with her to the kitchen nook. The room temperature beer tasted awful and they chortled as they sipped it nonetheless, leaning on the kitchen counter.

“So,” Nyx said stroking Eve’s side, continuing where he had left off, “Where would you like to be fucked?”

Eve gazed intensely straight into his eyes, squinting slightly and holding back a simper. Nyx leaned in and let his lips hover over hers. Eve could smell the beer and herself in his breath. It did nothing to tone down her yet again increasing arousal.

“The bed and the couch are already check,” Eve murmured.

“Mm. What does that leave for us?” Nyx said and placed the almost empty can on the counter. He grasped Eve’s hips. She let out a surprised squeak as he hoisted her up on the counter.

Eve’s hand flew to curl her fingers around Nyx’s member and their lips crashed together again.

“Hold on a sec,” Eve backed away, so that she could finish her drink. She slammed the can on the counter and pulled Nyx back in to the kiss.

Nyx’s fingers dipped inside Eve again and he began stroking her bundle of nerves in hasty circles, eager to pleasure her in the meanwhile as he was still getting ready.

“So the kitchen counter?” Eve asked breathily, hand steadily pumping around Nyx.

He nodded. “The kitchen counter.”

Nyx positioned himself, his hips pushing Eve’s legs wider apart. She guided him and Nyx was once again amazed how easily he slipped inside her, filling her to the brim. Eve’s deep huffs quickly turned into moans of pleasure as Nyx pinned his hips against her again and again.

Eve’s fingers dug into Nyx’s shoulders, holding on for her dear life. She had a hard time holding still on the counter, her rear constantly sliding backwards.

The over week-long anticipation finally fulfilled resulted soon in exhaustion taking over. Nyx’s vigorous thrusts slowed down into smoother ones. His mouth descended on Eve’s again, muffling their humming and panting.

Eve felt the pressure beginning to pool inside her, so she detached one hand to rub herself in rhythm with Nyx’s thrust, chasing her release. With a few more demanding moves, Eve threw her head back, letting her body stutter as her soul left to ascend to heaven.

Feeling Eve’s body go static after the trembles, Nyx pushed harder to gain his own release. His forehead slumped on Eve’s shoulder and he groaned as his member pulsated inside her.

They were perfectly still, letting their ragged breaths even and their heartbeats steady.

Eve straightened her neck from having her head lean on the cupboard. “I’m so beat,” she huffed.

Nyx chuckled. “And I was the one standing for the whole time,” he said and pulled away from her.

Eve leaned after him for a needy kiss. “I still need to walk home.”

“Stay the night,” Nyx husked and tugged at her lower lip gently.

“Don’t tempt me, I can’t,” Eve replied reluctantly and much of the obvious dismay lacing her voice.

“You’re a grown woman,” Nyx murmured, “Who’s stopping you?”

Eve smiled widely, the expression almost bordering a wicked grin. “So you’re ready to be introduced to Cor the Immortal as my boyfriend?”

Nyx jolted, not sure whether the mention of Eve’s father or the sudden categorization of their relationship had caused the reaction. His face went blank and for once, he did not dare to enable the conversation further.

‘ _Too soon? Yeah, too soon…_ ’ Eve thought. She bit her lip, grinning, but not altogether able to hide her disappointment. “Thought so, hero.”

“I don’t know if I’d live after that encounter,” Nyx said, trying to keep a light tone, but his nervousness shined through.

“I was just kidding, don’t worry about it,” Eve assured.

Nyx nuzzled his nose against hers. “Yeah, yeah…”

Eve hopped down from the counter, and after a quick clean-up she began dressing up. It seemed that Nyx was still trying to lure her into staying the night as he was in no hurry of hiding his amazing body under clothes. Eve kept side-eyeing him, but he refused to take the hint and get dresses.

“We could go grab a bite. It’s not that late,” Nyx suggested as Eve was lastly putting on her shoes. She had showed the dirty uniform in her bag and wore a pair of sweatpants and a black hoodie.

“Maybe some other time, I seriously need sleep. It’ll be some time, before I’m home.” Eve got up and went up to kiss Nyx.

His hands were quick to sneak under her hoodie, stroking the smooth skin. Eve smiled into his mouth and curled her arms around his neck. Nyx’s other hand moved around to grab her butt and give it a squeeze that released a groan from Eve’s throat.

“I want to know how it feels like to wake up next to you,” Nyx husked, lips barely parted from hers.

Eve was about to say something, but he hurried to add: “Sober.”

“Mhm. Maybe you will,” Eve murmured, “But not just tomorrow.” She pulled away from him with teeth clasped onto her lower lip. “I need to go home now, I’m sorry.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Nyx said with a smile.

“Yeah, see you, hero.” Eve smirked back at him and left the apartment.


	17. The Assassins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this has taken a bit longer to post than usually! I've had less time to write for the past week and also other projects have kept me busy. Like some Ravus x Fem!Reader, which I'll be posting soon here too ;)

It had been a week since the ball evening. Eve, Noctis and Prompto were walking home from school. The two guys were playing something on their phones and Eve paced a few steps behind them, deep in her thoughts.

During the week Eve had gone through all her protocol directives and repeated them in her head like a mantra. It had not actually helped to distract her from Noctis’s allure, but it kept her reminded of what mattered. The play time was over. It was time to work again and accept that an adventurous youth was not something she could have.

“Excuse me, are you the prince?”

The soft words aroused Eve from her thoughts. An elderly man approached them. Eve took a step to beside Noctis, eyeing the man cautiously. It was very rare for someone to actually stop to talk to the prince in the street. Mostly people just gaped at him from far.

The man was hunching and his right arm was twitching. Was he drunk or something? Eve watched him feel out his pocket. Her eyes narrowed. She pushed the curious Prompto discreetly back with her hand, away from Noctis.

“I am. Can I help you?” Noctis said and waved his bag on his shoulder, blissfully unaware of the signals Eve had caught.

“May I shake your hand, Your Highness? I am in debt to our good king and it would very much warm my heart,” the man pleaded, reaching out his right hand.

Noctis glanced at Eve who shook her head warningly. He gave her an incredulous look and took the man’s offered hand.

A warm smile spread on the elder’s face and he shook the prince’s hand for longer than was appropriate. Eve had to step in to make him realize it was time to let go of Noctis, who actually did not seem to mind the sentimentality of the elder.

“May the Six bless you, Your Highness,” the man said and walked away with a wide smile.

“O–kay…” Prompto said slowly looking after him.

“That was odd,” Noctis said shrugging.

“You shouldn’t get so close with strangers, Your Highness,” Eve said sternly.

“What are you on about? He was just a harmless old man.”

Eve laid her hands on her hips. “I know, but he could have been dangerous nevertheless.”

“You’re overreacting, Eve,” Noctis chuckled as they resumed walking.

“Maybe. Maybe not.”

“Were you waiting for him to pull a knife on me or something?” he asked.

Eve pursed her lips together.

Prompto chuckled nervously. “Hate to say it bro, but she could be right.”

–

“To the roof! Go!” Eve screamed at Noctis. He jolted and his sword dispersed. Seconds later the fire escape door slammed shut behind him.

One of the creatures charged at Eve. She cast a shock of thunder at it, turning it into a blackened carcass. She backed away slowly, ready to defend herself if one of them would decide to try assaulting her. How had it come to this? The day had been so nice.

It was a warm evening; the sun had set hours ago, revealing the bright stars. That had been when the creatures had appeared. Seemingly out of thin air.

It was a pure coincidence that Eve was still with Noctis when the attack had happened. She had escorted him home and been on her way to exit the apartment building. An odd rustling sound and a loud crack had pulled her attention back to the prince’s apartment. That was when Noctis had stumbled out of the front door with a horrified expression.

A pack of something ugly and flying had spurred after him. Eve and Noctis had taken out a few of them, but they were severely outnumbered.

Eve dashed after Noctis in the fire escape and cast a shield wall to keep the door from opening. It would keep the creatures from coming after them for a while. She could hear Noctis’s footstep hitting loudly against the metal surface and then the roof door opening and closing.

Terrible screeches and sharp claws scratching loudly against the door filled the air. Eve rushed up the stairs as fast as she could and cursed internally that there was really no room to warp her way up. Luckily, the prince’s apartment was on the top floor, so the stairwell was short.

“Are you okay?” Eve huffed after reaching Noctis on the roof. He was cowering against the wall and had summoned his sword again.

“What are they?” he asked, unnerved by the sudden attempt on his life.

“Daemons, most likely, but that makes no sense–“

A loud bang that came from a shattering glass cut the air. Eve and Noctis glanced at each other, then at the sky that was quickly filling from the creatures. There was nowhere to hide and Eve had dropped her bag on the hallway along with her cellphone.

“Fry them or run for it?” Noctis said.

“You’re asking me?” Eve yelped. She didn’t have any weapons with her.

“Wait, they’re flying away,” Noctis said and motioned Eve to move back. They waited in silence, listening to the flapping of pack of wings. It became more and more distant.

Eve exhaled deeply after having held her breath for a good while.

“I suppose you don’t have any means to contact anyone?” Eve asked quietly.

Noctis was about to shake his head when a heavy ball of something smacked against his side, making him loose his balance and end up unceremoniously on the roof surface.

Eve quickly stood up to leap before Noctis and shield him from any subsequent attacks. The daemon dove again, the air whistling after it. It’s aberrantly long claws were outstretched.

It hit Eve’s shield hard. The creature dropped on the roof surface, stunned by the impact. Noctis jumped up and impaled it with his sword. He tugged Eve’s arm to make her move.

They took cover behind a large ventilation unit, both huffing shallowly.

“At least we don’t die as virgins,” Noctis said and grinned, the adrenaline running strong through him. Eve noticed blood running down his arm.

“Now’s not the time for that,” she snapped. ‘ _Can you please stick that boyish charm where the light doesn’t shine for now?_ ’

She leaned to her side carefully to peek behind them.

“See anything?”

“No, whatever it was, I think it was alone,” Eve said, “How’s your arm?”

“It’s just a flesh wound,” Noctis said turning his arm over to see the scratches on his skin.

“Good.”

They stood still for a moment, catching their breaths and regaining mana. “We need to move to the Citadel ASAP,” Eve said leaning her head back against the metal.

“Here.” Noctis summoned his dagger and offered it to Eve. She glanced at his face before taking it.

“Thanks. That’s a convenient skill,” she said.

A smile formed on his lips. “Was that a compliment?”

Eve ignored him. “Let’s go.” She stood up slowly, looking out for any movement.

“We could just use the stairs?” Noctis said nodding towards the door that led back in the fire escape.

Eve frowned. “No, we stay outside. It’s safer that way. We don’t want to get trapped inside.”

They walked to the edge of the roof. Eve took a deep breath. It was at least twenty stories down. Insomnia had taller buildings and she was thankful that they had not ended up on one of them.

“Ready?” Noctis asked. Eve nodded.

They threw their weapons down and glanced at each other before warping after them.

The street was fortunately empty, save for a few midnight strollers. A young woman screamed in surprise, when Noctis and Eve materialized in flash of embers and smoke just above the ground and rolled painfully along the asphalt.

“Ow, let’s not do that again!” Eve yelped rubbing her butt. It would surely bruise beautifully.

“Yeah, well maybe you just need more practice.” Noctis was already up and grabbed Eve’s arm to pull her on her feet.

“Everything is fine, move along people,” Eve said shooing away a couple that had hurried to see if they needed any help.

They rushed to the street leading towards the Citadel. Eve was constantly leering up and behind them.

“How did they find you?” she wondered, “And how the hell did they even get in the city in the first place?”

“Uh, this might have something to do with it. I found it in my uniform pocket,” Noctis said. His voice was embarrassed as he dropped a small chip on Eve’s palm. It looked badly burnt.

“What’s this?” Eve asked before the realization hit her, “ _I told you!_ I freaking knew it! Nobody could ever want to shake your hand that bad. Uh, no offence, Your Highness.”

Noctis cocked an eyebrow at her outburst. “I was just doing my duties.”

“Well you’re a real people’s prince, aren’t you,” Eve said irritated, “Good thing you fried this already, though.” She handed the chip back to him.

They stalked through the streets towards the Citadel. They didn’t want to draw any unwanted attention at themselves by warping, even though it would have been the fastest way to move.

The night in Insomnia didn’t feel special in any way. A public place was relatively the safest for them to be, though Eve had her doubts about the daemons caring about collateral damage. Noctis’s apartment was not far from the Citadel, but the large building’s shape seemed to never get any closer.

“If they attack again, you need to make to the Citadel as fast as you can,” Eve said.

“No, I’ll stay and fight with you,” Noctis said calmly.

Eve shot a furious look at him. “That wasn’t a suggestion.”

Luckily, they never had to initiate that plan as the Citadel guards hurried to them after recognizing the approaching crown prince. Noctis asked them to call Gladiolus as they ascended the stairs.

“Call my father too,” Eve said impatiently to the guard. He looked confusedly at her. “By Fulgurian’s ass, the commander of the Crownsguard!” she snapped. The man floundered on his way.

Noctis was amused at Eve’s short temper and anxiousness. “This is your first time in a real situation?” he asked.

Eve sighed deeply. “My apologies,” she muttered.

“No,” Noctis shook his head, “You most likely saved my life today. So thank you, Eve.” He placed his hand on her shoulder and gave an approving nod.

Eve was baffled and had to stare at Noctis to make sure he wasn’t joking. “I was just doing–“

“Your duty. I know.”

Eve pursed her lips together.

The double doors to the throne’s waiting room slammed open. Gladiolus stormed in with the Archaean’s fury etched on his face. Eve winced.

“Explain!” he thundered.

Noctis picked the chip from his pocked and offered it to Gladiolus.

“What’s this? A tracking device?” the Shield asked turning the small piece around on his palm.

“Yes, we think that someone planted it on his clothes today. It was lucky that His Highness had to change–“ Eve explained.

“Did you meet anyone suspicious today?” Gladiolus asked cutting her mid-sentence. Eve frowned.

“Uh, there was some old guy who wanted to shake my hand,” Noctis admitted.

“You idiot prince! That’s exactly the kind of contact you have to avoid–!” Gladiolus yelled. He was of course just worried about Noctis, but despite that, Eve couldn’t help but to feel guilty about the events. After all, it was her job to protect the prince, even if telling him how to act in public wasn’t.

“Hey, don’t be a dick, Amicitia. It’s not his fault!” Eve said.

“Shut up, you’re next, Leonis!” Gladiolus rumbled looking very threatening. Eve wasn’t so sure anymore that she could take him on a fight.

“Don’t talk to her like that,” Noctis snapped in an unfamiliarly commanding tone. Gladiolus flinched at it.

Eve frowned and bit her lips. ‘ _Would he defend me like that if we hadn’t slept together?_ ’

“Sorry… I’m adding to your supervision,” Gladiolus said in a much calmer tone.

“What? Why? I doubt the Imps send assassins again anytime soon.”

Gladiolus grunted. “Whatever. You should stay in the Citadel for tonight.”

“I’ll go report this forward,” Eve said condescendingly.

Noctis gave her a quick encouraging smile, before she bowed and walked away.

Eve almost bumped into her father in the hallway.

“Eve! Are you all right?” Cor asked hastily and kept her an arm reach away to see whether she was injured.

“I’m fine, father. Just– shaken,” Eve admitted.

“What about the prince?”

“He is with Amicitia. He got a scratch, but that’s all.”

Cor sighed relieved. “So who was the attacker?”

Eve’s expression darkened. “Not ‘who’ – ‘what’. I think they were daemons.”

Cor studied Eve’s face as she told him about the attack.

“This is grave news. I must bring this to the king immediately. Is there anything you haven’t told me yet about today? Anything at all?” Cor said.

“His Highness has the supposed tracking chip,” Eve said wondering had Cor spotted something unusual in her behavior.

“I’ll make sure the right eyes have a look at it. You can go home now, you look exhausted,” Cor said and a gentle smile spread on his face. “I’ll have one of my men to give you a ride.”

“Thank you, father. You should remember to sleep too, you know,” Eve said. She only then realized how tired she was and had to stifle a yawn.

“I will. See you tomorrow.”


	18. Excursions III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last flashback chapter, so from now on the story will progress in chronological order in Nyx x Eve -department. Unless my hand slips again. So chronologically, chapter 1 would come after this :3
> 
> Recently I haven’t had as much time to write as I would’ve liked, and this of course means I can’t post atm as often as I’d like. Hopefully this will pass as things settle down and I can finish the story soon~

A melodic tune in increasing volume filled the room. Eve stirred from her sleep, rolled to her side and tried to find the signing phone with eyes still closed. The tune stopped abruptly and she pried one eye open.

“Rise and shine,” Eve mumbled. She slung her legs over the bedside and yawned. Still half-asleep, she tottered to the wardrobe to find her jogging clothes.

It was the Saturday before the last school week ever for her. The morning was grey and cool since the sun couldn’t break through the mass of clouds. Eve shivered from the gust of wind blowing over her as soon as she had stepped out of the house.

‘ _Good thing I put on long sleeves…_ _Maybe some music will wake me up._ ’

She plugged her earphones in and browsed her phone to find the ultimate jogging playlist. Upbeat and cheerful music blasted into her ears as she stretched carefully a bit.

The neighborhood’s streets were mostly empty. The worst commuting traffic had already passed, but it was still many hours until lunch time, which would busy the streets again.

At first, Eve walked to warm up her tense muscles. Training the day before had been intense and she had maybe tried a bit too much – at least her muscles were telling her that. Instead of magic exercises, she had spent the whole Friday evening on quality time with her father. Cor had made her attack him with only brute force. Nonetheless, it had been a useful training session since ever after coming to her magic, Eve had begun to rely on it a bit too much in combat.

In the rhythm of the music, Eve jogged further into the neighborhood. The houses were getting bigger and fancier, and she absent-mindedly thought about what kind of people lived there. The area had many households with ties to the Citadel, like Crownsguard officers and their families. Usually Eve liked to go for a run to the opposite direction, towards the centrum.

She was deep in her thoughts, when a hand landed on her shoulder.

‘ _Who–?_ ’

By instinct, she immediately turned, prying the fingers off her and pushed the potential attacker away. It happened in less than a second and adrenaline was pumping wildly in her veins. She huffed with her palm towards the attacker, ready to launch a bolt of magic if needed.

Gladiolus Amicitia stood in front of Eve, his hands in the air.

“Whoa, it’s me, Leonis!” he said with a shocked expression.

“Amicitia!” Eve gasped and let her arm drop, “I’m so sorry, I didn’t hurt you did I?” The question was silly, but it was the first thought that came clear through her mind. Eve’s pulse was still beating high.

Gladiolus laughed. “Yeah well, I’m afraid it takes a bit more than that.”

Eve sighed. “I was going to electrocute you,” she said and rolled her eyes in relief.

“So you’re on a morning run too?” Gladiolus asked, motioning towards Eve’s attire. Her earplugs had dropped because of the quick motions.

“Yeah. I haven’t seen you around here before,” Eve remarked when she couldn’t think of anything smart to say.

“I usually wake up earlier. You’re finally graduating next week, right?” Gladiolus asked, “Though I should know, since I’m kinda supposed to be there to watch after Noct.”

“Yea, that’s right. Though we still haven’t gotten our final exams back,” Eve said.

“What, you think they won’t let you graduate from _high school_?” Gladiolus laughed.

Eve let out a nervous giggle as of the whole idea was truly as absurd as Gladiolus had implied. ‘ _He clearly has no idea how bad student I am._ ’

“Nah, it should be fine. I should go now… You know, stuff to do. Training dummies to burn,” Eve said casually and fidgeted with her earplugs.

Gladiolus let out a chuckle. “Yeah, sounds familiar. See you around, Leonis.”

“Yeah. Bye.”

 

* * *

 

Noctis poked around at the sandwiches in his lunch box. It was clear that Ignis had made them for him and there was nothing our of the ordinary in that. But what was unusual, however, was that normally Noctis would’ve just devoured them, paying no mind to the mayonnaise that contained sneaky pickles.

“Did he put in veggies again?” Eve asked laughing and shoved a mouthful of rice from her lunch box into her mouth.

“Wha–? No,” Noctis said. He sounded like the thought had not even crossed his mind. Noctis’s eyes darted to Eve and back to his food. After a moment of silence, he turned to look if Prompto was already coming back from buying lunch. He glanced at Eve again. And back to his food. And back to Eve again.

“Okay, what’s up? Did something happen?” Eve asked. She was getting tired of the nervous looks she was getting.

Noctis stared at her with widened eyes, as if he was surprised that she had seen him looking. He placed the lunch box on the bench next to him and turned his body so that he was fully facing Eve. His expression became serious.

“Well?” Eve urged and put her lunch away too.

“You have anything planned for today after school?” Noctis asked in an odd tone.

“I don’t think so. Why?” Eve asked curious of what had inspired the question.

“I was just thinking… uh,” Noctis mumbled.

“What is it?” Eve pressed.

Noctis took a deep breath. “My dad wants to invite you to dinner,” he finally said with a small sigh.

‘ _Dinner? With the king? Me?_ ’ Eve lifted her brows in surprise.

“Me?” she confirmed.

“Yeah. You know because your career as my babysitter is ending and you are the Marshal’s daughter,” Noctis looked at Eve, silently pleading that she would say yes.

“Uh, okay? I really can’t refuse, can I?” Eve said and smiled.

“Well, you can,” Noctis responded in kind to the smile, “but I thought you liked the Citadel’s food.”

“It is the royal kitchen, you spoiled brat,” Eve joked.

“You’re hurting my feelings, Eve,” Noctis said and made a dramatic motion of placing his hand on his chest in shock.

“Eve, stop teasing the prince!” Prompto said, having luckily only caught the last words from Noctis.

Noctis and Eve laughed. As Prompto began digging in to his lunch, Noctis too found his appetite.

During the day’s last lesson, Eve felt her phone buzzing not seconds after the teacher had left the classroom to fetch some materials. They didn’t really study anymore in classes as the exams had been already held, but the teachers still insisted on doing something subject-related. Mostly it just meant documentaries from the television screen.

“ _We have dinner at 5. Ignis will pick you up._ ”

Eve turned to Noctis sitting behind her and flashed him a quick smile.

“ _OK. What should I wear?_ ” she texted back.

“ _Something nice? I’m not a fashion expert._ ”

Eve rolled her eyes towards the ceiling. “ _Please. I’ll figure it out on my own then._ ”

She practically ran home after school to raid her wardrobe. Cor was not home yet, as usual, but Eve texted him about her upcoming whereabouts. It seemed that Cor had been informed of the upcoming dinner invitation, or at least he did not seem to be one bit surprised by it. Eve had hoped that he would come too, but the invitation had been only for her.

Eve laid three dresses on her bed; a knee-high black one, a lacy grey one and a more casual one made of collage fabric.

‘ _This one is a bit too casual; though it’s comfy_ ’–she tossed the college dress back into the wardrobe–‘ _Black? It might be a bit too formal. It’s only a dinner… with the king, but still. Noctis will most likely be there wearing cargo shorts._ ’ The thought of Noctis trying to look and act all princely made Eve simper.

‘ _So lacy grey it is then. I have just the shoes for this!_ ’

Eve had barely applied her make-up when the doorbell rang. She grabbed her purse and flew downstairs.

“Good evening, miss Leonis,” Ignis said and bowed formally.

“Evening, Scientia,” Eve curtsied in reply. “What do you think?” she continued nervously and took a spin in front of him.

“You look spectacular,” Ignis praised and motioned for Eve to follow him to the car.

As Eve climbed the Citadel stairs with Ignis, she felt her throat and mouth dry from anxiousness.

“Anything specific I should know?” Eve asked quietly as they stepped into the elevator. She kept almost compulsively smoothing her dress fabric.

“It is a friendly family dinner. You’ll be fine. I would tell you to mind your manners, but compared to the prince…” Ignis let out a heavy sigh.

Eve giggled at his exasperation. “Thank you.” Ignis’s response had made her feel better. Indeed, Noctis’s presence would be reassuring. Maybe she could just think of Regis as her friend’s father and not the king of Lucis and ultimately, her boss.

The guard posted outside the dinner room door nodded at Eve and proceeded to open the door. Eve felt her heart thumping in her chest. Her hands were shaking. ‘ _Chill, Noctis is there,_ ’ she reminded herself.

Eve smoothed down one last time the slight wrinkles on her dress and stepped into the room. The moment her foot settled on the elaborate marble floor, king Regis stood up from his chair at the end of the table. Noctis lifted his gaze from his lap – he had obviously been playing with his phone. With an angry look from his father, he put the game away and stood up too.

“Evelia, it is a pleasure to see you,” Regis said and smiled warmly.

Eve curtsied as elegantly as she could, feeling the eyes on her. “Good evening, Your Majesty. It is wonderful to see you too,” Eve said and turned to Noctis, “Good evening. Your Highness.”

The formal tone made Noctis grimace.

“Please, come sit. We shall begin soon,” Regis motioned towards the chair at halfway of the table.

With shaky steps and forcibly evened breath, Eve walked to sit on the chair. Regis and Noctis only sat down after her. Regis was still eyeing her, smiling as if nothing could please him more than seeing Eve sitting there.

“So, how long has it been since you came to me, asking to become one of my glaives?” Regis said.

“Seven years, I think, Your Majesty,” Eve replied. She glanced at Noctis who was trying his best to look invested in the conversation.

“Seven years? Has it truly been so long? How time flies,” the king said, “And now, an altogether different chapter is about to begin in your life.”

Eve didn’t know what to say, so she only agreed. The servants began serving the first meal. It was some kind of cold soup, but it smelled heavenly.

“Tell me, how have these past years been as Noctis’s guardian?”

Eve turned to look at the prince. “…Varied.”

Noctis bit his lip to hide his wide smile. He remembered all the times they had stayed out after school or snuck out from the Citadel. He remembered the times when he had tried to help almost crying Eve with homework before the lesson, as she hadn’t done it because she had trained and forgot.

Noctis remembered the ball he had not originally intended to go, but Eve had asked him to. Her motivation had been sinister – she had been under orders of watching Noctis when Gladiolus was away, so she could not have attended on her own. Noctis had still had fun. He had even danced, even though he wasn’t going to originally.

After the ball, they… well. To this day, Noctis still occasionally wondered if he had taken an advantage of Eve by bedding her. Looking at her in that moment, sitting at the dinner table at the Citadel, casually talking and laughing with his father, a funny feeling stirred inside him. For some time after the ball, Noctis had wanted to talk about what had happened, but Eve had shut him down more than once. Maybe it was just the best to leave it at that?

Eve flipped her hair behind her ear and turned to look at Noctis, as if she was waiting for him to react to her words.

“Don’t you think, Your Highness?”

“Huh?”

Eve’s brows furrowed, before an eloquent giggle fled from her lips.

“I see your point, Evelia,” Regis said chuckling.

“Why do you keep calling her ‘Evelia’?” Noctis asked confused.

“Do you mind if I tell him?” Regis asked Eve.

“Please allow me,” Eve turned to talk to Noctis, “That is the name my parents gave me at birth. My mother always told me it was something only my father knew, and apparently”–Eve motioned towards Regis–“His Majesty as well. So, as I didn’t know my father as a child, if we would meet at some point of my life later, I would be able to know it is him.”

Noctis opened his mouth to say something, but decided to just close it to not sound crude. This was the second time Eve had mentioned her mother in front of him. He had naturally asked at some point, but Eve’s short reply hadn’t left much to imagination. So, Noctis had just correctly assumed that she had passed away.

Eve eyed Noctis’s reaction, before her attention was pulled back to the king.

“I really regret that we haven’t had the chance to talk as much as I would’ve liked,” Regis said cordially.

Eve was slightly taken aback by his kind words. She threw a look at Noctis, who was now scrutinizing his plate of the main course – it had a lot of green. He moved the pieces of chopped vegetables to the side.

“Well, what would you like to discuss with me, Your Majesty?” Eve asked.

“I want to thank you for looking after Noctis,” Regis said. Noctis groaned, earning a stern look from his father. “I hope he hasn’t caused too much trouble for you, has he?”

“Oh, not at all. Just doing my duty,” Eve replied happily. Noctis was pulling faces at Regis, and it made her smile more widely than she would have wanted to, considering the circumstances.

Regis cleared his throat. “Noctis…” he said.

Noctis’s eyes darted from his father to Eve. “Right… Thank you for looking after me,” he said as nobly as he could.

In another situation, Eve would have laughed at his serious expression of gratitude.

“You’re quite welcome, Your Highness. It has been a pleasure to… serve you,” Eve replied with a nod.

Noctis noticed the slight pause before the word “serve”, not really sure how to interpret it.

Regis looked content at his son’s representation and the dinner continued with lighter chatter.

Finally after the delicious cake as dessert, Noctis escorted Eve to the Citadel entrance. Ignis was waiting by the car at the bottom of the stairs. Eve turned to talk to the prince.

“So, uh, I had fun. The food was delicious,” she stumbled a bit over her words.

Noctis’s hand flew at the back of his neck and his eyes were everywhere but on Eve. “Thanks for coming. It meant a lot to my father. And for me,” he hurried to add.

“Well, whenever you feel like utilizing the Citadel kitchen for my benefit, you need only to give a call,” Eve said smiling.

Weirdly, it felt as if they were saying final goodbyes. Yet, in some manner, they were. High school would end in less than a week. Eve had already made an appointment to meet with captain Drautos at the Kingsglaive’s headquarters. She would no longer see Noctis on daily basis, if barely at all.

Noctis would probably continue studying or maybe begin working with his father. Eve had no idea what princes did after compulsory school.

They stared into each other’s blue eyes – one of bright tone and one greyer shaded pair.

“I guess I’ll see you at school tomorrow then,” Noctis said.

“Yeah, see you. You know, we should do something fun someday after school this week with Prompto.”

“Sounds cool. We’ll think of something.” A warm smile spread on Noctis’s lips.

“Okay, I’m gonna go now… Ignis is waiting over there. Bye,” Eve said, giving one last glance at the prince.

“Sure, bye.”

Noctis stood at the top of the stairs, watching as Ignis opened the door for Eve. She gave him a little wave, before stepping into the car. Noctis waved back and gazed as the car disappeared through the Citadel gates.

 

* * *

 

 “So what will you guys do after graduation?” Eve asked. She was walking in the park, heading nowhere with Noctis and Prompto.

It was the second last day of high school. Sun was casting its bright rays on Insomnia and the temperature had reached uncomfortable heights. The dark school uniforms absorbed the warmth like sponges, and Eve had it only a tad easier than the boys since she was wearing a skirt.

Prompto shielded his eyes from the sunlight as he turned to talk to Eve.

“I guess I need to find a summer job at least?” he said. It didn’t sound like he had sacrificed much thought to the subject of finding work.

“Yeah, but what after that?” Eve said.

“There’s this photography course beginning at fall. I sent my portfolio to them, but haven’t got an answer yet,” Prompto said, apparently excited. He hadn’t told to his friends about the course yet, but he couldn’t keep the secret anymore since the topic was on the table now.

“Wow, that’s great, Prom. I hope you get in,” Noctis said. He fanned his face with the binder containing his returned exams.

“Yeah, they’d be insane to not accept you!” Eve cooed, “I really hope you get in.”

Prompto blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. “Hehe, thanks guys…”

“What about you, Noctis?” Eve asked and threw a glance at the prince.

“Well, I don’t think my dad or Ignis will let me just stay at home. Maybe I’ll get a job too,” he replied disinterested.

“Aw, shouldn’t you have it easier since you’re the prince?” Prompto whined.

“On the contrary…” Noctis mumbled and blew his bangs from his face, “What about you, Eve? Straight to the job, no summer vacation?”

“Yup, I’ve already got a meeting set for Monday with the captain,” Eve said with a half-smile. The thought of her becoming an official member of the Kingsglaive still seemed so surreal and like a far-fetched dream.

“I don’t know should I be happy or terrified for you,” Prompto pondered and sighed lightly.

“That makes two of us,” Eve replied in a condescending tone.

“You are so… grown-up. I still feel like a kid,” Prompto said.

“Maybe cause you are like a kid,” Noctis deadpanned.

“Hey! We are of the same age!” Prompto howled.

Eve giggled.

“Eve, how come you don’t have a boyfriend?” Prompto asked suddenly.

Eve was taken aback by the sudden question. “W-what?” she asked.

Noctis was staring at her with a blank face. Why would Prompto ask something like that so suddenly?

“Why aren’t you dating anyone?” Prompto asked again curious.

“Stop teasing her,” Noctis said mildly.

“Wha– I’m not teasing! I’m just genuinely curious,” Prompto said. He turned from Noctis to Eve, still waiting for an answer.

“Uh, I really don’t have time for something like that. I need to train,” Eve said at last, wanting to avoid the whole subject.

Prompto groaned. “To train? _To train_? You really do need a boyfriend.”

Eve chuckled nervously and took a glance at Noctis. His blue eyes were peeled on her face, so she hastily looked away.

“Are you going to volunteer?” Noctis asked. It was hard for him to keep his voice still lazy and casual.

Prompto smacked his arm in response and couldn’t help his blush. “How about we take a photo together? Let’s go sit by there.” He pointed at a fountain in the middle of the park.

Prompto placed his camera on a trash bin, some distance away. All three of them sat down on the edge of the fountain and smiled to the camera.

Noctis had learned a new trick with his magic: How to make ice. He was sitting on Eve’s left side, and he cast a small, frozen cube on his palm. When Eve was focused on smiling to the camera, he gently yanked her collar so he could drop the cube down her back.

After the initial yelp, Eve screamed with a fury that would make Ifrit’s Inferno pale in comparison.

“NOCTIS!”

She jumped up and danced around, trying to reach the ice cube between her shoulder plates.

Prompto and Noctis were laughing in tears.

Eve pulled her shirt from inside her skirt and shook her body to make the cube fall to the ground. Her furious gaze fixated on Noctis.

He gulped.

Prompto ran to grab his camera to immortalize the moment.

Noctis skittered around the fountain, Eve on his heels, trying to grab him.

“I don’t care that you’re the freaking crown prince! You’re going down, you insolent, _little shit_!”

Noctis warped forward to get away from Eve, but she followed suit right after. Prompto was taking photos and cackling as he ran around to get the best angles.

“It was just a prank!” Noctis cried and warped to the other side of the fountain.

Eve stopped to glare murderously at him. She climbed into the fountain and ran towards Noctis. Water splashed around and they were gaining a lot of curious stares. Prompto’s camera was singing and he hoped that he wouldn’t go out of memory space.

Noctis warped into the fountain too, to behind Eve’s back. Eve turned and began sloshing water at him, a few giggles escaping her lips. The chase altered into a watery war and in no time all their clothes and hair were soaked. Noctis tried to retreat, only to slip on his back into the water.

“Are you okay?” Eve asked laughing.

Noctis’s hair was plastered on his face as he got up to sit, and he was rubbing his lower back. Eve helped him up and they jumped down from the fountain. Their clothes were dripping wet and their laughter was still echoing in the park square.

“You guys got _snow_ extra there, don’t you think? But I got some _cool_ photos. Very succ- _ice_ -ful,” Prompto said, waving his camera and a witty grin on his lips.

“Prompto…” Eve said in a warning tone, trying to roll her shirt hem dry. “That’s way too many puns!”

“ _Ice_ -hould go get my stuff, hold on a sec,” Noctis deadpanned.

“Noctis...” Eve tried to squeeze her hair bun too.

“Hehe, okay, okay,” Noctis said and walked over to the fountain where their bags laid on the ground.

“Oh, I _thaw_ what you did there,” Prompto said with a wink.

“Seriously _,_ guys? Sometimes I hate you so much,” Eve huffed in defeat, but soon her mouth curled into a smile, “You need to _chill_ with the puns.”

She high-fived Prompto while Noctis was chuckling. “Okay, can you go home now, Your Highness? I wanna get home too today.”

“Yeah, sure,” Noctis said, wiping his wet hair from his face.

“Aw, okay, I’ll catch you later. I’ll have the photos sorted tomorrow,” Prompto promised.

They parted ways and Eve escorted Noctis to his apartment. Just as she was about to say her goodbyes, she sneezed a few times in rapid succession.

“Oh, excuse me…” Eve mumbled sniffling and groaned.

“Come in, I’ll get you some dry clothes,” Noctis said, holding the door open for her.

Eve gave him a cautious look. “I’ll be alright.”

“C’mon, you don’t want to get sick right before graduation, do you?”

The innocent smile on the prince’s face looked so inviting, that Eve sighed. She walked sheepishly after Noctis. Once they reached the apartment, she went straight to grab a towel. Noctis went to his bedroom to change clothes and grab something dry for Eve too.

Eve had opened her hair bun and was rubbing the damp locks on the towel, when Noctis brought her a t-shirt and a pair of jogging shorts.

“Sorry, I think those are the only clothes that would fit you,” Noctis said, trying to look the other way as he handed over the pile.

“It’s okay. Thanks,” Eve said and realized: ‘ _My shirt is all wet and I’m wearing a black bra... Shit. Half of Insomnia saw it. And Noctis saw it too. What a great day._ ’

She slipped into the bathroom and dried herself up before putting on the clothes. They smelled like clean laundry and Noctis. Eve wanted to take off her soaked bra too, but the t-shirt fabric was uncomfortably thin. ‘ _I think he got a good enough look for today._ ’

Noctis was pouring some soda for them in the kitchen, when Eve stepped out of the bathroom.

“You can hang those on the balcony. They’ll dry up quickly in the sun,” Noctis said and nodded towards the open balcony door. A gentle breeze was moving the curtains.

“Uh, okay,” Eve said. ‘ _Looks like I’m not going home yet then. Well, might as well raid his fridge._ ’

Noctis brought the glasses on the coffee table and flopped on the sofa. He started the game console.

“Moogle Cart?” Eve asked throwing an incredulous look at the screen. She was not actually that bad in video games anymore since she had had ample amounts of practice while hanging out with Noctis and Prompto.

“Yeah, unless you don’t feel like losing,” Noctis said slyly and offered a controller to Eve.

“Oh, it’s on,” she grinned and sat next to him.

Race-games were not really her forte, but Eve was doing alright. In fact, she was winning for a change after three games of utter defeat.

“How does it feel to have your ass handed to you?” Eve giggled.

“Language,” Noctis deadpanned. His body tilted slightly from side to side in motion with the car in curves on the screen. He was quickly gaining on Eve, and at the perfect distance, he launched a bomb towards her car. Eve’s car spun around wildly and landed in the ditch.

“Shit!” Eve yelped and took a quick glance at Noctis, “I mean _poop_. Poop!”

He laughed heartily. Being satisfied with his massive lead, he eased a bit on his competitive attitude and even skipped a shortcut.

Eve waited impatiently for her car to be returned to the track, but she was hopelessly behind now.

“You were saying about that ass?” Noctis inquired.

“Shut up,” Eve grumbled. She leaned to blow into his ear.

“H-hey–!” Noctis winced away, thoroughly startled by Eve’s actions. From the foul grin lacing her face, he realized what she had intended – and gained, since her car flied past his on the screen.

“So that’s how you wanna play it…” Noctis muttered. He loosened one hand from the controller and reached out to tickle Eve’s side.

“Stop it–! Stop, please–! Noct!” Eve squirmed with tears of laughter in her eyes.

Noctis pulled his hand back, smiling in triumph. He had the lead again in the race.

“Now’s my chance!” Eve exclaimed and charged into a tickle attack. Her controller was lying forgotten on the sofa and her driver in the game was throwing angry looks at the screen.

Eve soon found out that the prince was very ticklish from his sides.

Noctis twisted and giggled, the sweet sounds making Eve laugh too. He crashed against her side in an attempt to make her stop and decided to initiate revenge. In the spur of the moment and without thinking further, he tugged Eve’s shirt hem up to expose her stomach and blew raspberries on her skin.

Eve froze. Suddenly her fingertips against Noctis felt like they were dipped in fire.

Not realizing what was wrong, Noctis took advantage of her shock and turned the tide in the tickle fight. Eve squirmed involuntarily under the tickling, but her heart was now thumping very loudly in her ears. She lifted her knees against her chest and bent her body over them to shake Noctis away, but he only followed to attack her neck – with his mouth.

Eve gasped at the pinching sensation on her skin. It soon melted into an unexpected caress of lips on her skin.

‘ _Is he really coming on to me?_ ’

Noctis’s hands had finally stopped, so Eve jumped to sit up straight, forcing him to back away from her neck. They stared into each other’s eyes, cheeks red from the laughter and hair still damp. Eve opened her mouth slightly to draw an anxious breath. Noctis’s eyes fell on her lips.

Eve tugged Noctis from his arm towards her, not really sure what the hell she was doing. Was it in an intention of kissing him? She saw the way he looked at her; eyes curious, but wary. It would’ve been a lie to say that she had not thought about their evening together every day since.

Noctis leaned at Eve, bodies becoming flush against each other. His lips settled shakily back on the side of her neck. He kissed her skin gently, causing her breaths to deepen and making her head to tilt away.

‘ _What’s going on? My body is screaming yes, but–_ ’

“Don’t stop…” Eve mewled weakly. Her body was on fire from the sudden need and the ache to be touched. Her fingers tangled in Noctis’s hair. Amidst her breaths, Eve let out sighs of content.

His touch was so soft and careful. His body was slightly trembling in nervousness, but quickly gaining confidence.

Noctis kissed his way up to nibble at Eve’s earlobe. His hand roamed on her side in a very different motion than just seconds ago.

“Don’t stop or what–?” Noctis husked in her ear. His voice sent pleasant shivers down her spine. He pulled back just enough to see her eyes; both pairs darkened with lust.

‘ _What in Ifrit’s horns is happening?! We were supposed to be just friends!_ ’

Eve gazed back at Noctis’s face. Wild thoughts were roaming in her mind; thoughts of undressing the shirt Noctis had generously loaned to her, thoughts of pushing him on his back on the sofa, and thoughts of wanting to taste the most forbidden fruit again. She forcibly pushed them away.

Noctis leaned in closer, his shallow breaths warming Eve’s skin.

‘ _I can’t do this. I shouldn’t. We could never be together. I’m still supposed to protect him–_ ‘

Eve swallowed hard. The sight of the prince’s blue eyes brought her back to her senses.

“I will…” Eve said meekly, but couldn’t force her body to make a motion to support the statement.

“If I wasn’t the prince… Would you?” Noctis asked quietly, his face still so close to hers.

She wanted him to kiss her so badly it felt like her heart was bursting.

“But you are,” Eve said, desperation leaking through her voice, “You are the prince and I will soon be a glaive–“

“Just, imagine for a moment that I wasn’t.” A slight tone of daunt and hurt creeped in Noctis’s voice. His shoulders slumped and his head was hanging.

“What would that change?” Eve let her eyes fall on his chest.

“I would know,” Noctis said quietly.

Eve’s fingers brushed his cheek. The skin of it still carried a shade of pink and it was warm to touch.

“I can’t give you an answer, Your Highness,” she said.

Noctis exhaled, closed his eyes and leaned his head against Eve’s palm.

“I understand,” he said dryly. He pulled his body away, leaving her to shiver in the sudden coolness.

As soon as she could, Eve jumped up from the sofa. She couldn’t look Noctis in the eye anymore. This was too much. They had crossed the line. Again.

“I think my shirt is dry enough now… Uh, I’m just gonna–, go,” Eve mumbled, motioning towards the door.

“Yeah, I’ll see you tomorrow,” Noctis said with a lump in his throat. He was staring at the game screen.

Eve changed back into her own clothes in the bathroom and quickly exited the apartment. Her heart was beating loud and fast. Her body was still aching in throes of the unexpected thirst.

‘ _Maybe Prompto is right. I really do need a boyfriend._ ’


	19. Powering Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeas, finally an update. Things have been hectic and stressful and will continue to be, but I'm determined to finish this story. So little to go... Hope you enjoy reading~

Eve took a deep breath and knocked on the captain’s door before entering. There were already two glaives at present – Nyx and Pelna turned their heads to see who had entered. Drautos stood up from behind his desk and paced around it, a distressed look on his face. Nyx was taken by surprise at Eve’s arrival, but he showed it only with a hint of frown.

“You sent for me, sir?” Eve said taking form. ‘ _Nyx and Pelna are here? Why?_ ’

“Yes. At ease, Leonis,” Drautos said turning his attention to the other two glaives.

“Ulric, Khara. There have been rumors of a resistance force gathering in Lestallum with plans to infiltrate the power plant. They want to shut it down. The mission is to investigate the situation there and resolve it efficiently and quietly. The king wants you to make sure that the people won’t lose power in their homes.”

The two men nodded understanding of what their task was.

“There are known Imperial loyalists among them, so supposedly they are backed up by the Empire. Be careful.” Drautos’s tone was grave.

“Understood, sir,” Nyx and Pelna said.

The captain looked at Eve, who was wondering what her role in the mission would be.

“Leonis, I want you to go with them. I’m expecting great things from you and the experience won’t hurt before a real fight is ahead of us again,” Drautos said with an appreciative nod.

“Understood, sir,” Eve said.

“The mission details are listed on a file here,” Drautos took a thin file from his table and passed it to Pelna. “Remember: We want this to be solved _quietly_. The people have more than enough to fear from the war already. Any questions? No? Then dismissed.”

The trio left the captain’s office slightly disconcerted. Eve was of course eager to get on a mission again. Nyx was wondering how he could combine business and pleasure on the trip without compromising the mission or his relationship with Eve. Pelna was only preoccupied with practical details like what to pack.

“Is an hour enough for you guys to prepare?” Pelna asked. Nyx and Eve glanced at each other.

“Sure. The sooner we take off, the sooner we get there. It’s at least a two days ride, right?” Eve said, frantically thinking what to pack. There wasn’t time to try out any outfits, so she would just have to pack whatever was guaranteed to be useful and decent-looking. ‘ _I should just think what is really necessary and not what makes me look good in his eyes,_ ’ she mentally scolded herself.

“I’ll get the car and come pick up you guys,” Nyx offered.

“No need, I’ll come with you,” Pelna said.

“Thanks, you know I live the furthest away from the HQ,” Eve said apologizing. ‘ _It’s really the time for me to get my own place from closer to the centrum… but that will have to wait until this mission is over_.’ For a second her thoughts sidetracked to think about what it would be like to have her own place, when Nyx could come over any time without having to try to avoid her father.

“All right, don’t forget to change out of your gear,” Pelna reminded the other two before departing. Nyx gave an encouraging smile to Eve and totally platonically squeezed her shoulder before he hurried away too.

‘ _This is going to be a long trip,_ ’ Eve thought her heart racing from Nyx’s touch.

The given hour had passed and Eve was sitting at the kitchen table, waiting for her ride. She had called Cor, who was naturally concerned for her. Eve had told him that she was going to be in Lestallum for at least a few days for a mission.

Cor hadn’t heard about Eve’s deployment, but he couldn’t argue with captain Drautos’s logic. The safety of his daughter came first, even though the said daughter repeatedly insisted on diving into danger. Cor always told Eve that she could quit the Kingsglaive whenever she wanted to and Eve didn’t even spare the energy to get angry with him about it. That was just how their father-daughter relationship was.

A black car pulled in front of the Leonis household. It was one of the same kinds of SUVs they had used for the hunting trip to the Chocobo Post. Eve grabbed her bags and hurried out. Pelna was driving and Nyx got out of the car to help Eve put her bags in the trunk. When the trunk hood was lifted up so that Pelna couldn’t see what was going on behind it, Nyx pulled Eve in for a quick, but sensual kiss.

“Don’t say anything,” he almost whispered and slammed the hood down. Eve tapped on her reddened cheeks as they climbed into the car and Pelna drove towards the West gate of Insomnia.

“Pass me file.” Eve reached to take the stack of papers from Nyx from the front seat. She riffled through them quickly before setting out to read them in detail.

‘ _Intercepted messages, old rebel base addresses, there’s barely anything useful here. We are nearly being sent on a wild chocobo chase. This threat to the Lestallum city council is the only real lead here–_ ‘

Pelna interrupted Eve’s thoughts.

“What’d you think? Looks like we have our work cut out for us,” he asked and chuckled. Apparently nothing could ruin his cheerfulness.

“Mm… So isn’t there a police force in Lestallum that could solve this?” Eve wondered.

“If the threats are real, this is too big for them. _And_ directly related to the war. Lestallum needs to stay neutral and uncompromised,” Nyx explained.

“Why would they want to shut down the power plant? It’s already under Imperial rule. That’s not very neutral,” Eve said confused and flipped to the second page.

“It provides electricity to half of the continent. Taking it out would efficiently force the king of Lucis to act. They are still his people,” Nyx said.

“Look at what a mere threat did,” Pelna said.

“I see you point,” Eve said biting her cheek, “What about the workers at EXENERIS Industries? Are they aware of this?”

“Not likely. You heard the captain, they want to keep this under the wraps.” Nyx turned so that he could see Eve and smirked, “I hope you packed your stealth panties.”

Eve blushed vigorously, making Pelna laugh when he saw her though the rear mirror.

“Shut up, Ulric,” she muttered and turned away to stare out of the window.

Hours later, Eve was dozing off in the backseat. Pelna was focused on driving and humming to the radio. Nyx was doing something with his phone, leaning away from Pelna.

Eve’s phone beeped cheerfully. She snatched it from her bag wondering who could be trying to reach her just when she was out of town. It was a text from Nyx. He was turned to look at her with a meaningful expression. Eve frowned and opened the message:

“ _Put your phone on mute._ ” She raised her eyebrows at Nyx, but he turned away as if nothing had happened.

“ _What?_ ” Eve texted him. Pelna was still focused on the road, uninterested in the fact that his travelling companions were tinkering with their phones.

“ _We sleep in tents tonight._ ”

“ _I know???_ ”

“ _Will you get cold?_ ”

Eve blushed and put her phone away for a while. Nyx sighed in exasperation.

“ _I’ll manage,_ ” Eve wrote after a while.

“ _It’s a long drive ahead. No telling when we get home. Can you manage without me until that?_ ”

Eve wanted to kick Nyx’s seat for trying to warm her up by texting.

“ _We are on a mission and we are not alone._ ”

“ _Any ideas?_ ” Nyx barely kept himself from grinning.

“What’s so funny? Another meme?” Pelna asked, trying to peek at Nyx’s phone screen.

“Nah, just read about how body heat is the best way to stay warm together in a cold environment,” Nyx said casually.

Eve shot a sour stare at him.

“ _P is a heavy sleeper. He won’t wake up to your moaning. Lucky you._ ”

“ _WE ARE ON A MISSION._ ” Eve’s cheeks were burning hot and she hoped that Pelna wouldn’t realize that.

“ _Sext you later, baby._ ”

Eve tossed her phone back into the bag and rubbed her temples. ‘ _Damn you Nyx._ ’ She couldn’t help but to imagine staying with Nyx in a same tent for a cold night. It would be _really_ different than the last time. She decided to give Nyx the silent treatment if he would try to text her again in the car.

When the sun began its descent towards the horizon, the group started discussing about their preferences for a campsite. The desert would be a cold place to sleep in and the thought of her last night in a tent out there made Eve still shiver.

“There’s some shelter,” Nyx said peering through the windshield and nodding at a cliff some distance away from the road.

“Works for me,” Pelna said and glanced at the mirror to see if Eve had any objections.

“Finally time for food and walking,” Eve whined, “My butt is probably permanently flat from this sitting.”

“Still got a long drive ahead. We’ll need to camp tomorrow night too, before reaching Lestallum,” Nyx said, making Eve squeak.

Pelna drove the car slightly off-road, near some trees and bushes, so it wouldn’t be directly in view. They carried the camping supplies over at the ledge Nyx had pointed out from the car. The place was good for camping since rocks blocked most of the wind, making it relatively sheltered.

In hindsight, the spot was a bit too good.

The sun had fully set and stars were littering brightly the night sky when their camp was finally set up. Fire was crackling happily, stray embers floating in the air. Nyx sat in one of the foldable chairs, staring at the camp fire with glazed eyes. Pelna was preparing food for them and Eve was inside the tent putting on some more clothes as the air was getting chilly. Everything was peaceful and silent.

“Mm, I missed this. Who needs real food when you can have this?” Eve deadpanned and made a mocking yummy-sound with her mouth.

Pelna chuckled. “Well excuse me, _Sweetbutt_. Nobody is forcing you to eat it.”

“Sweetbutt..?” Nyx asked slowly and frowned. ‘ _Has he been checking her out?_ ’

Eve snorted and began shoveling the soup into her mouth. Nyx gave her a blank stare.

They had almost finished eating when light snapping and gurgling sounds creeped closer to the camp. Each one of the three glaives was instantly on their feet with a dagger in hand.

“Daemons!” Eve hissed, turning around to hear where the sounds were coming from.

“Their cave must be nearby or why else would they approach a campfire?” Pelna said concerned.

Several pairs of light feet tapping against the ground danced just out of the light’s reach. Eve gripped her daggers tightly, knuckles white. Nyx moved to her side and Eve gave him a warning look, which he completely ignored.

“I think they’re goblins. Might be easiest to just take them out, so we can sleep in peace,” Pelna suggested. They saw shallow dark shapes running around the camp and glimpses of red magic sparkles.

“Yep, goblins,” Nyx noted. As soon he stepped closer to attack, the shadowy form tiptoed further away, out of his reach.

Pelna tried the same thing, but the goblin just snickered mischievously and danced away.

“Uh, what’s going on? Are they supposed to act like that?” Eve asked slowly. She had never seen real life daemons before and was not fond of the sight now either.

“Usually they just come at you like the mindless monsters they are,” Nyx said with furrowed brows.

“So we can dance all night or just chase them and be done with it?” Eve asked, trying to distinct the features on the dark forms.

“Pretty much. Let’s herd them in the same direction at least,” Nyx said and motioned for Eve to stand back, so they could form a line after the goblins were on the move.

“Be careful. You haven’t fought daemons earlier, right?” he continued in a lowered tone.

Eve decided that it wasn’t the time to enlighten Nyx about when the prince was attacked at his apartment.

“It’s gonna be okay! Let’s roll then,” Pelna exclaimed.

Nyx warped in first. A terrible screech pierced the air as his dagger plunged into the goblin’s flesh. Pelna and Eve could barely hit anything before all the tiny creatures had made themselves scarce. Obviously the goblins had not expected such a quick resistance and fled before the mightier-than-anticipated foes.

The three glaives warped after the pack, daggers mostly swinging at thin air. There weren’t many of the creatures, but still enough to give them a proper exercise at the chase.

“Just a few more!” Nyx shouted, bashing his dagger into a goblin that had tried to cast its magic on him.

“I hate”–Eve huffed and swung her weapon, hitting another creature’s head–“these fucking goblins!”

An electric zap trembled the air, when Pelna shot lighting at the last one of the daemons.

They looked around them. The daemon bodies were already desecrating into the ground in a pool of black goo and pinkish red sparkles.

Eve stared at her last kill with distain and wrinkled her nose. The body smelled like a volatile bog and vomit.

“You guys alright?” Nyx asked, his eyes darting all over Eve’s body in the darkness.

“Yeah, let’s head back,” she said and watched as the black pool absorbed into the ground and disappeared completely like it had not ever even existed.

None of them sheathed their weapons as they walked back to the camp. Adrenaline was still pumping high in their veins and they listened closely to any suspicious sounds coming from the environment.

The fire was still burning happily, creating an inviting circle of light around the camp – that was ruined.

All their bags had been emptied on the ground. Clothes, hygiene products, food, other supplies and a few weapons were scattered all over the area as if someone had been searching for something.

Eve jogged ahead of the guys to assess the damage.

“How can we be this stupid?” Nyx growled angrily and kicked the dirt.

“Look out for what is missing,” Eve said and began collecting her clothes, prioritizing her underwear, and loading them back into the bag. Minutes passed while re-packing their things. Nyx cursed quietly to himself.

“I don’t think anything is missing,” Pelna said looking puzzled.

They spent another moment picking up the rest of the stuff and tucking them back into their tents.

“Wait, my wallet is not here,” Nyx said after rifling through all the pockets in his backbag.

“Uh, you sure you just didn’t forget it?” Eve asked and set on to find hers.

“No, he’s right. Look guys,” Pelna said and pointed to the ripped pieces of paper money on the ground. It was Insomnian currency which held on value in the outlands of Lucis. Each one of them had taken some amount of gil with them, along with the money meant to cover mission costs such as hotel rooms and food.

“The stole our _cash_?” Nyx said incredulously.

“Ramuh’s beard, this is unbelievable,” Pelna said.

Eve gave up trying to find her wallet. It had been a silver purse with sparkly sequins. Maybe that explained why the goblins had taken the whole thing.

“We don’t need gil to have fun!” she said trying to cheer the men up.

“At least they didn’t steal our supplies,” Pelna sighed.

“What kinds of goblins steal money anyways?” Nyx shook his head in disbelief.

Eve was rifling through her pockets. “I’ve got 20– no, 40gil in cash. What about you guys?”

“My wallet is sprawled on the ground in pieces. See for yourself,” Pelna said defeated.

“The rebels will have to wait. We need money first to actually get to Lestallum,” Nyx recapped.

“There’s a Crow’s Nest in the next settlement. Let’s do a hunting bounty from there,” Eve suggested.

“I hope we have enough gas to get there,” Nyx said, but nodded in agreement.

With humiliation weighting heavy on their minds, the trio settled in for the night. Pelna and Nyx were sleeping on different sides in the tent, both of them browsing their phones in tired silence.

“ _Awake?_ ” Nyx wrote a text to Eve. He was facing Pelna to make sure he couldn’t read the display.

Eve’s phone buzzed a second later. ’ _That’s Nyx asking if I’m asleep yet._ ’

Naturally, she was right and decided to mess around with Nyx, knowing that she was safe for now from his retribution, because they were not alone.

‘ _May the Six bless Pelna Khara,_ ’ Eve thought as she was typing with a wicked grin:

“ _And cold. Wish you could come here to warm me._ ”

Nyx read her response and swallowed hard. ‘ _That minx._ ’

“ _Nice that you finally recognize my skills as heat radiator,_ ” he typed back.

Eve bit back a giggle and typed: “ _You have many outstanding skills._ ”

“ _Did you need me for something else than my warmth?_ ”

“ _There’s a perfect hole in my sleeping bag for you._ ”

Nyx’s eyes widened at the smutty flirt. He realized that Eve was teasing him on purpose.

“ _Sorry that I can’t provide, Sweetbutt. I’ll make it up to you._ ”

‘ _Sweetbutt? Is that a thing now? Really?_ ’ Eve rolled her eyes even though there was no-one else at present to see it.

“ _Don’t worry. I can make it up for myself since I’m all alone here._ ”

Nyx was getting definitely flushed. He would have given a lot to switch tents right now and make Eve to act on her teasing words. Instead, he was left to squirm in his sleeping bag alone with his pants getting tighter.

“ _I’ll knock out P and come over._ ”

“ _Not a chance, hero. Sleep tight._ ”

Nyx almost snorted at Eve’s very deliberate choice of words.

“ _Can’t wait to get a piece of that Hydraen’s paradise._ ”

Eve bit her lower lip as she read Nyx’s last text. She decided not to answer anymore since the flirty texting would have probably gone on until one of them would just fall asleep. Besides the fact that it was fun to tease Nyx, she was arousing herself too and it was not fun to sleep in damp panties.

After a grumpy, quiet morning and almost a half day’s drive, the group arrived at Coernix Station in Alstor. They were glad to be out from the burning hot desert, though the weather didn’t change much with crossing the region border. Sun was still high in the sky with not a single cloud in sight.

“All of these hunts are pretty basic stuff,” Eve said reading the bounty list at the local Crow’s Nest Diner. “And basic stuff means the pay is not that good.”

“There are daemon ones, if you require more challenge,” Nyx leaned in to say into her ear, pretending to read the list over her shoulder.

“We don’t have time to wait until nightfall.” Eve shooed him away from sending shivers down her spine.

Pelna was only interested in the food menu and listened to the other two with very mild eagerness. Their setback on the previous evening had made him cranky. Apparently there was something that could kill the cheerfulness of Pelna Khara.

“Something _quick_ then?” Nyx asked and inconspicuously rubbed Eve’s butt. She winced and slapped his arm off.

“Might be a good idea _to split_ up and do more than one,” Eve proposed glaring at shamelessly smirking Nyx.

The restaurant owner had listened to their conversation with half-ear as he was wiping the tables.

“There is a big bounty up, if you’re interested. I just haven’t had time to write the flyer yet,” he said walking up to the glaives.

Nyx took a step back from Eve, letting her turn to look at the owner.

“Tell us more, please,” she said.

“You might have seen the catoblepas couple down in the lake, no?” The man rested his hands on his hips, wondering what kind of an odd hunting party he had before him.

Eve and Nyx nodded both thinking: ‘ _That would count as big._ ’

“They have a habit of driving out their grown-up offspring. This time the male calf put up a fight and they downed some nearby farms in their contesting. The farmers want the beast put down and hope the next one will be less aggressive.”

The three glaives looked at each other with slight worry. A grown-up catoblepas was the bigger than four average houses.

“You think we can take this? They are tough,” Pelna said.

“Not with daggers. It will require… other powers,” Eve said and wondered to what element a massive beast like that would be most susceptible.

“What’s the pay?” Nyx asked.

The restaurant owner crossed his arms. “Seven thousand gils and I’ll throw in some curatives if you do it today.”

Pelna let out a low whistle. Seven thousand was more than the sum they had gotten to cover the mission expenses. It was a lot of money.

“We’ll take it,” Nyx and Eve said at the same time.


	20. Hunting Down

Eve, Nyx and Pelna hiked in the tall grass, down the hill from Coernix Station to Alstor Slough where their prey resided. They had not needed to walk very far to confirm that the catoblepas beast was chilling in the middle of the lake. It could be easily seen from a great distance away.

It was _huge_.

“That thing is bigger that the Archaean’s fist!” Nyx jeered as they were coming closer.

“And yet, it still loses to your ego,” Pelna said smirking.

Eve giggled.

“Very funny,” Nyx scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“She laughed.” Pelna shrugged, motioning towards Eve.

Nyx threw a we-will-discuss-this-later look at her and she skimmed back sheepishly. Eve could not have ever anticipated what a pain it would be to be twenty-four hours a day in the company of someone whose clothes she wanted to rip off.

Nyx was making the most of the situation. He enjoyed immensely seeing Eve’s cheeks darken in a blush at his nonchalant touches or bawdy comments. The sexual tension between them was building up and Nyx could not wait for the moment when Eve wouldn’t be able to handle it anymore.

“So, how are we doing this?” Pelna asked, keeping his voice low so that they wouldn’t stir the beast. They were nearly at the edge of the lake without any plan whatsoever.

“We need to lure it to the ground,” Nyx said.

“Wow, did you think that all by yourself?” Eve deadpanned and poked his side with her elbow.

“What if I warp at its head to keep it busy? You can smack it with whatever magic you got,” Nyx suggested, completely disregarding the wise-ass comment.

“Sounds vague enough for me,” Pelna said. He wore a more or less scary grin.

“You should let someone else to do the hero thing sometimes,” Eve said smirking at Nyx.

“And you should shut up sometimes when we’re discussing strategy,” Nyx grumbled under his breath.

“What was that?”

“Nothing, Sweetbutt.”

“Jeez, guys. You fight like an old married couple,” Pelna sighed and chuckled.

“NO WE DON’T,” Eve and Nyx shouted at the same time.

Their voices were loud enough to gather the catoblepas’s interest. The massive beast turned to seek for the source of the noise, and upon noticing the humans out in the open at the shore, it howled.

“Ow, now you did it!” Pelna yelped.

All three glaives pulled their daggers at the same time and darted into different directions. The earth shook and water splashed around, when the huge beast rammed towards them.

The catoblepas’s tusks alone were the size of Eve. It could have easily crushed a car with a light stomp. Its skin on the side was partly open and poorly healed, presumably from the fighting the diner owner had mentioned.

“That’s our opening!” Eve yelled pointing at the beast’s side, where slices of skin were hanging from its wounds.

Pelna made a grossed-out sound at the repulsive sight. Nyx had already warped into the air.

The catoblepas exhaled a gust of wind at Pelna and Eve, making them fall on the ground and forcing them to roll away.

“Up!” Eve shouted at Pelna and hurled her dagger in the air. It wouldn’t matter where in the air they were; that would make them practically immune to being crushed.

Three Kingsglaive soldiers were almost comically pinballing in the air around the huge beast. The catoblepas was spinning around wildly, trying to hit any target with its tusks. Every time they could, Nyx, Eve or Pelna would blast a bolt of fire, ice or lightning, trying to hit the weak spot on the beast’s side.

“Watch out, so you don’t get drained too much!” Pelna yelled. He had to warp away to the ground to regain his strength.

“Nyx! That goes for you too!” Eve shouted as she landed on the other side of the catoblepas, across from Pelna.

Nyx threw his kukri high in the air and warped. Eve and Pelna watched how the ball of blinding bright blue flew across the air and materialized at the hilt of the weapon. Nyx thrusted his hand downwards and loudly crackling lightning erupted from his palm. He didn’t stay in the air to admire his handiwork, and warped down on the ground next to Eve.

The beast bellowed, making their eardrums throb painfully.

“You okay?” Nyx asked from Eve, sight fixated on the creature spinning around in the aftermath of the pain.

“Who are you trying to impress?” Eve replied and jogged away from him in case the beast would decide to attack into their direction.

“You?” Nyx chuckled, but Eve was too far away to hear him.

When the catoblepas had calmed down enough from the first wave of attacks, it began preparing for its own assault.

“Move!” Pelna yelled as the beast began trampling everything in its vicinity, not caring that the trees were not part of the Kingsglaive.

The air was thick from dust and pieces of foliage flying around. Nyx and Pelna ran towards the catoblepas, intent on going to warp on its back.

Eve heard two consecutive pops as the men warped. She couldn’t really see them from all the sand threatening to invade her eyes, and she had to cast a shield to cover her from the worst of it.

Nyx and Pelna almost crashed in the air.

”Hey, you’re cramping my style!” Pelna shouted.

“Sorry, buddy!” Nyx flashed him a grin.

They both ran along its spine towards the wound on the side. At the spot where the open laceration began, Nyx and Pelna rammed both of their kukris into the vulnerable flesh and jumped down. With their weapons as deep in the beast’s side as possible, their weight pulled them down, ripping four long and deep cuts after them.

The catoblepas let out an unearthly shriek and began tossing its body from side to side. Nyx prayed in his mind that it wouldn’t fall on its side on the ground. They were ready to warp away in an instant if the body would begin to lean dangerously.

The distance between the spine of the catoblepas and firm ground beneath their feet felt like an infinity. Muscles began aching from the tight gripping and drops of sweat were forming on their foreheads.

Eve was running towards the beast, not really knowing what to do to help, so she decided trying to draw its attention away with a lightshow. She aimed a firebolt straight at its head.

Nyx and Pelna were over a halfway down. The descent had happened super-fast. Adrenaline was pumping inside their veins. Finally, their speed hitched on the thick skin against their daggers. They yanked themselves free, letting their bodies to begin the fall where gravity was pulling them. In midair, Nyx threw his dagger back up and Pelna hurled his as far away as possible from the beast.

“Where’s Nyx?!” Eve shouted at Pelna. Her blast of fire had kept the beast busy enough in shaking its head, forcing the body to focus on the most recent pain.

“He went up!” Pelna yelled in reply. They both looked at the catoblepas, trying to spot Nyx and running as close as they dared without the risk of being trampled climbing too high.

“Where–?” Eve cut her sentence short as she saw him.

Nyx was hanging from a tusk.

“That idiot!” Pelna said and threw his kukri in the air. He disappeared with a light pop.

“What in the Six are you doing?” Eve screamed at Nyx from the ground and warped away from the reach of the beast’s leg.

“Following the plan!” Nyx yelled back. He was barely holding on as the catoblepas shook its head violently, trying to get rid of the pest.

“This is a shitty plan!” Pelna screamed from the air, but he managed to fling out a ball of lightning at the beast’s neck, which made it jolt its head down. Nyx managed to warp away before the large head smashed onto the ground.

Eve shot the next fan of lightning, hitting straight the catoblepas’s sensitive snout. It bellowed and lost its balance, falling on its healthy side.

In the blink of an eye, destructive magic was pouring into the wound. The last attack was so swift and brutal, that the catoblepas didn’t have time to react to the pain anymore.

The three glaives made themselves quickly scarce from top of the beast as it tried to stand up in one final push. The catoblepas’s already open side looked even worse when it took its last, craggy breath. The carcass was bloody, bruised and burned from the attacks, but finally it was over.

As Eve was warping away from the now dead beast, she felt an excruciating jolt. The rush of pain wasn’t physical. It felt as if her skin was tingling and her brain was jammed. She materialized in the air in the middle of the warp. Her body twitched involuntarily, falling down on the hard ground.

“Uh… That hurt,” Eve said aloud, finding herself lying on the ground. She had hit her head pretty hard and moved her hand to check if there was any blood.

”Eve!” Nyx rushed to her.

”Uh, I’m okay. I think,” Eve said. Fortunately her fingers were bloodless, even though her scalp was sore. ‘ _Why am I always the one getting thrown around?_ ’ Her head was spinning and aching. She had to quickly turn away from Nyx to gag forcefully.

“Whoa! Just lie down for a moment,” Nyx’s tone was very worried and his hands hovered over her body unsure of what to do to help. Pelna jogged over to them.

“How do you feel?” he asked and bent down next to Eve.

“Like I fell under the Archaean’s fist,” she managed to pull a smile for Nyx. The similarity of the situation hadn’t gone unnoticed by him.

“Here,” Pelna offered a potion to her.

“No, we might actually need those later. I’m fine. Save it,” Eve refused.

“Eve–“ Nyx started, frowning.

“I’m okay, really. It feels like a mild concussion all right.” She rubbed her temples. The headache was throbbing, but not very intense.

“If you start getting worse, I’ll force that down your throat,” Nyx said. Eve caught the worry hidden under the joke.

“So, what happened?” Pelna asked.

Eve shrugged. “I guess I just over-exhausted my magic.”

“Well, you literally blew up the beast back there,” Pelna chuckled, “Those were some nice explosions.”

“Thanks…” Eve rubbed the back of her head cautiously.

“Next time hold back a bit so you can actually retreat when needed, okay?” Nyx said in surprisingly stern tone.

“Yes, sir!” Eve deadpanned.

“Oh, come on Nyx. She did well, give her some slack,” Pelna said and patted Nyx on the shoulder. He reached his hand to help Eve get up.

Eve shot a quick frown to Nyx before taking Pelna’s offered hand.

“So… Let’s go collect,” she said as eagerly as she could from the throbbing headache.

The way back to the Coernix Station was a painful one. Eve had to focus on her every step and constantly take support from Nyx or Pelna. She still refused to use one of the last potions they had left.

“It’s only a slight disorientation and a headache, I’ll survive,” Eve assured for the umpteenth time.

Nyx had half a mind to just hoist her on his shoulder and then carry her back to the car, though he was pretty sure that she wouldn’t have been very co-operative.

“Finally!” Pelna cried out as they set foot on the asphalt road in front of the Coernix Station.

They stumbled inside the Crow’s Nest, Eve less gracefully than the two men. Nyx was keeping a close eye on her condition, ready to grab her in an instant if she was going to trip.

“Well, well. I take it you found the beast. The glasses were shaking from its roars,” the diner owner said the moment they walked in.

Eve slumped into the chair at the counter. Nyx gave a sideways glance at her, but said nothing. Eve buried her face on her hands, leaning on the counter heavily.

“You okay there?” the owner asked concerned.

“Yeah, took a little fall back there,” Eve muttered through her palms.

“So, we did the job as asked,” Pelna said after clearing his throat.

“That you did! The whole diner was at the edge of the road looking as you finished the beast. That was some impressive explosions”–Pelna and Nyx traded looks–“What kind of a gun does that?” the diner owner asked as he was taking the bounty money from the cash register.

“We just got lucky out there,” Nyx said nonchalantly and winked to the man, who laughed.

“Thank you,” Pelna said as the heavy stack of bills landed on his open palm.

“Well, thank you. If you’re interested, there’s much more to hunt in these parts.”

“We’ll pass for now,” Nyx said. He glanced again at Eve, who was still laying her head against her hands on the counter. ‘ _She doesn’t look too good._ ’

“I’ll be back in a minute,” Nyx said as they walked out of the Crow’s Nest. He took a bill from Pelna’s hand and went to the convenience store to buy some potions.

He shoved the small vial into Eve’s hand. “Drink.”

Her mouth pursed into a thin line and she skimmed at Pelna, who seemed to agree with Nyx, before opening the bottle and gulping it down. Instantly the throbbing pain soothed down in her head, leaving just small waves of bother constantly washing over her.

“Feel better?” Nyx asked with a knowing smile.

“Better,” Eve said meekly, offering a weak grin as thank you.

As the trio returned to the car, Nyx had the deepest urge to sit on the backseat next to Eve, so he could keep a close eye on her. However, that might have been a too see-through action when Pelna was present, so Nyx settled for letting Eve take the front seat so he would have a line of sight on her without constantly turning his head.

Pelna filled up the tank and ignited the engine.

”You know, I could’ve driven for a change,” Nyx said, eyes plastered on the back of Eve’s head. She was still rubbing her temples with eyes squeezed shut.

“Nah, it’s okay man. I’ll let you drive tomorrow to Lestallum.”

“Sure thing. How are you feeling, Eve?” Nyx asked worried.

“Uh, I’m okay. It’s just a little headache. So where are we stopping for the night? We have money now,” Eve said.

Pelna glanced at Nyx through the rear mirror. “I don’t think there are any motels on the way to Lestallum from here. It’s evening already so we might have to camp soon,“ he said.

“You’re probably right. We’ll arrive tomorrow before midday anyway,” Nyx said.

Eve sighed. “Okay then. Camping it is. Listen guys…” she said, but couldn’t find the words to continue. She twisted her hands on her lap and stared them with a blank expression.

“Yeah? What’s up?” Pelna urged. Nyx frowned.

“I’m sorry about earlier,” Eve said quietly.

Pelna and Nyx traded confused looks through the mirror.

“I should’ve been more aware of my mana use back there. Now I’m just slowing you guys down.”

“Why didn’t you say you’re feeling that bad?” Nyx asked frustrated, making Eve wince.

“I-I’m n-not, but I know I’m not in prime condition anyway,” she replied sheepishly.

“Don’t worry about it. We don’t have the hero of the glaives with us for naught,” Pelna said with a grin.

“Hey thanks. Glad to be of use,” Nyx deadpanned.

Eve giggled at their exchange and the knot of worry loosened a bit in Nyx’s chest.

They proceeded to talk about the fight with the catoblepas. Eve was astonished to follow the two men’s very accustomed exchange on how to improve their fighting and timings together. It seemed like they had been doing it for a long time. Kind of respect and admiration for her teammates filled Eve.

The feeling quickly dissipated when she heard Pelna’s next words.

 “It must be a real earthquake when those things mate,” he said nonchalantly.

“What–?” Nyx yelped, stirred from his thoughts.

“Eww, Pelna! I really didn’t want that image in my head,” Eve groaned.

“What? It’s natural!” Pelna defended, “Just because both of you have an odd attitude towards it, it doesn’t mean everyone has.”

“I don’t know what you mean, buddy,” Nyx said with a grimace.

“Yeah, you wouldn’t, mister One-night-stand.”

Eve burst into a nervous laughter.

“You have no reason to laugh, miss Prude,” Pelna said.

“P-prude?” Eve repeated stunned.

Nyx took a nervous look at her, slightly shaking his head and hoping Eve wouldn’t force the issue any further. The conversation had suddenly taken a dangerous turn and Nyx was afraid that either of them would slip up and give away their relationship. It was not that Nyx didn’t trust Pelna – He just wasn’t comfortable with the whole squad knowing what was going on with him and Eve. At least not yet.

Knowing Crowe, it was a miracle she had managed to keep her mouth shut after catching them on a weak moment. Thinking about Luche’s hands on Eve’s body still made Nyx grind his teeth together.

“I’m just kidding!” Pelna laughed when he saw Eve’s stupefied face.

Eve regained her composure quickly, taking interest in what Pelna had blurted moments ago. “So what’s this about Nyx’s one night stands?”

Pelna threw a sideways glance at Eve.

“You are a terrible friend, you know that?” Nyx hurried to jest.

“Well, I guess we are all kind of guilty on that department. I mean look at us– it’s not like we would have the time to actually date someone,” Pelna said smirking.

“Have you ever actually tried?” Eve asked carefully.

Nyx was writhing in the back seat, trying to shoot inconspicuous warning looks at her.

“Nah, maybe I’ll retire one day and start a family. I could become a farmer, you know. Or establish a Coernix Station somewhere…” Pelna said, “What about you?”

“Me? I just graduated high school, like I know what I want from life!” Eve laughed.

“Really? You’re usually so decisive,” Nyx teased and earned a sour stare from her.

“Speaking of decisions, we should start looking for a place to camp. The sun is starting to set,” Pelna said, finally changing the subject to Nyx’s relief.

It took the better part of an hour for them to arrive at a suitable place, just north of Kelbass Grasslands. When the tents were finally in place and their bellis filled with food, exhaustion from the fighting, driving and especially from the taxing use of magic began to take over.

“I’ll head into my tent now. Good night guys,” Eve said, stretching her arms in the air.

“No, I won’t let you sleep alone. Someone has to make sure your condition won’t get worse,” Nyx said flatly.

“I hate to admit it, but he’s right Eve.”

“Fine, come to sleep in my tent then if that makes you feel better,” Eve yielded. ‘ _I’ll sleep better after sex anyway._ ’

“I’ll put an alarm to wake you up every few hours so we can get a sense of your level of awareness,” Nyx said firmly. For a change he was not thinking at all about the other benefits of sleeping in the same tent with Eve.

Eve, on the other hand, was.

She rolled over to her side in the sleeping bag. The night was dead silent apart from few sounds coming from the surrounding nature. She hauled herself close to Nyx, slowly and quietly as possible opened the zippers in their sleeping bags, and finally pressed her body against his with the smallest, satisfied sigh.

“You shouldn’t exertion yourself,” Nyx whispered, being awake too.

Eve felt his breath on her skin and it lit a hungry flame inside her. She pressed her lips lightly on his jaw and snaked her arm around his back.

“You should’ve thought that before riling me up with your text messages.”

The rumbles of Nyx’s soundless chuckles made his body shake. Eve pressed another kiss on the corner of his mouth. She pushed her knee between his thigs and pulled him closer from the waist.

“Eve–“

Nyx got interrupted by Eve blocking his mouth with hers. He might have tried to resist with words, but his body was all in from the moment he felt her warmth against him.

“Sleep with me, I won’t ask twice,” Eve murmured in a needy way. Her eyes were flashing demandingly in the dark tent.

“You always know what to say to turn a man on,” Nyx rasped in a playful tone.

He stroked Eve’s hair gently and ran his fingers down her cheek to tilt her chin up. He paused just before their lips touched again, noses brushing against each other.

Eve inhaled and held her breath. She felt dizzy, but tried her best to dismiss the tingling sensation in her stomach. This had nothing to do with her concussion. She dragged her fingers across Nyx’s arm, to his hips and lower back, and then rucked his shirt up.

“How’s my level of awareness?” she whispered breathily.

Nyx laughed quietly and pressed his thumb on her lower lip. Eve grazed it lightly with her teeth.

“I should evaluate it by seeing if you can hold a conversation,” he husked.

“Oh?”

Nyx rolled Eve on her back and nipped at the soft skin of her neck with his lips. It made her whimper.

“Talk to me,” he said quietly and lifted his head enough to gaze into Eve’s eyes. Fire of lust was smoldering in their blue.

“I can’t think straight with you on top of me,” Eve said flustered and skin reddened.

Nyx returned his lips upon her. He kissed and sucked on her neck, mouth trailing down over her collarbones. He cupped her breast in his hand and halted, hovering over her chest.

“Mmh?” Eve moaned in protest. She had been arching her hips to grind against Nyx and let her back fall down.

“You sound worse. Should we stop?” Nyx asked and lifted his head again to meet her eyes that widened. A smile formed on her open lips. She tilted her head back down.

“Don’t you dare stop, Nyx Ulric,” Eve purred seductively and hooked her leg around his hips. Her hands found their way again under his shirt to feel out his nice muscle definition.

A half-smile formed on Nyx’s face and he returned to apperceive Eve’s form with his lips and fingers, travelling further down on her body. He paused briefly at the waistband of her panties, and then let his finger slide across under it.

“Oh Gods, enough with the teasing already!” Eve mewled, having a hard time controlling her volume. Her core was practically pulsing in need.

Her outburst made Nyx move again. He spread her legs gently apart.

“Why, when you like it so much?” Nyx asked between soft kisses laid on her inner thigh.

_‘Why does this always turn around like this?’_ Eve wondered in the back of her mind, trying to focus on keeping her body oxygenated with sharp breaths.

Nyx stroked her through her panties, feeling the aroused dampness. Eve’s skin flushed at the lingering touch. Nyx was going to raise his head to see her face, but Eve pushed it back between her legs. He smiled against her thigh and removed her panties infuriatingly slowly.

Eve held on to the back of his head with one hand and grabbed whatever she could on the ground to stay in place while Nyx was giving lavish attention to her most sensitive spots. She continuously bit back moans when he stroked her in the most delicious ways. Eve’s body was shaking as she pushed against Nyx’s fingers.

“P-please, Nyx–“ she spluttered dizzy, making him fasten his pace. Eve’s breath was starting to hitch from the fruitful effort she was making.

_‘Just a little more–‘_

She gasped for air and trembled and clenched around Nyx’s fingers, her body slowly going limp as white noise filled her head, masking the slight headache.

Nyx’s fingers and tongue slowed down, letting Eve bask in her high.

After a moment, Eve pulled Nyx on top of her, tugging at his pants so he would get rid of them.

Low and quiet moans and sighs filled the tent, when Nyx pushed inside Eve and moved gently, slowly against her hips. Skin burned against skin, making the most delicious light noises. Fond kissing sounds joined the choir of their love-making.

Eve raked her fingernails across Nyx’s back and scalp. She enjoyed his familiar weight on her. She could’ve been easily lulled into a state of stupor by his tender and careful thrusts as he did not want to worsen her condition in any way.

“Mm, you’re so gentle tonight,” Eve purred into Nyx’s ear.

His moves intensified a bit and Eve lifted her legs to wrap around his waist. In that position Nyx wouldn’t be able to hold back for much longer. He leaned his forehead on Eve’s shoulder while her hands caressed his scalp and shoulders. With a few deep thrusts and a low groan, he was lost in her blissful, damp heat.

Nyx stopped, chest heaving and breaths dragged. Eve was still circling her fingers in his hair and drawing patterns on his skin. He pushed his lips on hers affectionately, and both of them silently agreed that it was the sweetest love they had ever made.

The next morning arrived as clear, but windy. Birds began chirping in the nature as light washed over the small camp. The night had been chilly despite the high body heat temperature inside the tent.

Eve woke up to the melodic tunes carrying from outside only minutes before their alarms would have gone off. She switched off the alarm and returned to cuddle against Nyx’s back.

“It’s time to wake up, hero,” she cooed softly, letting her lips graze his neck and auricle.

Nyx shifted in his sleep, grumbling a bit and leaning away from Eve. After a badly slept night, thanks to the hourly wake ups, Eve was not in the mood of letting Nyx continue sleeping while she was already fully awake.

She lifted her legs upward underneath the covers and planted her cold toes on Nyx’s lower back.

He jolted forward with a surprised sound that was something between a scream and a gasp. Reverting from the terrible sensation of ice cold soles against his warm skin, Nyx turned to seek revenge.

‘ _Oops._ ’

Nyx attacked Eve’s sides, inciting legit screams with the merciless tickling.

“What is happening?!” Pelna yelled in panic from the other tent.

Eve pushed Nyx off her and shoved his sleeping bag after him in case Pelna would decide to barge into their tent.

“There, there was– a spider!” Eve shouted at him, while Nyx was silently giggling. Eve threw the nearest piece of clothing at him to shut him up. Pelna didn’t reply anything, but he was dramatically rolling his eyes.

Eve and Nyx began hastily putting their clothing on.

“How are you feeling?” Nyx asked after clearing his throat. His voice was hoarse from sleep.

“Fine, I guess. The headache is gone at least. I just feel slightly… nauseous, but that could be just because I’m hungry,” Eve said. She stuffed her night clothes into her bag.

“Okay, good,” Nyx husked. Eve flashed a smile at him, but he stopped her by placing his hand on her chin and pulling her in for a kiss.

“Mm, Pelna could see,” Eve mumbled against Nyx’s mouth. His tongue quickly took advantage of the opening and slid in to massage her lips.

The momentarily tamed fire sparked again in Eve’s lower abdomen and as much as she hated to do it, she pushed Nyx away, so nothing irrevocable would happen. Last thing they needed was for Pelna to find out about them now.

“I know, I know,” Nyx chuckled. He studied Eve’s face and let out a pining sigh.

“Come on, let’s go get some breakfast,” Eve said with a wink before leaving the tent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've had to take some time off from writing, because my daughter got injured two weeks ago. Everything is fine now, but we had to stay nights at the hospital. Until she is completely healed, I won't be able to write as much as usual, so just a heads up that updates might be slow for a while now. Thank you for understanding and reading my works <3


	21. Pulling the Weeds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, it me. So I realize it's been ages since I updated this fic. I'm still 110% intent on finishing this story, as there are not many chapters left. Slowly, but surely. Thank you for reading.

_“The world must look so different when you’re Nyx Ulric, the hero of the glaives!”_ Pelna jeered through the communication device.

 _“No, he just overlooks minor details,”_ Eve said matching his tone.

“Shut up, I’m trying my best here!” Nyx shouted.

 _“Nyx, you don’t have time for–!”_ Eve retorted, an anxious undertone clear in her voice.

“I KNOW,” Nyx yelled back. He looked frantically around him, trying to spot something at least a bit suspicious looking. _‘It should be connected to these wires here…’_ he thought and quickened his pace.

They had arrived to Lestallum earlier, soon after the midday. While Pelna had gone to book hotel rooms for them, Nyx and Eve had at once began tracking down the supposed rebels residing in the city. They had talked to people, even paid for gossip and were endlessly pointed to the next and the next person after that.

Nyx had already begun to feel discouraged. He was not used to such missions requiring detective skills. He was much better at just kicking ass in the battle field. Detective work was Crownsguard’s duty.

However, Eve trusted her gut in such matters and had refused give up until they had caught up with the rebel group. She was eager to get the mission over with and to return home.

Pelna had been positioned outside the EXINERIS power plant, when they had finally gotten lucky. He had seen a person lurking by the staff entrance, waiting for someone to conveniently come out so they could slip in. In two shakes, Pelna had confronted the woman, who indeed was at the power plant in shady business.

Just a quick lightshow with flames dancing on a palm had made her sing the whole rebel plan. Except that she didn’t know much about it, just like all her rebel comrades. Apparently, their Imperial contact had delivered them some devices that had to be wired into the electric network inside the power plant. That way the rebels could have disabled the electric current going into the network and effectively shut down half of Eos.

The rebels’ motivation was to stop Lestallum from feeding its precious power source to anyone living outside the city. Apparently some Imperial scientist had theorized that the meteor shards that were used as the ultimate source of power in the plant could spontaneously combust or just grow cold. Of course, it was obvious Imperial propaganda, but the calculations and scientific documents presented to the people in the rebel group were convincing enough.

The glaives supposed that the Empire’s actual motivation behind feeding such a desperate attempt was to cause as much harm as possible for the former citizens of Lucis. They did not care that the people, who would suffer the most from the loss of electricity, resided in areas conquered by the imperials themselves. If such a plan would succeed, it would also put Insomnia and its king under great duress, possibly forcing him to surrender in the ongoing war.

So to put the plan in motion, the rebels had been planting the devices all around the city’s electricity network and all that was left was the power plant itself.

Pelna had caught the woman trying to enter with the intention of wiring the device, but there were already two devices planted earlier. If they would go off, which was likely to happen if the rebels would catch wind that they had been spotted, they could still do an insurmountable amount of damage – all the while the rebels thought they were only stopping the electricity from flowing outside the city.

Pelna had found the other device inside the plant and Nyx was circling the lower section in search of the other. Eve was running around the city, warping forward whenever the way was clear, and checking the junction boxes visible in the streets.

There was no time for careful unwiring so they just had to freeze the devices to buy some time. The Lestallum police force had been alarmed, but they would not simply be able to organize quickly enough to arrange a search.

So Eve ran, warped and froze the shining metallic cubes connected to the wires and then reported their locations for the police via a radiophone.

“ _I found it!_ ” Nyx finally said into the communication device. The power plant was humming in his background, muddying his voice. Also the suits he and Pelna had had to wear to go inside the plant were making the signals a bit unreliable.

Eve sighed in relief.

_“Alright, it’s frozen–“_

The power in the whole city went off.

“Guys, we might have a little problem. The night will fall in mere moments and if the people don’t have lights on–“ Eve spluttered hastily, forcing the panic out of her system.

 _“Nyx you need to thaw and dismantle it!”_ Pelna said. He was making his way downstairs to Nyx as quickly as he could in the clumsy suit.

“Fulgurian’s ass–!” Nyx cursed. With a burst of fire, he warmed the cube.

“Let me!”

Nyx was already getting into a defensive stance as he turned to see who had spoken to him. One of the EXINERIS workers was running towards him, Pelna close on her heels.

Nyx quickly stepped aside, and admired as adept hands opened the metallic cube and pincers made their work through the hefty pack of wires.

“Pray this works,” the woman said and yanked the cube away, throwing it at Nyx, who caught it dumbfound.

The three seconds of darkness felt like an eternity. Eve was standing still in the middle of happily bustling people in the dark street. Everyone was wondering out loud what had happened. If they only had known what the real cause for the blackout was, chaos would have ensued.

Pelna glanced at Nyx, uncharacteristic worry etching his brows together. Nyx didn’t even dare to breathe.

The worker woman leaned back and crossed her arms. The electricity returned with a slow humming sound.

“Yes!” Pelna screamed and high-fived Nyx.

 _“Great work guys!”_ Eve cheered in their ears.

The traffic in the streets resumed quickly as if nothing had happened. Eve had to lean her back at the nearest wall. She realized that her hands were shaking. Her whole body was shaking from the relief.

“I’ll meet you at the police station,” Eve said into the communication device.

Thirty minutes later the three kingsglaives were staring strictly at the rebel woman who had been caught earlier. She had given all the information she had and the names of her accomplices to the police, so the forces had set out to find the rest of the rebels. There was not much to do for the glaives anymore and they could not have been happier about that.

“Thank you again for your help, on behalf of the whole city,” the chief of the police force said. She was a stern-looking woman in her forties. She gave an approving nod to each of the glaives. “I hope you don’t mind coming in tomorrow to give your statements. It’s getting late and I’m sure you wish to rest.”

“The pleasure was ours,” Nyx said. The look on his face was a mixture of triumphant and exhausted smile.

The police chief gave one final nod before darting after the prisoner that was being taken away.

Eve yawned hiding it behind her palm. Pelna gave her an amused look.

“Good work, team,” Nyx said. “You okay?” he asked from Eve. The magic use had taken its toll on her and along with the mental exhaustion, she was getting sleepy.

“Yeah, I just want to hug the hotel bed. Preferably as soon as possible,” Eve said and stifled another yawn.

“Ditto,” Pelna commented as they began walking out of the police station. Lestallum was as hot and bright as ever. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary and that peaceful view just made everything worthwhile.

“So… where will we sleep tonight?” Nyx asked curiously since it had been Pelna’s job to get the hotel rooms.

“I got us a room at the Leville, it’s this way.”

“Hold on. _A_ room?” Eve asked slowly.

Nyx turned quickly to look at her and then Pelna, who was happily pacing forward.

“Pelna, did you think we’ll all sleep in the same room?” Nyx asked to clear it up. ‘ _I guess that means no sneaking into Eve’s room in the middle of the night…’_

“Is that a problem?” Pelna turned to look at him and Eve, and continued to walk backwards.

“No, it’s fine,” Eve said harshly and gave Nyx a look that said she knew exactly what he was thinking, because the very same thing was on her mind too.

They arrived at the hotel and Pelna opened the room door. It was larger than Eve would’ve thought, but since she had never actually stayed in a hotel before, her mental image was based only on her imagination. Their bags were laid on the floor and Eve began gratefully searching for clean clothes.

“I really need a drink,” Pelna said and grabbed his backbag.

There were four beds and Nyx flopped on the nearest on his back. “Me too,” he rasped.

“You wanna go out?” Eve asked, pulling a clean shirt from the bag on her bed.

“Why not? We have deserved it,” Nyx said, eyes still on the ceiling.

Eve frowned. She didn’t think it was appropriate to drink on the job, even though their part had most likely been fulfilled already.

“Well, if you don’t mind, I’m gonna shower first. I’m all sweaty and gross,” Eve said. She gathered her clean clothes and other appropriate supplies, and slammed the bathroom door shut behind her. She double checked that it was locked, before starting to undress.

Nyx let out a weary sigh on the bed. _‘Oh, if only…’_

“What’s wrong, man?” Pelna asked. He sat down on another bed, browsing through his stuff so he could shower after Eve.

“Mm, nothing. It’s just been a long day,” Nyx mumbled.

“Oh, yeah? Well, you’re right. Nice work back there, hero.” Pelna grinned and also lay down. He could have cried from joy as his tense back muscles relaxed finally.

“Thanks. You too, man.”

They chatted about something nonsensical while waiting for Eve. Nyx heard how the water was splashing in the bathroom and he would’ve given a lot to join Eve in there.

Almost an hour later, the three glaives stepped outside to the streets of Lestallum. It was getting quite late and there were only occasional pedestrians still out, heading on to their businesses. Most people were gathered in the street restaurants and bars dotting the city view.

“Just one drink then,” Eve said when Pelna placed a suspicious mug before her.

Nyx flashed a smirk at her, before raising his mug in the air. “For hearth,” he said.

“And home,” Pelna and Eve replied, both trying to keep their voices down, but not their beaming smiles contained.

They drank for a moment in silence, drowsily looking around them. Eve had livened up a bit from the cool shower, but she was still sleepy. She felt a sense of pride and accomplishment. Using her skills for good gave her a feeling that she had found her purpose.

“So, tomorrow we give our statements to the police and head back to Insomnia?” Eve asked and placed her mug on the table.

“We probably should stay another night,” Nyx said, “Just to keep an eye on the situation. I’d hate to read it from the paper in Insomnia that Lestallum blew up after we left.”

“You’ve got a point there,” Pelna said and pointed at Nyx. He sipped his drink and grimaced.

“Oh, right. Of course,” Eve said slowly, staring at the buildings on the other side of the street. “Well at least we don’t have to sleep in tents.”

Nyx laughed. “It’s not that _terrible_ , right?” His question was loaded with a knowing tone and it made a slight blush creep on Eve’s cheeks. She wanted to step on Nyx’s toes, but he was sitting too far.

“I’d take a night in a nice hotel room before camping any time,” Eve said and squinted her eyes warningly at Nyx.

He replied with a smirk.

“Well who wouldn’t?” Pelna stated, seemingly oblivious to their exchange.

Their mugs emptied fast and their eyelids became more and more heavy. Pelna would have been up for another round of drinks, but Eve could hardly keep from dozing off on her seat.

“You guys can stay, I’m heading to the room,” Eve said and stood up.

Nyx’s gaze was fixated on her, trying to find a hidden message behind her words. “I’ll come too. Can’t leave a girl walking alone at this time of the night.”

“So why’d you leave Pelna here alone then?” Eve jeered.

“Oi!” Pelna shouted, making the other two glaives laugh. “Fine, then. Let’s head back. It’s been a hell of a trip already,” he complied and turned his mug upside down one last time to fish the last eluding drops of liquid on his tongue.

“That it has,” Nyx agreed. He was still eyeing Eve, who showed him a quick, reassuring smile. They were okay. Another mission had been a success and they would live to die another day.

It didn’t take long before the hotel room was filled with light snoring and deep breaths. Using magic always took its toll and a good night’s sleep in a comfortable bed was true luxury for a glaive on a mission. The trio slept like logs to be woken up by the bright rays of sun warming the room.

Nyx was the first one to open his eyes. He yawned and turned. He loved to see Eve wake up in the morning. She looked so innocent before collecting her air to display a barrier around her, meant to shield her from the world’s roughness. There was something so vulnerable in her demeanor, but it was gone is seconds, before she could finish rubbing her sleepy eyes.

“Good morning,” Nyx greeted in a husky voice. He couldn’t hold back the sweet smile. Far too few times he had been able to witness the sight before him.

“Morning,” Eve replied quietly. They weren’t sure if Pelna was still asleep.

Nyx and Eve looked at each other, both smiling in earnest in the morning light.

“Uhh, what time is it…” Pelna whined from his bed from the other side of the room.

“Morning, Pelna,” Eve said, eyes still on Nyx’s smile.

The day started up slowly. Their first stop after breakfast was the police station. Since they had decided to stay for another day, they would have to find something to do while laying low and keeping their eyes and ears open.

The visit to the police station to give their statements was painfully sluggish. Apparently there was a lot of paper work to be done and they had to wait for the police chief to come in to listen too.

“It’s so much easier being a glaive…” Nyx remarked as his eyes wandered around the station. Officers were darting in different directions, handling papers, and bringing in and listening to the eyewitnesses.

Pelna snorted.

“Yeah… just kick ass, that’s it,” Eve retorted amused and folded her arms on her chest. For a moment her thought were on Cor.

All of the glaives were wearing casual clothing so no one would recognize them, but the three totally not inconspicuous looking outsiders were still gathering vast odd and curious glances. Pelna was taking the chance to trade some winks with the prettiest ladies in the station, earning some giggles and some disgusted frowns.

“Pelna, you don’t have to play it like Furia,” Nyx deadpanned, “We’re not here for fun.”

“As if, hero,” Pelna replied, not taking his eyes away from a red-haired officer who had just smiled at him.

“Well, go ask her for lunch,” Eve urged. Nyx shot her a questioning look, but she had a mischievous glint in her eyes. “You know a city is best viewed with a local guide, right?”

Nyx sighed, but continued Eve’s attempt, “Yeah, she’s an officer so she probably knows _a lot_.”

“Totally,” Eve said nodding. She had to bite her lip to restrain her grin.

Pelna was not amused at all by their teasing. “Shut it, you two. I’ll go ask her out just to spite you!”

“Oh, really? Wow, aren’t you a rebel.” Eve couldn’t contain her chuckles anymore.

Pelna took off after the pretty officer, leaving Nyx and Eve to lean against the wall and burst into laughter.

After the matters at the police station had been settled, Pelna had been rejected, and Nyx and Eve had laughed until their abdomens hurt, the three glaives headed out to see the city without a guide.

Lestallum was as hot as the day before and most of the locals were wearing only a minimum amount of clothing. Eve was giving venomous side-eyes to Nyx when his gaze lingered for too long in one spot of exposed skin.

“Wanna go to the overlook?” Pelna suggested as they stood once again in the middle of the main promenade.

“Can we go grab a bite first? I’m hungry,” Eve replied.

“Me too. Pelna?” Nyx said and scouted around to spot a suitable place for lunch.

“Nah, I’m good. I think forgot something at the station.” Pelna had a sly grin on his face as he spoke.

Eve rolled her eyes. “Don’t you harass her, she’ll put you in chains.”

“I’m hoping that’ll happen.”

Eve and Nyx groaned.

“Uff–“

“Seriously, Pelna–“

“I’m kidding! You guys go on ahead, I’ll join you at the hotel later,” Pelna said waving them off with a grin on his face.

“Well if you’re sure…” Eve said and her stomach let out a vicious growl.

Nyx laughed at the sound and patted his hand on her shoulder. “Come on; let’s go get you something to eat.”

 

* * *

 

“Should we call Caitlin to ask if she is in town?” Eve said when the waiter had placed their orders on the table. She was starving, no doubt a direct consequence of the previous day’s taxing magic use. The lunch place was an outdoor café with shaky round tables and bright red umbrellas to shield them from the scorching midday sun.

It took a bit too long for Nyx to process who Eve was talking about.

“Oh by the Six. That redhead sharpshooter whose ass you were drooling after in Duscae.” Eve scoffed in annoyance.

“I wasn’t– never mind…”–Nyx lift up a finger–“But you have to admit: She has a fine ass.”

“I wonder if Pelna is single. We have a lot in common,” Eve said, cutting furiously into the meat on her plate.

“Like what?” Nyx asked amused by her reaction. _‘She’s jealous. Cute.’_

“Oh, I don’t know. Like being exclusive about rear staring,” Eve quipped back.

Nyx smirked. “You’d lose all the good in me just for that?” His tone was clearly smug. _‘She’s definitely jealous.’_

“Good? Like what?” Eve asked and took a sip of her drink to go with the food.

“Oh, I don’t know... Like the best sex you’ve ever had in your life?” Nyx lowered his tone.

Eve almost choked on her drink. She looked around vigorously to see if anyone had caught Nyx’s stupid comment. There was nobody close enough, luckily.

“Shush!” Eve hissed with rising panic bordering her voice, “This is a public place in case you didn’t notice.”

“I know,” Nyx said quietly. His hand was roaming on her thigh. Eve gripped the hand with a groan. “Since Pelna is taking his sweet time at the station…”

Nyx was staring dreamily into her eyes.

“Nyx! We are still working. Focus,” Eve hissed, but couldn’t help a blushing smile before his gaze. _‘No you focus yourself, Eve_. _’_

Nyx pulled his hand away. “Alright, let me know when you change your mind.”

“… _When_?”

Two hours later, Eve pushed Nyx against the wall as soon they stepped inside their otherwise empty hotel room. They planted kisses on each other wherever they could reach, hands wandering around to feel the body they could never get enough of.

After lunch they had paced through the Lestallum marketplace. It had been buzzing with people and all sorts of delicious smells had waffled in the air. Eve had bought some spices for Cor and she made a mental note to ask some tips from Ignis for using them.

Before heading to the hotel, Nyx had stolen a few kisses from Eve in an empty alley. It had taken all the self-restraint Eve had to not just suggest finding a cheap motel with him – just to be safe. She had managed to hold on to the leftovers of her professionalism.

But, as soon as their hotel room door had opened, Nyx and Eve had realized that Pelna hadn’t returned yet and that he didn’t have a key of his own.

“I’ve never done it in a hotel room before,” Nyx remarked, peering at Eve with a seductive smile.

Eve had already thrown her shirt on the floor and was in the process of peeling her jeans off. “That’s cool. Now get your pants off before I blow up.”

And he did. As fast he could. Nyx pushed her to the nearest bed and was on top of her in record time; lips hungrily searching hers, hands sinking into her flesh.

Their moment of passion was swift and rough since they had no way of knowing when their roommate would return.

But when the evening arrived, Pelna was still nowhere to be seen. He had sent a message to the hotel that he had “succeeded in his mission” so Nyx and Eve let it be. It was pretty obvious that he was bothering the officer woman somewhere in town.

Also the other reason for not worrying about Pelna was the fact that after receiving the message from the reception desk, Nyx and Eve had the whole room to themselves. And they didn’t leave it again, or get fully dressed until sunrise.

However, during the night they slept in different beds – just in case.

It was three in the morning, when Eve woke up to Nyx throwing around in his bed. She shot up and hurried to see what was wrong with him. She barely registered that Pelna still wasn’t present.

Nyx was whining in his sleep and his brows were deeply creased.

“Nyx! Nyx! Are you okay?” Eve grabbed his shoulders to shake him awake.

Nyx aroused enough from his nightmare to realize someone was trying to grab him, so he swatted Eve’s hands away and pulled his fist back.

Eve gasped and dodged the punch.

“NYX!” she screamed and took a step away. Her heart was thumping in her throat, but her training took over and she was ready to restrain Nyx.

Luckily there was no need since he opened his eyes, panting heavily and trying to take in his surroundings.

“What happened? Are you alright?” Eve questioned, still keeping a distance to Nyx. He was covered in cold sweat and his eyes were widened.

Nyx took a moment to even his breathing and insane heartrate while he was furiously trying to think what to give as an explanation to Eve. He had nightmares – nightmares from the Imperial attack in Galahd where he had lost his sister, Selena. Eve didn’t know about that. She didn’t have to.

But Nyx knew Eve wouldn’t have agreed with him on that one, so he took another deep breath.

“It was just a nightmare. Everything’s fine.”

Eve squinted. _‘A nightmare? He expects me to believe that… Seriously…’_

“And I’m the Queen of Lucis. What’s going on, Nyx?” Eve questioned sternly. She had sat down on Nyx’s bed, gaze fixated on him.

Nyx sighed. His brows creased into a line and he looked away – he couldn’t look her in the eye while lying.

“Nyx… _Please_ tell me,” Eve pleaded. She placed her hand on Nyx’s arm, but he pulled away. Eve wasn’t fazed by that. Something was obviously going on and she was starting to have a good idea what.

“This has something to do with your freezing on the field in Secullam. Am I right?”

Nyx didn’t answer. He still looked away.

“Am I right?” Eve asked louder.

“It’s fine. Let’s go back to–“

“No. Don’t you dare, Nyx. Talk to me,” Eve commanded so sternly that Cor would’ve been proud of her tone.

Nyx gritted his teeth. He was torn. Part of him wanted to just tell Eve off and go back to sleep, but risking their relationship for this was not worth it. Yet, he wanted to tell her everything about what had happened in Galahd that day; how he still had nightmares about it and how for some reason fighting alongside with someone he wanted to protect so much was so difficult for him.

Nyx had thought about all of those things so often that it hurt his head to mull them over anymore. The only conclusion he had come up with, was that he didn’t want to lose Eve. He could not lose her. Not for as long as he had a saying in the matter.

“Nyx, please…” Eve stared into Nyx’s blue eyes. She didn’t shun begging if that was needed to get him into talking.

Nyx cleared his throat and took Eve’s hand. “Alright. I’ll tell you everything, but just… not tonight”–Eve was about to start protesting, before he continued–“It was a nightmare, okay. But I’m fine now.”

Eve’s gaze softened and her fingers intertwined with his. “I take it this was not the first one?”

“Or the last.”

Eve bit her lip. “How I hear about this only now?”

The answer was, of course, because of the fact that they had barely spent nights together. Or when they had, their pastime had not been sleep. Nyx had also noticed that sleeping next to someone, especially Eve, helped him to sleep better and without nightmares.

“I’m sorry,” Nyx said huskily. “Let’s talk later about it, okay?”

Eve stared at his face for a long time before she nodded curtly.

 

* * *

 

“Pelna! Where were you the whole night?” Nyx yelped the moment their colleague walked into the hotel room with a key borrowed from the reception. Eve had been loitering on the balcony so they had seen him _strutting_ towards the Leville. The pair stood accusingly in the middle of the room, waiting to reprimand their friend.

“Out?” Pelna chuckled. “Didn’t you guys get my message? Besides, I figured I’d give you guys some privacy.” His tone was sly, almost impish and he began searching for a change of clothes.

“Sure we did, but what are you implying?” Eve said frowning and folded her arms on her chest.

Pelna shot an amused look at her. It seemed like he had had some kind of revelation during the night. Eve didn’t want to know the details.

“Oh come on. I appreciate your tact towards me, but _really_ , there’s no need.” He spread his arms nonchalantly and winked at Nyx.

Nyx caught his meaning and a wave of relief flushed through him. He grabbed Eve’s waist to pull her closer and planted a wet kiss on her temple.

“Nyx–!” Eve squeaked in horror, before realizing what Pelna had meant by “tact”. Nevertheless she pushed Nyx away while her face was steadily getting redder. _‘You gotta be kidding me–’_

“I don’t think you guys could’ve kept your hands away from each other if you’d known that I know,” Pelna laughed.

“That’s not true–!” Eve protested.

“–You’re right,” Nyx spoke at the same time. Eve threw a death glare at him while Pelna was laughing only harder. The guys were enjoying the situation far too much and it annoyed Eve greatly.

“I can’t believe _she_ told you!” Eve said disappointed in her friend.

“Who? Crowe?” Pelna asked, “Nah, she only said ‘good luck with them’, and you guys filled in the rest.”

Their secret was gradually crumbling apart like a sand castle. Eve groaned aloud while Nyx hummed in amusement.

“Well then, since there’s no need to hide it anymore,” Nyx said and leaned down to press a kiss on Eve’s half-open mouth. Her surprised yelp was muffled by the kiss before she could wiggle away.

“What in Ifrit’s horns Nyx!” Eve growled after she managed to push him at an arm’s end.

Nyx just smirked in triumph before letting go of her waist.

“It’s going to be a long ride home,” Pelna whined, not so amused by the situation anymore, “I swear to Bahamut if I hear anything besides snoring from your tent, you’ll walk home!”


	22. The Surprise Visit

Eve woke up to a persistent buzzing and she stretched her hand to fumble over the nightstand.

“Hello?” she answered the call, eyes still firmly shut.

“ _Eve? Did I wake you?_ ” Caitlin’s voice carried over from the speaker.

It was rare occurrence indeed and one Eve was not prepared at all to come across so early in the morning. She frowned and glanced at the faintly glowing digital numbers. It was 6:48 a.m., a time she did not want to see on the phone display on her day off.

“Mhm. What’s up?” Eve mumbled in response. Nyx rolled to his back from his side and groped her chest, pulling her back to his arms.

“ _I’m on my way from Hammerhead to Insomnia right now. Wanna meet up? Or are you busy with work?_ ” Caitlin asked, blissfully unaware of what was happening on Eve’s end of the call.

“Put the phone away, baby,” Nyx said loudly on purpose, his voice hoarse.

“ _Ooh, you are busy then!_ ” A hearty laugh echoed in the small apartment.

Eve sneered at Nyx, who was laying small kisses on her shoulder. “No, I’m free. What’s your ETA?” She tried to shove the doting man away.

“ _I’ll be there in two hours. Should be more than enough for you guys to complete your… business._ ”

Eve sighed loudly in exasperation, but also a little bit from the warm feeling coiling inside her from Nyx’s kisses. “…Right. Let’s meet at the gate, call me when you get through.” Eve closed the call after hearing Caitlin’s goodbyes.

‘ _Speaking of city gates…_ ’she turned to look at Nyx, who was gazing at her through his lashes, eyes twinkling like he had something in mind.

“Shouldn’t you be guarding the said gates in ten minutes, Nyx Ulric?” Eve asked amused at the sudden realization that hit the man. Drautos had resumed Nyx to guard duty for giving him the lip in the training yard. It was actually unfair of him, but everyone knew the captain sometimes did it just because he could and just because Nyx could get really annoyingly smug with his warping abilities.

“Shit. Drautos will kill me!” Nyx jumped from the bed cursing. Grinning Eve settled to admire his half-naked body in motion as Nyx was getting his gear on with haste.

“It’s so unfair that you’re allowed to stay here sleeping while I have to get to work,” Nyx complained and bent down to give a peck to Eve’s lips, but she grabbed his collar and didn’t let him go without a proper kiss.

“Guard our city well, hero,” Eve flashed a grin.

“Screw you, Eve. Bye.” Having said that, Nyx hurried from the door, leaving Eve to lay in the sheets alone. She would have to get up soon too anyway, so she rose from the bed, spreading her arms in the air.

Eve didn’t want to stay alone in Nyx’s apartment, so she soon headed out to find a nice café to eat breakfast in. The morning traffic of Insomnia was as terrible as ever, but for once she didn’t have to care. At least the weather was warm with the sun peeking from behind the scarce white clouds.

Having finished her breakfast, Eve was already on her way to the West gates of Insomnia when Caitlin finally called.

“Took you long enough,” Eve greeted her friend.

“ _You know it takes forever to find a place to park here,_ ” an annoyed complaint reached her ears.

“I’m on my way now. Where are you?” Eve asked fastening her pace.

“ _Uh, I can see a giant statue at a four-way crossing and there is a Chocobucks near it,_ ” Caitlin said. Eve knew the parking hall she had found. It was easily one of the biggest in the whole city as it was connected to a huge and popular shopping mall.

“Okay, I’ll be there in five, see you.”

Eve arrived at the crossing Caitlin had talked about and tried to distinguish her in the busy streets. It was not hard. Her black hair was flowing in the wind and stylish sunglasses covered her eyes. The amount of skin she was showing due to her short skirt and top was really gathering some lavish stares.

“Hey you!” Eve greeted and for her surprise Caitlin gave her a tight hug. ‘ _Whoa! Aren’t we barely on first name basis?_ ’

Apparently killing a huge behemoth together forged a bond that rivaled that of two siblings. They had called each other a few times after the hunting trip to catch up, but as Eve couldn’t just leave the city and Caitlin was always busy, they hadn’t had time to actually meet.

“It’s good to see you,” Caitlin said looking at the tall buildings around them. “Uff, Insomnia. It really makes my head spin.”

“I know that feeling very well,” Eve smiled, “So, what’s up?”

“I’m good, but first I need food. Then we’ll talk!” Caitlin said.

They headed to the nearest convenient store and Caitlin bought some snacks and a bottle of water.

“Wouldn’t you rather go to a café or something?” Eve asked watching her unwrap a protein bar.

“Nah, I’m good. I was having breakfast at Takka’s when I called you.”

They walked towards the centrum, not specifically heading anywhere. Caitlin pointed at advertisements and at the tallest buildings asking Eve to explain what they promoted or were in depth. Gradually the morning traffic had calmed down. It was the second time Caitlin had visited Insomnia, the first time having been with her father when she was only a child. She was really taking everything out of her personal tour guide, but Eve was only happy comply since she didn’t have often the chance to enjoy the company of a friend.

“So are you here on business or pleasure?” Eve asked again now that Caitlin had had her food.

“I came to see how Nyx is doing,” Caitlin teased.

Eve pressed her lips into a thin line. “He’s just peachy,” she replied in an icy tone.

Caitlin burst out cackling. “Don’t be like that, Eve. How are things between you two? And don’t tell me it wasn’t him this morning,” she said as sharp as ever.

‘ _Why does everyone tell me not to react like– me?_ ’

“Things are hush-hush and puffing up like a balloon,” Eve confessed with hot cheeks.

“Ooh, I didn’t think you had it in you!” Caitlin beamed and gave her an appreciating pat on the back.

“Thanks…” Eve muttered, not so sure if dating a colleague in secret was a feat to be praised.

“And?” Caitlin urged her to go on.

“And what?” Eve blushed even more.

“Aren’t you still living with your dad? Does anyone else know about you guys?” Caitlin could hardly hold back her grinning.

_‘She’s so thirsty for information that it’s almost intimidating,’_ Eve thought and let out a weary sigh, _‘Oh well, I guess there’s no harm in telling her.’_

“Uh, I am and he doesn’t know – he _can’t_ know. Gods only know what he’d do to Nyx if he found out,” Eve chuckled nervously. “Some of our mutual friends in the glaives know, but we are trying to stay under the wind in this.”

“Ow, that’s too bad for you. You shouldn’t have to hide your love,” Caitlin said nonchalantly.

Eve’s brain hitched hearing the word “love” associated with her and Nyx, and she almost tripped. Caitlin quickly grabbed her arm to stabilize her; hunter reflexes proved useful once more.

“So you aren’t _there_ yet,” Caitlin grinned at Eve’s flustered face.

“You are a terrible information glutton!” Eve accused.

“Yup I know. It’s a bad habit that comes in handy when you have to track something down that doesn’t want to be found. You’re just especially bad at hiding you feelings, you know that?” Caitlin said with a straight face that soon melted into an impish grin. “Where is he by the way?”

“The usual – keeping the city safe,” Eve chuckled after recovering from her shock. Yeah, she was really bad at hiding her feelings, but there was no need to remind her about it.

“Uh-huh?” Caitlin nodded with furrowed brows, not catching Eve’s meaning.

“Guard duty.”

“Ah, right… Hey look, there’s an ice cream stand, let’s go buy some!” Caitlin steered them towards the stand and a brief moment later she was happily bouncing onwards with a melting cone of yumminess.

“Can we talk about you now? How have you been? Last time we spoke, you were going to the Rock of Ravatogh,” Eve said taking a bite out of her ice cream. It was simple vanilla with chocolate sprinkles. The weather was maybe a bit too cool for the cold dessert, but it was delicious nonetheless.

“Yeah, that was a bust. There was a pack of some fiends killing the local wildlife, but I couldn’t find anything,” Caitlin explained shrugging.

“That’s odd,” Eve remarked.

“I know right? There weren’t even tracks – as if the beasts had just vanished, leaving a trail of carcasses behind them!”

“Daemons?” Eve suggested.

“Could’ve been. I went out there in the night too, but same thing,” Caitlin said. “It was a major waste of time and I didn’t even get paid.”

Eve laughed at her bitter tone. “What about that guy you were seeing? Uh, Hank? No? Hale? Yeah, Hale. Is he still around?”

“Oh, Gods no. The Infernian should take him to hell,” Caitlin spat out.

Eve laughed even harder. “You are one to give relationship advice,” she grinned.

“You want life advice? Buy a car you need to glance at while you walk away from it,” Caitlin said.

“That’s not helpful at all!” Eve snorted.

“That’s all I got for now, Eve. And since you asked earlier, I am indeed here for business. I need to visit this arms dealer. I need a new scope and the ones made in Insomnia are the best.”

“Okay, let’s go then. What’s the address?”

The shop resided in a back alley in the busy market area. Eve had never actually been there, but she knew the place. The shop looked rugged on the outside with metal bars on the windows. There were a few weapons in the showcase. They marched in and the door let out a high-pitched clink to inform the shopkeeper of new customers.

Eve looked around her. The walls were filled with arms. Mainly pistols, rifles and all sort of things related to them. There were also a couple of blades on the display with a sizable advertisement: _“You design, we craft! Order your unique blade now! Ask for the details.”_ Eve was about to say something about it to Caitlin, but she had already seen something more interesting and didn’t notice Eve’s motioning.

“Well hello there,” Caitlin grunted low and whistled so that only Eve could hear. She took off her sunglasses. Eve turned to look at what she was gaping at.

It was Gladiolus Amicitia.

They walked further in the store. Caitlin’s eyes were flashing towards Gladio. Eve sighed and went straight to him. Caitlin was almost hissing at her in confusion about her intentions to approaching this well-sculptured male.

“Hey, Amicitia. Fancy meeting you here,” Eve said holding back laughter at seeing Caitlin’s bewildered face. Caitlin skittered at her heels.

“Oh, hey Eve,” Gladio turned noticing the two women, “What’s up? Who’s your friend?” His eyes travelled from Caitlin’s exposed legs to the sunglasses resting on top of her black hair.

 “This is Caitlin Felineia. She is a hunter, one of the best,” Eve gave a quick wink at Caitlin when Gladio was busy staring at her body.

“Pleasure to meet you,” Caitlin purred and stretched out her hand.

“Nice to meet you too. I’m Gladiolus Amicitia. We used to work together with Eve.” Gladio shook hands with Caitlin.

Eve snorted at Gladio’s apprehension of working. It had been more like two parents tossing a child between them, trying to figure out whose turn it was to babysit the prince.

“So what brings you here?” Eve asked after clearing her throat.

“I’m checking up a Crownsguard arms shipment for my old man,” Gladio explained, still eyeing Caitlin who had an inviting smile on her lips. She seemingly enjoyed the attention.

“Sounds like you’re doing my father’s job too,” Eve said.

“What?” Caitlin turned to look at her, frowning in confusion.

“What ‘ _what_ ’?” Eve raised an eyebrow back at her.

“Who exactly is your dad?” Caitlin asked suspicious.

“Uh, the commander of the Crownsguard?” Eve said slowly. It occurred to her that it had never come up with Caitlin. Not that she usually advertised that fact. It usually gave off too much bias about her too.

“And who is _your_ dad?” Caitlin turned to Gladio.

“The King’s Shield,” he replied briefly and crossed his arms. Caitlin was awed though Eve wasn’t sure whether it was because of what she had just heard or Gladio’s biceps.

“Does that mean you also know the crown prince?” Caitlin turned again to ask from Eve in excitement.

Eve squeezed her eyes shut and grinned. That was definitely something she did not like to advertise to anyone. “I guess I kinda do?”

“You’re officially my new best friend. Now please introduce me to all your other famous and important friends,” Caitlin smirked jokingly, making Gladio chuckle.

“One can never have too many friends,” Eve said, smiling wistfully. Caitlin and Noctis meeting would be a sight to behold in all its awkwardness.

“So Gladiolus, what do you do?” Caitlin asked and Eve could distinguish the purring flirt in her tone. It made her grimace inwardly.

“I’m the crown prince’s Shield,” Gladio said modestly. Caitlin’s eyes widened and she stared at him frozen.

Eve snorted.

“So how does that rank you in the Crownsguard?” Caitlin inquired, quickly reverting from the surprise.

“Pretty high,” Gladio said with a flirty half-smile.

“Oh, maybe I should enlist then,” Caitlin cooed. Eve rolled her eyes.

“We always have use for talented individuals,” Gladio smirked and winked.

Caitlin flashed a smile back to Gladio. “I find myself in high company. I could get used to this,” she said dramatically. Eve wanted to roll her eyes to the ceiling.

“So how long are you staying in city? I could give you a tour around the Citadel,” Gladio asked, “uh, unless Eve already has.”

“No, I just arrived today,” Caitlin said with a seductive tone, “I haven’t decided yet how long I’ll stay. I guess that depends on whether I find anything interesting to do.”

Eve was really starting to feel like the third wheel. “By the way, how is your girlfriend?” she said wanting to remind Gladio about the fact that he was supposed to be taken.

Gladio took a confused moment before answering. He looked at Eve as if he had only remembered she was standing there too. “We broke up about a month ago.”

“Oh, that’s too bad,” Caitlin hurried to condolence. She looked positively exultant and was poorly masking it.

“That’s a shame. Well, we should get on with our business now,” Eve said sharply, trying to stir her entranced friend. Caitlin didn’t react at all as she was busy holding eye contact with Gladio.

“Caitlin? That scope you needed…” Eve reminded her. ‘ _Another eye-fucking session I did not want to witness._ ’

“Oh, right!” Caitlin snatched a slip of notepaper and a pen from the shop counter. Gladio looked at Eve bemused, who shrugged indifferently. Caitlin finished scribbling, folded the paper and placed it delicately into Gladio’s chest pocket.

“Text me, when you are ready for that tour,” she said and winked.

“I will,” he smiled back.

Eve had to practically drag Caitlin back to the table where the scopes were on display.

It didn’t take long for Caitlin to find the model she was after, though stealing glances towards Gladio slowed down the process. She paid for her purchase and they stepped back out to the fresh air.

“Whew, you can keep Nyx. I have a new target in my sights,” Caitlin said waving a breeze to her face.

“You’re not one to aim low. He must be the second most wanted bachelor in whole Lucis,” Eve laughed.

“He won’t be a bachelor for long,” Caitlin said and dropped her sunglasses on.

Eve smirked. ‘ _You have to admire her determination._ ’

They returned to walking around Insomnia. Eve showed Caitlin where the Kingsglaive headquarters resided and told her what it was like inside. Caitlin would have been interested in taking a tour there, but since it was a military building, it wasn’t exactly open for civilians.

“The Citadel on the other hand has scheduled tours,” Eve said apologizing, “But I think Gladio will give you a more personalized experience.” An experience she was not eager to find more about, considering the flirting earlier.

“I do hope so,” Caitlin said sounding awkwardly lustful for Eve’s ears.

“You’re hopeless,” Eve remarked shaking her head. ‘ _I should make a bet with Nyx whether she’ll sleep with Gladio before she leaves. Though we both want to bet ‘yes’ so there’s no sense._ ’

“On the contrary, I have very high hopes of tomorrow. So what time does Nyx get off work?” Caitlin patted Eve’s shoulder and grinned.

“Late,” Eve said and the corners of her mouth dropped slightly. Caitlin noticed it.

“Ow. Well good thing I’m here to keep you company then!”

Eve smiled impishly. “Yup, I have to enjoy it today for as long as I can since I’ll lose you tomorrow to Gladio anyhow.”

Caitlin giggled in excitement. “You think so?”

“Well… I’m not gonna lie, it was bad how obviously you looked at him there, but I think it’s safe to say he was pretty taken with you too.”

Caitlin bumped her fist in the air in triumph, making Eve burst into laughter.

After taking Caitlin’s new toy to her car, mostly because Eve insisted it was not wise to carry it around in the city even in the company of a glaive, they drove to the centrum and continued shopping. It was certainly not how Eve had imagined spending her day off, but she was glad for the company of a friend.

Caitlin was surprisingly into trying out new clothes and she forced Eve to buy a new outfit too, “To show off your best sides to Nyx.”

While shopping, Caitlin questioned about Eve’s life in Insomnia and how all the things with the Kingsglaive and the Crownsguard worked. She was genuinely interested in the systems inside the city and Eve got to tease her how her interest was piqued only because of meeting Gladio. Nonetheless, Eve answered the questions as best as she could, while Caitlin dumped pieces of clothing onto her arm, which she were supposed to try out.

“Here,” Caitlin said and reached out to give another shirt to Eve, “This is totally your color.”

“Uh, I like black…” Eve mumbled and with a cocked eyebrow regarded the electric blue shirt.

“Yeah? Humor me, girl.” Caitlin showed her towards the fitting room and was not satisfied before Eve bought the shirt, because it looked _so good_ on her.

Eve had no idea how she had just bought three new outfits, but undeniably, they had looked good on her. Caitlin really had an eye for fashion, even if her taste in clothing was a bit too revealing for Eve’s tastes.

“You should switch careers into fashion design or something,” Eve said, trying to wrap all the plastic bags on one hand.

“You think so? Thanks, but I love hunting. Hey, are you hungry yet?” Caitlin asked smiling at the compliment.

“Yeah, I could eat a garula. Shopping is hard work,” Eve replied with a chuckle. Her arms were getting tired from carrying the multiple bags and her feet ached from the walking.

They made their way into a lunch place inside the mall. Eve dug her phone up to check for any messages. There was one from Nyx and her heart jumped a little at seeing it on the display.

“ _Having fun?_ ” it said.

“ _You bet,_ ” Eve typed in reply.

Caitlin smirked at the love fool smile on Eve’s face. “So, how long has it been? Seven months?”

Eve lifted her gaze from the phone with a confused look. “What?”

“You and Nyx. You said you weren’t dating yet at the Chocobo Post, right?” Caitlin said and her smirk widened into a grin. Her memory was way too good with insignificant details such as that.

“Oh… Yeah, around six, I think. It’s been a bumpy ride with all the secrecy and stuff,” Eve said nonchalantly and placed her phone carefully on the table.

“Would it really be so bad if people knew?” Caitlin inquired.

Eve swirled the spoon in her tea cup. “Yeah, I think it would…”–she let out a wry laugh–“I can’t think of a one good reason why the captain would allow something like this between two glaives. And my father would make sure Nyx gets deployed to Cleigne or something.”

Caitlin hummed in compassion. “I’m sorry to hear that, Eve. But stuff like this tends to work out in the end, so don’t worry too much.”

“Yeah, I sure hope so.” Eve’s cheeks felt warm.

“Isn’t it really difficult to date when you’re still living with your dad?” Caitlin wondered aloud, gaze searching the hint of pink on Eve’s cheeks.

“Don’t even get me started… I’ve been trying to find my own place to live, but so far no luck.” Eve’s phone buzzed against the wooden table surface, giving the perfect escape from the topic she was not really comfortable with yet.

_“Dinner with Cat tonight? I’m off at 6,”_ Nyx asked in the text message.

“Nyx is asking if you wanna get dinner with us tonight,” Eve said, ready to type in a reply. Truth be told, she was pretty much assuming that Caitlin would hang out with her and Nyx and maybe some other glaives too for the rest of the day. She didn’t know anyone else in the city after all.

“Sure! Sounds good. Any chance you could invite Gladio too?” Caitlin joked, “Or His Highness?”

Eve snorted. Wouldn’t that be an interesting dinner to witness. “Sorry, but I don’t think so.”

“Damn…”

“But I’ll make sure you’ll get to meet some of the other glaives too, if you’re interested. Just… please don’t say a word about me and Nyx to anyone.” Eve’s tone tilted towards a pleading one.

“You have my word, girl,” Caitlin assured with a smile.


End file.
